


The New World Order

by DominaRegina



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Reinako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 82,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRegina/pseuds/DominaRegina
Summary: Rei Hino, a member of the assassin order since birth, takes on her first mission to assassinate the popular Japanese idol, Sailor V. Their meeting leads them to question everything they believe about the Assassin's Creed and the New World Order. (AU based on themes throughout the Assassin's Creed video games featuring exclusively Sailor Moon characters.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is heavily based on themes and ideas from the Assassin's Creed games. Having previous exposure to them will be beneficial, but not crucial to understanding the story's events.

_“Who are you? Who let you in my room?”_

_A young woman lies stretched on a hospital bed. The incessant beeping of her monitor quickens when she notices the two strangers in her hospital room. Her famous, bright blue eyes transform from a medicated lull to alarm._

_“We are people who want to help you,” a melodic voice trills beside me. My--no, his--head turns toward its source._

_One of the most infamous templars on the planet. Any assassin worth their salt knows of this woman: Kaiou Michiru. Templar Augur. Keeper of the Shroud. A veritable force to be reckoned with._

_“But… Why? Money?” The woman on the hospital bed groans in pain. Little does she know their organization owns this hospital, controls the staff, and made sure to cut off her morphine prior to their arrival so she would be aware enough to have this conversation._

_Michiru’s patronizing laughter fills the room. “No, my dear. Not your money. In fact, we’d like to sponsor your return to the stage… And make you not only a famous idol in Japan, but an international sensation.”_

_The injured star huffed. “Hate to burst your bubble, but the doctors said I’ll never walk again. I can’t dance… What kind of idol doesn’t dance?”_

_Her eyes fell into her lap. I can see the disappointment on her face. Hear the sadness in her voice. Aino Minako, Japan’s most famous idol, never to dance again._

_And these bastards were here to take advantage of her moment of weakness._

_“You’ll not only dance… But you’ll help us transform the world…” The Templar Augur’s voice is mesmerizing. Her dark blue eyes are cunning, seductive, and always in control. Kaiou slips a hand inside of her petticoat. It brushes past the red cross necklace dangling between her breasts._

_Then she reveals it. The Shroud of Eden: a folded, golden cloth that heals any wounds. Used by the likes of Jesus Christ himself. I’d heard stories of the Shroud, and how imperative it is we wrestle it from the templars, but I’ve never seen it before now._

_My consciousness, along with the body I’m trapped inside, pauses in wonder. It glows with ancient magic beyond our understanding. It is crisply folded in Kaiou’s hands. If she were to lay it over Aino’s body, the young woman’s damning ailments would lift within seconds._

_This popstar has no idea what she is getting herself into. Her head tilts, as much as it can considering the neck brace she is wearing. “I don’t understand.”_

_“You will, in due time. Join our cause. You’ll have your career and your livelihood back. All the while helping the world become a better place,” a deep baritone voice finally speaks._

_It’s not just any voice. It’s the voice of the body I’m inhabiting. A blood relative that allows me to use the Animus to experience his memories._

_Hino Takashi. The politician. The turncoat._

_My father._

_Like Kaiou, he reaches into his suit coat and reveals a red, glittering mask. Every teenage girl in Japan would recognize this mask. Aino Minako, revived as Sailor V, is never seen without it. The general public assume it to be part of her new image; the resurrected pop star who defied the odds, conquering paralysis and then the international Billboard charts._

_But it isn’t just a prop._

_Its gleam, its unmistakable power to enrapture those who make the mistake of looking directly into it…_

_It is a Piece of Eden._

_And it’s as good as mine._

\------

Rei gasped for breath. Returning to her body after subconsciously traveling through her ancestor’s memories would never get any easier. She shook away the dizziness as the Animus opened above her. Its shape was similar to a coffin, except it was created with alloys and hundreds of wires, computer chips, and other technology.

The scientist partnered with her today, who was opening her chamber, looked down at her with concern. Her name was Meiou Setsuna, and she was nothing short of a genius. Historian, genealogist, linguist, physician; there was little out of her realm of understanding. She had long, verdant hair, half of which was contained within a bun on the top of her head. Setsuna lowered the glasses on her face to study the display monitors attached to Rei and the Animus.

It was Setsuna’s research and dedication that made today’s breakthrough possible. 

Setsuna extended a hand to assist Rei with sitting up, but the stubborn assassin refused. 

“Did it work?” The scientist’s burgundy eyes narrowed with anticipation. 

Rei nodded. “Yes. I was there. In his memories.”

“Amazing. This is the first time we have been able to access a living relative’s memories. This… This is a breakthrough!”

Rei understood her excitement, but her feelings on the matter were too complicated to share in Setsuna’s joy. She stared into her lap while her partner ran the diagnostics; ensuring her heart rate, blood pressure, and cognitive functions were operating as normal. Rei’s thoughts wandered as she passively allowed the scientist to perform her due diligence. 

She was inside of her father’s memories. She heard his voice. Felt his heartbeat inside of his chest. Being a local politician, she already knew what he looked like, thanks to the endless news cycles. Templars often masqueraded as influential figures, such as politicians and celebrities. But being inside of him in such an intimate way was jarring, and rubbed salt in wounds Rei thought had healed long ago. 

“And what did you see?” Setsuna gently prodded while turning her attention to the Animus. The scientist marked down a list on the clipboard she was holding.

Setsuna was no fool; she knew how personal the entire experience had been for Rei. Her distance and avoidance of eye contact was no accident. Then again, Rei supposed that was one of the reasons she liked Setsuna on a personal level. The older woman kept her distance, and wasn’t especially talkative, which suited Rei just fine. 

Rei sighed while considering Setsuna’s question. She assumed the memory was from about a year ago. Though Rei’s day job was that of a Shrine Maiden at Hikawa Shrine, she didn’t live under a rock. She remembered every magazine and television station blowing up with headlines regarding the pop star’s terrible accident. It made sense for the templars to want one of the most famous and influential idols on their side. 

And, if the Piece of Eden disguised as a mask had the powers Rei assumed it did, that had been a smart move on the templar’s behalf. So smart, Rei felt like the assassins should have seen it coming. 

Rei swung her legs over the side of the Animus. The hidden room inside of Hikawa Shrine where they kept this machine was dark, with scarce lighting. The blue and white glow from the Animus provided most of the light, receiving backup from an old fashioned lamp on Setsuna’s work desk. Books lined shelves around the cramped space, but otherwise the secluded office was bare. 

Rei stood to her full height and took a deep breath. Her thoughts were still jumbled, having difficulty divorcing herself from her father’s memories. 

Kaiou Michiru: the stunning and lethal beauty controlling the templars in Japan. Aino Minako, the talented star who let herself get wrapped up in the templar’s schemes for a chance to return to her former glory. Rei almost felt bad for the beautiful blonde; the templars had taken advantage of her weakness, and now she would probably die for it.

Most importantly, there was her father, and her thirst for vengeance that consumed her. Now that she had successfully dove into his memories, she could go back even further. Rei could witness her own birth. See how her parents met. How they molded the assassin movement in Japan. How they fell in love… 

And most importantly, see what drove him to betrayal.

Rei knew her personal feelings had to go on the backburner for now, difficult as that was. The greater good took precedence above all else. 

“Call Tenoh. She’ll agree to a meeting when she hears what I have to say.”

\------

“Nothing is true; everything is permitted.”

Hino Rei and Tenoh Haruka recited the Assassin’s motto in sync. The pair faced each other and bowed in traditional Japanese fashion. They wore similar white hoods, pulled up over their heads with the peaks tipped like an eagle’s beak. 

Haruka was a tall, lanky woman, with teal eyes and a flippant attitude that irritated the serious Shrine Maiden. She was known to be business one second, then flirtatious the next. Rei didn’t know of one woman within the sisterhood, save for Setsuna, that Haruka didn’t pester with flattering remarks about their looks or personalities. Tenoh was swift and silent, thus earning herself the codename of Whispering Torrent amongst their ranks.

Despite her personal annoyance with Tenoh Haruka, Rei could not deny her power and influence among the assassins. With Rei’s parents out of the picture, and being the safekeeper of a Piece of Eden, Haruka was the most respected assassin in the country. As the pair made themselves comfortable on the mat before the fireplace, Rei’s violet eyes drifted toward the fire. 

“Setsuna tells me you’ve discovered another Piece of Eden,” Haruka initiated the meeting. Unlike Rei, who was sitting cross-legged, Haruka’s long legs were sprawled across the mat. She was confident, and didn’t care that she was being far too casual on hallowed shrine property. 

Rei bit back her remark, reminding herself to be respectful of the deadliest assassin on their continent. “Yes. Sailor V is a templar. Her mask, the Piece of Eden.”

“Interesting.” Haruka grinned and looked Rei over. Rei couldn’t stand that look. It was as if she was undressing her with her eyes, using her imagination and heightened senses to picture Rei’s nudity beneath her assassin hood and leather pants. “And?”

Rei sighed. “And I want to go after her.” 

Haruka chuckled. “The Clairvoyant Crow wants her first mission. Is that it?”

Rei remained stiff. 

“You don’t need my permission, you know.” Haruka sat upright. “You’ve got skill, I’ll give ya that. I saw to your training after your dad bailed, after all. Hell, I bet you could kill this singer blindfolded. But…”

“But?” Rei huffed. She didn’t have the patience for this, nor did she appreciate Haruka toying with her because she could. 

“But I’m concerned your feelings will cloud your judgment.”

Haruka raised her eyebrows, causing Rei to grunt. Everyone knew the story of her father’s betrayal. He killed her mother in their bed, right in this very shrine. As the story goes, he would have murdered his own daughter, if he hadn’t been interrupted and driven out. He escaped, and was soon discovered to be aligned with the templars. 

Given all of this information, Rei couldn’t stand it whenever her supposed allies used it as a weapon against her. 

“The only feelings I have for my father are those of vengeance. Striking against the templars suits my feelings, and the goal of the assassins, just fine.” 

Haruka flashed another crooked grin before standing. Rei stood as well. The talkative blonde was staring her down with an amused, ironic air that made Rei more surly than normal. When Haruka still didn’t speak, Rei continued. 

“I will kill Sailor V, and retrieve her Piece of Eden for the assassins.”

“Good. Call me when it’s done. And don’t fuck this up.”

Haruka dug her hands into the front pockets of her hoodie. She stared at the roaring fire for a minute before leaving without another word. Rei watched her leave the room. Haruka was swift and silent. She didn’t hear Haruka’s footsteps running across the roof above her and leaping into the nearby trees, but Phobos and Deimos’ cawing told Rei exactly where Haruka was. 

Irritated, but also relieved to know she had Haruka’s blessing, Rei turned and gazed at the flickering flames once more. Ever since she could remember, the Shrine Maiden had been drawn to fire. Fire soothed her. Calmed her. Spoke to her.

Rei earned her title of Clairvoyant Crow thanks in part to the scattered scenes she sometimes witnessed in the holy flames that came to pass, and also due to her crow companions that rarely left her sight.

Rei gazed through the flames, seeking their wisdom on the matter. She wasn’t chanting or meditating, and thus found herself trying to impart her will upon them; subconsciously looking for a vision of herself successfully assassinating the pop star. 

She needed a glimpse. Some sort of reassurance that she would never get from Haruka, Setsuna, or anyone else.

Instead, she saw nothing. 

Rei’s hand flew to her wrist, where her hidden blade was concealed beneath the sleeve of her shirt. With grim determination, she repeated her mission, as if speaking it would make it so. 

“I will kill Sailor V, and retrieve her Piece of Eden for the assassins.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei embarks on her first solo mission to kill the wildly popular icon Sailor V and to steal her Piece of Eden.

Rei was never one for crowds. 

Having spent her entire life living in a relatively quiet shrine, she couldn’t say whether she was made for the Shrine Maiden life, or the Shrine Maiden life made her. All she knew was that, if she were enjoying private time as Hino Rei, she much preferred to be fireside with a book, or conducting her cleaning chores outdoors with the sun on her back and her crows for company. 

As an assassin, however, she welcomed crowds. Large congregations allowed for her to easily move about in the open without being seen. Adolescents waving their merchandise in the air and shouting above each other hid the assassin in plain sight. With her white hood pulled over her head, she silently absorbed her surroundings. 

Rei spent the better part of a week preparing herself for this event. She studied the layout of the venue, spent hours scouring Sailor V’s fan sites for information about the performer’s schedules and habits before and after her shows, and researched the types of trailers she used for her dancers, band, wardrobe, and herself. Setsuna supplied the blueprints of the parking lot and venue, but that was the only assistance Rei was willing to accept. 

This was her first mission. She was going to prove she could defy her father and live up to her mother’s legacy. 

Unlike the crazed fans who violently pushed and shoved each other to get to the gate separating them from Sailor V’s trailers, Rei slinked between bodies with all the patience in the world. It was a hot summer day, making the body odor of hundreds of teenagers more pungent than normal. Rei’s hoodie, while durable, was lightweight and breathable. Her hair was pulled back inside of her hood. Raven bangs provided a veil over her eyes when she became suspicious of a gaze lingering for too long. Her violet eyes were a nuisance in that they easily identified her.

Especially among the templars. 

Rei sidled up to the metal gate blocking off the desperate fans from the rows of trailers Sailor V and her employees occupied. She was to the far left, opposite Sailor V’s flamboyantly painted mobile, waiting beneath the shadow of an overhanging Japanese oak tree. Within seconds, the crowd would swarm in that direction, preoccupying security and giving her the break she needed to infiltrate Mina’s secondary changing station; the trailer she would retreat to after the excitement and chaos of the event were over. 

Across the distance, piercing through the screeching crowd, Rei heard it. Deimos cawing from his spying perch, indicating Aino was exiting her trailer. Rei held her ground, standing behind a clueless security guard, waiting for chaos to break loose. 

Sailor V stepped out of her trailer, and it was an apocalyptic event. 

As the fans began their inevitable struggles to garner her attention, Rei stole a second to study her target from afar. Aino’s physical appearance was as expected: flowing golden hair, a radiant smile with perfect teeth, and clear blue eyes partially shielded by her trademark mask. 

That mask. The reason Rei was here. The red, glittering mask enhanced Sailor V’s stage presence, making it nearly impossible for anyone looking upon her not to be enraptured by her every word. Kaiou and Rei’s father had knowingly bestowed this unfathomably powerful object to a pop star, of all people. 

The entire situation was frustrating because it was effective. There were precious few methods of brainwashing civilians outside of idol worship. 

Aino wore a sparkling scarlet bodice and heels to match her mask. The woman’s bare arms and legs were toned and flawless; the product of dancing by day and training to murder by night. Wrapped around her waist was a string of beads that she often used as a stage prop. But Rei knew better. That was a whip, and while she could find no footage or other records of Minako using it as a weapon, it was best to remain on her guard. 

Prancing around Sailor V’s feet and seeming to enjoy the attention as much as its owner was her cat, Artemis. His fur was as pure as snow. Even his whiskers and feline nose were white. Rei had already accounted for her constant companion’s presence. On the forearm opposite her hidden blade, Rei had prepared and loaded darts with the right amount of poison for a ten pound cat.

“Hi everyone!” Mina waved an inviting hand to her adoring fans. While the handful of security guards were distracted with keeping the fans from scaling the metal gate containing them, Rei made her move. 

Certain no eyes were on her, Rei used the sturdy gate to propel herself up and into the tree above her. Its foliage was thick, providing ample coverage as she bounded from branch to branch, covering an incredible amount of distance without so much as disturbing a leaf. 

After traversing ten trees, she reached her destination. The wardrobe trailer was below her. As expected, two security guards patrolled the lot. A sharp, short whistle to her arial companions dispatched them for as long as it took her to infiltrate the trailer. 

“Ow! Damn bird!” The guard closest to Rei ran off while trying to shoo Phobos away. He ran in the opposite direction with the crow picking at his sunglasses with her beak. Rei smirked at the scene before dropping down onto the roof. 

She isolated the panel containing the security system within seconds. After opening it with a lockpick, she disengaged the alarms and cameras. The entire process took less than a minute, but Rei recalled with grim satisfaction how many months of practice it had taken during her training to master the art of disarming electronic security systems as sophisticated as the templar’s technology. 

Snapping the panel back into place, Rei double-checked the location of the guards. The crows were still pestering them. She leapt down in front of the door. Using the same lockpick, she let herself into the massive mobile wardrobe. 

Rei had no idea how a young woman the same age as her could amass such a staggering amount of clothes. Granted, she was not one to be concerned with material objects, especially when compared to most young women. The Shrine Maiden wore her white kimono and red hakama most days. And when she had no reason to wear her traditional attire, she wore figure hugging jeans that were worn enough to allow for full range of motion, paired with her white hood. Functional and basic. 

But this? Rei didn’t even know where to begin when she found herself staring at rows upon rows of sliding hangers containing clothing of every style and color she could imagine. Rei glanced up at the tracks on the low ceiling, memorizing their pattern. Hiding amongst the dangling wardrobe would be the smartest decision. Rei could hide in the shadows behind the layers of hanging outfits, line her poison dart, and lunge for Aino just as the cat was dispatched. 

Rei nodded to herself. She had a couple of hours until the concert would be over, giving her plenty of time. However, there was no reason to dawdle. Rei wasn’t interested in browsing hundreds of overpriced outfits, looking at herself in the full length mirrors, or disturbing any items on the vanity. 

Careful not to move anything, the assassin dropped to the floor. She crawled beneath the hanging clothes. Even the floor of this mobile home was spotless, Rei noticed as her nose was only inches from the white linoleum. 

After slithering past the last row of clothes, Rei discovered a shoe rack built into the back wall. She tested its durability. It appeared sturdy enough to support her weight. She stood up on the level wooden shelf, situating her feet between two pairs of heels. Being on the shorter side, she was able to stand on top of the shoe rack without her head poking out over the hangers. 

Now that she was in position, there was little to do but wait.

Rei melded into the shadows. She entered a meditative trance. She controlled her breathing so that her chest barely moved. Stilling her thoughts to ensure she was hyper-aware of her surroundings was another matter. She struggled to bury vengeful thoughts of her father, her annoying need to prove to Haruka and the other assassins she could do this, and the shred of doubt tugging at her heart.

This would be her first kill. Rei had disabled and injured others during training and while acting as backup on other people’s missions. But she had never killed anyone, let alone the most famous singer in Japan. 

Rei reminded herself that Aino Minako had gotten in bed with the templars of her own accord. She was a templar just as much as the rest of them, even if she probably didn’t share the same dedication to the New World Order as most. 

Still, Rei couldn’t forget the conflict and sadness she saw in Minako’s eyes while experiencing her father’s memory in the Animus. 

Eventually, the assassin swallowed her concern and recommitted to her mission. With her thoughts conquered, she became a silent shadow until her patience was rewarded. 

Deimos rapped her beak against the outside of the trailer wall directly behind Rei’s back. 

Minako was finally here. 

From the opposite end of the trailer, the door opened. The unmistakable click of heels entered, followed by the door locking and closing behind her. Rei couldn’t see anything through the layers of fabric blocking her sight. But assassin’s didn’t need their eyes. Rei’s other senses painted a clear enough picture of her prey’s movements. 

“That was a great show, wasn’t it?” Aino spoke. Her voice was light and carefree, blissfully unaware of her pending death. 

The feline meowed a response. Rei felt and heard its paws against the floor. 

“I’m so excited to go back to Paris next week! I— What is it, Artemis?”

Rei cursed to herself. She hadn’t so much as made a sound, and still the cat sensed her presence. There was no time to consider where she went wrong. 

Four legs were sprinting towards her. Artemis’ raised tail swayed the loose fabrics between them, giving away his location. 

She raised her arm with the attached poison dart gun. Taking less than a second to plan the cat’s path and time the trajectory of her shot, she applied pressure to the trigger. 

Somehow, Sailor V was faster. 

Before Rei could get her shot off, the beaded whip was flying toward her. Rei instinctively lifted her forearm to protect her face, but it was fruitless. Both her forearm and neck were tightly wrapped and yanked forward. 

The two met between walls of clothes. Rei felt her hood fall back as she was pulled against Aino’s body. Rei brought up her free fist toward the templar’s face, but the blonde grabbed her wrist. 

The two stared each other down. Sailor V, the taller woman, looked down at her with a curious and amused expression. She was undoubtedly deciding what to do with Rei; kill her now or bring her back to her templar superiors for questioning. 

Instead, Aino did nothing. 

Trapped like a crazed animal, Rei could only snarl at her. Sailor V was still wearing the mask. Rei turned away, knowing that gazing through the Piece of Eden for too long would put her directly under its spell. 

Magical artifact aside, Aino was a kept, spoiled celebrity. Rei couldn’t accept that in only one year of training, this woman had defeated her in combat. 

“Violet eyes… I know who you are,” Minako whispered in a way that made it difficult to know what she was thinking. “It must drive you mad.”

Her voice was almost as sickeningly sweet as her scent. Vanilla. She didn’t smell like sweat after performing under stage lights for two hours. The hot breath tickling Rei’s cheek carried motes of vanilla, mingled with a floral scent Rei couldn’t place. 

Rei had no desire to chat. “Just kill me.”

The superstar pouted. “But we just met. I thought we’d have a little fun first.”

Rei had been an assassin since birth. She wasn’t going to allow herself to be patronized by this fledgling templar. Mina yanked on the whip, pulling Rei closer and giving her an opportunity she was not going to waste. 

The hidden blade was trapped in the constraints against Rei’s neck. As Mina pulled her closer, she unwittingly created an opening for the assassin to take advantage of. 

With a grunt, Rei yanked her arm against the constricting whip, releasing her hidden blade toward Aino’s neck. 

Again, Sailor V was inconceivably swift. No sooner had the mechanism on Rei’s wrist clicked, did she yank Rei away. The motion wasn’t entirely futile; the hidden blade drew blood across Aino’s cheek and caused her loosen the whip. 

Rei escaped from her restraint and caught her balance. She turned to strike again. The broadside of her blade arced in a half-circle, this time aiming for her opponent’s chest. A mere inch stood between Rei and victory, but she was foiled yet again. 

Before she was able to pierce Aino’s heart, the meddlesome cat interceded. Artemis threw all of his weight against Rei’s arm, scratching and biting her hand. The trailer rocked when Rei and Artemis crashed against the wall. The vanity shook, and glass perfume bottles shattered on the floor. 

The disturbance drew attention. 

“Sailor V! What’s going on!”

“Are you alright?”

The two security guards Phobos and Deimos distracted hours ago rushed through the door. Knowing she wouldn’t get a better chance to make her escape, Rei charged straight for them. 

“Hey!” Mina called after her. 

Not risking a look back, the assassin leapt on one of the guards. Throwing all of her weight against him caused him to stumble backwards. Rei’s crows joined the fray, harassing the second guard who was trying to unholster his pistol. 

“Artemis, no!” Minako yelled. Whether she was stopping the feline from being attacked by crows or from apprehending her, Rei couldn’t say. Nor was she going to find out. 

With both men distracted and Sailor V nursing her injury, Rei made her exit. She shimmied up the side of the trailer, leapt into a nearby tree, and didn’t stop running until she thought her lungs would burst. 

Perched on the roof of an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city, Rei overlooked the evening traffic. She pulled her hood back over her head, waiting in silence for Phobos and Deimos to arrive. 

The assassin fumed. She clenched her fists as she relived her botched assassination attempt over and over, mentally punishing herself for her blunder. 

She should have known the cat would give her away. Aino kept an animal companion for the same reason she had her crows: superior senses and reflexes. 

Artemis: Greek goddess of the hunt, wild animals, and female purity. Interesting choice of name for a male cat. 

Rei glanced down at her hand. The back of it bore bleeding scratches from said feline. Rei knew she should be grateful she walked away with only cat scratches. But she couldn’t be happy about anything right now. 

Her first mission had been an abject failure. A humiliation, even. She couldn’t call Tenoh after this. She didn’t even want to go back to the shrine and face Meiou, who would arrive in the morning as she did every day to perform routine maintenance on the Animus. 

Rei let her legs dangle over the side of the roof. Phobos and Deimos soon accompanied her. Each assumed a perch on one of her shoulders. Her thoughts wandered as she watched the sun set across the city. The sky transitioned from rose, to orange, and finally a dark shade of purple matching her eyes. 

The violet eyes Aino recognized within a second. 

They were Hino Takashi’s violet eyes. 

“Yes, it does drive me mad…” Rei answered Minako’s question while staring into the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei stalks Minako in Paris

_“She has your eyes.”_

_By the kami… it’s as if I am speaking. That voice. She sounds like me. Or rather, I sound just like her._

_I’m still adjusting to being inside of his body. Inside of his mind. I feel his elation and excitement. This didn’t happen last time I was in the Animus. I couldn’t feel his emotions before. I’m more in sync with him now, and I’m…. conflicted._

_“And your hair.” His voice is breaking. I feel moisture around his eyes._

_His line of sight comes into focus. Cradled in his arms is a baby. Alert and solemn, staring up at the father who is about to ruin it all…_

_Look at her. Please. Look at her just once. I want to see her._

_He doesn’t, of course. He is too entranced by the bundle swaddled against his chest. I am fresh and pink and unnervingly quiet._

_And in his eyes, I am perfect._

_“Our daughter is destined for great things,” my mother says in the background._

_His blood turns cold. His arms are shaking. His entire demeanor has flipped as if her words were a curse._

_Then I see it. A memory within a memory._

_Kaiou Michiru’s stunning, yet frightening, visage. Her outstretched hands, offering him a red templar cross._

_“Your daughter is destined for great things, Hino Takashi…”_

—

The Animus hissed as Setsuna released the air pressure. Rei hardly noticed as the scientist helped her into a seated position and began checking her vitals. She was still inside her father’s body, reliving the moments shortly after her birth. 

“You’re pale,” Setsuna commented as she moved to check Rei’s temperature. 

“I’m always pale,” Rei flatly replied. 

The blood had drained from her face. Chill crept through her bones. Her father’s disposition in response to that vague prediction made her think it was some form of sacrilege. 

It also made Rei second guess her father’s intentions on that fateful day twenty years ago. Had he made a move to strike her down because of the prophecy Kaiou shared? Or did he intentionally spare her life? 

There were too many unknown variables. The unpredictability of when the Animus would bring Rei to the memories she needed to learn the truth meant it could take years to get to the bottom of her father’s betrayal. 

If she ever did. 

Before Rei could think further on the matter, the rattling of her cell phone on Setsuna’s desk interrupted her thoughts. Setsuna pulled away, but Rei made no motion to answer it. 

“You can’t ignore her forever,” Setsuna warily advised. 

“She knows Sailor V is still alive. She’s only calling to goad me.” Rei leapt from the Animus and landed on solid ground. The cellphone was still ringing. After a quick check to confirm that it was Tenoh calling, Rei dug her phone in her back pocket. 

“Or to offer assistance,” Sestuna countered. 

Rei scoffed. Setsuna couldn’t possibly believe her own words, but with the way she spoke it was hard to tell. Her deep voice was almost always unexpressive. 

Even if Haruka was calling to help, which Rei severely doubted, they both knew the young assassin would refuse it. This was her mission, and her mission alone. 

“I’m going to say goodbye to Phobos and Deimos before I go,” Rei mumbled as she stormed out of Setsuna’s office. 

“Be safe.” Rei heard Setsuna call after her while she left. 

She knew being short with Meiou was uncalled for. Between the lingering anger with herself at failing to secure the Piece of Eden, and sorting through what she had just seen in the Animus, niceties were the last thing on Rei’s mind. 

Rei traversed the stone path toward the Koi pond. The sun was high in the sky, pouring heat over Rei’s shoulders. She wore an unassuming white shirt and jeans, shying away from wearing her hood. A quick scan of the area with her heightened senses did not reveal anything out of the ordinary. Fish swam in the pond, trees swayed in the breeze, assassins were silently guarding the property from the treetops, and her crows were fast approaching. 

Familiar talons settled on both of her shoulders. Rei reached into her pockets and scattered bread crumbs along the rocky circumference of the water. 

While her companions pecked away at the ground, Rei spoke, “I expect you two to be on your best behavior while I’m gone. And don’t tell Tenoh anything.”

Phobos turned an onyx eyeball toward her and cocked her head to the side. 

“I know, I know. No one else understands you anyway.” Rei sat on the wooden bench overlooking the pond. “Good. I can’t have you giving away all my secrets.”

Another laughable idea. Hino Rei had no secrets. She was an open book to her fellow assassins. After all, she was born at this very shrine. She performed her Shrine Maiden duties diligently. Otherwise, her life was an ongoing cycle of training and sleeping and dreaming of revenge against her father since her mind could understand such a notion. 

In fact, Kino Makoto, one of the only local assassins that was her age, often joked that Rei and Setsuna would never eat if it weren’t for her cooking and bringing them food almost daily. 

Deimos fluttered up to her knees and stared her down. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Rei meant for her words to sound playful, but they were defensive. “I don’t have any secrets.”

Deimos and Phobos knew, somehow. Their preternatural senses told them, in her restless sleep and her inability to concentrate while meditating, what was happening. They knew, despite her silent denial in the deepest part of her subconscious, that Rei had a problem. 

It was just a small issue, really. Nothing that deserved attention, she told herself. It was only happening because of the Piece of Eden Aino was wearing. It had nothing to do with her alluring voice, dazzling smile, or clear blue eyes. 

Whenever Rei tried to focus, vanilla and floral accents overwhelmed her senses. 

Aino Minako’s scent wouldn’t leave her alone. 

And it was sort of, maybe, becoming a bit of a problem. 

—

Summertime in Paris was a magical experience for tourists visiting the famous monuments. Not only were they visiting world-renowned architecture and sites, but if their timing was right, they also caught a glimpse of Sailor V. With her glittering red mask covering her face and Artemis on her shoulder, she made a fuss wherever she went. 

Not intentionally, of course. Her stardom made it impossible for Aino Minako to travel anywhere covertly. The throngs of tourists and adoring fans became so thick at times, that Rei almost lost sight of her quarry while stalking her throughout Paris. When Rei’s eyes lost her, she closed them and concentrated, relying on Minako’s unique scent to guide her. 

Over the course of two days, Sailor V visited the Eiffel Tower, Louvre Museum, Notre Dame, Ponts des Arts, and performed at the Moulin Rouge. Rei spent the long days hiding in plain sight, scouting from nearby rooftops, or lurking in the shadows. She kept shades over her eyes and a hood over her head, all the while watching Minako’s every move. 

This was Rei’s first visit to Paris. And while she was physically present at all of the tourist attractions with the idol and her entourage of security and fans, she experienced none of the city’s magic. The assassin could recite every detail of the buildings to exhaustive detail; from their square footage to height to materials to staffing to operating hours to anticipated wait times. 

The city of love’s majesty, however, was completely lost on her. Rei didn’t allow herself to relax and enjoy the sights. She wasn’t on vacation. 

She got the impression the templar wasn’t on vacation either, though it wasn’t from lack of trying. From the second Minako stepped out of the Ritz Hotel in the morning, to her return well after midnight, she barely had a second alone. Crowds followed her wherever she went. Not a minute passed between brave fans approaching for autographs.

Rei was annoyed and exhausted just watching. Minako, however, never turned anyone away. She graciously smiled and chatted with every fan. Sailor V signed CDs and posters and body parts without showing one sign of annoyance. 

Either she had the best poker face in the world, or she truly loved her fans that much.

Lack of privacy wasn’t normally an issue. Assassins took advantage of chaos to slip in unseen and strike. The abundance of fans and smartphones and paparazzi gave Rei pause. 

There were opportunities, but Rei hesitated, thinking it would be best not to take the chance of someone photographing or recording the popstar's death and risking giving herself away. 

Instead, Rei observed Minako’s routine and checked for suspicious activity. In the two days she trailed Sailor V around Paris, there was no sight of her interacting with other templars. Rei caught part of a cell phone conversation while Aino dined at an outdoor cafe, but she heard nothing of interest.

At the end of the second day, the assassin decided on what she must do. 

Rei would strike at the only time Minako was alone. 

\---

The assassin dangled from the ledge of Sailor V’s hotel window by the tips of her fingers. The treads of her shoes pressed against the outside wall. The city lights illuminated her path as she slinked along the building undetected. 

Rei swapped her white hood for a black one, with matching slacks and sneakers. Her entirely black attire and hair allowed her to melt into the shadows. 

It was shortly after two in the morning. Rei was hoping her target would be asleep, but she had no such luck.

Minutes passed. Light poured from the window, partially concealed by the white lace drapes. Rei knew her quarry was still awake. Not only because of the lights, but also the sounds coming from inside. 

Years of training honed Rei’s senses and taught her to piece together what they couldn’t detect. The popstar was moving about in her room, most likely practicing a dance routine, while belting the lyrics to one of her songs. It was repetitive tripe about unrequited love. The assassin found the lyrics mundane, but she couldn’t deny the singer had an angelic voice. 

Besides, there were worse ways for Rei to bide her time until Aino went to sleep. 

If she ever slept. Rei did not look at her watch, but she knew yet another hour passed as she maintained her vigil. 

Minako eventually stopped singing. Rei heard her and Artemis’ footsteps across the room. As she concentrated, Rei was certain she could hear brushstrokes. She envisioned the blonde brushing her voluminous hair while the white cat sat on a nearby perch and watched. 

“Are you going to hang from my windowsill all night?”

Rei blinked. How long had Aino known of her presence? Had she let Rei wait for over an hour without saying anything? The assassin’s blood boiled as she realized the templar was playing with her.

Deciding it would be pointless to lie or run, Rei crept up to the window as Mina was opening it from inside. The singer offered her hand, which Rei refused with a snarl, before she gracefully leapt into the room. 

Sailor V’s deluxe suite in the Ritz Hotel was extravagant beyond anything Rei had ever set foot in. She took a quick survey of the massive canopy bed and vanity before seeking out the two doorways. One door was open, revealing a jacuzzi and bathroom sink. The closed door led to the remainder of the hotel room. 

Rei already knew the exact layout of the hotel suite. She’d done her research, after all. 

The unnecessary observations were futile attempts to keep her eyes away from the popstar, who was standing beside her with her hands on her hips. 

“Well?” Minako broke the silence. 

“Well what?” Rei snapped back. She jerked her head at Minako, who was wearing a short, transparent nightgown showing off her long legs and curvy figure. Nestled above the swell of her breasts was the Sailor V mask, dangling from a chain. 

There was no trace of a templar cross necklace in her bedroom or on her person. Rei assumed she didn’t wear it in public so she couldn’t be identified, but she didn’t appear to wear one in private, either. 

“Why have you been following me around Paris for two days?” Minako asked, not seeming to care that her evening wear left little to the imagination while in the presence of a near-stranger. “You had plenty of chances to kill me or steal this.”

Rei bristled and turned her head when Aino grabbed the magical mask. She couldn’t stare at it for too long. It’s unnatural powers were already having an effect on her. Rei’s usually rigid thoughts were already beginning to wander.

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” Rei answered while staring at the opposite wall. 

“You’re right, you don’t…” she hummed playfully. “It’s not like anyone who’s ever come to my room at this hour wanted to talk.”

Hot blush crept up Rei’s neck. “You’re the one who invited me in.”

“Seemed better than waiting for you to kill me.” Minako cleared her throat. “What are you looking at?”

Rei almost rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe she even had to explain it. Even worse, she found herself explaining her actions anyway. “You have a Piece of Eden. I’m not—“

“Oh relax!” Rei heard a thump as the templar threw the mask onto the dresser. The disrespectful idol tossed a Piece of Eden like it was nothing! “It can’t hurt you, ya know.”

Rei harrumphed, but found her eyes gravitating toward Sailor V once more. Her impossibly vibrant smile lit the room without the assistance of her mask. Long golden hair covered her breasts. Rei didn’t see her weapon anywhere; there was only the cat, weaving himself between Minako’s ankles. 

“I don’t know. Can it?” Rei crossed her arms over her chest. 

Mina rolled her eyes before bending down to pick up her pet. Artemis’ purr filled the silence. Rei was serious and stiff; she couldn’t afford to let her guard down. Minako’s amused, relaxed demeanor was clearly an attempt to lull Rei into a false sense of security. 

“Want a drink? There’s a fully stocked bar in the other room,” Mina offered without answering Rei’s question. 

“No.”

“Something to eat?”

“No.”

“Watch some television? It’s all in french, but--”

“No.”

Minako scratched between Artemis’ ears before setting him down on the vanity. She tilted her head. The quizzical gesture she repeatedly cast at Rei further instigated the assassin’s temper. 

“I see. You want to play, don’t you?”

Rei crossed her left forearm over her chest. She released the hidden blade. The metal sang as it became unsheathed. Her violet eyes glared at her target over the sharp edge of her weapon. “Yes.”

Minako giggled and shook her head. “I’m not fighting you now.”

“What if I don’t give you a choice?”

Minako narrowed her eyes. She sauntered toward the assassin with complete confidence, showing no concern that Rei would grasp the opportunity to strike her down. Rei didn’t attack, but she didn’t lower her weapon, either. Even when Aino’s enticing aroma surrounded her and made her dizzy, Rei didn’t drop her weapon. 

“Your pride won’t let you,” Sailor V stated with a smile that was neither ironic nor condescending. “If you can’t strike from the shadows, you defeat in combat. And as you can see, I’m unarmed and barely dressed.”

Rei blinked. Concentrating around this woman was proving to be difficult. That damned Piece of Eden continued to affect her from across the room. “What makes you so sure?”

Faster than her feline companion, Minako snatched Rei’s wrist. She extended Rei’s arm toward herself, pressing the sharp side of the blade against her neck. Minako’s voice remained as carefree as ever. “Do it, then.”

Rei swallowed hard. Minako was calling her bluff, and they both knew it. Rei couldn’t kill her. Not like this. She couldn’t allow her first mission to end with her target surrendering. 

Minako’s breath was on her face, carrying that maddening scent. Rei hated it. She hated everything about this woman; from her enticing aroma to her uncanny ability to anticipate her actions. 

It took every ounce of effort for Rei to hold back a scream of frustration as she pushed the singer away. “Grab your weapon!” 

“Hmm…” Minako pretended to consider it. “I don’t think so. You wouldn’t want to alert my guards on the other side of the door, would you?”

Rei began mentally calculating her odds against Sailor V and her guards, wondering if she could dispatch them in time to escape. Before she could come to a decision, Minako interrupted. “I’m going to bed. Long day tomorrow. I’m flying to London… Though I’m sure you already knew that.”

The templar stared into Rei’s eyes with a queer look before turning toward the vanity. She draped the Piece of Eden around her neck again. 

“Come, Artemis.” Aino gestured to her cat, who jumped down and rubbed himself against her calves. She strolled towards the bed, but paused halfway across the room. Her heavy mane of hair fell over her shoulder as she turned to look at Rei. “Are you coming or not?”

Rei balked. Her violet eyes became saucers as she stared in abject disbelief at this strange woman. Minako went from inviting Rei to kill her to inviting her to bed? This woman had the most bizarre sense of humor. 

Or perhaps she wasn’t joking. Rei didn’t know her well enough to say, but if the sweet and inviting tone of her voice was any indication, the invitation was genuine. 

Then again, Aino Minako was a celebrity. She was probably used to having whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted. This was nothing more than a game to her. 

For a short second, Rei imagined it. Enveloping herself in her saccharine scent. Allowing herself the comforts of physical intimacy. The warmth of Aino’s naked body pressed against hers. 

She blinked, and the mortifying fantasy was over. 

Rei wasn’t sure who she hated more.

“Suit yourself.” The idol shrugged. “Could you wear something more appropriate next time?”

Minako’s playful smile made Rei nauseous. The assassin remained frozen in place as she watched Aino saunter to her hotel bed and pull the sheets back. Artemis leapt from his owner’s arms onto the bed and began kneading the bedding. 

She had to speak. To get the last word. But as Rei considered a proper rebuttal, she found her tongue utterly incapable of working. She focused on the Piece of Eden dangling from Minako’s neck as she prepared her bed. 

Smooth bare legs stretched to climb up onto the bed. Rei noticed how every muscle, from her quads to her calves, flexed in sync. 

She couldn’t leave fast enough. 

Vowing to get the upper hand next time, Rei escaped out the window without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako finally gets some alone time.

Aino Minako laid in her king size bed at the Claridge hotel in London. The down comforter was pulled up to her chest. Artemis made himself comfortable on top of her. His feet were digging into her breasts, but she couldn’t bring herself to move him. He was comfortable and she loved listening to his purr. She absently stroked his fur and stared at the ceiling while coming down from the high of her everyday life. 

Loneliness settled in. She loved Artemis like no other, but his companionship did not provide the intellectual and physical stimulation she needed. Once upon a time, she would satiate her physical needs by casually dating, or bringing someone to her hotel room to entertain her for the night. 

But that was before she got involved with the templars. Now it all seemed too risky. From what Minako had learned, templars either dated amongst themselves, or kept the organization’s business and their role in it secret from their loved ones. It didn’t feel right to her; even if she was only considering one-night affairs to assuage her boredom and tension. 

Plus, she was responsible for a Piece of Eden. Knowing her luck, a crazy hookup would try to steal it while she was distracted or asleep. 

Having a secret life as a templar was bad enough without potentially getting anyone else involved. 

All in all, it was safer not to entertain the thought. Still, she was a woman with needs. Despite the hundreds of fans who followed her during every public moment, her private time exposed how desperate the idol was for intimacy. 

As twisted as it sounded, Minako had grown to anticipate and appreciate the assassin’s presence. Having a shadow lurking around her day and night created a strange sort of companionship between them. It was surreal, and dare she say, intimate. 

Since their awkward encounter in her Paris hotel, Sailor V had an especially difficult time getting Hino Rei out of her thoughts. 

Much to Minako’s dismay, it didn’t appear as though the alluring assassin had followed her to London. She rather enjoyed their unbalanced game of cat and mouse, and was looking forward to feigning obliviousness to Hino’s presence while touring London. 

The Piece of Eden sitting beside her on the nightstand had given no indication the assassin was anywhere nearby. From the day Kaiou and Hino gave her the mysterious object, Minako realized it had unique powers. Yes, she was told about its ability to captivate and potentially brainwash those staring into it. That was the templars’ agenda, after all. 

But it also had other properties they failed to mention. 

Properties Minako was grateful for. If it hadn’t been able to detect Rei’s presence, she would probably be dead. The mask allowed her to see people, almost like a thermal reading. Not only that, but it helped her anticipate their movements. It didn’t work on everyone; only certain individuals. And Minako had no idea why. 

Hino Rei was one of those people. 

Hino Rei. Daughter of Hino Takashi; influential politician and high ranking templar. He happened to be part of Minako’s recruitment. In fact, he personally handed the Piece of Eden to her. 

Minako wasn’t his biggest fan. Something about that man rubbed her the wrong way. She didn’t trust him in the slightest; he was an assassin who murdered his own wife. Who could say he wouldn’t turn against the templars as well? 

Kaiou Michiru trusted him, for whatever reason. And that was all Minako needed to know. Because no one—absolutely no one—questioned her judgment. 

Hino Rei was infamous among the templars. The popstar felt bad for her. Rei had done nothing to earn her notoriety. Her father’s actions when she was a baby, and the templars’ ongoing obsession with her that Minako still hadn’t figured out, weren’t things she could control. 

Rei made the mistake of surviving that fateful day, and in doing so, earned the interest of Minako’s peers. 

Minako could see it in Rei’s dark amethyst eyes; her father’s absence had impacted her more severely than she would admit. The assassin was serious, calculated, and driven. She lived to prove herself, more to her absent father figure than her peers. 

Minako had damaged Rei’s pride by thwarting both of her assassination attempts so far. She assumed that was the reason her new stalker wasn’t around; she was too busy licking her wounds. 

“Maybe I took the teasing a little too far…” the singer mused. Artemis tilted his head at her. 

“She was already angry because I caught her. Twice. I guess I didn’t need to twist the knife.” Minako shook her head, exasperated. “Why do I care about sparing her feelings? She wants me dead.”

Minako leaned into her pillow and sighed. Being an empath really was a pain sometimes. Or she was so desperate for companionship she was looking for it in someone who literally wanted to kill her. 

She couldn’t resolve that issue tonight, so she decided to stop thinking about it. 

She could, however, temporarily solve her long-neglected physical needs. 

“I need to be alone,” Mina told Artemis. He gave her an annoyed glare before hopping off the bed to explore the suite. 

The idol made herself comfortable amidst the sea of pillows. She slipped her fingers past the hem of her silk panties. Minako closed her eyes and sighed. She wasn’t even remotely close, and because she also didn’t travel with any toys, she would have to use her imagination more than usual if she had any hope of relieving this tension. 

She began by circling her thumb around her clit. Her ministrations started off slow. She needed to work herself into this; to really feel like she was in the act with someone. It had been well over a year since she had taken a lover into her bed and felt the warmth of a naked body pressed against hers. 

When she used her imagination to picture someone above her, a pair of alluring, violet eyes stared down at her. 

Minako was taken aback by her mind’s first choice. There were many reasons why she shouldn’t desire Hino Rei: they belonged to opposing factions that strove to eradicate each other, for starters. And that didn’t count the fact that Minako worked with her father, and had very specific instructions to capture Rei and turn her into the templars. 

Not that she followed those orders when they spoke in Paris, but still. 

When it came to her sexuality, Aino didn’t normally lust after women. She’d had a few drunken encounters with other women over the years, but never fantasized about them or wanted to be in a long-term relationship with one. 

Thinking about Rei was wildly different. There was something about her...

She was mysterious. Her hair was dark and looked incredibly soft. She was a Shrine Maiden with a pale, traditional air about her that was not very common nowadays. Both times their bodies had pressed against one another, Mina felt the curves and heat beneath Rei’s clothes. 

Then there were Rei’s eyes. Minako had never seen dark purple irises like those, outside of Takashi. Rei clearly inherited his only good trait. Unlike Takashi, his daughter’s eyes were incredibly intoxicating to stare into. 

She began to imagine what would have transpired if Rei had taken up her offer of coming to bed with her in Paris. 

Minako would have continued to play with her, of course. Except the games would be less mental and more physical. She would remind herself of what it felt like to be with another person. Another woman. She would have caressed every inch of Rei’s porcelain skin. 

In her mind she was fondling Rei’s breasts, but in reality one of her hands was performing the action on herself. They would have touched each other all over before one of them got impatient--probably Rei--and began moving things along. 

Finally slick and ready, Minako slid two fingers inside of herself. If these were Rei’s fingers, they would be hot. Hot, firm, and they wouldn’t waste time teasing. Rei was a woman who got right to the point, Mina assumed, and her fingers followed her thoughts. 

She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning as she applied pressure to her swollen gland. The strokes brought forth long overdue waves of desire, which grew more and more frustrating the closer she got to release. 

Desperate for the illusion of having someone with her, she rolled over and situated a pillow beneath her and another between her legs. 

“Mmm…” Grinding herself against it felt too good not to make at least a little noise. She couldn’t be too loud, or else she would alert Artemis, but being silent was not an option either. 

She was so close, and it felt so good to finally do this. The throbbing was unbearable. If she could push herself a little harder…

Then the phone rang. 

“God dammit!” With a groan of frustration, Minako rolled over to grab her cell phone off the nightstand. 

If it was her PR people calling, she was going to lose it. She’d already told them countless times not to call her at this time of night. She didn’t care who the tabloids were claiming she slept with or what drugs she was supposedly on. It could wait until morning. 

Minako’s blood turned cold when she saw who was calling. Her anger and lingering sexual frustration turned to dread. 

She cleared her throat, fumbling to collect herself. “Ah, K-Kaiou-sama…”

“Aino-san.” Her seductive, calculating voice was not one Minako would ever get used to. “You sound flustered. Am I interrupting anything?”

Minako bit her bottom lip. Was she being teased? There was no way Michiru could know what she was doing… 

Or was there?

“What? No, no. Of course not.”

“You haven’t checked in for over twenty four hours. I don’t think I need to reiterate how important it is for you to check in regularly. Especially when you have an assassin trailing you. An assassin you have been tasked with apprehending should the opportunity present itself, need I remind you?"

Now the idol felt like she was being lectured. And spied on. Minako was smart enough to keep her latest encounter with Rei a secret, but the way Michiru spoke had her wondering again if she was being spied on. “Yeah, well, I’ve been busy.”

“Practicing your new song lyrics, I hope.”

Minako knew the Augur didn’t “hope” for anything. What she meant was Minako had better be practicing with the new lyrics the templars provided for her upcoming album. Or else. 

Subliminal messaging wasn’t something Mina was completely sold on. She’d read through all their material, and even began recording new songs. There were bits sprinkled into the lyrics alluding to the templars’ ultimate goal, The New World Order. But it didn’t seem like enough to brainwash the masses into believing and following templar logic. 

Oh well. What did she know? The templars didn’t keep her around to be a thinkpiece, after all. The deal was Minako could continue to perform, and that was all she cared about. 

Or so she told herself. 

“Yeah, I am,” Minako agreed. 

“Do not make me call you again,” Michiru warned. “Any sighting of her?”

Annoyed as she was, Minako took the warning seriously; though not seriously enough to tell the truth. “Takashi’s daughter? Not since my trailer in Tokyo.” 

“If you have another run in with her you are to capture her. You are not to kill her. She is to be brought to me. This is not optional.”

“I know.” Minako swallowed. She wasn’t sure how she felt about turning Rei over to the templars. She hadn’t even tried capturing Rei in Paris, but she knew it couldn’t be avoided forever. 

Again, she had to remind herself Rei’s fate wasn’t her problem. Minako had to steel herself against the personal feelings she was developing for her attractive adversary. The templars had fulfilled their end of the deal by healing her and giving her the largest fanbase in the world; thus allowing her to continue to do what she loved with an unprecedented audience. 

Now she had to do her part. Which meant she was their puppet, for all intents and purposes. 

But something, perhaps it was her superiors’ secrecy with their plans for Rei, or maybe just her strange infatuation with the mysterious assassin, made the popstar hesitate more than usual. Hell, if word got out Minako let her escape, they would probably have her head. 

Thinking about her encounters with the young Hino, Minako reached to the nightstand and grabbed the Piece of Eden. She turned the mask over in her fingertips, enraptured by the way it sparkled in the dark. It had a constant thrum of energy, which was oddly comforting. 

She absently held the mask up before her eyes, gasping at what it revealed. 

Or rather, who it revealed. 

“Something the matter?” Michiru asked on the other line. 

“Oh, um, no. Sorry. Just some noise outside startled me.”

Aino smirked as she watched the magical, thermal visage of her newest fan standing on the ledge beside her hotel window. 

“Close your windows, Aino-san. You have an assassin after you. Honestly.”

The Augur knew many things, but she didn’t know Minako secretly hoped Rei heard everything she was doing. 

“How am I supposed to capture her if she can’t get into my room?” Minako bit her bottom lip. She instantly regretted opening her mouth. She definitely shouldn’t have talked back like that. 

Michiru seethed on the other line. An awkward minute of silence passed. “Good night, Aino-san.”

The line went dead before Minako could reply. Minako sighed, feeling the tension leave her body as she exhaled. 

Now that she knew she had a visitor, she wore the mask around her neck to continue monitoring her. 

Outside of singing and dancing, Minako never considered herself an exhibitionist. Normally, the thought of someone spying on her while she masturbated was mortifying. 

But when it was the person who she had been fantasizing about while doing the deed, well… It helped her pick up where she left off. 

This time she wouldn’t hold back her cries of pleasure. If her erotic invitations couldn’t lure the assassin into her room, at least she would have fun trying. 

“Now, where was I?” Mina whispered, knowing full well Rei could hear her from the other side of the wall. 

Minako returned her fingers inside of herself. Her hungry muscles instantly clenched around them. With her gaze transfixed on the woman standing just outside her window, she began stroking her anxious g-spot with all the force she could muster. 

“Nnghh… Rei…” 

The crimson shadow didn’t move, but it was easy--too easy-- to imagine Rei in bed with her. Fingering her and staring her down with an intense, smoldering gaze, all the while wrapping her in a thermal, incensed embrace. 

“Ahh!” Minako cried out when her ministrations and imagination birthed an incredible orgasm. Until now she hadn’t taken her eyes from Rei, but the crippling waves of pleasure flooding her body forced her to close her eyes for a few seconds. White light pulsated behind her eyelids as she struggled to catch her breath.

Squeezing her hand between her thighs, the lonely idol basked in the temporary sedation her self-pleasure provided. 

She needed that. 

She definitely needed that. 

Now that the moment had passed, she felt a twinge of guilt for putting Rei in such an awkward position. She opened her eyes, looking back to where Rei had been standing up until a few seconds ago. 

The assassin had disappeared, taking with her the temporary escape her indulgence provided. 

Minako was alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sorrynotsorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Makoto become party crashers.

Two months had passed since that night. 

Rei spent two months cycling herself through the most intensive training sessions of her life. When she wasn’t training, she took purifying baths and cleaned Hikawa Shrine until her hands were more calloused than ever before. 

Two months of wondering why Aino’s scent and smile lingered in her mind. Two months of questioning why she stayed after eavesdropping on the idol’s phone conversation. Rei should have left or stolen the Piece of Eden while the woman was distracted with her self-indulgence. 

Instead, she remained frozen against the outdoor wall, listening and struggling to keep herself steady. 

Rei could have sworn she heard her name, sang as if Minako was praying to Aphrodite as she climaxed...

Her mind was playing tricks on her. 

Rei thought she was prepared for such a scene. After all, she was taught to expect anything and everything while stalking a target. It would have been easier, she thought, if Minako was with someone else. If there was a lover there, whose name Aino would have called out instead. 

As Rei sat before the roaring fire, her mind persistently wandered to that night. No matter how many chants or purifying rituals she succumbed herself to, Minako’s voice rang in her ears and her sin burned Rei’s loins. 

Sweat dripped down her brow. The Shrine Maiden was about to give up on meditating, until a moving image began to take shape in the flames. 

A white cat. A bolt of lightning striking from the heavens. A crow diving between the two. 

Just before the bird in her vision was struck, Rei almost leapt out of her skin. 

“There’s our Clairvoyant Crow! See anything interesting?” an intruding voice called out from behind. 

Rei was already annoyed at having her first vision in months ruined. Being visited by the person she had been avoiding all this time  
compounded her misery. 

The Shrine Maiden forced herself to her feet. After smoothing the front of her hakama, Rei turned to her uninvited guest. “Hello, Tenoh. And nothing I’ve been able to make sense of.”

The fellow assassin wore a pair of slim men’s jeans and an untucked navy dress shirt. Her sandy, cropped hair was styled in a way that made it impossible for Rei to discern whether it was windswept or purposefully arranged. Haruka wore her annoying, cocky grin. 

Rei braced herself for the upcoming teasing. 

“Ya know,” Haruka began while studying the room’s layout. “I told you not to fuck up. Then you did. Twice. I’m beginning to think you’re doing it on purpose.”

“What do you want?” Rei transfixed Haruka with her steely violet gaze. 

“I’d like you to answer my calls, for starters,” Haruka answered. She placed both hands on her narrow hips. 

“I’ve no desire to speak to you.” 

At least Tenoh couldn’t accuse Rei of sparing her feelings. 

“I somehow figured that out.” Haruka didn’t act offended in the slightest. “Pity, too, because I’ve got some information on your favorite idol.”

Rei crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. “What makes you think I care?”

Haruka stepped closer and leaned forward. She was tall, often using her height to impose on others. But Rei knew better. She glared up at Haruka with an imposing stare of her own. 

“Because you’re stubborn like me. You won’t give up on a target, will you?”

“No.” Rei’s simple answer echoed over the crackling of the fire. 

“Didn’t think so. So I went ahead and got you these.” Haruka reached into her back pocket, pulling out two tickets. She handed them to Rei, who took her time processing what she was reading, and the implications thereof.

“An exclusive charity event. Featuring a private meet and greet with international pop icon Sailor V?” Rei asked while looking up at Haruka. She had already guessed what the catch was. “Let me guess, I have to bring you?”

“What? No!” Haruka scoffed. “I’ve got more important things to do than babysit you.”

Rei ignored the jab. “Who, then?”

“The only other assassin around here who’s young enough to pass as a groupie. Makoto.”

—-

“Come on, Rei. Say something!”

The reserved Shrine Maiden stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She was vaguely aware of the taller woman behind her, making last minute adjustments to her hair and fussing over her bangs. 

Kino Makoto’s rosy scent kept Rei grounded as she scrutinized herself in the mirror. The assassin couldn’t recall the last time she wore a cocktail dress. Most likely it had been at another undercover assignment. She didn’t own any extravagant dresses like this; Makoto had taken her measurements and done the shopping alone while Rei reviewed their plan for the thousandth time. 

“You don’t like the dress, do you? That’s why you should have gone with me!” Makoto griped. 

“No. It’s not that.” Rei shook her head. The dress was stunning, she admitted to herself. It was a sleeveless scarlet cocktail dress, with an ivory strip careening down the center. It accentuated her curves well—too well— making Rei blush at the thought of wearing it in public. She wore a red choker with a star pendant and matching red heels. 

Most of her hair was piled high with the aid of bobby pins, allowing a few loose strands to caress her high cheekbones. 

Makoto was skilled at all sorts of domestic chores, like cooking and gardening. Rei never would have guessed she was just as skilled at playing dress up. 

“Then what’s wrong?” 

“I feel naked without my blade.” The white lie was convincing enough. Rei and Makoto turned their eyes toward the abandoned apparatus sitting on the bed. 

“I know. But don’t worry, I’ve got it covered!” 

Unlike Rei’s evening wear, Makoto’s dress featured sleeves. Long olive ones, that billowed at the elbows to provide space for her hidden weapon. In lieu of a hidden blade, she used a device that dispensed up to 600 volts of electricity. Depending on the speed of the current and where on the human body the wiring struck, it could kill someone instantly. 

At the very least, it would be enough to paralyze the templar long enough to steal her Piece of Eden. Rei insisted that Makoto pull no punches; they had to do whatever it took to whittle down the enemy numbers. 

Now that they were within hours of executing their plan, Rei was feeling nauseous at the thought of murdering her. She grew increasingly frustrated with herself. Her thoughts were jumbled and disorganized; a far stretch from her rigid approach to everything. 

The sooner she was done with Aino Minako, the better. 

“I know.” Rei swallowed hard and turned away from the mirror. “Get your shoes. Let’s go.”

“Wait.” Makoto’s long arm reached around Rei and grabbed a small case off the vanity. “You still have to put these in.”

“I’m not wearing those.” Rei glared at the small case containing colored contact lenses. 

“But Setsuna said—“

“I don’t care what Setsuna or Haruka or anyone else said. I’m not wearing them.” To further cement her argument, Rei snatched it and threw the case in the trash. 

Makoto was perplexed, to say the least, at Rei’s outburst. She tilted her head. “Why not? You’re supposed to cover your eyes.”

“She’ll recognize me, regardless.” Rei didn’t mention the fact that she wanted Aino to look into her natural eyes. The assassin turned away from her partner and shook her head. “I don’t know how. But she always knows when I am around. I assume it’s the Piece of Eden.”

“Oh. Okay…” Makoto tapped her foot. This wasn’t in line with the strict plan they had spent the better part of three days formulating with Setsuna. Rei knew she was on the fence about arguing the matter further. 

Deciding not to give Makoto the chance, Rei grabbed her fur shawl off the coat rack and tossed it at her. “Come on. We don’t want to miss cocktail hour.”

—-

Rei rarely drank alcohol. Being in complete agency of her mental and physical being was generally non-negotiable. But the more she thought about what was to come, and the more she glanced around the swanky establishment and realized how much she stood out for not having a drink, the Shrine Maiden was beginning to change her mind. 

“Get a glass of wine or something. You’re stressing me out,” Makoto whispered as she returned to Rei’s side after scouting the perimeter. 

“Fine.” Rei raised her hand, silently flagging down one of the servers carrying a tray of assorted wines. There were four rows, ranging from dark burgundy to white wine. They were all labeled. Not being an oenophile, or even a casual drinker, she stared at the options like a deer in the highlights. 

“Try this one.” Makoto plucked a glass of white wine and handed it to Rei before dismissing the server. 

Rei expected it to taste strong or sour, but it was neither. She savored the citrusy blend while further studying the room. Considering Haruka’s remark about them being the proper age for such an event, Rei was surprised to see men and women of all ages. In fact, most of them were older. She assumed the steep price tag had a lot to do with it. 

“Find out anything?” Rei whispered to the taller assassin. 

“No,” Makoto whispered back. After swallowing a sip of her blush wine, she spoke again. “What about you?”

Rei shook her head. She assumed there were templars in their midst. They knew the security were hired by a contracting firm known to be on the templar payroll. Otherwise, the rest of the guests appeared to be genuine Sailor V fans. If their conversations were any indication, anyway. 

Rei couldn’t understand obsessing over a celebrity. Why did it matter what a stranger did first thing in the morning? Or what their favorite food was? Or favorite movie? 

Then again, she knew that was a big part of why the templars were successful. It was easy to sway the collective mind of the masses when they spent more time concerning themselves with a stranger’s habits than the organizations and governments wielding their tapestry of power and destruction over the world. 

“Are you okay? You seem tense,” Makoto observed out of the corner of her eye. 

Tense did not begin to explain how she felt. Tense was mild compared to the conflicting dread and butterflies swirling in her stomach. Never in her life had she questioned her own actions. Her moral compass was always rigid and simple: get revenge on her father and aid the assassins in their cause to preserve humanity’s freedom. 

Though she still had no doubts regarding her sisterhood’s motivations when pitted against the templars who wanted to enslave humanity with the Pieces of Eden, Rei somehow couldn’t stomach the idea of killing Aino. 

But it had to be done. Therefore, these bothersome feelings that clouded her judgment for the better part of two months, were an embarrassing slight she felt no need to share with her peers. 

“I’m fine,” Rei answered. 

“Yeah, sure. Well get your head on straight because it’s showtime.” 

Makoto patted Rei on the back, harder than she probably meant to. Rei choked at the unexpected force. It was easy to forget how naturally strong Makoto was. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Rei grumbled. She hated being doubted, but given the circumstances, she couldn’t blame Makoto. 

A male voice came over the loudspeaker. “We ask that everyone remain seated for the entire performance. Please turn off all cell phones, cameras, and other electronic devices. And now, without further adieu, the moment you’ve all been waiting for, Sailor V!”

The already dim lights in the sleek, intimate venue darkened even further. 

“See you soon,” Makoto whispered before excusing herself to begin phase one of their plan. 

Rei nodded before slinking into the nearest seat. There were only a dozen guests, all making themselves comfortable at circular tables seating three people each. Rei purposefully ignored the couple who joined her. Her eyes were transfixed on the vacant stage. 

Lights bathed the stage in a golden hue as Sailor V made her appearance. She entered from stage left, smiling and waving to the crowd. Despite the formality of the event, the audience loudly clapped and hollered. Rei opted for a subdued golf clap as she held her wine glass. 

Rei knew better than to look straight into her mask. Keeping her eyes away from Minako’s face was difficult. She decided to focus on Artemis, who was resting in the crook of her left elbow. In her right hand, Sailor V held a microphone. She also had her weapon, the beaded whip, wrapped around her waist. The singer wore a gold cocktail dress that Rei imagined must have cost a small fortune. 

“Good evening everyone!” Minako cheered, earning herself another uproarious wave from the small crowd. “Thank you so much for coming to my exclusive charity event! We have a special evening planned for you tonight. Starting now, there are—“

Rei was staring down at her own feet, but she felt Aino’s eyes on her. A smug smile crossed her lips when she imagined Minako’s shock upon discovering she was here. 

“—There are drinks and hors d'oeuvres being passed around. Please help yourself!” 

Rei wasn’t sure if she could stomach any food. But if she was going to avoid eye contact, she needed some way to keep herself busy. As the popstar spoke about the songs being featured on her new album, Rei nibbled on gourmet rice balls and reacquainted herself with the structure’s layout. 

Minako’s stage was small. There were no rafters to climb up. From their research, Rei knew there was an exit from the direction Minako had emerged from that led to her dressing room and a couple of staff rooms. She wasn’t overly concerned with that part of the venue, but it was important to know in case their initial plan went south. 

After the first song, Artemis jumped down from Mina’s arms and pranced along the edge of the stage. Rei was close; close enough to lunge forward and snatch him. He sat on his haunches and glared at her. Rei returned the gesture with an equally disapproving one. 

If it weren’t for that damn cat, she would have completed her mission during her first attempt. 

Next, Minako performed the world premier of one of her new songs, claiming it was reflective of her recent life journey. Rei picked the lyrics apart, listening for clues about templar motives. She heard lines about being “on the cusp of a new life,” and “everyone living together in harmony,” but it was too vague, as intended, to isolate anything to help the assassins. 

Two hours. The undercover assassin spent two hours in abject misery. Listening to Minako’s angelic voice, trying not to hear her name on the idol’s lips, while looking everywhere in the room but her face, wore Rei down. 

Soon, she would silence the singer once and for all, and be able to move on with her life. 

Everyone around her stood and applauded. Rei remained seated. For the first time all night, she dared a glance up at Sailor V. 

Minako was already staring straight at her. 

“Thank you so much everyone!” She yelled into her microphone. Without breaking eye contact, she continued, “I look forward to private meetings with each and every one of you.”

Rei smirked. 

Chauffeurs came, organizing the attendees by ticket number in a line leading to a shut door framed with small red lights. Rei knew what was on the other side of the door. She was third in line. 

“Ticket number four?” One of the chauffers called out. 

That was Makoto’s ticket number. Rei raised her hand to draw his attention. “Sir? I think she left. She said she wasn’t feeling well.”

“Oh. Well that’s a shame.” He crossed something off on his list and continued on. 

Rei silently thanked the kami for his naivety. She glanced over to the restroom, where Makoto had escaped to before the performance began. She should be in position now, waiting for her signal. 

Each ticket holder was allotted fifteen minutes with the celebrity, including a signed photograph of their time with her. The walls were soundproof and there were no windows; perfect conditions for a stealth operation. 

To pass the time while she waited, Rei helped herself to another glass of the white wine. As she drank, she mentally talked herself down from the anxious precipice she had been dangling over for the last two days. Half an hour and two glasses of wine couldn’t delete the image of Minako in her nightgown from Rei’s mind, but at least her hands weren’t shaking anymore. 

“Hikawa Raven?” The usher greeted her by the pseudonym Haruka purchased her ticket under. 

Rei was ushered into the room by a guard. He remained in position to the left of the door as it closed behind them. The lounge was much brighter than the rest of the venue and it took her eyes a second to adjust. 

Minako was stretched over a plush pink loveseat, with Artemis nestled on her lap. She wore the same dress she performed in. Between them was a glass table holding an old-fashioned Polaroid camera, a handful of permanent markers, and sealed bottles of water. Without a word, Rei sat on the chair across from the templar and crossed her legs. 

Rei closed her eyes. She could avoid looking into the Piece of Eden, but she couldn’t free herself from Minako’s sweet scent. 

“I see you dressed for the occasion this time,” Minako playfully observed. “I love your dress. Red is such a good color on you!”

Rei wasn’t sure if Minako was patronizing her or flirting with her. She decided the safest answer was no answer. 

“You spent all this money to have some private time with me and you aren’t gonna talk?” 

“You want to talk? Put away your mask and dismiss your guard. Then we’ll talk,” Rei countered. 

An uncomfortable moment of silence passed. Rei almost though Minako wasn’t going to play along. 

“You heard her. Go outside,” Sailor V waved away the solitary bodyguard. 

“What? But—“

“I said go,” Minako ordered in a firm tone Rei wouldn’t have thought her capable of.

The guard grunted and made his exit. Rei heard the door lock behind him. In another move that surprised Rei, Minako buried her mask inside of the clutch she kept beside her on the couch. Then she placed it on the floor and kicked it across the room with her heel. 

“There. Satisfied?” Minako’s voice returned to its sweet disposition. 

Rei cleared her throat. She was now free to look into Aino’s eyes. They were clear, sparkling, and exhumed a comforting light that soothed Rei’s soul. 

A light she was about to extinguish. 

“Why did you do that?” Rei asked. 

“You asked me to,” Minako plainly replied as if there was nothing strange at all about dismissing her security and kicking an ancient artifact across the room.

“You do everything people ask you to do?” 

A strange expression marred Minako’s angelic features. She furrowed her brow and shook her head. “No… Not everything.”

“But you let the templars boss you around,” Rei prodded. 

Mina scoffed. “First, I am a templar. Second, I’m indebted to my superiors for something you’ll never understand.”

“Oh I understand.” Rei’s temper rose as she recalled the memory she witnessed in the Animus. “My father is using you, just as he uses everyone!”

Minako blinked and shook her head as if she had a thousand things to say but couldn’t decide on which topic to broach first. “Your father…. You’re pretty infamous among the templars because of him, you know. It was pretty ballsy of you to come here undisguised.”

“The lights were so dark in there, no one could see shit anyway,” Rei mumbled. 

Minako placed a hand over her chest and laughed. Rei didn’t think her observation was funny at all, but Aino giggled until her eyes began to water. 

“Look, now my makeup is getting ruined!” Sailor V wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes while struggling to restrain her giggles. “Anyway, I’m glad you didn’t cover your eyes. They’re very pretty.”

Again with the condescension. Or flirting. Rei still couldn’t tell. “They are my father’s eyes. There’s nothing pretty about them.”

Sailor V jumped from her couch. Artemis leapt from her lap and sat on the table, not taking his eyes off of Rei for a second. Minako leaned forward, inviting herself into Rei’s personal space to stare into her eyes. 

Rei tried looking away from Minako’s face, but was met with an eyeful of cleavage instead. 

Makoto had better hurry.

Minako stood and crossed her arms. She huffed as if she were offended. “What’s the matter? We still have five minutes. That’s plenty of time to play… Isn’t it, Rei?”

Rei. Her name poured from Minako’s lips like a gentle tease. It was not urgent and begging like that night in Paris, but it immediately drew Rei’s thoughts to the sounds she heard that night. 

The assassin lost all hopes of keeping her mind clear. Minako subtly smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing. Rei was in a frozen stupor. Before she knew what was happening, Minako’s warmth surrounded her. Rei was being straddled, pressed into the chair by Minako’s weight. 

What the hell was taking Makoto so long?

This was wrong. Minako was too casual. Too familiar. Rei watched as she slipped the chain from her waist. She had to get up. Her brain screamed at her to move, but her muscles wouldn’t comply. 

“Five minutes, Rei?” Minako asked again. 

Vanilla and flowers. Rei was enraptured by the delicious, inviting scent. 

Until it was tainted by something else. 

Artemis howled. 

In the blink of an eye, the private suite was enveloped in smoke. 

Rei’s body snapped back to attention. She looked up to the vent in the corner. The static of Makoto’s weapon sparked. 

As planned, it was aimed straight for their target. 

“What the—?“ Minako exclaimed when she realized smoke was billowing around them. 

Instead of throwing Minako into the line of fire, Rei did the complete opposite. Making sure to hold her breath, Rei pushed Minako and herself down from the chair, just in time to avoid being struck by Makoto’s lightning thread. 

Rei felt Minako’s body beneath her, but the smoke bomb was so effective she couldn’t see her expression. Confusion and bafflement radiated from her; Rei could feel it on her skin. 

Artemis leapt at her, but Rei dodged his attack in time. By now the feline and his owner had inhaled too much of the debilitating smoke. They coughed and struggled to move.

Still holding her breath, Rei ran for the door while extracting a pin from her hair. Makoto’s heels clicked as she landed on the floor behind Rei. 

“What are you doing?” Makoto coughed through the thick smoke. Rei blindly fumbled for the doorknob. She felt Makoto stumbling behind her.

Rei didn’t answer. She couldn’t. She didn’t know what the hell she was doing. She only knew she couldn’t let Minako die. 

And now they had to escape before inhaling too much of Makoto’s smoke bomb. 

She unlocked the door in record time. Without giving Makoto a choice, she grabbed her by the sleeve and dragged her out of the room alongside her. 

“Rei!” Minako coughed, struggling to catch her breath. 

Rei didn’t look back. She trudged forward, passed the comatose bodies scattered across the main room. The gas Makoto had dispersed through the ventilation shaft while Rei was with Minako worked as intended. Everyone was passed out on the floor. 

“Rei! What are we doing?” Makoto struggled to catch up. 

Rei had no idea. 

Instead of answering, she ran as far as her legs would carry her. 

\----

“Tell me what’s going on, Rei. Please,” Makoto begged her friend for the hundredth time after they safely returned to their hotel room. She was pacing back and forth by the foot of the bed, interrupting Rei’s brooding. 

The Shrine Maiden stared at the ceiling. She wore her cocktail dress and heels. Her hair was still fashioned in the up-do, though the pins were struggling to contain her heavy locks after the hour of running. 

“I didn’t miss something, did I? Did something happen that caused you to abort our plan?”

Makoto was done pacing, finally. She decided to sit on the bed by her feet, much to Rei’s chagrin. 

Rei gave the only answer that made sense. “I overestimated my ability to resist the Piece of Eden’s manipulative powers.”

“You mean…” Makoto leaned forward. “You think she used its powers to dissuade you from killing her?”

The way her fellow assassin worded the question made Rei think she was skeptical. In turn, she grew angrier. “Yes! That’s exactly what happened! It’s a Piece of Eden designed to control human thought. You do remember that, right? It’s the whole reason the templars gave it to a damn singer in the first place!”

Makoto shook her head. “I didn’t feel anything.” 

Rei pushed herself into a seated position. “You didn’t enter the room until it was secured. I’ve been exposed to it three times, now. I thought I sufficiently avoided eye contact, but I guess not.”

The taller assassin tugged at one of her floral earrings as she considered Rei’s excuse for fumbling up their first mission as a team. Rei frowned as she began pulling pins out of her hair, trying her best to ignore her concerns. 

“You’ll probably be mad at me for saying this. But if what you say is true, then I think you’re gonna have to give up on this target. It’s been two months you said, right? And it still has that much influence over your actions? Maybe you should move on to a different templar.”

Rei’s chest burned. Her fists clenched at her sides. Her initial instinct was to lash out in denial and anger. What did Makoto know of it? She hadn’t been exposed to Sailor V’s Piece of Eden, or her manipulations. 

After forcing herself to swallow her pride, Rei knew her comrade was right. Makoto was level headed, and for reasons Rei couldn’t fathom, she actually liked her. Unlike Haruka, she had never instigated any fights or bad blood between them. 

Makoto only ever wanted to help; why should today be any different?

Rei looked into her friend’s bright green eyes and sighed. She told Haruka she would never give up on a target. 

Perhaps she was a naive novice after all. 

“You’re right. I’m done pursuing Sailor V.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei might have the hardest case of denial I’ve ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako takes Ami's advice.

Aino Minako sat in her neglected office located at Abstergo Industries’ Japan headquarters. Even before becoming a templar she knew of Abstergo. It was nearly impossible not to. 

Abstergo was behind every technological breakthrough of the last century. Their main claim to fame was the development of the Animus; of which there was a commercial version available to the general public. It had its limitations compared to what the templars used, and cost more money than what a middle class family earned in five years, but it gave the company’s stocks unprecedented leaps and enough clout to open every door imaginable. 

Abstergo had so much capital, they began branching out into other sectors to further spread their influence. Which is where Sailor V came in. Her record company was now under the umbrella of Abstergo Entertainment, which owned and operated every mainstream record label and entertainment streaming service. 

Only a select few were made privy to Abstergo’s true motivations. 

Minako had been blissfully ignorant of the centuries-old struggle between the assassins and templars up until the day of her fateful accident. 

She usually didn’t reflect much on her current situation. The decision had been made, and while she sometimes doubted the templars’ motives and wished she wasn’t involved, those thoughts quickly vanished when she reminded herself she would no longer be performing if it weren’t for their assistance. 

Averting her gaze from the pile of neglected paperwork, she signed onto her desktop and waited for it to boot. Due to her busy schedule of touring and recording her new album, Minako hadn’t so much as looked at her emails. Given the nature of their New World Order plan, the templars were cautious to the point of not allowing any of their operatives access to their emails outside of Abstergo facilities. 

Minako didn’t care about all of that very much, anyway. She showed up at the office once a month or so because it was expected of her, and it gave one less reason for her superiors to be calling and checking up on her. 

After failing to capture Hino Rei yet again, any day Minako didn’t hear from Hino Takashi or Kaiou Michiru was a good day. 

Minako mentally scolded herself for allowing her thoughts to wander to the young assassin once more. She hated to admit how often she thought about Rei. Or rather, fantasized about, if she were being completely honest. Instead of wondering why Rei pushed her out of the other assassin’s line of fire, her thoughts wandered to the depths of her dark purple eyes, and how Rei’s body felt while she was straddled on top of it. 

Rei had been so easy to seduce. It was… odd, Minako considered. Given that she was an assassin, trained since birth, and exuded a serious aura that dispeled any notions of the sexual sort. 

No, that wasn’t true. 

Minako made a satisfied sound deep in her throat. If that were true, Rei wouldn’t have continued to eavesdrop on her the night she pleasured herself in her hotel room. Rei had maintained her discipline and refrained from joining her, but the popstar liked to think the initial crack in Rei’s hard, porcelain exterior occurred that night. 

The puzzled popstar absently stroked Artemis’ fur. He lounged on her lap as she stared off, thinking about the assassin. 

“Hello, Aino-san,” someone greeted while letting themselves into Minako’s open office. 

Deeply entranced in her salacious thoughts, Minako jumped in surprise. Hoping her expression didn’t give her away, Minako cleared her throat and welcomed her friend. 

“Hi Ami! And for the hundredth time, just call me Mina.” Minako knew it was a futile effort, but she tried again anyway. Mizuno Ami, Vice President of both the history and science departments, was the closest person Sailor V had to a friend; templar or otherwise. 

Ami adjusted her glasses and shut the door behind her without dropping the books in her arms. Mina had never seen her without either a pile of books or a tablet in her hands. As befitting for her job titles, Ami was a bookworm and genius. In fact, the popstar wasn’t sure how they managed to be such close comrades, considering how little they had in common. 

Ignoring Minako’s statement, Ami gestured to the only chair in the office. “May I?”

“Oh, yeah.” Minako nodded. She shuffled her loose papers aside to make room for Ami’s books. As her friend got comfortable, Mina jump started the conversation. “So what brings you here?”

“I spend eighty hours a week here, silly.”

“Yeah, yeah. I meant in my room. Miss me so much you come by my office every day to see if I’m here?” Minako teased. 

Ami furrowed her cerulean eyebrows in confusion. “Why would I do that when I could just call you and ask?”

Mina deflated with a sigh. With her joke having gone over the intellectual’s head, she decided to change the subject. “Gonna tell me all the latest gossip so I don’t have to spend hours reading my emails?”

While the scientist wasn’t a gossiper, she was aware of everything that happened in the building, including coffee break talk and all the latest developments with Abstergo, as well as any covert operations the templars were undertaking. 

“You and Hino Takashi’s daughter, of course.” When Mina stared back in shock, Ami continued. “As far as gossip, I mean. But more importantly, we’ve gained an amazing lead on the Lost City of—“

“Wait, back it up!” Minako interrupted. How were she and Rei were the focus of office gossip? Had the tabloids someone snapped a picture of her and Rei together? 

Minako shook her head. Surely Michiru would have ripped her a new one if that were the case. “I, um, can’t imagine how the two of us could be the topic of any gossip.”

Ami pushed the bridge of her glasses higher up her nose. “Many are speculating as to how you were able to evade Hino’s daughter multiple times, seeing as how she has taken out several of our allies in one week. I’ve argued that, despite only having a year or so of training under your belt, that you are still a formidable opponent. And that your Piece of Eden could, perhaps, be credited with assisting you in overpowering—“

“She saved me, Ami,” Minako couldn’t help but interrupt her friend’s monologue, even when she was being given undue credit. There was the matter of Rei having murdered a few templars since they last saw each other, which Minako hadn’t heard before now, but that was a different matter. “Like, _pushed me out of the way_ saved me.”

Now it was Mizuno’s turn to stare in befuddlement. 

Unnerved by the silence, Minako dropped her guard and let all the stray thoughts she had bottled up over the last week pour out. “At first I thought she was like, the worst assassin in the world. I mean, yeah, Artemis and the Piece of Eden helped. But she followed me around Paris for days without making a move. We even talked in one of my hotel rooms and she didn’t try to hurt me. Even though I was totally asking for it. I called her bluff and got lucky, really! Instead of slitting my throat, she left. Then at my meet and greet she saved me! Pushed me right out of the line of fire! Why would she do that?”

Minako stopped to catch her breath. She silently thanked the small remnants of self control she still held for not divulging more than she already had. Especially the sexually charged parts. 

“The only way to gain an answer to that question is to ask her.”

Ami’s logical answer, which she delivered with a straight face, made Minako break into a fit of laughter. 

“Hahaha! Right! I’ll just waltz into her house and ask her!”

“Why not?” Ami countered, still no trace of amusement on her face. 

“Uh, hello! She’s an assassin. I’m a templar. Not to mention she lives in a very well known, well protected assassin base.”

“Which also happens to be a very public shrine,” Ami reminded her. “It is open to the public for several hours a day. It is one of their main local sources of revenue. Go in, find her, and speak with her.”

“We’re enemies. I can’t do that.”

“There is nothing stating we cannot speak with--or even be friendly with--assassins. As a matter of fact, in the 1700’s—“

“Okay, okay. I believe you,” Mina interrupted. She had no desire to listen to one of Ami’s historical factoids. “I can’t exactly sneak in, you know. I’m a famous idol! I cause a scene everywhere I go!”

If Ami noticed the singer’s complete lack of humility, she gave no indication. “You also never go undercover. Hide your hair under a hat. Wear sunglasses. Wear plain clothing. Leave Artemis at home.”

Minako dramatically swooned. “Dress plainly? Hide my beautiful hair? You wound me, Ami-chan!”

“Something tells me you’ll do so for a chance to speak with Hino’s daughter again. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” The scientist stood and gathered her books. 

“Wait! What do you mean by that?” she challenged Ami’s suggestive statement. When the scientist only shrugged a reply as she left, Minako had a thought. “Hey. How do they know it’s Rei who’s been killing templars?”

“Her crows were spotted at each scene. They are among the most intelligent animals in the world, you know. Now read your emails.” Ami smiled as she left. 

Minako hadn’t known that. 

Now that she did, a plan began formulating in her mind. 

—-

Minako stood just outside the Hikawa Shrine grounds, waiting for Rei’s crows to deliver her message. She had taken Ami’s advice and worn black sunglasses, a large hat, and boring jeans with an equally boring pink t-shirt. She left Artemis at home, as difficult as that had been. The beaded chain, which served as both an accessory and a weapon, was also home. Her other defining accessory, the Sailor V mask, was being delivered to Rei inside the shrine at this very moment. 

A smile crossed her lips as she imagined Rei’s stern violet eyes widening in disbelief when one of her birds dropped the glittering mask into her lap. Then she imagined the annoyed scowl after reading the note Minako had given to the other bird. 

They truly were amazing, those crows. They detected her long before she breached the property, and when she flagged them down and instructed them to deliver the items to Rei, it was as if they understood everything she said. 

The idol stood at the shrine’s main entrance. Minako stared up the white steps leading to the shrine, people watching as covertly as possible. She thought her disguise was convincing, but she avoided making eye contact with everyone to be safe. 

Her patience was eventually rewarded. Within a few minutes, a cross Shrine Maiden with crows perched on each shoulder was glaring down the steps at her. Shrine guests walked around Rei, who was standing like an indomitable statue. 

Minako couldn’t help but grin. Her first thought was that Rei looked absolutely stunning and comfortable in her hakama. Her pale complexion, long raven hair, and serious demeanor fit the Shrine Maiden role perfectly. Then, Minako had to swallow her amusement when the scowl she anticipated stared back at her. 

Hino Rei was so predictable. 

Unmoving, the couple stared at each other for a long minute. Eventually, Rei gave her a curt nod and turned around. 

Realizing that was the closest thing to an invitation she was going to get, Minako didn’t waste any time. She took a deep breath and sprinted up the stairs, ignoring comments from the other visitors about her behavior. 

After breaching the top of the staircase, she looked for Rei. The sakura trees scattered throughout the property permeated the air with their sweet scent. A couple with their children stood by a nearby koi pond. There was a small crowd standing around an amulet stand, discussing the different talismans and their meanings. Minako saw an archery range in the distance. She looked to the dojo’s front entrance, but Rei’s red hakama was nowhere to be seen. 

Turning her head just in time, Sailor V caught the ends of Rei’s locks billowing behind her while turning a corner at the rear end of the building. Minako sprinted again, following the side of the dojo and turning the corner. 

Behind the large dojo was a humble domestic dwelling. It was not small, by any means, but she could tell funds were not appropriated to its upkeep as religiously as the rest of the grounds. Standing in the sliding doorway was Rei, impatiently waiting for Minako to catch up. 

Smothering her self-satisfied grin, Minako approached Rei. The Shrine Maiden leveled her with a subtle glare before stepping aside and permitting Mina entrance. Once inside, she removed her shades. 

Both crows, still perched on Rei’s shoulders, affixed her with curious, beady eyes. 

Rei slammed the sliding door shut and turned to her. “What the hell are you playing at?”

Oh, she was angry. Seething, even. 

Refusing to meet her anger, Minako wagged a finger. “Come now, is that how you greet a guest?”

Rei inhaled a slow, meditative breath. Between clenched teeth, she asked, “where are my manners? Would you like some tea?” 

“Hmmm. No thank you,” Minako declined. She waltzed around the low table in the center of the room before seating herself on top of a cushion. Mina felt Rei’s temper and confusion permeating the space between them. 

Rei refused to sit. She stood at the opposite side of the table and held up the handwritten letter her crow delivered. 

“‘Come out and play,’” Rei quoted. She didn’t mention the cute smiley face and peace sign Minako also drew on the letter, which was a bit of a letdown. 

“And you accepted!” Minako stood straight up. 

“It was difficult not to. Considering this.” Rei reached into the folds of her white top and revealed the Sailor V mask. “Why?”

“Why what?” Minako feigned innocence.

“Why give me this?” Rei challenged. Her tone was overtly combative, and Minako had to remind herself not to fight back. She was going to lose the game if she couldn’t control her temper. 

The idol shrugged. “You followed me to Europe to get it. Now you’re looking a gift horse in the mouth?”

Rei gave her such a queer look, she thought she’d gotten the phrase wrong. Mina had a habit of doing that. 

“How do I know it’s real?”

Minako smiled. “Put it on.”

Rei’s already terse brow furrowed even more. Minako delighted in guessing what was running through her mind. She was looking at the mask as if it were about to explode. 

Unable to help herself, Minako burst into a fit of laughter. When Rei glared at her, she shook her head. “It’s not a bomb, for god’s sake. Just put it on already!”

Throwing caution to the wind, Rei settled the mask on the bridge of her nose. She reeled back, unaccustomed to the ancient technology thrumming from it. 

“What do you see?” 

“I see you. Except…” Rei closed her eyes and tried again. “You’re glowing. Almost like a thermal image. But your shape is orange. No, it sparkles like gold.”

“Interesting.” Minako abruptly stood and made her way to the exit. She opened the door, stood on the other side, then slid it shut. “How about now?”

“I can still see you.” Rei’s serious voice turned awestruck.

The mask’s sight power worked on her, too. And it showed her in an orange-gold light. Happy to have an answer to that question, despite having no inclination of what that meant, Minako let herself back into the study. 

After shutting the door, she shrugged. “So. Now you know.”

Rei’s befuddlement morphed back to anger when she realized what Minako meant. The templar prepared herself for a verbal, or physical, lashing. 

Instead, Rei’s shoulders shook with silent laughter. “So this is how you bested me in battle? And here I thought your skill surpassed mine. When it was magic aiding your senses.”

One of the crows cawed as if laughing along with her. Rei’s sardonic laughter didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Well that’s silly. You’ve been training to be an assassin your whole life, right?” Minako asked. She already knew the answer. All of the templars did. 

“Yes.” Rei took the mask off of her face but didn’t relinquish it. “Is that why you’ve come? To confess you cheated with your Piece of Eden?”

“No. You can read, can’t you?”

Rei arched an eyebrow. “You want to play? With no weapon?”

“What if we were both unarmed?” Minako suggested. 

Before she could blink, Rei was standing before her, holding the mask between them. Minako could feel the heat radiating from her body. The scent of sakura and heady, smoky incense tickled her nose.

“This is not a game. And I don’t play.”

“Are you always so serious?” Mina swiped the mask from Rei’s grasp as if she were stealing a lollipop from a child. 

Rei blanched and stared at the empty space where the mask had been. Her comical reaction made Minako laugh. “So serious but so quick to drop your guard.”

“Are you leaving yet?” Rei growled. 

“Ow, Rei! That hurts!” Minako clutched her chest. When Rei turned away, she slid the mask into her purse and dropped the embellished pout. “And no. Not until I get an answer.”

“Yes, I am always this serious.” Rei’s back was to her. She was patting one of her crows on its little, bobbing head. 

Sailor V rolled her eyes. “Not that answer.”

“What, then?”

Being saved from Rei’s stern, judgmental stare helped give her the confidence she needed to ask her question. Minako took a deep breath. “I want to know why you saved me.”

Rei’s body somehow grew more tense. “Don’t play dumb! You brainwashed me with your Piece of Eden!”

“It doesn’t work on you!” Minako rose to match Rei’s volume after promising herself she wouldn’t.

The admission deflated Rei’s anger. “What do you mean?”

The singer sighed. “People like you. People who it allows me to see… I can’t sway their thoughts.”

A skeptical glare crossed Rei’s features as she tried deciding whether to believe her or not. Rei turned her back to Minako, hanging her head as if in shame. 

Awkward silence followed, so Minako began to rant. “At first I thought you were like, the world’s worst assassin or something. You kept, just, not doing anything. But then you saved me from that other assassin… And I just found out you’ve killed a bunch of other templars recently. So whatever you’re doing with me, it’s intentional. And I wanna know why!”

“The sacred flames predicted my actions. And still, I was blind,” Rei whispered. 

“Sacred flames?” Minako echoed. 

A crow flew from Rei’s shoulder as she turned to glance at Minako. All traces of frustration and anger were gone, replaced with chilling melancholy. 

Minako was beginning to think she would rather have Rei mad at her. 

“I am a fire reader. Sometimes the kami deign to gift me with… signs.”

“Signs? Like premonitions?”

Rei sighed. “Not exactly.”

She spoke like someone who was tired of explaining her supernatural gift to nonbelievers. Minako didn’t necessarily _not_ believe, but she was rather curious. However, the assassin was already at the end of her rope and she didn’t want to push her luck. 

“Have the flames said anything else about us?” Minako playfully asked. 

“Why did you do that?” Rei turned around, facing Minako again. 

Minako didn’t need to ask for clarification. She knew exactly what Rei was referring to. If she had thrown anything else at the idol, she would have insisted on an answer first. But she was floored. Minako hadn’t expected Hino to have the courage to address the elephant in the room. 

“I…” Mina had no idea what to say. The truth? Lie? Be vague? 

Nothing she could say would make the distant, temperamental assassin happy. “I wanted to lure you into my room?”

“Leaving your hotel window open wasn’t an act of complete carelessness?”

Minako blinked. Was Rei smirking? 

“It was intentional!” Mina crossed her arms over her chest and puffed. “I’m offended, you know! That’s twice now that you’ve spurned my advances.”

Rei minicked her, crossing her arms over her chest as well. “Not used to rejection?”

Minako was, just not the sort of rejection that came along with being an attractive celebrity. Not that she was going to tell an assassin every detail about her tumultuous relationship with her parents. “I’ve never played this game before. And I don’t think you have, either.”

Rei bristled. “I told you, I don’t play games.”

The popstar couldn’t say why she loved getting on the assassin’s nerves so much. Every time Rei frowned or growled at her, a twinge of satisfaction filled her. “Sweet Denial. That’s the title of my latest single, you know.”

After receiving no response, Aino sauntered up to Rei and tapped her button nose. Even with the small bit of contact, Mina could feel her unnatural heat. 

Rei snatched Mina’s wrist. “You need to leave.” 

“Why? Feeling threatened?” Minako purred. 

“Annoyed,” Rei flatly answered and released her wrist. “And don’t return.”

Minako dug into her purse and put her shades back on. She wasn’t put off by Rei’s tone in the slightest; in fact, the more she got a rise out of the assassin, the better. Minako couldn’t say why she enjoyed this so much. Perhaps she missed the chase more than she thought. Perhaps it was the idea of wooing the most infamous assassin to her side. 

Or, perhaps, she was beginning to feel things for Hino Rei that she had only sung about. 

“You haven’t seen the last of me!” Minako playfully threatened. 

The corners of Rei’s lips subtly curved into a sarcastic grin. 

It wasn’t much, but it made Minako’s heart skip a beat. 

“We’ll see about that.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami gives Minako a great idea and the assassins acquire a new Piece of Eden.

The incognito popstar swirled her straw around the inside rim of her glass. She took a tentative sip of her strawberry milkshake. The sample was cold, thick, and had the perfect blend of sweetness and creaminess. Satisfied with the taste, she took a larger drink before looking across the table at her comrade. 

“Thanks for meeting me for a drink, Ami-chan! We don’t get to hang out often enough.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied without looking up from her tablet, which was laying flat on the table beside her espresso. After tapping on the screen a few times, she glanced at Minako and smiled. “I’m surprised you could find the time, honestly. Your career has kept you rather busy.”

The popstar adjusted the glasses on her face. She hated wearing sunglasses and a hat indoors, but if she didn’t want to be recognized, she didn’t have a choice. “Now that my tour is over, I’m concentrating on writing and recording my new album. So I get to stay put for a while.”

“And catch up on your reading,” Ami suggestively raised her eyebrows as if her statement were a question. 

Minako groaned. She hated reading. She especially hated reading all the dry materials the Council of Elders and Guardians had been pumping out lately. “Yeah, yeah. That too.”

“Did you read my report on the Lost City of Atlantis yet?” Ami asked before taking a small sip of her steaming beverage.

“No.”

“But you have to read it, Aino-san! It’s a revolutionary--”

“I will, I will.” Minako waved away her friend’s concerns while sucking down some more of her treat. She had no idea what Ami was going on about. 

The Lost City of Atlantis was a myth, as far as she was concerned. Knowing the templars, it was probably code for some top secret research project. Minako would have asked, but if she did Ami would spend hours talking about it, and she really didn’t have the time or desire to hear about it right now. 

“Why haven’t you? It's a top priority, you know.”

Minako rolled her eyes. “You know I don’t know. And anyway, I’ve been busy. Distracted.”

“Oh?” There was a staccato clank as Ami set her cup on top of the matching saucer. “Distracted with what?”

Instead of answering, the popstar occupied her lips with drinking. That was the dumbest thing she could have said. There was no way she could tell Ami the truth about her irrational obsession with Hino’s daughter. Sailor V hadn’t seen Rei in over a week, but she couldn’t get the Shrine Maiden out of her head. 

Minako racked her brain for an answer, all the while praying that she wasn’t blushing. 

“I, um, I wanted to tell you I took your advice,” Mina murmured. The perfect misdirect: a white lie. 

“What advice?” Ami adjusted the glasses on her face. 

“You know…” Minako bent low and whispered, “about going to Hikawa Shrine.”

The scientist’s cerulean eyes widened. She matched her comrade’s posture and whispered back. “How did it go?”

“Um. Well…” Minako returned to playing with her straw. She wasn’t entirely sure how to answer that question. 

Her conversation with Rei wasn’t exactly a success. It wasn’t a disaster in every sense of the word, but it was awkward. And charged. And left her with more questions than answers. 

“I’m not really sure…”

“Is Hino Rei like her father?” Ami’s earnest question proved she was just as interested in the young enigma as any other templar who worked with Takashi. 

Mina couldn’t lie; that was part of the allure for her, too. In the beginning. She couldn’t help but wonder what the Shrine Maiden assassin who was abandoned by her father and raised in a shrine was like. 

“Sort of.” Minako slid her fingertips against the cold condensation on her milkshake glass. “She’s determined, like him. Serious. And not really friendly.”

“She wouldn’t be friendly with a templar,” Ami quietly reminded her. 

If Mizuno were speaking about anyone else, she would be right. But Rei was different. She was brusque and uncomfortable. Whenever she and Minako were together, the assassin only expressed two dispositions: bloodthirst or annoyance, sprinkled with a couple of off-beat comments that Minako thought were attempts at humor. 

“I know what you’re saying, Ami-chan. But it’s more like… she’s always on edge. She was totally convinced I was using my mask to brainwash her!”

“Weren’t you using the Piece of Eden to sway her thoughts?” Ami asked. 

“What? No!” Minako scoffed, offended. 

Ami held her index finger against her lips and shook her head. 

Mortified, Minako lowered her voice once more. “Sorry. No, I didn’t.”

“You should have,” Ami suspiciously countered. “You could have convinced her to come to Kaiou-sama’s office. That is one of your assignments, remember? Capture her and bring her to the templars.”

Minako swallowed. She decided to keep her Piece of Eden’s inability to hypnotize Rei to herself. She hadn’t told Michiru or Takashi, and she wasn’t going to tell Ami, either. 

It wasn’t because she didn’t trust Ami. Rather, she didn’t trust what the other templars might do with the information. Ami didn’t work in a bubble. All of her work was shared with and vetted through the other templars they worked with. 

Minako didn’t know why, but the thought of telling anyone made her queasy. 

Sailor V rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well… FYI, I _was_ trying to capture her. I almost had her, too. Then she pushed me out of the way before her friend could zap me. The whole saving me thing, remember?”

Ami nodded thoughtfully. “And so we’ve come full circle.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Minako sucked down some more of her thick dessert beverage. 

“About?”

“About Rei!” 

Ami’s cropped azure bangs bounced as she tilted her head. “Why do you have to do anything?”

Minako opened her mouth to speak, but paused. 

That tricky genius. Acting all sweet and innocent. She was playing Minako all this time, talking her into a corner and almost getting her to admit what was going on. 

Minako wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. All she knew was that she was playing with fire, and she fantasized about getting burned more than she cared to admit. 

Not that she could tell Mizuno that. 

“Um, well… I think there has to be a reason Rei hasn’t made her move. She claimed it was my Piece of Eden, but I know that’s not true. We talked at the shrine, but it was…” 

Awkward. Confusing. Combative. 

Enticing. 

“Was what?” Ami pressed. 

“Unsatisfying,” Minako grumbled into her straw. “And I’m not sure speaking with her again will resolve anything. But...” 

“But?” 

“But I want to try. And I don’t know how. I can’t just call or text or email her.”

A long silence lapsed as the pair took sips of their drinks and pondered. Ami glanced at her tablet more than once, but didn’t move to use it. 

“I’m surprised her crows didn’t attack you on sight,” Ami mused. “They remember human faces, you know. And hold grudges, too.”

Minako’s eyes lit up as a revelation came to her. “Her crows! Duh! You’re a genius, Ami!”

The scientist watched in amused fascination as Minako rifled through her purse. After wading through makeup, tampons and other assorted items, she revealed a pen. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Oh, just gonna say hi to a friend…”

—-

Rei entered Setsuna’s office without knocking. The small office, housing her work desk and the Animus, was not as dimly lit as Rei had come to expect. A vibrant green light permeated the darkness, casting its rays across the Animus’ sleek metallic case and wires strewn about the floor. 

Setsuna’s stern, olive features were also radiated by the light as she stared at a peculiar object floating above her desk. The small, curved gem, shaped almost like half of a yin yang, hovered just before Setsuna’s eyes. The scientist was staring at the object as if in a trance; bathing in its green phosphorescence.

“What’s that?” Rei asked. 

Setsuna blinked, as if awakening from a dream. She turned in her seat and gestured to the small, queerly-shaped object. “This is one of the three sacred treasures of Japan.”

“Yasakani no Kagami,” Rei breathed in disbelief. She looked back at the comma-shaped piece of jade. “You found it?”

Setsuna solemnly nodded. “It was located in the Imperial Palace, as suspected. We finally made it through the security and traps. It was a challenge, to say the least.”

“Is it a Piece of Eden?” Rei felt anticipation swelling her chest. 

Haruka was already in possession of one of the other Three Sacred Treasures: Kusanagi, the sword. Recovering that artifact from the Atsuta Shrine in Nagoya had been a high-stakes operation that required months of preparation. Rei wasn’t even aware they were planning a covert heist to acquire the jewel as well. 

This meant the assassins were in possession of two of the three Sacred Treasures. 

“Yes. It bears the Isu markings. Have a look.” Setsuna offered Rei her custom magnifying glass. The handle was riddled with an assortment of buttons, but Rei knew which one to press to elicit the desired effect. 

There was a short beep, and the magnifying glass began scanning the ancient gem. As expected, ciphers and indecipherable characters formed in the empty space around the item, crafted by magical light. 

While the young assassin could not read the ancient text, she recognized them as Isu writings. 

“Amazing,” Rei whispered as the writings of the deceased civilization continuously flashed in her vision. She forced herself to turn the scanner off. “Is it locked like the other one?”

Setsuna took her electronic magnifier back and nodded. “Yes. Like the sword, I have yet to find a way to release its power. I don’t understand… none of the other discovered Pieces of Eden had their powers sealed.”

Rei stared at the glowing piece of jade as she considered Setsuna’s observation. “Maybe the Three Sacred Treasures have a different sort of purpose. Maybe they aren’t weapons.”

Setsuna nodded. “It is possible. Though I cannot imagine what other purpose they might serve.”

“There’s three of them for a reason, right? I bet they won’t do anything unless they’re all united.”

A faint grimace crossed Setsuna’s lips. With a garnet velvet cloth, she snatched the gem from its flotation and began wrapping it. “Which leads me to believe they were separated for a reason, as well.”

Setsuna paused before continuing. “Rumor has it, however, that Templar Augur Kaiou Michiru is in possession of the mirror, Yaya no Kagami. I suppose that will be my next research project.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard to find out,” Rei reasoned. 

“In the meantime, I will be storing this in a safe place.” Setsuna rose from her seat. “Did you wish to use the Animus? I’ve run diagnostics and it is ready to go.”

Before Rei could respond, Phobos forced himself through the narrow crack she left open in the doorway. She fluttered her wings until she was comfortable on Rei’s shoulder. 

“Phobos? What are you doing in here?” Rei asked before noticing the folded white parchment in her beak. The bird bent low, waiting for Rei to take the delivery. 

Rei warily grabbed the paper. Upon closer inspection, it was a folded napkin. As Setsuna silently watched, she opened it. Her eyes scanned the brief message. 

Rei stared in disbelief. 

Did her tenacity know no bounds?

“Something the matter?” Setsuna inquired as Rei fumbled to shove the message deep into her jean pocket. 

“I have to go,” Rei mumbled and stormed out of the room. 

Phobos squawked when she broke into a sprint. Rei pumped her arms and legs, running toward the main entrance of Hikawa Shrine. She jogged down the cobblestone paths, making her own shortcuts as she leapt over benches and cut between the sakura trees. Her heart pounded in her chest; though she wouldn’t admit it had nothing to do with the physical exertion. 

The shrine was closed today, for which Rei was grateful. She did not have to push and shove through visitors as she made her way to the main gate. 

After unlocking it, she ran down the stairs. Phobos squawked again, telling her she was wasting her time. Stubborn as she was, Rei would not concede defeat until she verified the truth with her own eyes. 

The perpetrator was nowhere to be found. 

Sighing, Rei changed course. With the note burning a hole in her pocket and disappointment weighing heavily on her heart, she backtracked through Hikawa grounds, heading toward her meditation room. 

A crackling, vibrant fire reflected off the walls. Rei stood before the sacred flames. Sweat trickled down her brow. Her chest heaved with exhaustion. Her violet eyes stung. 

As she stared into the dancing flames, the anger and disappointment and frustration rekindled within her. Every failure haunted her, playing out in vermillion curtains of heat. Rei hated herself for letting some idol templar best her repeatedly. 

But she hated her own weakness more. 

Rei dangled the napkin before the flames as an offering. They had predicted her betrayal; the moment she saved Minako and forsook her creed for reasons she still didn’t understand. 

No matter how many templars she killed, Rei couldn’t stop hating herself for sparing Aino. 

Still, Aino taunted her. 

Rei tried throwing the message into the fire, but her blood froze in her veins. Phobos jumped from her shoulder. She stole the napkin with her talons in mid-flight. 

“Hey!” Rei scolded. 

Ignoring her human companion, Phobos proceeded to grab a pen with her beak and dropped both of the items on the nearby table. 

Giving a sigh of defeat, Rei sat cross-legged at the table. She smoothed the napkin and read the short message out loud. 

“I want to play.”

The Shrine Maiden readied her pen. Every instinct and ounce of logic she still possessed told her to dispose of the note. To burn it. 

Engaging with the popstar-turned-templar was a bad idea. Responding to this message was playing right into Aino’s hands. 

For whatever reason, Rei couldn’t stop herself. 

Phobos landed beside the note and began pecking at it with her beak. 

“Fine.” Rei closed her eyes as she considered her reply. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to respond. Just this once…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru hints at the significance of Sailor V’s next concert, and Haruka sees a familiar cat...

Minako leaned back in her desk chair, allowing her pet enough space to hop into her lap. His rhythmic, soothing purr replaced the stifling silence of her office in the templar headquarters. She eagerly unfolded the ivory parchment he delivered, anxious to read its contents. 

The latest question to her pen pal was scrawled across the top. Below it, in Rei’s angular handwriting, was the one-word answer.

“Red,” Minako read aloud and rolled her eyes. Of course her favorite color was red. The singer would have guessed purple, if she didn’t know Rei detested her beautiful eyes for reminding her of her paternal heritage. 

To Minako’s surprise, the assassin had written a follow-up question below her answer. They had been playing this game for weeks, writing back and forth as humans did before texting. It was inconvenient, but Minako could not risk using conventional, and easily hackable, means. 

This was the first time Rei had returned an inquiry of her own. 

Mina assumed Rei never went above and beyond to be conversational as part of a ruse to feign indifference. Her responses were always curt.

But, Minako smugly noted, she always responded. When she didn’t have to; especially if she had no interest in engaging with a templar. 

Their exchanges were mostly frivolous, discussing nothing of importance. Minako asked about her favorite food (Thai), hobbies (a sore lack thereof, unless archery counted), and any other topic far removed from their secret organizations that she could think of. 

Perhaps Rei was biding her time before finding ways to covertly obtain information. Minako highly doubted it; Rei didn’t seem the type to spend months gaining her trust in exchange for the potential to gain a smidgen of knowledge. Hino was a woman of action.

“What brand of perfume do you wear?” 

Minako tilted her head while staring at the small parchment. Of all the questions Rei could have asked, this wasn’t what she anticipated. 

After her initial surprise wore off, a satisfied grin crossed her lips. 

So… Rei was thinking about her. More specifically, she was thinking about her scent. It wasn’t as sexy as maybe her eyes or smile, but it was something. Something that an assassin, specifically trained to push the limitations of her senses to absolute exhaustion, noticed and apparently thought about during her down time. 

While petting Artemis with one hand, Minako grabbed a pen and scribbled her answer with the other. Before folding it by the existing creases, an idea came to her. 

Reaching into her Gucci clutch, she retrieved a small vial of her perfume, Venus. She squirted a small spray of mist into the air, letting it settle onto the paper. Immature euphoria, like she was a middle schooler learning the star of the football team had a crush on her, brought a vibrant smile to her face. 

Sailor V literally had millions of fans across the world. Most of whom would give up anything to so much as shake her hand.

While she greatly appreciated, even loved, her fans, only the thought of Rei fantasizing about her affected her in this giddy, weightless fashion. 

“Okay, you know what to do with this,” Minako whispered as she trapped the folded sheet of paper between Artemis’ collar and neck. Like the crows, Artemis was also delivering their messages. He twitched his nose and began kneading her lap, making it clear he was in no hurry to carry out her bidding. 

Minako’s desk phone rang. She startled, in turn causing Artemis to jump from her lap. He walked across the length of her desk and stared at the annoying interruption. 

The idol glanced at the display. Her intestines knotted once she read where the call originated from. 

Minako took a deep, steadying breath, and picked up the receiver. “Kaiou-sama.”

“Come to my office. Please.”

The augur’s voice was seductive and lethal. Casual, but firm. The word ‘please’ was a hollow formality; Michiru knew anyone in this building would jump off of a bridge at her demand. 

“Y-yes,” Minako found herself stuttering into a dead line. 

Michiru already hung up. 

Minako glanced at the wall clock. Assuming Michiru wanted more than ten minutes of her time, this impromptu meeting was going to throw off her schedule for the entire day. She was supposed to be in the tanning bed in half an hour. Then dance practice, then vocals, then a meeting with the record label executives… 

But there was no declining The Augur.

Minako put the phone receiver down and turned to her companion. 

“How about you just meet me at home?” Minako proposed while scratching behind her cat’s ears. 

Artemis meowed before hopping from her desk to deliver the latest message. 

Minako stood and sighed. Imagining Rei’s reaction upon receiving the scented token wasn’t enough to lift her mood. The only time the popstar had been called to Michiru’s office was when she first began working for the templars over a year ago. This led Mina to believe that she wasn’t being invited just to chat. 

Whatever Kaiou wanted to say, it wasn’t something she felt comfortable calling or texting about. It must be serious, and Minako didn’t like serious. 

Distracted as she was, Minako made sure to smile and nod at everyone she passed while making her way to the elevator. Because she wasn’t around very often, she didn’t recognize many faces or names. But, thanks to her celebrity status, the luxury of anonymity was not awarded to her. 

The elevator ride was quiet, at least. It allowed her to clear her mind, if only she could stop worrying that Michiru had caught her in a lie and was about to tear her apart. The only reason she was terrified was precisely because she had been lying about her mask’s abilities and her encounters with Rei. And she couldn’t justify why she was lying, unless a gut feeling not to trust half of these people counted. 

Minako approached the closed wooden doors to Kaiou Michiru’s office. She raised her fist to knock on the door, but a sweet voice beckoned her instead. 

“Come in.”

Minako let herself into the spacious office. Soft violin music and dim lighting created a deceptively relaxing atmosphere. She also heard water trickling inside of the massive fish tank on the wall behind the desk. It was filled with tropical fish of variegated colors and sizes. 

Michiru wasn’t by the fish tank. She was standing, admiring a large painting on the left wall. Mina was not in a position to see the painting very well, but she could see aquamarine and azure strokes swirling along some sort of urban landscape. 

She shut the door behind her, but did not presume to come any closer. In the awkward silence that followed, the idol studied the Templar Augur’s outfit. Michiru’s curly teal hair was pulled back, high atop her head. Waves came crashing down on her petite shoulders, hiding beneath a white blouse. Her top and matching skirt were form-fitting and flawless. Minako noted her strapped heels, which were the same color as her hair. Even with the heels, she was of short stature. 

What she lacked in height, Michiru made up for in presence. 

Minako cleared her throat. “You called?”

“Do you know where your mask originated from?” 

The augur’s voice sent shivers up Minako’s spine. She hadn’t expected a history lesson. “No, Kaiou-sama.”

“Please. Call me Michiru.” The augur looked over her shoulder at Minako with a suggestive look that made Minako’s cheeks burn. A pair of rectangular glasses, with thick brims hued with colors reflecting the fish tank, rest on the bridge of her nose. Minako didn’t recall ever seeing them before. She thought they complimented the shape of Michiru’s face well, and made her even more intimidating.

Minako held back a sigh of relief when Michiru’s sultry glance returned to studying the painting before she continued. “You bear a Venetian carnival mask. In the twentieth century, assassins wore them in celebration. The assassins overthrew Patriarch of Aquileia, a templar. They complained his rule was too strict. Too rigid. And so, the assassins began the tradition of carnival; allowing them to wear the Piece of Eden you currently carry during the festivities, covertly swaying the minds of the masses against The Order.”

Minako slid her fingers inside of her purse, just enough to feel the magical thrum of the ancient mask. 

“It was many years before the templars gained possession of the mask once more.” Michiru sauntered across her office, arms crossed beneath her bosom. She stood in front of her desk and leaned her bottom against it. “Please, sit.”

Michiru’s carefully practiced decorum was convincing. Minako felt herself falling for her sweet, melodic voice as she floated into one of the plush velvet seats facing the desk. 

“The mask’s powers, in combination with the new lyrics our team wrote, will exponentially reverse the odds in our favor. Your upcoming world tour will be the preface for a new, aggressive approach on the entertainment, political, and economic spectrum.”

The popstar quickly bowed. “I understand.”

“Do you?” Michiru asked in a tone that was more teasing than patronizing. 

Minako had a hard time finding her spine when she was under Michiru’s scrutiny. It felt as though the augur was undressing her with her eyes. “I, well… My job is to perform. So don’t worry. I’ll fulfill my half of the bargain.”

“And who is your target audience?”

“Uh… everyone?” Minako squeaked. 

“Those who most need to hear the message are often the most resistant to it.”

Michiru’s cryptic hint gave Minako pause. She pondered the correct answer in her mind before guessing. “You mean the assassins?”

Michiru remained silent, but the slight tug at the corner of her lips told Mina she’d guessed right. The augur used her hips to push herself away from the desk. 

Minako tried not to fidget as Kaiou circled her chair. She felt a gentle tug as Michiru straightened the red bow on the back of her head. 

The close proximity of this woman’s presence eroded Minako’s senses. “About the mask…”

“Hmm?” Michiru purred. 

Sailor V closed her eyes and concentrated. She couldn’t tell Kaiou the mask didn’t work on Rei. Or her. She couldn’t let slip that she’d tried using its persuasive powers against Michiru, either. 

Even without her mask, she could see it; an aquamarine silhouette replacing Michiru’s body. 

The color of the sea. 

And Rei, a thermal heat reading. 

Her own aura; a glittering orange form. 

“Um, nothing.” Minako opened her eyes to see Michiru staring straight into hers. Minako couldn’t tell if the augur wanted to fuck her or kill her. 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Michiru asked while grabbing the arm rests of Minako’s chair. She leaned forward. Sea breeze tickled Mina’s nose. The blonde was enraptured; frozen by Michiru’s deadly eroticism. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you have failed to bring me the assassin,” Michiru whispered. 

“Apologies.” Minako bit her tongue to keep from saying anything that might incriminate herself. 

“Hino Rei is a remarkable young woman. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Minako wanted nothing more than for Michiru to release her. “I wouldn’t know.”

A subtle smile crossed Michiru’s rosy lips before she relinquished her hold on Minako’s chair. She sashayed around her desk, this time turning her attention to the fish tank. It took every ounce of willpower Minako had to avert her gaze from the immaculate curves of Michiru’s hips and ass. 

“You’ll be sure to tell me what you see. Yes, kitten?”

Michiru was using pet names now? 

“Yes?” 

Minako had no idea what Michiru was getting at. Until she elaborated. 

“Your Piece of Eden reveals people’s true colors, does it not?”

\---

Colors blurred as two assassins sparred in the Hikawa Shrine dojo. A red hakama became arced streaks as its wearer delivered a double roundhouse kick at her opponent. Faster than the wind, the Whispering Torrent ducked beneath the assault. With agility and flexibility to match her speed, she sank to the ground and pulled on Rei’s ankle with enough force to knock her down to the matt.

Sweating and heaving, Rei blinked as she realized she lost the sparring match. She stared up at the grinning assassin. Tenoh wore a navy blue karategi. Her hands were on her narrow hips as she assessed Rei’s skills. 

“Not bad.” Haruka brushed the sandy bangs from her eyes. “I even broke a sweat.”

Rei grunted. Perhaps she had lasted longer than their previous duel, but it wasn’t good enough. Defeat was never an option. 

Haruka extended a hand to help her up, but Rei ignored it, as was customary. Instead of finding offense, Haruka chuckled. “One of these days you’ll—“

Crows squawking from the rooftops interrupted their conversation. Knowing what their signal meant, Rei tried intercepting the intruder before Haruka could see. She wasn’t faster than a cat, however, and ended up meeting Artemis near the dojo’s entrance with Tenoh following shortly behind. 

“What, are we feeding strays now?” Haruka quipped as Rei bent down and scooped the famous cat into her arms. 

“Of course not.” Rei rolled her eyes. Her fingers sought out the concealed note beneath his collar. She didn’t dare open it in front of Haruka; but she was comforted by its presence. As Artemis began to purr, Mina’s sweet, floral scent enveloped her senses.

“Your crows aren’t jealous of your new pet?” 

Rei bit back a sarcastic reply. She could feel Haruka’s stormy eyes bearing into her back. The sooner she got Sailor V’s infamous cat away from prying eyes, the better. 

Rei carried Artemis to her meditation room, taking extra caution to cover most of his body with her billowing sleeves in case any of the shrine visitors looked her way. Once she slid the door behind her and was allowed a modicum of privacy, she sat cross-legged on the floor and procured her latest message.

Artemis sat on the floor and watched. Rei wasn’t sure what to make of the feline. Their relationship was nothing but hostile in the beginning. But since Minako had the awful idea of sending her secret messages via cat or crow delivery, he was on his best behavior. 

In fact, if Rei hadn’t known any better, she could have sworn the feline had taken a liking to her. 

Rei held the parchment to her face, succumbing to the euphoric scent. It took many long minutes for her to remove herself from the memory of Minako sitting on her lap, leaning into her face, tempting her with the promise of a kiss. 

With a loathsome shudder, Rei pulled the paper far enough away from her face to read it.

“Venus,” Rei read the short answer. She side-eyed the cat, who blankly stared at her. 

Rei set the note in her lap. Despite the burning incense and roaring fire, all she could smell was Minako’s perfume. After a meditative minute when she closed her eyes and envisioned the templar’s warm smile and inviting eyes, Rei dug out her phone.

A quick Google search uncovered the popular, and wildly expensive, Parisian perfume. Rei clicked on the first link she found, reading the summary to find the floral scent that haunted her for months. 

After finding her answer, Rei grabbed a pen and wrote the first thing that came to her mind. 

“When are you performing in Tokyo again?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako and Rei get to know each other in a new way before saying goodbye.

Surrounded by a circle of security guards, Minako marched to her dressing room. She stroked Artemis’ fur more aggressively than she meant to. Ever since her meeting with Michiru, her stomach was in knots and her thoughts were scattered. 

Michiru knew about the mask’s powers. She knew it cast certain individuals in mysterious light, which meant she must know its brainwashing magic didn’t work on them, either. 

In retrospect, it had been naive to think otherwise. 

Or just plain stupid, Minako berated herself for the thousandth time. From now on, it would be best to assume the Augur knew everything. 

With that thought in mind, Minako couldn’t stop from trying to figure out what Michiru was after, and why. She knew what her Piece of Eden could do, and wanted Minako to use it to discover the others who had strange, colorful auras. 

Like herself. Like Rei. 

To what end?

Minako couldn’t begin to guess why, and the uncertainty made her stomach churn. 

It didn’t help that the fledgling templar couldn’t let Michiru down again. She’d already failed to capture Rei multiple times, so any further sloppiness was ill-advised, to say the least. 

When Rei practically invited herself to today’s concert in the Tokyo Dome, Mina’s heart sank. Instead of excitement, she felt dread. And when she replied, insisting Rei brought her friends and even supplying their tickets, she was disgusted with herself.

Sailor V could get away with not capturing Rei again, but she had to give Michiru something. Mina would have to report on the assassin’s mysterious… coloring. 

Michiru hadn’t said anything outright, but Minako bet the senior templar knew the mask made her glow orange as well. 

Somehow, Aino would have to figure out what it all meant without tipping Michiru off. She made a mental note to ask Ami about it the next time she spoke. 

Minako and her security entourage reached the locked door of her dressing room, where two armed guards patiently waited. They nodded to the popstar as the man to the left, Lance, removed the keys from his belt. 

“You received a, uh, shipment of flowers,” he stuttered while unlocking the door. 

Minako wiped the bangs from her forehead and tilted her head. “I get flowers all the time.”

“Yes, well...” He tested the knob to ensure it was unlocked. Lance scratched his bald head. “This fan gift is, let’s say, excessive.”

“You could say that again,” his partner named Kenji chuckled. 

“Thanks for the warning, I guess.” Intrigued, and relieved to have something to distract her mind from Michiru’s mysterious plan, she let herself into her private dressing room. Minako stopped short just inside of her room, halted by the beautiful, aromatic invasion. 

Vases of various sizes littered the entire expanse of her vanity, spilling out onto the floor and lining the wall adjacent to her walk-in closet. The lounge sofa was occupied with five more vases, all overflowing with the daisy-like flowers. Her entire dressing room was camouflaged in pastel shades of pink, blue and purple. 

“...Wow.” Minako squeaked after staring in frozen awe for five minutes. 

Artemis released a matching meow before jumping from her arms and sniffing one of the floral displays on the floor beside her dresser. 

“These are all from one person?” Minako wondered as her eyes searched for a card. This wasn’t the first time she had received a frivolous gift from a fan. But it was the first time she’d been given her favorite flowers, asters. 

Years ago, when becoming a world famous idol was but a dream, she stumbled upon them in a floral shop with her mother. The florist told her their name meant ‘star,’ and the impressionable wannabe had been hooked ever since. In fact, Venus was the only perfume she wore for the simple reason that it was the sole perfume on the market made with their bottled fragrance. 

Was this a superfan who knew all those details of her life? 

Minako supposed she mentioned that story, her favorite flower, or her favorite perfume in at least one interview over the last couple of years. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly when, but she participated in so many interviews it seemed impossible for the topic of her favorite flower or perfume not to come up at least once. 

Eventually, her eyes pinpointed the vase with the card. It was the large center display taking up the most space on her dresser; an eye-catching arrangement of aster flowers ranging from lavender to deep violet, accentuated with white baby’s breath.

Careful not to walk into any of the vases on the floor, Minako tiptoed to the vanity and grabbed the card. It was a generic “Thinking of You” card from a local florist. She opened the greeting card, and her heart skipped a beat when she recognized the handwritten message inside. 

“My crows didn’t deliver this message.” 

Minako pressed the open card against her chest. Bewildered laughter rattled her chest. 

“I-hah- Oh my god,” Minako spoke between fits of laughter. Artemis watched Minako’s reaction as he began chewing the petals from a pink flower. “Rei sent me all of these… ahah… shit.” 

Minako sank her face into the exuberant display to further appreciate its pungent scent. The extravagance of this floral gift was not lost on her. The monetary value of the surprise was extravagant, but paled in comparison to the abstract implications behind it. 

These flowers were from Rei. Shrine Maiden Rei. Assassin Rei. The assassin who went from wanting to kill her a few months ago, to attending her concerts and sending her flowers. 

Sworn enemies turned… whatever the hell this was considered. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Minako slumped into the only vacant seat. Artemis wasted no time hopping onto her lap to comfort her. 

Sailor V couldn’t process her thoughts. She had to get ready to go on stage. She had to be there for her fans. She couldn’t think about the playful-turned-serious flirting, or Rei’s violet eyes, or Rei’s flustered disposition whenever they got too close… 

She had to concentrate. Not only for her fans, but to appease Michiru. To do her duty as a templar. She owed them that much; otherwise, she would be a forgotten cripple wasting away in a rehabilitation center somewhere. 

This budding relationship between the two of them had to be snipped, for both their sakes. 

Minako suddenly reached into her purse. She fished out her mask and put it on. A quick survey of her surroundings confirmed Rei wasn’t hiding in the shadows. 

Of course not. She was in the audience, waiting for the show to start. 

Wading through the asters, Minako made her way to the massive wardrobe. She picked Artemis up and sighed. 

“As they say, the show must go on!”

—-

Sailor V’s concert in the packed Tokyo Dome was a vivacious, entertaining event. Once she stepped onto the stage, the crowd’s energy washed away her inhibitions. She became absorbed by her Sailor V personality. The templars and assassins ceased to exist. She poured her heart and soul into her performance, not allowing herself to get distracted by anything.

When it came time for the first lull between sets, Sailor V’s concentration wavered. First, she disappeared backstage to change while Artemis entertained the audience with cute feline tricks to the beat of her music. Minako donned a short yellow party dress with no sleeves, but plenty of ruffles sprouting from her waist. Two attendants secured her microphone and strapped her yellow heels in place while a hairdresser let her ponytail loose. 

After securing her mask, Sailor V returned to the stage. 

She swore she wouldn’t search the crowd for Rei. She resolved to lying, telling Michiru there were no anomalies in the crowd if need be. 

But the second she found herself staring at the sea of dancing bodies, Rei’s burning thermal image emblazoned itself into her cornea. 

And she wasn’t alone. 

Rei was sandwiched between two taller women, both of whom had glowing, colorful auras as well. One was bright green, the other deep burgundy. The green woman’s ponytail bobbed back and forth as she danced to the lively beats filling the auditorium. The other woman was stoic and observant.

And Rei…

“Thank you so much, everyone!” Minako began her introductory speech with an energetic wave. The crowd erupted in another cacophony of cheers. 

But not Rei. The Shrine Maiden was still as stone, not tearing her eyes away from the singer. After being told the Piece of Eden did not work on her, Rei no longer averted her eyes. She studied every gesture with unnerving dedication. Minako’s skin tingled beneath the assassin’s serious stare. 

“Having you all with me tonight… It makes me so happy!” Sailor V exclaimed while Artemis pranced around her. 

While she was grateful for every single one of her fans, tonight’s special guest made her heart flutter. Thinking about the expensive, romantic, and completely unexpected surprise made her feel like she was falling in love for the first time. 

Except she wasn’t. She couldn’t. 

“Next, I’d like to sing my latest single, Sweet Denial. Admitting our feelings, even when we’ve already fallen head over heels for someone, is usually the hardest part. So if you’re struggling with something similar, I hope this song helps you through it!”

The song’s introduction burst through the speakers. Everyone cheered, excited to hear her newest single live. Everyone except for Rei, who narrowed her violet slits, and her older friend who gazed about the auditorium. 

Minako pushed every distracting thought about the templars and Rei into the back of her mind, concentrating on her song. Every lyric was reminiscent of the assassin, after all, and she couldn’t easily forget teasing Rei about her denial the last time they saw each other. 

Sailor V channeled her own denial into the song. The subconscious confession fueled her performance. She engaged the crowd, pelting every ounce of energy into her notes. She bounced from one side of the stage to another, waving and inviting the audience to sing along. 

Sailor V was floating with elation. This was her best performance of Sweet Denial to date, and it was in her home city of Tokyo, with the woman she couldn’t stop fantasizing about watching from a few yards away. 

Before delivering the final refrain, Minako turned towards Rei. 

An invisible wall almost knocked her from her feet. The air left her lungs as if she had been punched in the stomach. 

Rei and her friends were gone. 

\----

“Why am I letting it get to me?” Minako grumbled as she threw her purse on the floor beside her vanity. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Sweat dripped down her brow. Lines formed around the bridge of her nose where she had worn the mask, now concealed in her purse, for over two hours. 

Artemis meowed an answer while slinking between the vases on the floor.

“I mean, I know I shouldn’t care, but dammit! That song is practically our song now, and she didn’t even stay for the whole thing!”

“Sorry,” a demure voice interrupted from the other side of the room. 

“Oh my god!” Minako almost leapt out of her skin when she realized she had company. Her head snapped to the source of the voice, where she found Rei standing among the lavender flowers. “What the hell, Rei?”

The assassin clutched one arm with the other and shrugged. Her eyes struggled to leave the floor. “It was the best time to sneak out.”

Minako glared down at Artemis. “You really didn’t know she was there?”

Artemis innocently tilted his head up at his owner. Rei precariously navigated her feet and legs through the maze of vases, careful not to knock any over. When she reached safe footing, she finally looked up at Mina’s face and gestured to the vases lining the dresser. “The flowers. They mask my scent.”

Relaxed and emboldened by Rei’s shyness, Minako stepped closer. “I guess you’re right. Now that you’re closer I can smell body odor and pot smoke on you.”

Rei didn’t react to the joke. “Your fans. Not mine.”

Minako rolled her eyes. “Is that the only reason you bought me all these flowers? To see if you could get by Artemis with their help?”

Rei simultaneously blushed and bristled in annoyance. She snapped her head away. “No.”

Minako knew the young woman hated being teased, but she couldn’t help herself. Her fingers absently stroked the closest flower’s petals. “It’s certainly a much more romantic gesture than I expected, seeing as how you want to kill me and all.”

Rei sighed. “I’m not coming after you anymore.”

The templar blinked in surprise. “What? Why not?”

Rei groaned as if she were in physical pain. Minako wanted to step closer, but she didn’t dare. “I told Makoto I was done targeting you. I won’t go back on my word.”

“Okay…” Mina followed her baffled response with another question. “So why did you do that?”

“Because I’ve been compromised.”

Minako bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling. She took a deep breath. In the most neutral tone she could muster, she spoke, “you’ve been compromised?”

Rei knelt down, bringing herself eye level to one of the vases on the floor. There was no assassin hoodie covering her upper body today. She wore form-fitting denim jeans and a cropped red tank top. The assassin’s arms were exposed, showing not only her perfectly trimmed biceps, but also her bare forearms. Rei wasn’t wearing the assassin’s trademark hidden blade. Or any weapon, as far as Minako could tell. 

In one fluid motion, Rei slipped a flower from the vase. She rolled the pink flower between her fingertips, studying how its petals rippled. 

“I thought it was your Piece of Eden. Gradually chipping away at my consciousness, altering my perceptions and thoughts.”

Mina was careful not to interrupt. Saying the wrong thing would almost certainly force Rei back into her shell. 

“But after what you said, about your mask having no power over me, it gave me pause. After considerable meditation and prayer, I decided I believe you.” 

“You do?” Minako blurted. 

In one silent motion, Rei returned to her full height. Her smaller stature, somehow more obvious to Minako when Rei wasn’t wearing a hakama or trying to kill her, was adorable. Minako knew better than to give voice to those thoughts. 

Holding the single flower close against her chest, Rei drew closer. She was an arm’s length away; not close enough to infringe upon their personal space. 

“Yes.” Rei offered the pink aster.

Minako met her hand in the middle. She recognized the symbolic olive branch. A gesture of peace. Mina’s fingertips lingered against Rei’s hand. 

On the surface, Rei’s skin was unnaturally hot. Minako almost recoiled, but she held firm. The initial surprise turned to unexpected comfort. Rei’s heat was alluring, but also reassuring. And her skin was soft around the callouses. 

“So…” Sailor V awkwardly brought her hand and the flower to her own chest. “You really aren’t gonna try to kill me anymore?”

“I can’t promise no one else in the sisterhood might. But I won’t, no.”

“But you’re killing other templars,” Minako hesitantly pressed. 

Rei’s softer, almost kind expression turned to a scowl. “What about it?”

For someone who was so hot to the touch, Rei was impressively frigid. Her abrupt change in attitude made Minako stutter. “I, well, I guess it’s hard. Picturing you as a killer. And I don't understand why you’re sparing me.”

“Me neither,” Rei muttered. She turned insecure once more. “You’ve never killed anyone, have you?”

“No way! I’m just a messenger to them. I’m not—“ Not a killer. But she didn’t want to appear weak in front of Rei, so she changed course. “I haven’t had to, yet.”

“Before you judge me, at least take a look at who I’ve killed.”

“Murder is murder,” Mina scoffed. 

“Says someone who hangs out with my father,” Rei snapped back. 

The popstar rolled her eyes. “I don’t ‘hang out’ with him. In fact, I barely see him. And I’m not excusing that, either. What he did is disgusting. I don’t know why any of the templars trust him.” 

Not having an answer, Rei shrugged. “All I know is that I’m killing him, too.”

Remembering the flower in her hands, Minako looked down at it. The yellow center was bright and beautiful. She inhaled its fresh scent and shook her head. “I still can’t believe I let myself get wrapped up in all of this.”

“I understand.” Rei’s empathic response caught Mina off guard. “They took advantage of you in your most vulnerable moment.”

“You could say that.” Mina caressed her cheek with the flower petals while Rei watched with an unreadable expression. “Anyway, as you probably know, I’m beginning another world tour tomorrow. It’s not as long as my previous one, but I’ll be gone for four months. I don’t suppose you plan on following me abroad again?”

Rei shook her head with a slight grin. “No, I better not.”

“In that case, I’ll miss our, um, messages.”

“Me too,” Rei confessed. Her pale face took on a hue reminiscent of the pink flower Minako held. “Be careful. You’re a high profile target to assassins around the world now.”

“I will.” 

Minako thought about saying goodbye. It would be appropriate, after all. She was set to travel again. They would be apart with no method of communicating. And in all honesty, cutting ties would have been the best thing for both of them. Even if their weird mutual attraction could develop into something more, they couldn’t allow it. Rei was promised to her sisterhood of assassins, and she had signed her life away to the templars. 

Instead of gracefully letting Rei and all that could be go, Minako pulled her closer. Throwing caution to the wind, she kissed the fiery assassin. 

Rei’s lips were fire made flesh; hotter and softer than her hands. Minako only allowed herself a brief taste of fire. The short, chaste, tentative kiss made her crave more. 

But Rei was unresponsive, so she forced herself to pull away. 

The Shrine Maiden’s deep eyes were wide. She wasn’t frowning, but she wasn’t smiling, either. 

Why the hell did she have to be so difficult to read?

Given the long, uncomfortable silence that followed, Minako half-expected Rei to break a vase over her head. 

She didn’t expect to be pulled in for an encore. 

Rei drew Minako’s face down into hers, for a passionate kiss that outpaced anything Minako had ever experienced. She felt her lips searing from the assault, but she didn’t care. If Rei was finally going to give herself up, Minako wasn’t going to turn away the rare offering. 

Hungry lips devoured each other. Curious hands wandered. Rei forced all of her inhibitions into her, becoming an aggressive, yet satisfying lover. Rei’s hands traveled from the back of her head down the front of her chest. The heat radiating from her fingertips was too much to bear, so Minako forced herself to focus on the feeling of Rei’s body against her own. 

Minako had been with women before, but never one as muscular as Rei. The trained assassin was sturdy beneath her deceptively soft skin. The effortless way Rei pushed Minako’s hips against hers was such an enticing display of need, she couldn’t stop the moan bubbling deep in her throat. 

Lusty haze overcame the popstar. She found her hands creeping up the inside of Rei’s shirt, but she didn’t care. They wouldn’t see each other for months, or possibly ever again. Minako was determined to imprint as much of Rei’s body and passion into her memory as possible. 

“Rei…” Mina whispered, further stoking the flames. 

In another unexpected display of strength, Rei pushed Minako against the dresser. Too enthralled in their passionate embrace to pay attention to their surroundings, they had forgotten about the vases. Three vases crashed to the floor, filling the charged atmosphere with shattering ceramic.

Cold water pooled around Mina’s butt, then trickled down the back of her legs. 

A loud pounding on the other side of her door snapped both women from their heady stupor. 

“Sailor V! Are you alright?!”

“I’m fine, Lance!” Minako shouted to keep them from breaking down her door. “I just dropped something!”

“Okay. Your limo is here. You ready to go?”

Mina closed her eyes and sighed. “Give me five minutes!”

The pair disentangled their limbs. Minako glanced down, realizing she had Rei’s waist trapped between her thighs. The Shrine Maiden in question was staring through her, seeming perplexed at her own behavior.

Minako giggled at Rei’s expense. Too flustered to frown, Rei stepped away from Mina and the swelling pool of water and petals at their feet. 

“Just when we were really getting to know each other, too…” Mina stood and straightened her dress. Artemis leapt onto her shoulder and joined her in staring at the dumbfounded assassin. 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Minako teased before bending down to fetch her purse. She could feel the mask’s magic reverberating through the fabric. 

“It did a second ago,” Rei answered in a subtly suggestive tone. Minako balked. She still wasn’t used to the serious Shrine Maiden making jokes. 

Artemis batted at Minako’s ear, snapping her from her trance. 

The popstar shook off the remaining vestiges of desire fogging her brain. “I’ve gotta go. I assume you can sneak out however you snuck in.”

Rei nodded. The couple stared at each other, both hesitant to leave or say goodbye. 

Finding her resolve, Minako reached out to Rei. The assassin shuddered as she brushed a stray raven lock behind Rei’s ear. She tucked the aster stem she had been holding behind Rei’s ear and smiled, even though she felt like crying. 

Without another word, Minako and Artemis turned their backs to the assassin, leaving Rei standing in a small field of flowers. With a heavy heart, Sailor V shut and locked the door behind her. 

Minako leaned against the closed door. Ignoring the inquisitive eyes on her, she stared up at the ceiling and groaned. 

“Shit.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako has one last meeting with Michiru before going on tour, and Rei finds her own method of coping.

_A bouquet of casablanca lilies saturates our field of vision. A hurried cadence propels his arms and legs into motion, while careful not to drop the flowers. Our shared emotions are a swirling vortex of elatement, excitement, and ardor._

_It is easy to forget, while inside of the Animus, that this is a distant memory from before I was born._

_“Risa!” He bursts through the doorway of a room I know all too well._

_Her seated form is before the sacred flames. At first glance I believe I am looking at myself; a petite woman with long raven hair, wearing a hakama and meditating._

_She doesn’t respond. His excitement slightly fades. Realizing she may be in the throes of a vision, he closes the door and forces himself to be patient. Feet carry him but a few steps behind her, where he smells the lilies and waits._

_After a prolonged silence, the flames receded. Without turning around, she speaks, “I’m pregnant.”_

_“Really?!” His heart races. His emotions and nerves fluctuate between anticipation and excitement and nervousness before settling on trepidation when she doesn’t seem to share in his excitement._

_My mother doesn’t tear her gaze from the fire._

_His feet feel like lead, but he walks towards her. Sitting beside her, he offers the flowers. “You don’t seem happy.”_

_“Casablancas. My favorite… Thank you.” She accepts the gift. Inhaling their sweet aroma brings a smile to her lips that doesn’t reach her eyes. Takashi is confused, and I wonder what she must have seen in the flames to elicit such a response._

_Did they ordain his betrayal? Her death? Or was my birth a catalyst for something somehow even more disastrous?_

_“Promise you will always do what’s best for our daughter?”_

_He doesn’t question her clairvoyance. Not even mentally. Not for a second. He only finds the question odd. After considering questioning her intent behind such a request, he concedes._

_“Of course!”_

_He is earnest. Sincere. I can find no trace of duplicity in his mind._

_“So. Since we are having a daughter, what will we name her?”_

_Her blue eyes glisten. “Hino Rei.”_

—

Rei buried her face in her palms. She sat in the open Animus pod, reflecting on the pointless memories the Animus insisted on showing her. Her parents, young and in love. Her father, a doting and kind partner. These memories and emotions did not show a man capable of murdering his lover.

Nothing made sense. There must be a turning point, Rei reasoned. A catalyst that propelled him into assassinating Risa. 

Whatever it was, the Animus refused to show her. 

“Your heart rate has accelerated at an alarming rate,” Setsuna observed with a finger on the pulse in Rei’s wrist. “How do you feel?”

“Fine,” Rei grumbled and pulled her arm back. 

Setsuna leveled Rei with a skeptical glance over the top of her clipboard. “Something troubles you. What is it?”

“I thought the Animus was advanced enough to reveal the most pertinent memories. It’s supposed to know the memories I want to see. But it’s only bringing me to pointless bullshit,” Rei revealed while keeping her tone as neutral as possible. She avoided eye contact. Rei couldn’t afford to expose the tender, raw emotions she worked hard to bury all this time. 

Setsuna brushed Rei’s bangs aside, pressing the palm of her hand against her forehead. “The Animus does not show the memories you want to see. It shows the memories you need to see.”

Rei watched as Setsuna scribbled some notes. “You’re telling me to be patient?”

Aside from an askew glance, Setsuna did not answer. The scientist turned to sit at her desk, but paused when approaching footsteps signaling a guest. 

Tenoh Haruka let herself into the workspace. Rei spared a quick glance before returning to her own misery. The sour Shrine Maiden refused to admit how handsome Haruka looked in the slim men’s jeans and snug buttoned shirt she wore. With her narrow waist and cropped hair, she would have passed for a young gentleman, had the shirt not tightly clung to her breasts. 

“I have a quick update for you two,” Haruka cut to the chase. She grabbed Setsuna’s chair and flipped it backwards. After straddling the back of the chair, she set her stormy sights on Rei, who pointedly looked in the other direction. 

“Something the matter?” Setsuna asked. 

Haruka shook her head. “No. Our international sisterhood called to inform me they have organized multiple assassination attempts on Sailor V. Between her and Takashi, Japan is already beneath the templars’ heels. We can’t risk the rest of the first world falling under her spell too.”

Rei tried not reacting to the mention of both Minako and her father. The sound of her name elicited memories of their short, but heated, encounter at the Tokyo Dome. 

Rei still couldn’t fathom what had transpired between them. She shared her first kiss with a templar. A female templar! A saccharine, two-faced, persistent, annoying idol who kept bothering her after Rei told her to get lost. 

And Rei wanted more than anything to kiss her again. 

“Did they receive my list of known political associates?” Setsuna inquired. 

“Yeah. The European and American branches were grateful for that. So I assume they’ll also be on the hit list.”

Rei paid little attention to her colleagues’ conversation. She closed her eyes, envisioning Minako’s sparkling blue eyes and comforting smile. Venus perfume, rich with sweet aster notes, filled her nose. Rei clenched her muscles to keep herself from reaching into her pocket and pulling out the scrap of paper sprayed with Minako’s perfume. 

Rei was in trouble. She needed to be rid of these troublesome emotions. The miniscule amount of affection she tried ignoring in the beginning festered and grew like a parasite. 

Rei needed a way to remove her feelings for Sailor V. To forget her, and all the forbidden sins along with her. 

There was one foolproof method at her fingertips. She would continue diving into her father’s memories; eventually the Animus would reveal what she needed. And at the same time, she could abandon her own meddlesome feelings. 

The Clairvoyant Crow turned to Setsuna. “I’m getting back in the Animus.”

—

Fist clenched tighter than her nervous stomach, Minako prepared herself to knock on the entrance to Kaiou Michiru’s office. Before her fist made contact with the mahogany door, Artemis, who was perched on her shoulder, pawed at her ear. Minako paused. 

There were voices coming from inside. One raised, angry, masculine voice, pitted against Michiru’s unmoving, and uncompromising, cadence. 

“But you promised me—“ The loud man began.

“I never make promises,” Michiru cooly replied. God, just listening to her sent chills up Minako’s spine. Michiru was the last person on earth Mina would pick a fight with. “And I’ve already explained, to exhaustion, why plans have changed. So if there’s nothing else, you are dismissed.”

The man spoke again, but his voice dropped so low Minako had to press her ear against the door to hear him. “... and I’m not one of those humans you can just brainwash into doing your bidding.”

“Get out.”

Heavy footsteps swiftly approached the door. Minako stepped aside, trying to look casual. She assumed position in time for Michiru’s guest to fling the door open and level her with an annoyed snarl. 

Minako saw her. In his stern, harsh gaze, she almost thought it was Rei frowning in her direction. Unlike Rei, there was no fire or hope left in his amethyst orbs. 

Takashi was already dead inside. 

The tense atmosphere between them made Minako’s skin prickle. His immediate anger turned to scrutiny as he studied her. The longer he dissected her with his eyes, the more anxious she became. Did he know about her and Rei? About her botched attempts to capture his daughter? Or the times she didn’t even try? 

Could he know about their kiss?

Minako swallowed hard. No, she was being paranoid. 

Without a word, Takashi gripped his suitcase and stormed off towards the elevator. Minako and Artemis took a collected sigh of relief before entering the open doorway. 

The Templar Augur was settling into her seat behind the large centered desk. She appeared immaculate as ever; giving no indication the heated exchange with Hino affected her in the slightest. The form-fitting ivory blouse she wore left little to the imagination when it came to the size and shape of her feminine curves. Her aquamarine hair was loose today, flowing down her back. 

The templars’ symbol, a red cross, dangled from her neck. Minako would never forget that piece of jewelry. It would be forever ingrained into her memory; a marker from the day that both saved and damned her life. 

Michiri adjusted her rectangular glasses and gestured to the vacant seat before the desk. “Sailor V. Please have a seat.”

Minako’s nerves were especially fringed after the encounter with Rei’s father. The ambient violin music always playing in Michiru’s office, coupled with the steady trickling of water in her fish tank, didn’t do much to calm them. 

Mina sat on the velvet cushion. Artemis wasted no time making himself comfortable on her lap. Instead of laying down and purring, he remained on alert, never taking his feline eyes off of Michiru. 

“I wanted your report before your next tour,” Michiru cut right to the point. 

“Report?” 

“The Tokyo Dome concert.”

“Oh, right.” Minako owed her ability to perform again to this woman, but it did not negate the hesitation she felt when sharing sensitive information. “The colors. So, yeah, there were three women in the audience with auras. One tall young woman with a green aura. Another woman was like a burgundy color. And there was… Rei.”

Rei. Minako could still feel her lips. Her tongue. The heat radiating from her skin, permeating Mina’s flesh. 

“Red?” Michiru inquired with a raised eyebrow. 

“Uh, yeah. Red.” Minako had no idea what Michiru intended to do with this information, but she didn’t expect it to bode well for Rei and her friends. 

“Very good.” Michiru leaned back in her large office chair and crossed her legs. 

“What does it mean?” Minako asked. She presented the question as innocently as possible. She should have kept her mouth shut, but if she was putting Rei in danger she should at least try to warn her. 

If Michiru didn’t kill her for daring to ask.

The intimidating leader answered with a question of her own. “What do you know of the Isu, Minako?”

Talk about a loaded question. Mina stroked Artemis’ back as she mentally wondered what sort of answer Michiru was seeking. “Well… They created us, for starters. They made humans in their image, to be their slaves. The Pieces of Eden belonged to them. Like my mask. They were tools for controlling humans. And after the First Catastrophe they went extinct, as far as we know. How am I doing?”

“What do you know of their genetic make up?”

Minako blinked. Genetic make up? She was a singer, not a scientist. This must have something to do with those reports Ami kept bugging her to read. 

“They’re… like humans. But stronger and smarter?” 

Michiru’s cerulean eyes flickered to her buzzing cell phone, lying on her desk. Her eyes narrowed slightly before looking back at Minako. 

“The Isu were fundamentally different than us in many ways, despite fashioning us in their image.” Michiru began. “Similar enough to create Isu-human hybrids. And to interbreed.”

“Inter… breed?” 

“That’s right. Many of us have Isu blood in our veins… Humans that are not quite human at all.” 

Minako’s heart pounded in her chest when she realized what Michiru was getting at. “So… the colors?”

“Different Isu bloodlines.” Michiru enjoyed Minako’s shocked reaction before pushing herself from the desk and standing. Heels clicked against the floor as she wandered toward her fish tank. Hands clasped behind her waist, she observed the oblivious fish as they swam around in their beautiful cage. “Minerva, Jupiter, Juno… and many others whose names have been lost to time. “

Sailor V’s mind raced as she considered what this could mean. Rei said she had a vermillion aura, which meant she was a hybrid descendant as well. 

Perhaps there was more to Minako’s recruitment than she initially believed. 

“Um, so… What’s so special about these hybrids?” 

Michiru tossed her hair, casting Minako a mischievous look over her shoulder. “You tell me.”

She dug her hand into her purse, feeling the ethereal comfort the ancient artifact provided. The mask tingled against her fingers. Minako didn’t have to consider Michiru’s question for very long— there was only one trait every person with a colored aura shared. 

“The Pieces of Eden don’t work on them.”

“That’s right.” Michiru’s hands migrated to her wide hips, hugging the waistline of her skirt. “Their brains lack certain neurotransmitters the Pieces are designed to interact with.”

“None of them?” That didn’t add up, Minako privately deduced. After all, the Shroud had healed her, a supposed hybrid. 

“Only those that affect the brain’s neurotransmitters. Like brainwashing effects. The healing Shroud works, because it handles purely physical healing.”

While all of this information was great to know, Minako found more questions replacing the ones she had moments ago. She was also suspicious about how freely the Augur shared this seemingly sensitive information. 

Michiru sharing this information meant she _wanted_ Minako to know. 

But why?

“That’s… fascinating,” Minako stumbled to find an appropriate reaction. 

Michiru turned away from her aquatic pets. She strolled around her desk, leaning against it in close enough proximity to reach out and touch Minako if she wanted. 

“The Council of Elders has created an aggressive campaign centered around your tour. We’re ensuring the proper politicians and figureheads air their campaign ads during your live shows, as well as handing out flyers and other marketing tools. Expect a text message an hour before each performance naming that country’s political party you are to be in favor of.”

“Okay…” Mina sighed. This was the first time she felt herself dreading going on tour. The more brazen the templars became, and the more obvious her role in the realization of The New World Order became, the more Minako began wishing she could just disappear. 

She didn’t want any of this. She didn’t care about their plan for world domination. She only wanted to touch the lives of her fans; to be a light of hope in this bleak world. 

And, most of all, she didn’t want to hurt Rei. Minako wanted to help her. Heal her. And maybe even love her. 

Minako’s chest tightened at the private realization. Being separated from the taciturn, mysterious, painfully beautiful Shrine Maiden for months without any way to contact her brought the popstar tangible agony; the likes of which she’d never experienced before. 

Michiru leaned forward. The tips of her teal locks brushed against Artemis’ ears. The hairs on his back stood on edge. 

A coy smile decorated Michiru’s lips. Her cerulean eyes glinted. Minako tried looking away. The secrets hidden inside Michiru’s eyes fed the constant discomfort drowning her whenever she was in the Augur’s presence. 

“Break a leg, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless thanks to Haruchiru for your unwavering support and assistance!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako finds her way back to Rei.

“Rei… Rei. How long have you been in the Animus? Answer me.”

\---

_Time ebbs and flows differently while coasting the waves of genetic memory. I’ve seen it all. More of my murderous absentee father than I could care to know. Every thought, memory, and formative event of his entire sad existence._

\---

“How did she get in if you weren’t here to activate it from the outside?”

“She must have figured out how to access the override system.”

“And she always said she was bad with computers…”

\---

_We stand over the bed. Risa is laying on her side, newborn cradled against her bare breast. The baby, me, absently suckles on an engorged breast. It is the middle of the night. The fire crackles. Risa is wide awake, staring up at us with bloodshot eyes._

_“What is best for our family isn’t what’s best for the world,” we speak with his deep voice._

_Adrenaline courses through our veins. Hands shaking. Sweat beads our brow._

_“Since when do the templars know what is best for the world?”_

_He doesn’t want to do this. We don’t want to do this. I don’t want to do this._

—-

“The Animus can’t detect her stream of consciousness.”

“What? What’s that mean?”

“If someone spends too much time reliving an ancestor’s memories, they can suffer severe mental bleeding. Forget their sense of self. Lose their own conscious signature, adapting that of the ancestor whose memories they’ve been inside of.”

—

_I’m holding a baby in my bloody hands. They’re large, masculine hands. Different than I remember. The baby--me?--is rooting, seeking out the stolen nipple. I can’t look at the lifeless woman below me._

_I can’t do anything. Overcome with grief and paralyzing sobs, I hold an innocent baby. Her shock of raven hair is streaked with blood._

_I need to run. Escape with her before I’m found out. The templars need us to save the world._

_But my legs are lead._

_I offer the babe a bloody knuckle to suck on. She’s beautiful. Just like her mother._

_Risa…_

_I didn’t want this. I didn’t want any of this. But I had to. Kaiou showed me what would happen, in her mirror. I saw…_

_What did I see? What did she show me? I don’t remember… I wasn’t there-- I haven’t seen that memory yet…_

_Of course I was there. I’m Takashi._

_Frigid. Confused._

_No, that’s not right. I’m--_

\---

“So pull her out, then! What are you waiting for?”

“It isn’t that simple, Makoto. Separating her consciousness without her mental awareness and consent can have significant consequences.”

“Like?”

“At best, she will emerge believing she is her father. At worst…”

“What, Setsuna? What?”

“She could spend the rest of her life in a persistent vegetative state.”

\---

_She’s crying. She won’t stop crying. The poor thing is hungry…_

_We were supposed to sneak out while she was still quiet. Now she’s screaming and there’s no way I can escape with a wailing newborn._

_Soon, they’ll realize something is wrong and come prying. I need to escape before anyone suspects. No one can see my bloodied hands._

_I’d just as soon die. It’s what I want. What I deserve. But her death would be for naught, if I forfeited my life now. Rei and I… We both must live._

_And I won’t escape with my life while carrying a crying infant._

_With considerable effort, I whisper through my crippling grief. “You are destined for great things, little one.”_

_Shaking, eyes burning, I return Rei to her mother’s leaking breast._

_I’ve destroyed my family. Forsaken the assassins. Sacrificed it all for the future of mankind._

_Rei doesn’t understand. If she ever does, it won’t be until our fates have realigned to… to do what?_

_Why can’t I remember?_

\----

“Rei… I don’t know if you can hear me, but Makoto is with me, and we’re pulling you out now. Brace yourself!”

\---

Lost in thought, Sailor V stared out the tinted window of her limousine, petting her purring companion.

Four months without contacting Rei was torturous. When the tour first began, Minako was convinced she would be too busy to think about the assassin. Her schedule was booked, after all. Interviews and guest appearances and concerts and flights; she rarely stayed in one country for more than twenty-four hours. 

Everywhere Sailor V went, her ears rang from the boisterous cheers of her fans. Her hand cramped from signing so many autographs, and her cheeks were sore from smiling for countless photographs. Each fan seemed to have a heartfelt story about how her music helped get them through a rough patch, like unexpected illness or a death in the family. 

The fans. The music. The spotlights. 

The idol life used to be all she ever needed. This was her definition of heaven. Aino Minako had everything she ever wanted. 

But with every interview where she parroted templar talking points, and every concert, during which she sang lyrics that weren’t hers, she felt her spirits draining more and more. The fact that she was nothing more than a templar puppet couldn’t be any more obvious, and it was suckig the joy out of everything. 

She didn’t deserve these fans. Not anymore. Now that she was an inauthentic sell out, brainwashing the people who paid to watch her perform. Who idolized her. 

And for what? Some centuries-old scheme to unite humanity in a creepily dystopian utopia called The New World Order? It was all too bizarre and fantastical to Minako.

She sold her soul without thinking twice, all to have her legs and her career back. More important to Sailor V than her career was the unique connection she had with her fans, which she had unwittingly forfeited that day as well. 

Her chauffeur opened the limousine door, where her two security and a horde of fans awaited. Minako hadn’t felt the car stop, so entranced in her thoughts as she had been.

Ears ringing from the overwhelming noise, she stepped out of the vehicle and into the flickering of smartphone cameras. 

“Sailor V! Sailor V!” 

The mask did not reveal anybody with peculiar auras. Just fans of all ages and shapes, coming dangerously close to knocking over the barricade separating them from the hotel and its conjoined parking lot. 

Minako flashed her trademark smile. She raised a hand to wave at her adoring fans. 

By the time she realized what was happening, it was too late. 

A flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. Artemis hissing and leaping from her arms. A sudden sting in her side, just above her pelvic bone.

Minako reached for the chained beads wrapped around her waist, but her security had the situation under control. Lance was already wrestling the perpetrator to the ground, while Kenji was simultaneously calling for backup and checking her wound. It was an artificial wound, but that didn’t make it bleed any less. 

This marked the third attempt on her life during her tour. The other attempts were more private, one in a hotel hallway in Dublin, and another, a private restaurant in Montreal. This was the first time an attempt had been made in front of a large crowd, where at least a hundred devices were snapping pictures of the downed assassin.

For better or worse, it wasn’t Rei. 

The fans screamed. Some lingered to take photos, others clamored to run away.

Minako was frozen, hand clutching her open wound, staring at the young woman who wasn’t Rei as her security handcuffed her. It was most assuredly an assassin; a lithe woman wearing a white hood, wielding a hidden blade, striking from plain sight. 

Minako’s life should have been flashing before her eyes. 

“Aino-san, please get in the ambulance,” Kenji insisted. She hadn’t heard the approaching sirens, or noticed the flashing lights. 

To onlookers, she appeared to be in shock. Artemis knew better. He sat at her feet, gazing up at her with a feline grin as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. 

This injury was a blessing in disguise. The remainder of her tour would have to be canceled. She would bide her time until she could sneak away and see Rei. 

Minako could barely wait to see the reaction on Rei’s face when she revealed her plan. 

—-

Black hood pulled low over her bangs, Minako walked as casually as possible down the sidewalk. She was alone. The full moon was high in the clear night sky. Her hands were buried inside the front pouch of her hoodie. As far as she could tell, no one had followed her from her city apartment.

The bandaged wound in her side was tender, but not debilitating. No organs had been pierced. Doctor’s orders were simple: nothing more strenuous than walking. 

Minako hoped walking was all that she’d be doing tonight. If the assassins refused to allow her entry into Hikawa Shrine, and turned the issue into a physical altercation, she didn’t know what she would do. She was banking on Rei, hoping she knew the Shrine Maiden well enough to rightfully assume Rei wouldn’t let anyone harm her. 

Besides, once Minako shared her intentions, there was no way the assassins would attack her. 

Or would they?

Minako stared up the white staircase leading to the shrine grounds. Aside from the crickets chirping, it was eerily silent. Minako stared up into the trees. She slipped her mask on, relying on it to assist her in detecting any sentries stationed in the trees. 

Nothing. 

Nothing except the tall, glowing verdant form glaring down at her from the top of the staircase. 

Minako recognized that color, and the face along with it. This young woman stood beside Rei during her concert at the Tokyo Dome. She was special, like them. A hybrid, according to Kaiou. 

Minako assumed this woman was an assassin, like Rei. Hino never struck Mina as the type to go out and make friends on her own. Seeing the imposing figure standing guard at the entrance, wearing the typical assassin ensemble of form-fitting slacks and a white hood, Minako found her suspicions all but confirmed. 

“State your business,” she called down in a demanding tone. She pulled back one of her sleeves, revealing a strange weapon strapped to her forearm. 

It wasn’t a hidden blade, as Minako expected. 

When she didn’t immediately reply, the sentry’s weapon sparked a warning. Lightning danced around the woman’s fist. 

The small sign told Sailor V exactly who she was dealing with…

_The room filling with smoke. The streak of lightning. Rei pushing her out of the line of fire._

This was Rei’s partner that night. The night Rei saved her life, without explanation.

Minako took as deep a breath as her injury allowed. She concealed her Piece of Eden back into her pocket. If she didn’t play her cards right, this assassin would strike her dead where she stood. 

“I need to see Rei… please.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako and Rei are reunited.

“I need to see Rei… please.”

The assassin crossed her arms over her chest. She glared down the staircase like an indomitable tree, refusing to wield. It was too dark to read her facial features, but she appeared to be weighing the pros and cons of Minako’s request. 

Uncomfortable silence weighed down the air. Rei’s crows hadn’t even come to greet her. Minako was beginning to think Rei wasn’t here and the taller woman was just messing with her. 

“Follow me,” she reluctantly answered. 

Mina practically flew up the staircase. Her excitement over seeing Rei again quickly diminished once she stood in the assassin’s shadow. Rei’s comrade looked like she wanted to smile, but darkness pressed her lips into a constant frown. 

Minako refused to let one person’s foul mood affect her. The popstar offered her hand for what she hoped would be a friendly handshake. “Nice to meet you! I’m—“

“Everyone knows who you are.” She shook Mina’s hand with a hard grasp. Minako had to swallow a yelp of pain. “Kino Makoto. I’ll bring you to Rei.”

Makoto’s hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing off the rose earrings she wore. Her voice was on the deep side, but still feminine, and her facial features were soft. She had a kind, domestic air about her, though it was shrouded beneath something that made Minako uneasy. 

“Where is everyone?” Mina whispered as she started following Makoto through Hikawa Shrine. 

“Sent home,” she answered. 

The vague response didn’t settle well with Minako. “But Rei’s here, right?”

“Sort of.” 

Sort of? 

The despair in Makoto’s voice gave Minako pause. Something wasn’t right. A nagging feeling in the pit of Mina’s stomach told her something was wrong, but she was too afraid to ask. “So… How well do you know Rei?”

“About as well as she lets anyone know her.” Makoto looked back at Mina over her shoulder and offered a subtle smile. “Well, almost anyone.”

The knowing smile made Minako wonder what Rei had told her about their strange relationship. She couldn’t imagine Rei would say anything directly; her pride wouldn’t allow it. Perhaps Makoto was fishing for information. Or, like most trained assassins, unusually intuitive. 

Either way, Minako decided to change the topic. “You’re an assassin too, right? You were with Rei that night.”

“Yeah. And that’s the only reason I’m not killing you on sight. Follow me.” Makoto’s demeanor shifted once more. With her long legs, she assumed a brisk pace towards the rear end of the shrine grounds. Minako recognized where they were heading; the meditation room with the sacred flames. 

“Did she say why she saved me?” Mina pressed while nearly jogging to keep up. “I heard she’s killed other templars, so it can’t be because she’s squeamish or adverse to killing.”

“No, she didn’t say.” 

“Who did she kill?” Minako realized she never researched Rei’s targets as requested the last time they met. She was too distracted with her tour, worrying over Michiru’s true intentions, and trying without success to forget about Rei. 

“A pimp and a couple of drug lords,” Makoto absently responded while looking up at the moon. “The problem with templars is they grow like weeds. Pull one out and another takes its place.”

“I’ll try not to take offense to that,” Sailor V grumbled. 

“Controlling people through music instead of drugs or sex doesn’t make you any less guilty, you know.”

Minako frowned. Makoto’s pointed criticism cut to the heart of her personal dilemma. She considered sharing her plan now, but decided against it. Rei needed to be the first person she spoke to about this. 

They walked the remainder of the short path in tense silence. The closer they came to their destination, the more rigid Makoto became. Dread weighed Minako down like a weighted shawl. 

Something was definitely wrong. 

“Where are the crows?” Minako asked as Makoto approached the closed sliding door. 

Makoto stared at the ground. In one fluid motion, she revealed the meditation room. Stifling heat poured from the open doorway, as if relieved to be free of its confinement. The rush of heat made Minako frown. No longer concerned with being discovered, she released her golden hair from inside the hood. She was tempted to take the hooded sweatshirt off, but her Piece of Eden was in the front pocket and she had left in such a hurry she had forgotten her purse. 

Makoto stood against the doorframe and gestured for Mina to enter first. Swallowing the apprehensive lump in her throat, the popstar tiptoed into the room. 

The first person she noticed was not Rei. It was the other woman who attended the concert; a tall and curvy figure, with hair that boasted shiny emerald notes. A shadow cast over her eyes, but Minako recognized the stern line of her lips. She looked to be about as serious as Rei. But her distance was wrought of concern, not revenge. 

She was looking down at an angle, staring at a slumped form sitting in front of the fire. A thin blanket wrapped around a seated person. Only a nest of tousled raven hair poked above it.

“Rei?” Minako whispered in utter disbelief. 

The older woman standing beside the fire came to attention. She straightened. “Why did you bring this templar here?”

Makoto shut the door behind her and shrugged. “She wanted to see Rei.”

“Hino-san is not accepting visitors,” Setsuna calmly tried overriding her comrade’s decision. 

“I think Rei would make an exception,” the other assassin argued. 

“Can’t Rei speak for herself?” Minako asked while forcing herself to stare at the unresponsive figure’s back. 

“Rei is… unwell,” Setsuna vaguely answered. 

That sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach returned. She knew it. There _was_ something wrong with Rei. But what? Was she sick? Injured? 

Minako tried to step closer to inspect Rei, but her feet were glued to the ground. “Rei? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

No response. 

“You need to leave,” Setsuna warned. She wasn’t threatening or angry. In fact, she seemed worried and exhausted. 

“Let her stay for a little while,” Makoto objected once more. 

Minako couldn’t begin to guess why Makoto was championing for her, but she got the impression that being on the other woman’s bad side was a terrible idea. 

“I don’t wanna cause any trouble. I just wanted to talk to Rei. In fact, I—“ The idol stopped herself. She couldn’t expose her idea to these two strangers. It had to be Rei. “I won’t cause trouble. I swear.”

Setsuna’s shadowed gaze turned to Makoto. The two assassins shared a silent battle of wills before Setsuna relented. 

Minako shrunk beneath the tall woman’s stature as Setsuna approached. “Your Piece of Eden. For insurance. Remove your sweatshirt as well.”

Sailor V tensed. Sometimes she wished to be rid of the mask. It caused nothing but trouble. Its presence was a constant reminder of her predicament. But the thought of relinquishing it to a stranger put her on edge. 

Knowing that she wanted to be on their good side, and caring more about seeing Rei than anything else, Minako handed it over. 

While Setsuna buried the mask in one of her labcoat’s front pockets, Makoto yanked on her top. 

“Hey, gentle!” Minako playfully countered to shield her grimace. The sudden movement sent jolts of pain up her side from her tender wound. The dressing was concealed beneath her yellow tank top. Minako hoped they wouldn’t notice, but Setsuna began patting her down. 

Minako bit her bottom lip when the flat of Setsuna’s hand pressed against her bandages. If the assassin felt it, she said nothing. The weapons check continued for another minute. Setsuna even made Minako open her mouth and show she wasn’t hiding anything beneath her tongue. 

Satisfied, Setsuna nodded. “Five minutes.”

Minako remained frozen in place, even after the two women left and they were awarded a few minutes of privacy. Rei’s seated form began rocking back and forth. Jilted, skittish whispers filled the space between each crackle of the fire. The words were indecipherable, but each sound was loaded with agony. 

Gathering her courage, Minako forced herself between Rei and the fire. The flames nearly licked her back, but she refused to waver. She had to see Rei. 

The blanket was loose around her shoulders. The layer of protection was so thin it was transparent. Minako saw the outlines of Rei’s pale curves beneath it. Rei was completely naked. 

Minako tried diverting her gaze, but Rei’s face was even more vulnerable. It was sweaty, distant, and frightened beyond reason. 

Hino Rei wasn’t herself at all. 

Minako knelt down in front of her, blocking Rei’s view of the fire. The Shrine Maiden looked through her, as if she weren’t even there. 

“Rei?”

More hushed whispers and trembling shoulders. Minako leaned closer, as close as she dared. Still, Rei did not react. She strained her ears, but failed to understand the noises escaping Rei’s lips. 

“Hey… What’s wrong? Rei?”

“My baby… My baby Rei… I left her there…”

“What? Your baby?” Rei’s whispers were soft, but Minako was positive she’d heard right. She doubted Rei had a baby named after herself, but Mina couldn’t say for certain. Rei had been secretive, but still… it was difficult to believe. 

Rei only trembled, so Minako tried again. “You have a baby named Rei? Who is her father?”

“She has no father, now…”

Minako realized she should have asked more questions before the others left. Had Rei completely lost her mind? Was she reliving some sort of trauma? Was this state temporary, or…?

Minako shook her head. She couldn’t let her mind wander down that rabbit hole. She had to focus on the present, and do her best to be here for Rei. 

The popstar reached for Rei’s hands, but the delirious assassin quickly pulled them away. 

“Stop! Can’t you see the blood?!”

Before Minako realized what was happening, Rei began shrieking and convulsing. Her body, so much frailer than Minako remembered, twitched harder than Minako thought possible. 

“Rei! Rei, stop!” Minako yelled above her shrieks. She grabbed Rei’s shoulder to contain her, but it only worsened Rei’s condition. 

“I’m not… I’m…” Rei’s hands flung up, squeezing both sides of her head. She pressed her hands into her temples, yelling more nonsensical sounds. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Calm down!” Minako’s heart ached. Rei’s eyes were wide and wild, sunken and puffy. Anguish and trauma consumed the Shrine Maiden. This wasn’t the person Minako had spent the last four months longing for. 

While Minako was unsuccessfully trying to calm Rei, Makoto and Setsuna rushed back into the room. Makoto shoved Minako away from Rei, giving her space to constrict Rei with a tackle. 

Setsuna observed from a safe distance while Minako struggled to catch her breath. Being dumped on her rear agitated her wound, but she was too worried about Rei to pay it any attention. 

Pity and nausea twisted her stomach into knots, cramping harder every time Rei screamed and kicked. 

It took another long, agonizing minute before Rei finally relaxed in Makoto’s bear hug. 

“Shh…” Makoto whispered as Rei went limp. Like a switch, she was catatonic again. 

“What—What’s wrong with her?” Minako forced herself to ask. 

With Rei temporarily docile, Setsuna approached and checked her pulse. “Have you ever been inside an Animus before?”

Minako shook her head. “No.”

During her training, Minako was forced to read all sorts of documentation about the Animus. She had a basic understanding of how it worked, what the templars and assassins used it for, and how awful some of the side effects could be. 

“You have an Animus? Here?” she blurted, even though she didn’t care at all about that. 

“Rei spent too much unregulated time in the Animus,” Setsuna began without answering Minako’s question. They watched as Makoto carefully laid Rei’s damp, naked body on the tatami mattress on the floor. Makoto was careful to keep Rei veiled by the blanket. 

“My hypothesis is that Rei is trapped inside of her father’s memory, shortly after he murdered Risa.”

“She thinks she’s Takashi?” Minako’s eyes darkened with another layer of pity. Rei would be so irritated to know she was being pitied. 

“Wait,” Minako paused. “I thought the Animus only worked for dead ancestors.”

“I modified ours,” Setsuna casually said before she beset Minako with the same suspicious look from earlier. “Now I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“What?” Minako’s adrenaline spiked. She felt her heartbeat increasing. She couldn’t leave Rei like this. And if she had to fight both of these assassins to prove her point, she would. “I can’t leave Rei now.”

“I told you,” Makoto chuckled while casting Setsuna a smug grin. 

In spite of the grave scenario, Minako felt blush creep up her neck. 

“Why should we trust you alone with Rei?” Setsuna pragmatically asked. Minako got the impression Setsuna did not have an opinion on her, or whatever her relationship with Rei might be. She only concerned herself with safety and security. 

“Because I—“ Mina paused. “Because I care about Rei… very much. Let me help, please! You have my Piece of Eden, and I don’t have any weapons. I don’t even have a cell phone. I’ll watch over her tonight so you two can rest.”

Minako had no plans of leaving tomorrow either, but she kept that part to herself. As much as it pained her, she looked over at Rei. The delirious assassin laid on her side, tendrils of raven hair splayed out all around her, eyes glazed. 

“She may never recover,” Setsuna solemnly cautioned. “She has been trapped in this state for three days now.”

Three days trapped inside of a nightmare? Tears stung Mina’s eyes as she observed Rei’s comatose state. 

“She hasn’t slept or eaten anything,” Makoto whispered. “If she doesn't snap out of it, she’ll… Damn you, Rei! What were you thinking?!”

Makoto threw a frustrated fist into the air while Setsuna shook her head. Minako had her own assumptions about why Rei would dive into the Animus for unrecommended periods of time while they were separated, but she kept those thoughts to herself. 

“Please, please let me stay,” Minako begged. “I’ll do anything to prove you can trust me.”

“Rei trusts you. That’s good enough for me,” Makoto said. She turned to Setsuna, who withstood their pleading for a few silent seconds before conceding with a nod. 

“Need something to eat?” Makoto offered. “Change of bandages?”

Minako’s hand flew to her side. “You know about that?”

Makoto grinned. “Well, yeah. It’s all over the news.”

Minako dropped her head to the floor sheepishly. “You knew who tried to assassinate me, don’t you?”

The assassin shook her head. “We knew there would be coordinated attempts by our associates. But it’s pretty much impossible to know everyone in the sisterhood all over the world.”

“Right…” Minako felt foolish for asking. Of course they knew about what happened. They probably helped organize it.“I’m not hungry.”

“We will be next door if you need anything. If we hear any disturbances we will be right over.”

Too stunned to give her thanks, Minako watched the two assassins slip out of the room. Even after the door was closed behind them, she remained frozen, barely hearing the crackling of the fire. 

She didn’t know what she was doing or what she was thinking. If the assassin’s genius doctor and Rei’s best friend couldn’t save her, what chance did Minako have? They hadn’t seen or spoken to each other in months; for all Mina knew Rei never wanted to see her again. 

But that kiss… It was too passionate. Too vulnerable. Too emotional for Rei to have no feelings for her. 

Minako was here, ready to sacrifice everything to be with Rei… And Rei wasn’t cognizant. 

Rei wasn’t even here. 

Driven by the memory of their last kiss, Minako prepared for bed. There wasn’t much to do without her cabinet filled with skin care and oral hygiene products. Reminded again of how woefully unprepared she was, Minako shrugged it off. She was here for Rei, nothing else. 

Minako peeled off her tight pants. Depositing them with her sweatshirt, she took a sigh of relief. It was still unbearably hot, but Minako wasn’t about to bare anything more than her legs. In a tank top and panties, she lowered herself to the floor beside Rei and the mattress. Moving as carefully as possible to not upset Rei or her stitched wound, Minako slipped beneath the thin blanket. 

There was only a single pillow, covered with strands of raven hair. Using it as an excuse to be close to Rei, Minako laid on her side, facing Rei, sharing the same pillow. The Shrine Maiden’s body was as unnaturally hot as Mina recalled, only now it was drained of the energy that sustained it. Her body was a pile of dead ashes, waiting to be blown away. 

“This isn’t exactly how I imagined our first night together,” Minako joked. 

Rei did not react. Her eyes were violet voids, not moving or blinking. 

“Rei…” Mina reached for her hand. The skin was clammy. “Rei, please come back. I know you’re in there somewhere. There’s… There’s something I need to tell you. A couple of things, I guess.”

Nothing. Minako traced the moist callouses on the inside of her palm, then the smoother skin on the back of her hand. Rei’s skin did not prickle or twitch in response. Minako would have thought she were dead, if it weren’t for the steady rise and fall of her chest. 

“I was thinking… Well, I had a plan. I haven’t told anyone. I’m waiting for you. I can see your suspicious eyes. Or maybe you’ll just tell me it’s a stupid idea. It probably is, too. But I don’t care. It’s the only way I can think of for us to be together. I know it doesn’t make much sense and we barely know each other, but I think I’m--” A lump rose in her throat, preventing her from continuing. 

Nothing but the fire to witness her confession, and Minako still couldn’t put voice to her feelings. 

Rei remained an unresponsive statue. 

What did her plan, or her feelings, matter, if Rei never recovered? 

The hopelessness of their situation caught up to Minako. She choked back a sob, but was powerless against the tears pouring from her eyes. 

None of this was supposed to happen. They never should have met. Minako wasn’t meant to be a templar. She just wanted to sing again; not get herself wrapped up in a centuries-old power struggle over the fate of mankind. Nothing made sense anymore… Least of all her feelings for the brooding, mysterious Shrine Maiden who pushed her away one minute, then filled her dressing room with flowers the next. 

Just when Minako didn’t think she could stand Rei’s vacant expression any longer, the empty eyes disappeared behind closed lids. 

“Rei?” Fearing the worst, Mina gently pressed her hand against Rei’s chest above the blanket. Deep, steady breaths told Minako she was sleeping. Makoto said she hadn’t slept in three days. 

At least Rei could have a brief respite from reliving the constant nightmare of her mother’s murder. In slumber, Rei’s visage remained stern. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her lips pursed in a slight frown. Staring at her face, Minako almost forgot their desperate predicament. 

She indulged in a romantic fantasy. Rei succumbing to exhaustion beside her, naked and sweating from hours of passionate love-making. Rei had surprised Minako with her dedication to caressing and memorizing every inch of Minako’s body. For her part, Minako’s tenacity and aggression caught Rei off guard. They were polar opposites, but amazingly compatible in both nature and form. Rei’s smaller frame fit perfectly against hers. 

There were no assassins or templars. No factions. No wars. 

Only red and orange flames, dancing together into the long hours of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the hopelessness of the situation, Minako refuses to leave Rei’s side.

A sudden wail of agony shook Minako awake. 

She sat upright. Her fist automatically clenched the soaked material of her shirt as she struggled to catch her breath. A quick glance over at Rei, who was soundly sleeping, told Minako she had been the one crying out in her sleep. 

The sudden movement irritated her stitched wound. Taking a deep breath, she clenched her hands against the bandages. 

“Get your act together, Mina,” she chastised herself. For better or worse, she had no recollection of the nightmare that had her shouting in her sleep. 

Thanks to her outburst, Setsuna and Makoto rushed into the room. Makoto sprinted oward the makeshift bed on the floor, stopping short when she realized nothing was amiss. Annoyed and ashamed, Minako kept her gaze to the floor with a grimace. 

“Is everything alright?” Setsuna, who hovered just inside the closed doorway, asked. 

“Yes,” Minako grit between her teeth. “I was just having a bad dream, I think.”

An awkward moment passed before Setsuna stepped forward. “Your wound needs tending to.”

Minako instinctively looked down. She moved her hands out of the way, revealing a bloody, fresh stain on her shirt. Her palms were so sweaty, she hadn’t noticed the blood. She must have tossed and turned a lot to open her wound or pop a stitch, she reasoned. 

The templar shot Setsuna a suspicious look. The assassin didn’t even want her here last night. Now she was offering to play doctor? 

The older woman’s burgundy eyes softened under Minako’s untrusting glare. “I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt until Rei awakens. As Makoto said, there must be a reason she trusts you.”

Setsuna spoke as if it were only a matter of time before Rei regained her senses. Minako didn’t draw attention to the shred of hope, which seemed uncharacteristic for the pragmatic woman. 

The popstar shrugged. There was no reason for Rei, or any of them, to trust her. Mina couldn’t think of anything she’d done to earn it, anyway. If Rei had a reason—if if were the reason Minako secretly pined for—it wasn’t a quantifiable measure her comrades would accept. 

After all, Minako didn’t completely understand this herself. 

Knowing that she needed medical attention, and that she was most likely going to blow off her appointments the next couple of days, Minako laid down and shifted her top to expose her bandages. Setsuna wordlessly settled on the floor beside her, inspecting the wound as Minako watched Rei’s slumbering face. 

If Minako didn’t know any better, she would have thought the shrine maiden was sleeping in temporary oblivion; relieved of the nightmarish visions that haunted her. 

Mina grimaced when Setsuna pulled back the tape holding her gauze intact. She suffered a few probing touches. 

“Please fetch the first aid kit and a damp cloth,” Setsuna ordered. Minako couldn’t see Makoto’s reaction, but she heard light footsteps scamper off to procure the items. 

The unending fire crackled, filling the awkward silence. This Setsuna woman wasn’t much of a talker. Minako didn’t mind, at first. She occupied her mind with studying every worry line and curve of Rei’s beautiful, but troubled, face. 

As minutes passed and Makoto still hadn’t returned, Minako spoke up. “So, umm… have you known Rei long?”

“Since the day she was born.”

“Oh. So you knew her parents?”

“That’s right.” 

“What were they like? What was Takashi like? He’s so bitter and jaded now.”

A low chuckle resonated in Setsuna’s chest. “He was young. Earnest. Very dedicated to the cause. The only thing more important to him than the assassin’s creed was his love for Risa. Difficult to imagine now.”

“Yeah…” Minako let her thoughts drift. The unspoken assumptions about the betrayal hung between them. Setsuna didn’t ask about him, and Minako didn’t expand. The assassin probably didn’t need to; Takashi was out in plain sight, a figurehead of Japan, on the news almost daily. His appearance and demeanor were on display for the entire world. And Setsuna had the couth not to expect Minako to divulge any templar secrets. 

“Has Rei always been so…” Minako started, but could not find the right words to describe the assassin who’d stolen her heart. 

“Yes,” the scientist interrupted as if reading her thoughts. 

Before Mina could retort, Makoto returned. There was shuffling behind her. Items were dropped, and it sounded like Rei’s friend took a seat beside Setsuna. 

Silence settled over the group of women once more. Minako watched Rei, daring to hope she would open her eyes and be the same surly, serious Shrine Maiden she needed. Minako desperately wanted to reach out and touch Rei. To stroke her hair, to cup her cheek, or to hold her hand, but she couldn’t in front of these two strangers. 

Besides, Rei would never forgive her if she found out. 

“Hey,” Minako stirred as Setsuna was finishing up taping fresh gauze to her skin. “I was wondering…. Could one of you do me a big favor?”

“What is it?” Makoto asked. With Setsuna’s assistance, Minako sat up. 

Holding back a groan of pain, she looked up at the brunette. “Could you go get me a throwaway phone? Like a TracFone or something? I need to call someone to feed my cat.”

Makoto’s long arms crossed over her chest. “I suppose. How many minutes do you need?”

“Fifteen, I guess. Sorry I can’t pay you…”

“You’re the biggest idol on the planet. Something tells me you’re good for it.” Makoto winked. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Thanks.” Minako turned her attention back to Rei when Makoto left. A bead of sweat trickled sideways down her pale forehead. Unable to resist touching her any longer, Mina extended her hand towards Rei’s brow. 

Before their skin connected, Rei stirred and opened her eyes. They were glazed. Bloodshot veins surrounded her violet irises. She looked like she hadn’t slept at all. 

“I don’t know you,” Rei’s voice cracked as she regarded Minako with firm suspicion. 

Despite preparing herself for this, Minako’s heart sank. Her hand, which had been hovering over Rei’s forehead, slowly withdrew. Rei’s eyes darted from Mina’s hand, to her eyes, to Setsuna standing beside them. The certainty in her voice did not reach her eyes. 

“Yes, you do,” Mina urged. “You have to remember! The dressing room? The aster flowers?”

“Aster flowers?” Rei repeated, her voice distant. “No. Casablanca lilies were her favorite…”

“No, Rei…” Mina closed the gap between them by placing the flat of her hand on Rei’s naked arm. “We’re not talking about—“

“I killed her.” Rei’s clammy skin twinged against Minako’s touch, but she didn’t pull away. Mina wasn’t entirely convinced Rei could feel her presence. “I killed her.”

“You aren’t Takashi. You’re Rei!” 

Minako blinked back stinging tears. Her impassioned plea only served to further confuse Rei. 

“No, no, no!” Rei shook her head violently. She buried her face in her hands, rocking her head so fast it looked painful. 

Panic surged. “Rei, stop!”

Minako reached out to grab her arms. A flash of white made her jump in her skin. Setsuna appeared in a flash, and was grabbing her arm.

“Go get some fresh air,” Setsuna suggested in a tone that said it was not a mere suggestion. 

“But Rei—“

“I will handle Rei. You need to clear your thoughts.”

Minako opened her mouth to retort, but paused. Rei’s incessant, delirious ranting continued, peeling away at Minako’s sanity. How many more days would Rei be like this? Would she ever recover? It was easy to convince herself she was here for Rei no matter how long it might take for her to regain her sanity, but what if that day never came? 

How many more days of Rei’s delirious rantings could Minako’s will, and her sanity, survive?

“You’re right,” the popstar eventually admitted. 

Setsuna immediately turned to restrain Rei before she could injure herself. As the long sleeves of her white lab coat shifted, Minako caught a glimpse of red scabs on her olive skin. It was hard to imagine Rei causing those scratch marks… If anything, she was docile while Minako was present. 

With a heavy heart, Mina tore her eyes from the two assassins. She slipped out of bed, locating her pants and slipping them on. While buttoning her jeans in place, the fire caught her eyes. It burned as bright and hot as the minute she arrived. Not once did she catch anyone adding lumber or stoking the flames. 

The early morning sun and fresh air rejuvenated the templar. After closing the door behind her, Minako leaned against it and gazed toward the clear blue sky. Dew clung to the air, providing a refreshing break from the stifling heat of the meditation room. She listened for the familiar caws of Rei’s crows, but only the sparrow’s morning song met her ears. 

Mina’s thoughts wandered as she stared at the limitless horizon, listening to the distant city traffic. For the hundredth time since meeting Rei, she questioned everything about her life: her involvement with the templars, her career, her role in The New World Order, and, most of all, her feelings for the assassin. 

A lump rose in her throat when she considered the very real possibility that the Rei she knew may never return. Could she go on, with things left as they were between them? The heated kiss. The uncertainty. Minako had an inkling… a hint as to why she was willing to forsake her entire life for the chance to be at Rei’s side. She didn’t dare assume Rei reciprocated her feelings, but if things continued as they were now, it wouldn’t matter in the end.

“Hey,” a voice to her left stunned Minako out of her wayward thoughts. 

“You scared me!” Mina caught her breath while taking stock of Rei’s friend. 

“Sorry.” Makoto handed her a small plastic bag while scratching the back of her head. Makoto smiled apologetically. “Everything okay?”

“Rei isn’t any better, if that’s what you’re asking,” Minako rifled through the bag, pulling out a cheap, no-contract cell phone. She didn’t want Makoto seeing her frown or cry, so she kept her eyes lowered. 

Makoto sighed above the crinkling of plastic. Mina felt her eyes on her as she tore open the packaging. “I talked to Setsuna. She’s okay with you staying as long as you want, you know. It’s just… you’re Sailor V. Don’t you have things you should be doing right now?”

“I’m kinda on hiatus right now, thanks to one of your friends.” Minako gestured to her wound. “Besides, what did you think I wanted this phone for?”

“I’ll let you get to it, then.” Makoto reached past her for the door handle, but paused. She cleared her throat and gave an awkward grin. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you and Rei met.”

Sailor V looked into Makoto’s bright green eyes. She was earnest and sincere. Despite the gravity of their situation, she smiled back. Minako wasn’t sure how she had gained the assassin’s trust, but she wasn’t going to shirk it. “Thanks… Me too.”

Once Makoto was gone, Minako hurriedly entered Ami’s cell phone number and held the receiver to her ear. Her phone rang three times, and Mina was worried she wouldn’t answer. “Come on, Ami. Please pick up!”

“Hello?” a familiar voice tentatively answered. 

Minako sighed in relief. “Thank God you answered. It’s me, Mina!”

There was a brief pause on the other line, as Ami was probably calculating dozens of scenarios in which Minako would be calling from a strange number. “Aino-san? What happened to your cell phone?”

“Nothing. It’s a long story, I…” Minako stepped away from the shrine door and began wandering down the pathway towards the koi pond. “I was wondering if you could go to my place and feed Artemis for me.”

“Sure. But where are you? You aren’t back in the hospital, are you?”

“No, no, I’m fine. My injury’s healing like it should be.”

“And you should be home on bed rest, no?”

Minako couldn’t help but smile. Ami’s peculiar method of simultaneously expressing concern and fishing for information was endearing. “Yeah, but something came up.”

“Is there anything I can help you with? Besides feeding Artemis, that is?”

Minako stepped toward the slippery rocks that barricaded the pond from the grass. Six colorful, large koi instantly swam towards her. A cluster of agape fish mouths broached the surface. Mina didn’t have any food for them, and she felt a little guilty as they begged.

“Actually, I do have a question. What do you know about, umm….” Mina couldn’t remember if Setsuna or Makoto had named Rei’s condition, and she didn’t recall the medical terminology from reading about it during her templar training. “When someone spends too much time in the Animus and they forget themselves. And they get stuck in that relative’s memory, thinking they’re that person.”

“Cognitive Mnemonic Displacement?” 

“Yeah, that. Is there a cure?”

Mizuno hesitated with a sigh. Minako could hear the question hanging on her tongue, but Ami was too polite to push the subject. “There is no reliable cure, no. Subjects who have recovered from Animus overexposure recovered independently. There is no routine medical or therapeutic techniques that have shown success in reversing the condition.”

Annoyed by the hungry fish all vying for small morsels of food, Minako turned and sat on the nearby bench. “You’re saying it’s up to the sick person to overcome it?”

“For the most part. The amount of mental fortitude necessary to survive is staggering.” 

“Okay, thanks anyway.” Minako tried to keep the disappointment from her voice. There was little reason Ami would know something about Rei’s condition that Setsuna didn’t, but it was worth asking. 

“What are you doing, Minako?”

The popstar perked. This was the first time Ami had addressed her by her familiar name. “The less you know, the better.”

“No, I mean… _What are you doing?_ ”

Ami’s tone was forward, but not accusatory. The weight of her concern, and the hidden meaning behind her question, broke the last layer of Mina’s defenses. She buried her face in her free hand and sobbed. Minako hated her tears, hated her weakness, but the longer she tried to answer Ami’s question, the harder her chest constricted. 

“I don’t know… I don’t fucking know what I’m doing! I barely know her but I’m already risking everything for her. I want to quit this fucking charade and be with her instead of the templars. I have so much I still want to tell her… If she doesn’t come back, I don’t… I don’t know what I’ll do… And I don’t even know how she feels about me. How stupid is that? I joined the templars to save my career and life, and now I want to throw it all away for her… I think I’m going crazy.”

Minako hadn’t meant to divulge her plan of switching sides to Ami, but the weight holding her chest down lifted substantially after sharing her conflicted feelings. Mina wiped the tears from her eyes while waiting for a reply. 

“You aren’t going crazy,” her thoughtful friend replied at length. “You’re falling in love.”

\---

_Scratch… Scratch…_

Was that Artemis clawing at her door? Had she forgotten to leave the door open for him? 

No, she wasn’t home. She was sleeping by the fire, beside Rei… 

_Scratch… Scratch…_

Mina tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. The scratching noise grated against the edges of her dreamscape. 

_Scratch… Scratch…_

A loud, clear bird call shook Minako from her sleep. It wasn’t just any bird. It was a crow. Rei’s crow. 

After sparing a quick glance at Rei to ensure she was still asleep, Mina threw back the covers and ran to the source of the noise. She slid the door open. Impatiently waiting on the other side were Phobos and Deimos, each holding a flower in their beak. 

Minako knelt down and studied the flowers in the moonlight. One was pink, the other pale purple. “Asters?”

Instead of answering, the birds instantly took flight, flying over Minako’s head and into the fire shrine. She hurriedly followed them inside, and watched as they laid the flowers down beside Rei and began gently pecking at her face. Mina feared what sort of disposition Rei would be in if awakened, but she also wasn’t going to rob her arial companions of their chance to help. 

“Is that where you’ve been the last two days?” Minako whispered as she knelt down behind them. “Looking for these flowers?”

Phobos nudged the tip of Rei’s chin, tilting her head to wake her. She was gentle at first, but when Rei didn’t originally stir, she threw her weight behind it. Deimos hopped onto Rei’s shoulder and began pecking at her exposed ear. Growing nervous, Minako checked her pulse to make sure she was alive. 

When Minako felt the subtle pulse beneath her fingertips, Rei finally stirred. 

“That smell…” The alluring voice Minako remembered was cracked and raw. Rei opened her eyes, staring at the two flowers lying in front of her nose. 

“Aster flowers.” Minako swallowed the lump in her throat. The flowers had always meant a lot to the popstar, but ever since Rei’s startling gift in her dressing room months ago, they had a new, tender meaning, that slowly killed her inside every minute Rei didn’t remember.

Twitching and weak, Rei’s fingers wrapped around the purple flower’s stem. With agonizing lethargy, she grabbed the flower and drew it towards her face. 

“I don’t…” Rei’s features twisted as her true memories swirled into Takashi’s. She winced and groaned. “I don’t know.”

“Remember me, Rei? Minako? … Please look at me.”

Glazed violet eyes slowly turned upward. The scrutiny behind them gradually morphed into skeptical curiosity. Minako held her breath. The crows stopped fidgeting when Rei’s lips parted. “You… You’re Venus.”

A relieved laugh escaped Minako’s chest. Pieces of shattered memories were starting to come together. 

“Something like that.” Mina didn’t see the point in correcting her. The fact that Rei remembered the name of her perfume had Minako’s heart soaring. 

Rei’s eyes sank back down to the flowers. “No. That’s not right. Why can’t I remember?!”

The horrific shriek resonating from Rei’s chest gave Minako chills. Phobos and Deimos echoed Rei’s pitch, squawking in fright. Turmoil and fright began spreading through Rei again; Minako could see her shoulders tensing and her arms shaking. 

Minako replaced despair with determination. Rei had come too far, was too close to sanity, to revert back to her previous state. 

“Relax! Relax! It’s ok. Here.” Minako grabbed another flower and pressed it below Rei’s nose, forcing her to concentrate on its scent. “Remember these flowers. The pink, blue and purple flowers filling the room? The, um, our kiss?”

Rei took slow, deliberate breaths, as if the flower’s aroma was a healing sedative, spreading through her body and relaxing her. Her eyelids drooped sleepily. “I kissed Venus.”

Despite knowing Rei was babbling and not coherent, Minako was flattered. In all of the fan letters she had ever received, no one had ever compared her to a love goddess. 

“She kissed you first,” Mina added to the memory, hoping it would help complete the puzzle. 

Rei’s head snapped toward her again. Phobos fluttered her wings, while Deimos watched on curiously. Violet eyes widened, as if she were seeing Mina for the first time. Minako focused on the small shred of sanity she found within Rei’s eyes, staring back with a conviction to prove to both Rei and herself that she would never back down from this. 

The hand holding the violet aster lifted from the ground. Unsure of what she was doing, but not wanting to move and scare her, Minako became a statue. Rei’s dazed eyes were unnerving and unblinking, not moving to her hand in motion. Minako felt the hand on her ear, and realized Rei was tucking the flower stem behind it. 

The popstar’s heart fluttered. She plucked the pink aster from the floor and returned the favor, sliding it behind Rei’s ear. Strands of her deceptively soft hair tickled Mina’s fingertips. The bright pink petals complimented the Shrine Maiden’s dark locks and amethyst eyes.

Time froze. Minako couldn’t speak. She couldn’t turn away from Rei’s face, fearing that if she blinked, the lucid moment and Rei’s beautiful soul might disappear forever. 

“You are a goddess,” Rei spoke with conviction. 

Was this Takashi again, speaking to his late wife? A memory from their happier days?

“I’m just a confused fool,” Minako sniffed, unable to hold back her tears. Soon they were clouding her vision. Minako dug the heels of her palms into her eye sockets, rubbing the tears away as hard as she could. She felt a crow land on her shoulder, rubbing its head against hers. 

“Why are you crying?” 

Rei’s question gave her pause. Her voice was not distant or confused. The firm, alluring voice that Minako was beginning to think of as a memory returned. 

Minako rubbed her eyes one last time. She looked back up at Rei, who was now sitting up with the bedsheet pulled tight against her chest. 

“Rei? Is that you?”

Rei’s pale face scrunched up. She blinked at Minako as if she had two heads. “Who else would I be?”

Tears flooded her eyes again. A euphoric high washed over her. Relief and exhaustion and happiness poured through her. Phobos and Deimos swarmed Rei and excitedly pecked at her hair. 

“Hey, stop!” Rei grimaced and tried shooing them away. The assassin looked down at herself. Realizing she was naked beneath the sheet, she clung it even tighter against herself. 

Minako almost laughed at the shocked, accusatory glare Rei shot at her. “And why am I naked?!”

“I’ll tell you later.” Minako edged closer to Rei. 

Minako felt Rei’s breath hitch as she leaned into her, giving the fiery Shrine Maiden the kiss she had been waiting months to give her. Despite the sweat and grime, Minako still smelled the incense in Rei’s hair, and felt the fire burning inside of her. Mina couldn’t say the words, not yet, but she hoped the newfound confidence behind her kiss conveyed the feelings she couldn’t give voice to just yet. 

There was only a slight second of hesitation from Rei, who was still insecure about her nudity. But as their kiss lengthened and their lips remembered how naturally they fit together, Rei drew closer. Minako was pleasantly surprised to feel Rei’s weak hands in her hair, grasping and holding her down for more. 

When they eventually parted to catch their breath, the vulnerable expression in Rei’s eyes made Mina’s chest tighten. 

“Let’s just lay down for now.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei learns more about herself and Minako.

“Let’s just lay down for now.” 

Rei’s mind raced as Minako guided her to rest on the mat below them. She was still dazed. When she awakened, from a nightmare that was slowly returning to her second by second, she was a blank slate. Her name, her past, her life: there was nothing inside of her. 

She was frightened, at first. 

Then she heard something. A noise. It stirred her chest. Made her feel unpleasant things. Mourning and pity, as if suffering a great loss that she couldn’t remember. 

Crying. That’s what the sound was. But it wasn’t her crying. She turned to face the sound, and saw a glowing goddess. This woman, Minako, she was too beautiful to cry. 

Rei startled. How did she know that name? Minako… The flower in her ear, the perfume, Venus… 

Yes, Venus was a fitting name for such a radiant beauty. 

And when the goddess said her name, Rei, the memories began flooding back at an alarming rate. Rei felt paralyzed; and so she laid on the mat, focusing on the aster tucked behind Minako’s ear, processing all the visions and sounds overwhelming her mind. 

“What do you remember?” Minako asked.

The sweet sound of her voice was muffled in the crowded chamber of her consciousness, where hundreds of memories clambered for recognition. Rei closed her eyes, blocking out one sensory overload to concentrate on the others. 

Her parents. Risa’s murder. Takashi. The heat of the sacred flames. A hungry baby’s wails. Betrayal. Guilt. 

None of those nightmares were hers. Rei understood that now. The hell she had been living belonged to him. Not her. 

Divorcing those painful memories from her own subconscious was liberating. But it still did not replace the holes in her memory. 

Rei shook her head. She wasn’t prepared to answer that question yet. 

“Do you remember my name?” the goddess posed another question. 

“Minako…” Rei tested the name on her lips. She didn’t know which dark recesses of her mind the knowledge came from. There was no doubt in her mind she was right, and the beaming smile of relief from the blonde was infinitesimally reassuring. 

That smile. Rei loved that smile, she realized. Realized? Or remembered? She wasn’t sure. 

“Oh thank God!” Minako reached across the small space between them and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. “You called me Venus earlier. I was worried you were still confused.”

Her touch was revitalizing. Affectionate and kind, like the blue eyes reflecting the flames back at her. 

“I am still confused,” Rei began, “but that was intentional.”

“Oh.” Minako blinked. Her cheeks turned red. 

Her reaction made Rei uncomfortable. Was that the wrong thing to say? Minako didn’t seem angry, but she didn’t seem happy, either. By the kami, Rei felt like a lost child. She didn’t remember herself, nor proper social etiquette, apparently. “Was that a… bad thing to say?”

“Huh? No, umm…” Minako giggled and shook her head. “It’s just unlike you. To say something like that.”

It was? 

Rei was beginning to recall bits and pieces, but nothing to support and rebuild the essence of herself. Her own personality was a mystery. This immaculate stranger knowing more about her was unnerving beyond reason. 

“Oh. Well… why?”

“Because, well…” Minako paused and stared up at the ceiling. “I’m no Hino Rei expert. But if you ask me, it’s because you’re a guarded, private person. You’re serious to a fault. You have trust issues. Do you remember the things you saw?”

The nightmares. Rei shuddered. They were the only things she remembered with enough clarity to hold onto. 

“I remember,” Rei answered in a hollow tone.

“I think your father’s betrayal and everything made it very hard for you to lean on and trust others. And you also feel like you always have to prove yourself to the other assassins.”

Rei narrowed her eyes. The assassins. Her time in the sisterhood played through her mind, returning her memories of her training, her life at Hikawa Shrine, and her missions. 

Then she remembered the target that changed her life. 

“Are you okay?” Minako touched her forehead. 

Rei instinctively recoiled before realizing what she was doing. 

What reason did she have to shy away from Minako’s touch? Why didn’t she trust her? Why had she forced herself to be alone her entire life? 

To punish herself for the sins of her father? 

“How long have you been here?” Rei avoided her last question. 

“This is the second night,” Minako answered. “But they said you were out of it for even longer. I wish I’d known, I would’ve come sooner…”

“Where were you?”

Minako shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. I’m here now.”

Rei knew what she meant. She didn’t want Rei to strain herself, to obsess over too many details and become frustrated over what she did or didn’t remember. It would come back with time. 

She hoped. 

Feeling guilty over shying away from Minako’s touch earlier, Rei took her hand and cupped it inside of hers. Minako seemed surprised at the gesture, but she smiled and sank her head further down into the pillow. 

After quietly staring into each other’s eyes for a minute, Minako spoke first. “You should get some rest. Maybe after sleeping, you’ll feel more yourself.”

Rei decided not to admit that she wasn’t sure she wanted to feel like herself again; not if “herself” was the type of person to shun the affection of someone who cared about her enough to hold vigil at her bedside for two days. 

“I’m not tired,” she said instead. “Tell me about you.” 

“Me?” She reached up to play with the flower in her hair. Rei thought she looked uncomfortable. “I feel like everyone is always talking about me.”

“Humor me.” Rei considered a starter topic. “Tell me about your parents.”

Minako’s bright eyes darkened. Her lip curled in disgust. “Sore topic, but okay. So… I’ve always dreamed of being an idol. Always. It’s all I ever wanted. And all my mother ever wanted was money. She complained about my father’s lackluster salary and how much she hated being a housewife constantly. She turned my dream into dollar signs. She signed me up for every pageant and modeling opportunity in Japan while I grew up… Hoarding and spending all of my winnings and earnings for herself.”

Rei frowned. Thinking of a mother using and taking advantage of her own daughter like that disgusted her. “That’s awful.”

Minako nodded. “She worked me to the bone, nearly killing my dream of being a world famous singer. But I didn’t give up. Instead, I swore that as soon as I was old enough, I would emancipate myself from my parents. And, long story short, once I had my first number one billboard single, that’s what I did. I begged my father to leave her… I said I would take care of him for the rest of his life… But he wouldn’t divorce her. So, I emancipated myself, and haven’t spoken to them in years.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Rei consoled. She looked down, realizing she had been stroking Minako’s hand. The inside of her palm was smooth; unlike her’s, which were calloused and rough. 

“Compared to your family history, I can’t exactly complain,” Minako quipped before catching herself. “Sorry, that was pretty insensitive of me.”

Rei sighed. “Forgetting myself has been a blessing in disguise. I feel like I can see things more clearly now.”

“Oh yeah?” She arched an eyebrow. “Like what?”

Rei adjusted the bed sheet covering her chest. Her crows hopped away, deciding to watch from behind Minako. Her heart skipped a beat as she contemplated her response. “Like you, for example.”

“M-Me? What about me? What do you remember?”

Rei closed her eyes and concentrated. Her senses became washed in the scent of her perfume, Venus. Aster flowers, spreading as far as her eyes could see. The awkward stares. Minako moaning her name. An impassioned kiss followed by months of longing. 

Sumberging herself in the Animus. Obsessing over her father to the point of completely losing herself. Anything to get her mind off of the templar idol who had stolen her heart. 

“I remember running from my feelings,” Rei admitted. There was little point in listing every word and touch flickering in her memory. The admission, along with her serious gaze, was enough. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Minako replied. She didn’t elaborate on what she was sorry for, and Rei couldn’t recall anything she’d done that warranted one. 

“Thank you.” Though Rei couldn’t recall much of what she owed her, a weight was lifted from her shoulders. 

Before she could talk herself out of it, Rei leaned closer to her face. The short kiss they shared was not enough. She wanted to taste more of this sweet, immaculate woman. She wanted to remember, with vivid clarity and yearning, their past physical interactions. 

Just before their lips touched, Rei felt a palm pressed against her chest, holding her back. 

“Rei. There’s a couple of things I need to tell you.”

“What?”

Minako took a deep breath. “I want to leave the templars. Become an assassin. I’ve thought a lot about it over the last couple of months. I’ve already made up my mind. I can’t keep doing this… I’ve lost the love I had for my fans and what I do because I’m just a templar pawn now. I don’t believe in the messages I’m spreading anymore. And I figured, well…” she hesitated, but Rei patiently waited until she was ready. “If I’m going to be subject to assassination attempts anyway, I’d rather take my chances with your team. This way, we won’t have to be apart anymore.”

Rei swallowed. She didn’t know what to say. Her mind was still too muddled. They would have to discuss the logistics of Minako’s plan later, when she had her wits about her and the others were here. 

“It seems like the decision has already been made,” Rei thoughtfully observed, to which Minako nodded back. “Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?”

Rei felt fingertips grazing her cheek. Fingers began absently playing with her long, soaked locks. Rei couldn’t recall being touched in such an intimate, affectionate way before. Not from family, or from a friend. Chills danced along her spine. She felt her body coming alive beneath Minako’s gentle caress, and the deep, serious gaze locked onto hers. 

“I think… I think I’m in love with you,” Minako whispered. After the confession she winced, as if expecting Rei to argue or raise her voice. 

The stunned Shrine Maiden blinked. How could this flawless beauty love her? Hino Rei, the stubborn, emotionally stunted, distant assassin? As hard as she scoured her memories, she couldn’t pinpoint a single, likable trait. Rei was unapproachable and callous by design; she couldn’t get hurt if no one wanted to get close enough to try. 

Rei thought she must be missing something. There must be holes. Blips in her memory. Something escaping her that would explain how Minako could have possibly fallen for someone like herself. 

“Me?” Rei blurted. “But I’m—“

“Distant and cold and stubborn?” Minako finished for her. Rei rolled her eyes, but didn’t argue. “I know. But I also know why you’re that way. And I want to show you that not everyone will betray or hurt you. I won’t. You can trust me.”

Rei’s chest swelled with warmth, but her heart felt as if it were being pulled from her chest. It yearned for Minako’s brightness. Not only her heart, but her entire spirit ached. She needed to soak, to be absorbed in Minako’s bright light. A flame burst to life inside of her, filling her with adoration and desire and another sensation she’d never felt before. 

Rei refused to deny her feelings any longer. 

“I love you too.”

This time, Minako did not hold Rei back. She pulled Rei into her, kissing her with an abundance of heat and energy that was intoxicating. Minako’s body was warm, but cooler than hers, and Rei could feel it pressing through the thin bed sheet separating them. 

Rei closed her eyes. The sensations of Minako’s lips massaging hers, and her hands in her hair, felt nothing short of divine. The templar wasn’t shy, but she was respectful. Rei noticed her hands roaming within her hair, and down her back, staying clear of more sensitive areas. The Shrine Maiden was using all of her willpower to keep her hands away from the pert breasts pressing against hers, but when Minako moaned into her lips she suddenly wanted Minako touching all of the erogenous zones she was avoiding. 

Rei pulled her mouth away to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. “Mina, I… Can I call you that?”

Minako’s sweet voice assumed a headier tone. “You can call me whatever you want, as long as I’m yours.”

Rei’s heart skipped a beat. Mina’s forward reply left her speechless. Her stupefied reaction made Minako laugh. 

Rei frowned as Minako giggled at her expense. “Sorry, sorry.” Mina cleared her throat, assuming the same tone as before. “I just, well, given the circumstances, I couldn’t help but think about how I originally hoped to spend our first night together.”

The Shrine Maiden felt her face go red. She was nearly certain she had never kissed anyone before kissing the popstar; what she was suggesting now was an act Rei had all but written off. 

She thought she should feel nervous. Or even turned off from the notion. Instead, part of her secretly hoped Minako would take the reins and lead her to the highest state of bliss together. 

“We need food and a bath first,” Minako continued in a teasing tone. 

Rei thought that dismissive statement was the end of their physical intimacy for now, but Minako had other plans. She closed the gap between them once more. Rei parted her lips, but before their mouths met there was a knock at the door. 

“One of these days we won’t be interrupted,” Minako grumbled as she sat up and straightened her hair. 

Two tall women let themselves into the room. Rei scrutinized them as they entered, feeling their names on the tip of her tongue but unable to voice them. The woman with hunter green hair paused just inside the room, studying her like a science project. 

The one with the brunette ponytail ran towards them. Before Rei could react, she was being smothered in a bear hug while listening to her bawl like a baby. 

There was a sense of whiplash as she pushed her away. “Rei! What the hell were you thinking, you idiot!”

“Makoto…” Minako warned. The blonde had slipped out from beneath the sheet and stood back, watching the reunion. “She’s not 100 percent yet.”

“Some things are still fuzzy,” Rei added. Minako said the woman’s name was Makoto. As Rei stared at her concerned face, memories of their time together gradually returned. 

Kino Makoto. The assassin who wielded lightning. They were partnered together the night Rei pushed Minako out of the line of fire, saving her life and ruining the mission. Since then, Makoto had drilled Rei about her feelings for Sailor V, to which Rei would always bristle and dodge the question. 

“I’d like to check your vitals,” the woman dressed in a lab coat stepped forward. 

“Setsuna,” Rei guessed. 

“Excellent. Your stored memories are returning,” Setsuna replied while revealing a stethoscope from beneath the collar of her coat. 

“It sounds like you three have a lot of catching up to do. I think I’ll go home for the rest of the night. Let you assassins do your thing.”

Panic tightened every muscle in Rei’s body. She felt a summons from the sacred flames, but when she stared at them, she saw nothing. 

“But Mina, don’t you want to tell them?”

“Tell us what?” Makoto asked. 

“It can wait until the morning.” Minako shrugged. “I have to go check on my cat. I’ve never left him alone for this long before.”

“Your cat… Artemis?” Rei could see the unusual snow white cat. A stinging phantom pain haunted her hand, and she remembered the confrontation like it was yesterday.

“Yeah.” Minako smiled when Rei remembered her cat’s name. “I’ll spend the rest of the night with him, and I’ll come back in the morning. I hope you’re cleaned up by then.”

A pang of unease wrenched Rei’s stomach, but she ignored her intuition and nodded. “See you tomorrow.”

—-

Minako hummed to herself as she approached the rear entrance of her house after scaling the fence surrounding her enclosed back lawn. The in-ground pool shimmered in the moonlight. 

Climbing the fence was more troublesome than it should have been, thanks to her pesky wound. Minako glanced up at her rear security camera that she had disabled before she left. Part of her felt bad for lying to the security about waiting on a replacement, but since they were all contracted help through the templars, she couldn’t risk telling anyone what she was up to. Ami was the only person she trusted, and even then, she only told her half of the truth. 

Minako sighed as she dug into her back pocket for her electronic card key. She was on cloud nine. The aster flowers, the memory of their time together in the dressing room, brought Rei back to life. She gathered the courage to confess her feelings, and Rei even reciprocated them. Mina could feel the difference in their most recent kiss. There was more than lust and curiosity; there was devotion and need. 

She couldn’t stop smiling. Yes, it was difficult to leave, but she needed to. Minako was an outsider at the shrine, still. Rei needed time with her sisters to heal. Minako could see their genuine affection and kinship; something she didn’t share with nearly any of her fellow templars. 

Before swiping her unique card to enter the door, Minako pulled her hand back in surprise. 

It was already open. 

Thinking one of the guards or Ami had neglected to fully close the door after letting Artemis in, she shrugged and pocketed her card key. Minako flicked the light switch on, pouring artificial lighting over her lounge area. The couches, television, and other furnishings appeared untouched. 

“Artemis!” Minako called to her companion as she began ascending the spiral staircase to the second floor, where her bedroom waited. “I’m home!”

No reply. No meow, no padding of his feet as he ran to greet her. 

“Okay, I’m sorry I left you alone for two days!” Minako rolled her eyes. Cats were so moody. “Will you come out now?”

Minako didn’t have the energy to look for him. Tired as she was, the popstar was looking forward to crashing in her bed for a few hours before going to see Rei again. If Artemis wanted to join her, then that was up to him. 

As expected, the bedroom door was closed. There was a small cat door installed so he could come and go as he pleased. Minako reminded herself to see about having another installed on her backdoor too; then she wouldn’t have to worry about careless staff leaving the door open. 

After letting herself into her bedroom, she closed the door behind her. Anxious to throw herself onto her king sized bed, she turned towards it and immediately froze. 

Standing at the foot of her bed was Hino Takashi. In one hand he dangled Artemis by the scruff of his neck. In the other, he held a magnum pistol. The end of the barrel was pressed against her cat’s small temple, ready to end his life if Minako didn’t obey.

“Whoa!” Minako threw her hands up in a surrendering gesture. Her heart began pounding uncontrollably. Her eyes focused on the gun. She was feeling faint already, as the very real possibility that Takashi had finally snapped and was prepared to murder anyone he needed to get what he wanted clicked in her head. 

But what did he want?

Minako forced herself to look at his manic, bloodshot eyes. His face was firm, rugged, and unshaven. His shirt was unkempt and dirty. Beneath the layers of gloss and crimson veins, Minako detected the grim determination in his violet eyes. 

Minako immediately thought of the purple eyes she had fallen in love with. Her stomach sank when she realized what he wanted from her. 

“Please! Please don’t hurt him!” Minako begged as she watched the veins in Takashi’s hand bulge when he squeezed Artemis’ neck harder. 

“Then be a good girl, and do exactly as I say…”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Takashi reunite.

“Rin. Pyō. Tō. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen…”

The meditating Shrine Maiden cycled through her chants and mudra. With each cycle, she lasered in her focus. Frustration gnawed at her resolve as minutes passed and the sacred flames did not find her inquiry worthy of response. 

There was an imbalance. She felt it the moment Minako left. When Minako never returned the following morning as promised, Rei beseeched the flames for assistance. 

Scratching and clawing from the outside of the door broke her trance. Rei sighed and relaxed her hands in her lap. 

Perhaps her link to the kami was still damaged. Maybe there was nothing wrong at all. Minako was choosing not to return. The popstar probably wanted nothing to do with her. After the stunt she pulled, Rei couldn’t blame her. 

As she rose to her feet to let the crows in, someone opened the sliding door from the other side. Makoto let herself into the meditation room without knocking. Rei frowned at her comrade as she approached.

“Are you still meditating?” Makoto asked in an accusatory tone. 

Instead of answering, Rei turned her back to her. She crossed her arms over her chest while watching Phobos and Deimos dance around her feet. 

“You need to relax. Sailor V will come. She probably got held up somewhere. She IS the most famous idol on the planet, ya know. So why don’t you get changed and come spar with me? Please?”

Rei inwardly scolded herself. She had forgotten all about promising Makoto a morning sparring session. Her thoughts and short term memory were still a scrambled mess. “I don’t feel like it.”

“Okay…” Rei heard her sneakers scuff against the floor. “If you’re that concerned, why don’t you just go to her house? You’re an assassin. Sneak in.”

Rei closed her eyes, unsuccessfully trying to combat the tears burning her eyes. “I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because…” Rei almost stopped. The old her would have kept her thoughts bottled inside. But, remembering the promise she made to herself, Rei forced the words. “Because I’m not going to intrude if she doesn’t want me.”

Makoto’s firm, strong hand relaxed on Rei’s shoulder from behind. “You think she’s avoiding you? After she barged in on enemy territory and refused to leave your side until you got better?” 

Makoto’s reassuring words did little to lighten Rei’s dark mood, but the Shrine Maiden had to admit that her heart hurt less. 

“She’s crazy about you,” the taller assassin continued. “She’ll be here. In the meantime, why don’t you get changed and come spar with--”

Loud shrills drowned out Makoto’s voice. Rei startled at the sudden, unnerving cries. Phobos and Deimos took flight, screeching as they darted through the open doorway. Rei turned as black feathers floated around her, suspending in midair until she regained her senses and ran after them. 

She did not have to run far. After rounding the corner of the cobblestone path, Rei froze. Makoto bumped into her, gasping when she recognized the collapsed animal before them. 

“Artemis!” Rei burst ahead until she found herself on her knees before the exhausted feline. Phobos and Deimos flitted about the cat, stopping to poke him with their beaks whenever he closed his eyes. 

“Poor thing,” Makoto commented as Rei scooped the animal into her arms. His breaths were ragged, as if he ran at full speed all the way here. Rei snuck her fingers beneath his collar. She smelled the note before discovering it, folded and tucked between his collar and neck. 

Rei looked into his eyes as they struggled to stay open. His feline pupils were dilated. He was panting, and his heart pumped violently against his ribcage. More pungent than Mina’s perfume was the scent of his fear. Rei tasted it in the air; the unsettling, unshakeable feeling of an evil presence. 

“Thank you, Artemis.” Rei gave Minako’s pet a curt nod. “Rest now.”

Rei cuddled the feline against her breast. One of his arms stretched up toward her neck. The pads on his foot relaxed against her pulse, and he quickly fell asleep in her hold. With her free hand, she unfolded the small sheet of paper and read the note. 

“Well? What does it say?” Makoto impatiently approached. 

While cradling the sleeping cat, Rei returned to her feet. The crows perched on her shoulders, vying for the piece of paper until Rei buried it inside of her hakama. The flames were restless now, bursting inside her chest. 

The short message burned inside of Rei’s mind. The content of the message was not unsettling. In fact, she could almost believe it were written by Minako; except for the glaring detail that Rei, who had exchanged dozens of handwritten messages with her, would never miss. 

The handwriting was not Minako’s. 

After all of her time in the Animus, she knew exactly who wrote this note. 

“Come play with me.”

\---

The weight of her hidden blade hung heavy on her forearm. Rei marched to the address designated on the note, keeping her gait steady while her mind ran in circles. Prepared to battle with a templar, Rei decided it would be fitting to wear the modern assassin attire: a white hood pulled up over her head, with a pointed tip resembling an eagle’s beak. 

Rei also smuggled Minako’s Piece of Eden out of the shrine. It was buried in her back pocket. Rei planned to keep it safely tucked away, and give it back to her after everything was said and done. It didn’t have any effect buried inside of her pocket, but Rei still felt the thrum of ancient technology against her skin. 

Makoto argued against Rei coming alone. This was a sisterhood problem, not just Hino family drama. She was too weak to fight alone. She would be distracted by her feelings for Minako, and on and on. 

While Rei couldn’t argue the validity of her points, she stubbornly insisted on coming alone. She spent her entire life fantasizing about her revenge. Facing against her father in battle, making him pay for his crimes with his blood; these fantasies had consumed her thoughts for as long as she could remember. 

Now that she was moments away from meeting him, Rei was conflicted. Artemis purred in her arms, but his body was tense and his ears perked. Holding Sailor V’s pet irritated Rei’s already heightened senses. She felt Artemis’ fear and anxiety, which in turn made Rei more anxious. She couldn’t stop worrying about Minako. She never intended for the popstar to get wrapped up in this feud between her and her father. And who knows what depraved things her father said or did to her?

Phobos and Deimos cawed in the distance. Rei refused to allow Makoto to accompany her, but she wasn’t entirely alone. Her crow companions kept distant watch, observing from above. Rei gave them specific instructions not to get involved. This was her fight, and she refused to allow even the crows to intervene. 

The sun was setting over the horizon, casting a vermillion and crimson haze across the skyline. The heavens exhumed flames of vengeance, pouring their likeness across the battlefield. Feeling the universe was on her side, Rei approached the designated coordinates from the note with the confidence of love and justice. 

The latitude and longitude coordinates brought the assassin to an abandoned fishing dock beside a large, dilapidated building that she assumed used to be a distribution facility. The dock and parking lot were bare, save for an empty black SUV. 

Rei closed her eyes, attuning her senses to her surroundings. Relying too strongly on one sense, like vision, was a recipe for failure. She needed to see with her eyes closed. To feel the kami around her, and the energy of every living creature in the vicinity. Rei sensed Phobos and Deimos high in the sky, observing but not interfering. She saw the fish in the murky water crashing against the decaying dock. The scent of the sea, emissions from the recently parked vehicle, and aster flowers…

“Rei!”

Rei’s eyes snapped open. She turned toward the source, peering through the crooked planks of wood acting as a shoddy barrier to the facility. Bound to a support beam by her hands and ankles, looking worn and frightened, was the only person Rei had ever let into her heart. 

Standing beside her, ready to snuff out her brilliant, bright light, was a despicable excuse for a man. A templar, a politician, and a man capable of murdering his wife and abandoning his daughter. Seeing him from the outside, instead of being him, was jarring at first. She didn’t know how to be herself, outside of the anger and resentment she allowed to fester for too long. After being inside of the Animus, living as him, she knew there was much more to his story than she originally anticipated. 

But none of that mattered when he had a gun pointed at Minako’s head. 

Artemis came to life. He leapt from Rei’s arms before she could restrain him, making a beeline for his human companion. Rei’s vision shifted from the running cat to Takashi’s cold, bloodshot eyes, to Minako’s wide, fearful pupils. 

“Artemis, no!” Minako cried. 

The silencer on the barrel of his magnum muffled the sound, but Rei heard the gunshot loud and clear. Artemis’ white body collapsed and rolled across the damp pavement. Blood stained his pure fur. Rei turned away before the bloody pool growing beneath him consumed his small body. Her eyes burned at the sound of Minako’s pitiful wails.

“You’re a monster!” Minako screamed as she fought against her restraints. 

Takashi swung his extended arm back toward Minako and cocked the gun. Without taking his eyes away from Rei, he threatened, “another sound and you’re next.”

Minako’s mouth clamped shut. Though her sobs were silent, Rei could hear the hitch in her throat and the accelerated beating of her heart. Rei cast her a glance before forcing herself to address Takashi. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Rei snarled. “And you didn’t need to threaten Minako to bring me here. Nothing would bring me greater pleasure than assassinating you.”

“I needed you here.” Takashi holstered his gun and stepped toward her. “Both of you.”

His voice and stance carried the confidence of resolve. Rei couldn’t imagine what was so important about this location. There was nothing remarkable about it. It stank of fish and mold. There was no sign of civilization for miles. Her eagle vision detected nothing out of the ordinary. 

Rei took a deep breath. She wanted nothing more than to assassinate this man where he stood. 

Except… 

The one thing she needed to know. The one moment that changed everything. The memory that alluded her in the Animus. What Kaiou Michiru showed him in the mirror. A vision so compelling, so damning, it convinced him to murder the love of his life. 

Rei hated her father with every fiber of her being. But after all the time she spent believing she was him, she could not deny that he loved Risa, and that his misery was real.

“Why?” Rei asked at length. 

Takashi narrowed his eyes. He read the true meaning behind her question. She wasn’t asking about the location at all. 

“I do not have to explain myself to a child.” He pointed his right hand toward her, extending the hidden blade from inside of his sleeve. 

With one last glance at Minako, Rei mirrored his actions. She stared her father down, collecting the resolve and anger garnered through her lifetime, converting it into the peace of mind she would need to successfully overcome him. Their duel hadn’t yet begun, and Rei was regretting not taking Makoto up on her sparring offers earlier. She wasn’t afforded the luxury of having time to recuperate. Her body was weak from days of vegetation and starvation. She kept down a cup of green tea and a bowl of broth, but that was all. Her pants were loose and her eyes sank inside exhausted sockets, but she smothered her concerns for Minako’s sake. 

Takashi initiated the battle. Leaning forward, he lunged towards her with his bladed arm prepared to strike. Rei took a deep breath and launched. She was lithe and fast, closing the space between them in the blink of an eye. Their blades clashed. Metal sang, echoing inside of the crumbling building. Crows cawed from afar.

The adversaries pressed their blades together, testing each other’s strength. Takashi’s face was mere inches from hers. She could smell his breath. Sense the bloodlust. His eyes were cold, but the longer Rei stared into them, the more poignant his rage became. Gazing into his violet eyes was like looking in the mirror. Chill settled into her bones. 

The young assassin knew she could not overpower him. Even if she were at peak performance, he was stronger by far. She was measuring his strength, learning what she had to contend with. Rei was also baiting him into expending a lot of energy quickly-- she couldn’t afford for this battle to drag on. 

“Then you will die without the world knowing why you murdered your wife!” Rei slipped out of their standoff by twirling below and against the arc of his swing. Without her resistance, his blade arm swung and met empty air. Rei was aboutfaced before he recovered. 

Takashi remained on the offensive. He pressed her further inside of the abandoned warehouse. Rei felt Mina’s fear radiating from behind, but she focused on the immediate threat of her father’s blade. He was growing increasingly frustrated as she continuously, and effortlessly, dodged his attacks. She had a unique advantage over him. So as long as she remained vigilant, she could stay unharmed. 

Rei lived every hour of training he endured to become an assassin. Every parry, every bruise. She learned his fighting style, and it came more naturally to her than her own. Rei envisioned every shift in his pose and swing of his arm before he had time to execute his moves. Her clairvoyance extended the battle for many long minutes. 

Every second she dragged the battle out was a second she could not afford to waste. She would tire long before Takashi. It was only a matter of time before she would make a careless mistake that would cost her the battle. 

Rei turned the tides of the fight against him. Takashi ducked and slashed at her knee. He missed by only a fraction of an inch. It gave her enough purchase to force him onto the defensive. She pressed against his impenetrable barrier, blinking against the sweat in her eyes as she tried making contact. Rei swallowed a grunt of frustration when she was unable to get so much as a scratch on him. 

It was time for a new plan. 

It was time to lower her expectations. 

Minako had to survive. Takashi had to die. Anything else Rei had hoped for was negotiable at this point. 

Her breaths were labored. Her limbs were becoming sluggish and unresponsive. Rei could not keep up this dance for much longer. As long as she could save Mina’s life, and avenger her mother’s, this mission would be a success. 

Choking back a sob, Rei executed her new plan. 

Instead of striking another fruitless attack, Rei hesitated, giving him all the space he needed to land a blow. With his arm extended, she pivoted inside of his formerly impenetrable sphere, close enough to finally drive her blade home. 

At long last. Rei found her fingers wrapped around his neck. The assassin’s signature hidden blade jutted from the inside of her wrist, through his neck. Hot, liquid crimson bubbled against her palm and poured from the wound. 

Takashi’s eyes widened in shock. Blood pooled inside of his agape mouth. An indecipherable word gurgled in his throat before his life energy vanished. 

Rei tried to laugh, but excruciating pain paralyzed her. She didn’t need to look down; she knew where the lethal injury was, and what vital organs it damaged. 

Rei retracted her blade from Takahi’s dead body. 

“Rei!” 

Minako’s cries thrummed inside of Rei’s chest. Instead of feeling sadness, or fear of death, satisfaction washed over Rei. Minako was alive. Takashi was dead. 

Everything was as it should be. 

Father and daughter crumpled together onto the ground, embracing for the first time since he left her with the assassins years ago. Their blood mingled into a homogeneous pool around their lifeless corpses. In death, there were no assassins or templars. No estranged fathers or lonely daughters. 

Only blood and darkness.

The mournful song of her crows escorted Rei into oblivion’s sweet embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako has an idea.

Minako predicted the outcome of the battle before it happened. 

She saw Rei waning. Her energy depleting. The permanent scowl she wore intensified. Minako could see her gears turning, considering her options as the duel waged on and neither opponent gained so much as an inch from the other. 

Then Rei’s breath hitched. It was subtle. If Mina blinked, she would have missed it. Rei choking back a sob, then intentionally throwing herself into the arc of his swing to get close enough to stab Takashi through the neck. 

To the untrained eye, it would appear a mistake. A miscalculation. But Minako saw the action for what it truly was. 

A sacrifice. 

The few seconds she had were not enough to mentally prepare herself for the utter agony, the frigid hands crushing her heart inside of her chest, as she helplessly watched Rei’s lifeless body crumple to the dirt.

“Rei!” 

Takashi’s dead weight smothered his small daughter’s frame. They fell like bloody ragdolls. Minako’s tears flowed in abundance. She screamed and struggled against her bonds, needing to get to Rei. She couldn’t die. She couldn’t sacrifice her life for Aino Minako, also known as Sailor V, the fraud. The woman who sold her soul to the templars, all so she could maintain her rich and famous lifestyle. 

Rei was too young to die. Their relationship was too young. 

No matter how hard she struggled, Mina could not break free from the cable ties keeping her wrists and ankles in place. She yanked hard enough to draw blood, and still her restraints refused to wield. 

Minako paused to catch her breath and heard them. The crows had been crying along with her this entire time, she realized upon silencing herself. The pair made themselves known in a flurry, blustering through a broken window to her left. Misery gave way to bafflement when they flocked toward her instead of Rei. 

One landed at her feet, while the other disappeared behind her. She felt their talons and beaks on her, working to free her from the wooden beam. Minako held her breath, not daring to get her hopes up. A long, agonizing minute passed as she stared at the fallen bodies on the ground. The only traces of the Shrine Maiden were long strands of dark hair and her arms extending out from beneath Takashi’s body. 

Minako felt time freeze, until she noticed the pool of blood swelling with each painful second. It was a steady reminder of Rei’s life pouring from her body, as she did nothing to save her. 

The moment Minako felt her restraints loosen against the crows’ ministrations, she bolted for Rei’s incapacitated body. She paused to scoop Artemis into her arms. It hurt, but she forced herself to gaze into his cold, dead eyes. Blood matted his fur. His visage remained contorted with pain. In the short second she allowed herself to reflect on their relationship, she felt the magnitude of not only his dedication to her, but the purity of their love. There were never any conditions or ultimatums. 

Their bond was the purest one in her life, and now it was over. 

With fresh tears trickling down her cheeks, Minako ran to Rei and Takashi’s dead bodies. She knelt down, placed Artemis beside her, and used all of her strength to roll Takashi off of Rei. His dead weight provided a lot of resistance, and was made no easier with her lacerated wrists and the wound in her side. Grunting, Mina shoved him away. 

The crows swarmed Rei as soon as her body was uncovered. 

“Oh my god…” Minako gasped upon receiving an intimate view of the assassin’s body. Pints of blood poured from the small tear in her shirt. Mina lifted her upper body close to her chest. Rei’s mass of dark locks were heavy with blood. 

Ignoring reason, Mina placed her fingers against Rei’s neck. She held her breath while feeling for a pulse. The unnaturally white skin and cold in Rei’s lifeless limbs told everything Minako needed to know, but she refused to admit what she already knew to be true. 

“Come on, Rei! Please.” Minako choked down a sob as she shook the Shrine Maiden’s corpse. “Please say something… anything… Yell at me! Tell me how stupid I am!”

The cruelty of the universe had no bounds. How could Rei be gone already, when they’d barely begun to explore the depths of their feelings for one another? After Minako gave voice to the words she had never said to anyone before Rei? Before they had an opportunity to learn the depths of their forbidden romance’s potential?

This was all Takashi’s fault. If he hadn’t allowed himself to be seduced by Kaiou Michiru all those years ago. Whatever she had told him corrupted him to the core, planting the seeds for the inevitable duel between father and daughter. 

Minako cried miserably into the cold, clammy skin of Rei’s neck. She hated the templars. Minako bitterly realized she was just as guilty as Takashi, for she had also been wooed by Michiru’s empty promises. If only she had never joined the templars. If only she had the strength to accept her fate instead of tempting it by accepting the bargain and allowing herself to be healed by The Shroud. 

Minako sat upright. Her teary eyes and mouth were agape. 

“The Shroud.”

Phobos and Deimos stopped trying to resuscitate Rei with their beaks. Deimos fixed Mina with a beady onyx eye, as if reading her thoughts. 

The Shroud. 

“I can fix this…” Minako whispered to herself as a plan began to formulate. “I can fix this!”

Reinvigorated with the possibility of bringing them back to life, Minako sprang into action. She grimaced and took a deep breath before stripping Rei of her assassin hood. It was tattered and bloodsoaked, but she needed something to cover her face. While she wasn’t officially an assassin yet, she liked the idea of completing her first unofficial mission on behalf of the sisterhood while wearing their regalia. 

Phobos squawked when Minako rolled Rei’s body over. She poked Rei’s left buttcheek with her beak several times. Frazzled as she was, it took Minako a few seconds to realize the crow wanted her to check Rei’s back pocket. Swallowing her uncomfortable thoughts, Minako reached into the slim pocket of Rei’s jeans. She felt the familiar pulsating before her fingers reached it. 

“Oh Rei…” Minako sighed as she revealed her Sailor V mask. Rei was too proud to wear it and give herself the advantage in the fight against her father. Yet, she went to the trouble of bringing it. Mina didn’t have time to wonder what Rei had been thinking. She donned the white hood, hiding her mass of golden hair inside of it. 

Minako settled the magical mask on the bridge of her nose. Even in death, Rei and Takashi’s bodies glowed a bright crimson light. 

“So… Her Isu lineage comes from her father,” Mina sighed while staring at his lifeless form through the lens of her mask. 

While Minako was distracted, the crows used their beaks to unbuckle Rei’s hidden blade from her forearm. Deimos dropped the device into her lap, making her jump. She reverently picked up the signature weapon of the Creed, studying the intricate, but also simple, design. Minako was only familiar with the hidden blades from being on the opposing end. She had never held one, so much as used one. 

If she was going to wear the hood, she might as well wield the weapon. The crows bobbed their heads as if reading her thoughts. After locating and testing out the blade’s release mechanism, Minako pulled her sleeve up and buckled the weapon to her forearm. It was lightweight, but foreign, and she rotated her arm to familiarize herself with its weight and ensure it was snug. 

Satisfied and anxious to get moving, she forced herself to let Rei go. Minako laid her on her back, arranging her bangs and crossing her arms over her chest. The red tank top Rei wore blended with the blood, making it look like an innocent water spill across her midriff. Next, she collected Artemis in her arms and nestled him on Rei’s belly, concealing the wound. 

If she could ignore the blood, she could almost pretend they were soundly sleeping. 

“I’ll be back for both of you.” 

Minako swallowed her doubt. She could do this. Maybe her plan was reckless, or poorly thought out, but she didn’t have any other choice. There was no way she could do nothing. She had a chance to bring Rei and Artemis back, and she was going to take it. 

Minako walked over to Takashi. Grumbling a few choice curse words, she knelt down and fished through his pocket for the keys to his car. Her destination was many miles away, and walking there would waste too much time. After fishing out the keys to his vehicle, she dug them into her own pocket. 

The strap to his holster caught her eye. 

Mina had more experience with guns than hidden blades. While she had no intentions of injuring or killing anyone, she knew she would if anyone stood between her and her goal. She removed the gun from the holster and checked the chamber. It was only missing one bullet, now buried inside of Artemis. 

“Better safe than sorry,” she muttered while stealing his gun and holster. 

After strapping the holster and loaded gun to her waist, Minako stole the keys from his pocket. She returned to her full height and studied the senseless carnage beneath her. If she stared at Rei and Artemis’ bodies for too long she would start crying again, so she turned towards the car and took a deep breath. 

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours… I hope,” Minako said to the crows, who held vigil by their human companion. Refusing to dwell on negative thoughts, she marched towards her destination.

The car chirped to life with the press of a button. Mina slid into the SUV’s driver seat. She started the car and watched as the consoles powered on. Blue LED lights signaling mileage, petrol, the temperature, and the GPS turned on simultaneously. 

The center console appeared to be customized to Hino Takashi’s preferences. The touch screen display featured the GPS, phone, music, and other settings. Mina browsed through the GPS’ list of recent locations. There were names intermingled within the addresses. Some she recognized as fellow templars or prestigious political figures. Minako didn’t pay them much mind; there was only one person she sought. 

Kaiou Michiru. 

The Augur was listed in the device, with her phone number and address. Grateful she would not have to rely on memory to locate the mysterious woman’s house, Minako set course and gripped the steering wheel. She couldn’t remember the last time she drove. Being a celebrity, you were chauffeured everywhere. Driving yourself around was unheard of.

“Gas. Brake. Steering wheel. I can do this.” Mina revved the engine. She drove a few circles around the abandoned lot to regain her bearings and get a feel for the vehicle. Despite its size, it was responsive and smooth. 

Feeling confident, she drove onto the street and followed the on-screen directions. Minako had never been to Michiru’s home before. Any of them. Ami once told her Michiru owned several properties under different aliases, and moved from one to the other every year or so. Only a handful of high ranking Council members, Takashi included, were made privy to where she slept. If the GPS idea was a dead end, Minako had planned to ask Ami; if the genius templar scientist did not know Michiru’s location, she could easily find out. 

This way was better. Now Ami didn’t have to get involved. 

Minako parked the vehicle in a public parking area about a block away from the destination location. She studied the map and street names, memorizing the path she would have to take from here. 

“Showtime.” Mina exited the vehicle. She used the electronic key to lock the car, then pocketed it. Street lights clicked on in unison. Minako was grateful for the darkness of night. She would not have gotten away with sulking around the shrubbery in a bloody hoodie otherwise.

Minako channeled her memories from basic training. The templars did not focus on stealth as much as the assassins, but it was part of the curriculum. They had to be as adept at hiding and striking from the shadows as their adversaries. While Minako was recruited to be Sailor V, a performer and not a killer, she was trained like every other templar. 

Minako scaled a tree with a sturdy, low-hanging branch. She climbed high enough to survey the path to Michiru’s house. The gated mansion was impossible to miss. Climbing the gate with her injuries would be challenging, but doable, Minako reasoned. The grounds were well-lit, but she didn’t see any security. There were security cameras overlooking the backyard, which consisted of a large inground pool, with an accompanying deck, patio, and a locked outdoor bar with lounge chairs. 

More impressive than Michiru’s extravagant outdoor swimming pool was the range on her mask’s powers. Across the spacious grounds, through the layers of wood and plaster of the mansion, she could see two human-shaped color auras. One was gold, and it belonged to a tall, lanky figure. The second was aquamarine, and Minako’s guts tightened when she saw it. Without having a close look, she knew the petite figure was the Templar Augur. In one of her hands was an object that resonated a bright gold hue. 

“The mirror?” Minako assumed. Michiru’s mirror, which never left her side, was a Piece of Eden as well. According to Ami, it was one of the three sacred relics. Michiru discovered how to unlock its potential, and it became hers. It responded only to her, showing no one else visions of the future. 

The two figures climbed a staircase. Minako scoured the rest of the mansion, looking for another golden object. 

“The Shroud…” Minako sighed with relief when she saw the legendary relic glowing through the walls. Then her heart sank when she realized the two women were heading for the same room. 

“Figures,” Minako grumbled. Not letting the setback deter her, she began her solo infiltration mission. Approaching from the backyard undetected by the security system wasn’t realistic. Remaining concealed by the trees, Mina skirted the perimeter of the mansion grounds, drawing closer and seeking out a blind spot in the cameras’ field of vision. 

On the side of the building where the two women’s floating auras were making themselves comfortable in what Minako assumed to be a bed, she found her opening. The cameras perched on the high corners were pointed towards the grass, assuming to catch invaders from the ground. If she could get on top of the fence and leap onto a windowsill, it should bypass their line of sight. Then she could scale the building and use the hidden blade to shatter their lenses. 

Committing to her ill-conceived plan, Mina took a leap of faith. She ran the length of the branch to gain momentum before launching herself onto the narrow iron gate. The short portion of narrow beam between the floral decor was barely wide enough to fit the width of both of her feet. She could not afford to be off more than a centimeter, or else she would stumble and most likely fall. 

The trajectory of her leap was exact. When her feet reached their goal and her hands grasped the elaborate floral facades on either side of her, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her knees bent, and she crouched in position. Maintaining her balance with the pesky injury in her side was more difficult than it should have been. 

Using all of the strength in her legs, Mina projected herself into the air. Her right hand easily made contact with the windowsill, but her left hand slipped. She fumbled, scrambling to get a firm grip without making too much noise. She swallowed an alarmed shout. Her feet scraped against the brick wall until she regained her footing. 

“Shit,” Mina hissed. She took a break to let her heart rate calm down. Her ears perked for any sounds of disturbance. If she focused, she could hear the sweet lull of Michiru’s voice. It was muffled and Minako couldn’t make out the words, but there was no mistaking the cadence of the Templar Augur’s voice. 

Scaling the side of the building, Minako laterally approached the cameras and took them out one by one. The hidden blade was a remarkable device. Minako could not deny how satisfying it felt. With a simple release mechanism, the blade protruded and pierced the camera lenses. The same button returned the blade home. The entire procedure took less than a second and was in complete silence. It was no wonder the assassin sisterhood were considered the most lethal killers on the planet. 

After dispatching the security cameras in the vicinity, Minako returned her focus to Michiru and her guest. Their auras were close, most likely right on the opposite side of the wall. Minako climbed the building towards the window, watching the silhouettes of their bodies move. As she drew closer, she could begin to make out what they were saying. 

“You are far too reckless, Ruka. I won’t always be available to heal you with The Shroud.”

Mina’s heart leapt into her throat. She paused in her climbing to watch their auras through the wall. The golden woman was laying down while Michiru sat beside her. The Shroud was in her hands until she laid it flat across the other woman’s midsection. Minako recognized the flash of light as the Piece of Eden worked its magic. 

Michiru’s guest released an audible sigh as her body was instantly healed. 

“You said to do whatever it took to make sure Sailor V made it to the shrine. So I did.” The woman’s voice was husky and deep. 

“You weren’t supposed to be seen, let alone injured,” Michiru countered. 

“Whatever. I killed the assassin and when they find her body they’ll think it was Takashi. Everyone knows he sulks around the shrine all the time.”

Minako balked. There was an assassin trailing her when she went to Hikawa Shrine the other night? She hadn’t even noticed. If it weren’t for this mystery woman with Michiru, she could very well have been killed. 

“And we need you alive, just as much as we need Aino Minako alive.” Michiru removed The Shroud from Haruka’s body, placing it on a stand beside the bed. 

“So you say,” the other woman said in a teasing tone. “But I’m sure you could find some other woman sharing my Isu bloodline around if you look hard enough.”

The aquamarine shape of Michiru’s body moved suddenly. She went from sitting on the bedside to straddling the woman beneath her. Michiru bent her face low, hovering just above the prone woman’s face. 

“If you died, I would single handedly usher in the Second Catastrophe to destroy this wretched planet.” 

The woman beneath her stuttered. “What? Why?”

Michiru’s tone turned playful. “Because the world isn’t worth saving without you, silly.” She accentuated her unsettling tease by tapping the tip of her nose. 

Minako swallowed hard. Michiru, in love? With another woman? And more importantly, what was this talk of a Second Catastrophe? Had The Augur seen something in her mirror? 

The woman below Michiru reached a hand up and cupped her cheek. “We will unlock the Gates of Atlantis, just like your mirror showed you. All the knowledge and power within it will be yours.”

“Don’t forget the treasures,” Michiru cooed in return. She leaned down, pressing her lips against her partner’s neck. 

The golden woman moaned. “You’re the greatest treasure on the earth, Michi.”

The Gates of Atlantis? No wonder Ami had been pestering her to read the report about it. What sort of knowledge and treasure did Michiru think lay beyond the gates? And how did she plan on accessing this mystical city below the ocean?

“Ruka…” 

Minako could not deny how alluring the Augur’s voice was. Shivers crept up Minako’s spine as she watched the women slowly explore each other’s bodies. This Ruka woman had large hands, and she was not shy about using them to explore Michiru’s petite, curvy body. She squeezed Michiru’s breasts through her shirt, eliciting a pitched cry that made Mina’s skin crawl. 

Sailor V cursed her luck. Watching her boss in the act was not something she planned on, as arousing as the entire spectacle was. She needed the damn Shroud, and couldn’t afford to wait for their tryst to be over. And what if they stayed in bed all night? Mina didn’t know if she could hang from the building all night long. The lacerations in her wrists were making this task more laborious by the second, not taking into account her older wound. 

A vision of Rei’s lifeless, bloody corpse renewed Minako’s determination. She would not let The Shroud out of her sight. 

Watching the act of lovemaking through the building’s walls, with only the silhouettes of the participants’ bodies glowing bright gold and teal, was a surreal experience. They removed invisible clothes and laid on an invisible bed, but the carnal acts their bodies shared was real. Their auras grew in intensity as the copulation progressed. Michiru was in control of Ruka now, with her mouth claiming a breast and her hand disappeared between her legs. 

Minako tried ignoring her body’s natural responses to the erotic scene before her. Rei and Artemis were dead, how could she be experiencing the telltale signs of arousal at a time like this? She tried blocking out the euphoric sounds they made as Michiru brought her lover to climax, but the uncomfortable arousal between her legs would not disappear.

“Ah! Michiru!” Ruka clung to her as she came. Through her Piece of Eden, Minako could see the blazing bright light of her aura. The golden light burst as she climaxed. 

The light was sudden and intense, causing Mina to fumble from her precarious perch. 

“Shit!” Minako struggled to regain her footing. Her heart raced as she came dangerously close to falling several stories to the ground. 

“What was that?” Mina heard Michiru’s partner exclaim. She couldn’t look up, partially because she was still regaining her grip, and also because she was too afraid to find someone glaring down at her from the window. 

“Just a stray cat,” Michiru calmly replied. “How about we take this to the bath? You are still rather… dirty.”

Distracted by Michiru’s charm, Ruka obeyed. “Yes. To the bath.”

Minako exhaled a sigh of relief when her feet firmly planted themselves in the natural grooves of the brick wall. She wasn’t dead, and the two women were going to leave the room, and hopefully The Shroud as well. 

Confident she wasn’t falling, Minako glanced back up towards the bedroom. A chill ran through her when she realized the aquamarine shadow was looking directly at her. 

“Something the matter?” Ruka asked. 

Mina forgot to breathe. 

“I just hope the kitten makes its way home.”

The other woman released a raspy chuckle. “Since when are you so concerned with stray cats?”

“You know how much I like pretty things, Ruka,” Michiru evasively answered while leading her out of the bedroom. 

Minako shook her head, bewildered. There was no doubt in her mind that Michiru knew she was there. She stared through the wall, right at her, and even used the pet name “kitten.” Instead of calling her out, Michiru practically begged her to invade her home and steal her Piece of Eden. 

Like before, Minako reminded herself it was best to assume Michiru was aware of every pawn’s movement in this strange game she was orchestrating. Not blessed with the time to try figuring out what Michiru and her lover are plotting, Minako seized the moment. 

Using the hidden blade, she pried the window open. Minako was unsurprised to find it unlocked.

Mina landed inside the bedroom with feline precision. Her mask told her the two women were on the other side of the mansion, continuing their steamy bedroom session in a jacuzzi. She took a quick survey of the bedroom. A few paintings of oceanic landscapes hung on the walls. There were closed shuttered doors shielding what Mina assumed to be a walk-in closet. The bed was luxurious, complete with a canopy, head and footboard, and furnished with flawless, white silk sheets. The door they used to exit the room was firmly shut. 

Not taking any chances, Mina closed the gap between herself and the nightstand where the Piece of Eden awaited her. 

At first glance, the fabric was unremarkable. It was cream-colored linen, and frayed at the edges. Minako remembered how skeptical she had been when first laying her eyes on the ancient artifact. She didn’t believe in things like magic, or technologically advanced beings who created humans to be servants, or any of the other garbage Takashi and Michiru spouted while she lay on her hospital bed. 

But when Michiru laid the garment across her body, and she felt the instant glow and warmth repairing every cell in her body, she believed. 

Bracing herself for what she knew was to come, Mina placed her hand on The Shroud. The slight gesture was all that it needed to work its magic. Blinding light filled the bedroom for a brief second. In the blink of an eye, each and every cell in her body became rejuvenated. The weariness, the aches, the open wounds, they all vanished as if they never existed. 

Minako’s skin glowed as the healing energy flowed through her. Even her hair and fingernails glistened. Taking a deep breath without the irritating pain in her side was miraculous. Scaling down the building and returning to Rei was going to be considerably easier. 

The popstar stared at the cloth in her hands. The glowing ceased, making it appear as an ordinary piece of fabric again. With as much reverence and speed as possible, Mina folded the parchment into a small square. She smuggled it inside of the tight strap of Rei’s hidden blade, tight enough to keep it in place. 

Before leaving, Minako’s eyes lingered on Michiru’s hand mirror. The Piece of Eden that granted her glimpses of the future. Part of her thought to steal that too, but she decided not to tempt fate. Minako had what she came for, and reviving Rei was all that mattered. 

“Just a little while longer, and we’ll be together again.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Piece of Eden appears.

The vehicle was barely parked as Minako threw open the door. Leaving the SUV running, she sprinted toward where she left Rei and Artemis inside of the abandoned warehouse. Minako pulled the sleeve of Rei’s assassin hoodie away from the hidden blade, unclasping it and freeing The Shroud as she ran. 

Takashi’s dead body lay in a pile of blood where Mina left him. Not sparing him a glance, she fell to her knees beside Rei. The crows were still standing guard, and they began erratically hopping up and down as she settled beside them. Rei’s still body was bloodsoaked and pale. Minako couldn’t stand to look at her face for more than a second. She diverted her attention to her feline companion, now a ball of bloody fur on top of Rei’s belly. 

“If this thing could resurrect Jesus after three days, it better work after three hours,” Mina nervously mused before resting the fabric flat across Artemis, making sure it covered him and touched Rei’s skin as well. 

The first time they touched, the Shrine Maiden’s skin was fire made flesh. Now she was colder than ice; void of any semblance of life. Minako rested her hand on Rei’s arm and held her breath. 

The Piece of Eden pulsated, dousing the immediate area in golden light, and filling Minako’s head with a supernatural wave of energy. Vertigo overcame her for a brief moment. She shook her head, convinced she was hearing things, when a loud, healthy meow met her ears. 

“Artemis!” Minako couldn’t blame her imagination when her companion leapt onto her lap. He was revitalized and clean, and his chest rattled with the deepest purr she’d ever heard. Minako immediately scooped him into her arms and cuddled him against her chest. Artemis rubbed his face against hers. His familiar warmth washed her anxieties away for a brief moment, until the unsettling cries of Rei’s birds disrupted their reunion. 

Artemis jumped from Mina’s lap. He pawed at The Shroud, which lay flat against Rei’s chest. It pulsated once more. This time, Rei’s crimson aura responded. Still wearing her mask, Minako witnessed Rei’s brilliant scarlet light entwining with The Shroud’s golden one. Minako returned her hand to Rei’s arm. Warmth and life rose from beneath the surface, returning Rei’s skin to the color and heat Minako remembered. 

The crows fell to silence as they waited. Seconds felt like lifetimes as Minako stared at Rei’s still visage. The deathly pallor was gone. Now she looked like she was sleeping. Her sunken face fleshed out once more, and the bags beneath her eyes disappeared. 

Minako and the animal companions all startled when Rei finally took her first breath. The assassin sat upright instantly, filling her dormant lungs with air. Minako clutched her chest as Rei’s bewildered eyes opened. Clearly disoriented, Rei continuously blinked and stared into her hands, flexing each finger experimentally.

“Rei! Thank god it worked!” Minako found her voice. Relief, the likes of which she had never felt before, washed over her. Artemis and the crows began celebrating by dancing circles around the revived assassin. 

Hearing Mina’s voice, Rei beset her with a quizzical look that made her heart melt. “I’m—I was…”

“Dead,” Mina spoke the wretched word through her tears. “Yeah… You were. I brought you back with The Shroud.”

Rei patted the front of her tank top, feeling the blood-soaked fabric and sticking two fingers through the hole left by her father’s blade. She lifted her shirt just enough to study her abs, which were now flawless, clean, and void of any injuries or scars. Then Rei studied Mina once more, tilting her head with a smirk. “You’re wearing my hoodie?”

Mina giggled nervously. “Yeah. I have your hidden blade, too. Here.” She offered the apparatus to its rightful owner. 

A proud smile crossed Rei’s thin lips. She shook her head and pushed the hidden blade towards Minako. “Looks like you’ll make a great assassin after all.”

“Well…” Mina brushed off the praise. She didn’t exactly deserve it; Michiru practically gave her The Shroud on a silver platter. “I’ll tell you the story back at the shrine. Let’s get you home.”

Rei nodded. Phobos and Deimos settled on her shoulders. Minako stood and held her hands to assist Rei off the ground, but the Shrine Maiden hesitated. Rei’s eyes were downcast, staring at the Piece of Eden resting on her lap. She picked up the unassuming fabric, looking perplexed. 

“Hard to believe that little thing can raise the dead, isn’t it?” Mina asked. 

Rei didn’t respond. She tilted her head, studying the ancient Piece of Eden as if it were a work of art. As the silence dragged on, Minako was beginning to think Rei’s mind had somehow regressed again. 

Once again, the Piece of Eden resonated with Rei’s burning red aura. Mina shielded her eyes when the light burned at its apex before disappearing. 

“What the…?” The Shroud was nowhere to be found. Taking its place was a longbow, carved from wood, with decorative golden ends, and a matching quiver. The quiver had one sole arrow; crafted with matching wood. The fletch was made of gold, with white and red feathers. 

“Holy shit,” Minako gasped. “The Piece of Eden transformed? Did you know they could do that?”

Rei shook her head. “No.”

“So… Do you know what kind of bow it is?” Minako wondered out loud. If Pieces of Eden could transform, she was willing to bet it would not become just any bow and quiver.

“I think it’s Sharanga,” Rei commented, not sounding like she believed the words coming from her own mouth. Without waiting for Mina to ask what that was, she continued. “The bow of the Hindu god Vishnu, used to win a duel against Shiva.”

Minako didn’t bother asking Rei how she knew that. Assassins, like templars who took their roles more seriously than the idol, studied ancient relics and legendary weapons. Not to mention Rei had a personal interest in archery. “Yeah? How did Vishnu win the battle?”

Rei tested the weight and size of the longbow in her hands. Minako would have guessed it was almost as tall as Rei. Then the archer caressed the fletch of the arrow. “According to the legend, Vishnu paralyzed Shiva with its arrow.”

“Do you think…” Minako did not dare to finish the question. A Piece of Eden always had some sort of power over regular mortals. Could this arrow paralyze anyone it struck?

Rei turned toward Minako with a stupefied stare. Seeing Rei completely befuddled was a rarity that Minako found she rather liked, though she knew better than to say so. “I don’t know, but…”

“Let’s get you home before we start playing with your new toy,” Mina half-joked. 

This time, Rei accepted her hand and stood to her feet. She stretched her arms and legs before settling the quiver and bow across her left shoulder. 

“How do you feel?” Minako asked.

“Amazing. Like I traded in my old body for a brand new model,” Rei admitted. Phobos, still perched on her shoulder, cawed in agreement. 

“Pretty crazy, isn’t it?” Minako recalled how she felt after being healed by The Shroud the first time. The sentiment was similar. She thought she could run for miles. She briefly wondered if The Shroud was gone forever, or if it assumed a temporary form while in Rei’s possession. 

“Yeah…” Rei and Minako began to walk from the warehouse, but paused when they approached Takashi’s corpse. Artemis swat a paw at him and hissed. 

“What do we do with him?” Minako dared to ask. The decision of whether or not to revive him was removed from the equation, thanks to the Piece of Eden’s unanticipated transformation. “We can’t leave him here.”

If Rei had any regrets about slaying her own father, they weren’t reflected on her face. She snarled at him. Minako was pretty sure she would have kicked his body, too, if Artemis wasn’t standing in the way. The popstar couldn’t blame Rei for her feelings, but it didn’t make the scene any less unsettling. 

“I have an idea,” Rei spoke in a chilling voice that told Minako she wasn’t going to enjoy it.

\---

Minako buried her bloody hands inside of her pockets as they walked the back alleys to Hikawa Shrine. Shoving Takashi’s body into his vehicle and pushing it into the ocean wasn’t her finest moment. Given the circumstances, it could have been worse, but it left a sour taste in Minako’s mouth. They had nothing to clean the blood staining the concrete. It was far from the perfect crime, but as Minako had already reasoned, the templars would handle everything once Takashi did not report first thing in the morning. 

When it came to covering up their tracks and removing all hints of misconduct and blame from their ranks, the templars came second to none. It didn’t matter if the failed assassination attempt, or the rogue agent who lost their life, was a celebrity or a politician; they would find a way to spin the story to make Takashi appear as a blameless victim. Or perhaps they would make his death appear an accident. An airplane crash, or a car accident. 

Fighting his estranged daughter in a duel to the death was not a news story that would behoove the templars, which meant Rei’s involvement would never see the light of day. Outside of privileged circles, anyway. 

After the brief discussion about how the templars would most likely conceal the truth and spin a narrative fitting their agenda around Takashi’s death, the couple fell silent. Mina pet Artemis as he purred in her arms, and Rei alternated between patting both of her crows. Minako hadn’t realized how much she carried their conversations until she didn’t feel like talking. The last few days had been an emotional whirlwind. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Rei was feeling, or what was going through her mind. She was the one who died while killing her own father, then returned to life. 

Much like when Minako arrived at Hikawa Shrine a few days ago, the grounds were quiet. The assassin sentries had returned to their posts in the trees and rooftops. Minako took off her mask and hid it inside of her pocket before they began the slow walk up the staircase. Rei had a new bounce in her step, thanks to the Piece of Eden’s healing magic. The birds flew off, but Artemis was not interested in leaving Mina’s side. At least, not until they entered the meditation room. Then he curled up in a ball in front of the sacred flames, and swiftly fell asleep. 

Rei unslung her new bow and quiver from her back, and reverently laid them on the floor beside the mat. Minako noticed the single pillow and thin bed sheet were still on the floor mat. 

“Hey, Rei?” Mina began as a thought came to her.

“Hm?”

“What was with the whole ‘naked sitting by the fire’ thing? Setsuna tried to dress you and you freaked out.”

Rei crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the fire. Her amethyst eyes reflected the orange flames as she frowned. “I was--I mean-- Takashi, was engaged in a ritual when I became trapped inside of his memories. It’s a cleansing ritual.”

“Cleansing by fire sort of thing?” Minako asked.

“Something like that.” Rei curtly nodded. 

Minako removed Rei’s bloodsoaked hoodie and draped it over the chair. She placed the hidden blade on the table, and put her mask beside it. Taking a deep breath, she walked to Rei’s side. Artemis was curled into a ball on the floor between her feet and the fire. Minako snaked a hand around Rei’s waist. They stood in silence for a brief moment before Rei turned to face her. 

“Thank you,” she bluntly said. 

Minako felt her cheeks turn red. “You don’t need to thank me for anything.”

Rei’s dark eyebrows furrowed. “Nonsense. You saved my life.”

“Not really. I watched you die. I just… reversed it.” Minako shrugged. She wasn’t sure why she was being so evasive about the risks she took to bring Rei back to life. Normally she relished praise and attention. 

“At great risk to your own life,” Rei persisted. “When you didn’t have to.”

“Umm… Are you happy that I did?” Minako shrank in anticipation of the unfavorable answer she expected. 

“Of course I am,” Rei balked. “Is that what you think? That I wanted to die?”

“I don’t know what to think! Besides guilt that you died because of me,” Mina confessed. 

Rei’s expression darkened. “You know none of that was your fault. And I didn’t want to die. Not after…” Rei’s sentence faltered. She looked towards the fire again for a second. “I didn’t see any other way. I needed to save you and stop him. That’s all.”

“Was the decision really that easy?” Minako whispered. 

“Yes,” Rei simply answered. 

Minako felt small beneath Rei’s unwavering stare. She was awed by Rei’s conviction. Minako never felt sure about anything in her entire life. Even her dedication to becoming a world famous idol suffered once she became a sellout to the templars. Though Rei was fueled by thoughts of revenge, she never seemed to doubt her dedication to the sisterhood. 

“So you were willing to die to get your revenge?” 

Rei softly scoffed. “No. To save your life, dummy.”

Minako rarely found herself speechless, but Rei’s intense stare and matter-of-fact way of declaring her sacrifice in Minako’s name was unexpected. The entire world was in love with Sailor V, but their affection was misguided and shallow at best. Rei had laid down her life for her. The ultimate sacrifice. 

“I said I loved you, didn’t I?” Rei chuckled, seeming to enjoy being on the teasing end of their interactions for once. “Why are you acting so strange?”

“I, well…” Mina shook her head. Why _was_ she acting, and feeling, so strange? “I just got you back, after thinking you were lost forever, and then I lost you again! I know you _said_ you love me, but I hear that from fans every day. I never really knew the weight of it until today, I think.” 

“And millions of fans think you’re the authority on the subject?” Rei arched an eyebrow. “Sounds like you still have a lot to learn about it, _Venus._ ”

Minako took the bait. She rolled her eyes and gave Rei an exaggerated sigh. “Yeah? And what do you know about it?”

“Not much,” Rei confessed, “I assumed you would teach me.”

Mina raised her eyebrows in surprise. Was Rei suggesting what she thought she was suggesting? She didn’t have a salacious smile, nor was there any inflection in her voice, but the tension between them and Rei’s hands on her hips hinted she was referring to the physical aspect of love. 

“Well joke’s on you. Because I don’t know--” A sudden, unflattering yawn interrupted Mina’s sentence. Maybe plain exhaustion was causing her mercurial emotions. Thanks to being kidnapped, she hadn’t slept in over twenty four hours. 

“Want a bath?” Rei offered. “You must be exhausted.”

“Just show me to the washroom,” Minako requested. As relaxing as a bath sounded, she really wanted to avoid that awkward scenario. Thanks to The Shroud, Rei was clean and rejuvenated, but for whatever reason, Minako couldn’t say the same. She was sore and exhausted. Now that things had settled down, Minako didn’t think she could stay awake if she let herself get comfortable in a steamy bath. 

“Follow me.” Rei led Minako to the modest washroom in the next room over, and politely left Mina to her own devices. 

Left without any of her own hygiene products, the singer had to improvise. She scoured Rei’s cabinet, finding the bare essentials. After scrubbing up and down her arms until her skin was pink, she moved on to her mouth. Minako wasn’t about to use Rei’s toothbrush, or send her in town to get one, so she settled with some mouthwash and floss for now. There was a clean hairbrush, so she took liberties rinsing some of the grime from her hair and brushing it out. Lifting her arms, she took a sniff and made a disgusted face. “Yuck.”

Minako located a stick of deodorant and helped herself to it. She didn’t give herself time to consider how gross using someone else’s deodorant was. If she had her way, her entire personal hygiene and skin care collection would be magically teleported here. 

But alas, she didn’t even have her phone or any form of identification, let alone her favorite lotions. And she was too exhausted, both mentally and physically, to consider doing anything about it right now. 

After relieving her poor bladder, Minako returned to the sweltering room. Rei was sitting cross-legged before the fire, hands in a meditative gesture. Artemis was still sleeping in front of her. At the sound of the door sliding shut behind her, Rei turned and gave her an observational look over. 

“I’ll take you to my bedroom so you can sleep,” Rei offered as she stood. 

“I’ll just sleep in here, if that’s okay.” 

Rei’s eyes narrowed. “Are you sure? My bedroom is a lot more comfortable.”

“I’m used to it. Besides, Artemis is happy here. I don’t want to disturb him.”

Minako half-expected Rei to stubbornly argue in the name of being an excellent host, but she only shrugged. “Have it your way.”

Minako could barely raise her feet from the floor as she made her way to the makeshift bed on the floor. The aster flower that was in Rei’s hair when she left the other day was resting on the pillow. Smiling, Minako lifted it and inhaled its scent. Hers was on the floor of her bedroom somewhere; it became dislodged and fell when Takashi roughly grabbed her earlier. 

Pushing those unhappy memories aside, Minako made herself as comfortable as possible on the floor. To her surprise, Rei wordlessly slid into bed beside her. She removed her bloody tank top and similarly stained jeans, and wore only a black bra and matching panties. 

Minako tried not to stare, but having the conservative Shrine Maiden wearing nothing but undergarments in bed beside her, caught her off guard. 

“What?” Rei quipped. “I wasn’t going to wear those gross clothes.”

Minako had a hundred invasive, teasing ways to counter Rei’s pathetic attempt at making this gesture out to be one of convenience, but she let it slide. The last thing she wanted was to fight or scare Rei away. 

“Sorry, it’s just… You died today. From a nasty wound right about… here.” Minako reached across the short space between them and grazed Rei’s unmarked pale skin. “And I guess I’m feeling a little guilty about it. Being an obvious target for your dad. Trying to play both sides and thinking there’d be no consequences. Thinking I’d never see you again because of all this…”

“I’m here now. Thanks to you,” Rei comforted matter-of-factly. 

Or Michiru. Minako was too tired to bring up all the complicated stuff she witnessed while stealing The Shroud. Her eyes darted to the Sharanga and its matching quiver. The Shroud became a legendary weapon, which told Mina that peace between the assassins, templars, and mankind, was far from realization. 

And that Rei would most likely be putting her life on the line again, without The Shroud to heal her. 

Despite herself, Minako released a loud yawn. Her eyelids were heavy. She blinked and looked at the woman lying beside her, whose violet eyes never moved. 

Rei grabbed the flower, which had been brushed from the pillow, and tucked it behind Mina’s ear. “Rest. I’ll stay here.”

“You’re not tired,” Mina grumbled. 

“No,” Rei agreed. “But you laid down here and watched me sleep. I’d like to return the favor.”

“Hmmm.” Minako tried conjuring a witty response. But she was so tired, and Rei was so warm. The conflict and pain that boiled beneath the surface of her eyes since they met was gone, replaced with a tranquil state Mina never would have thought Rei capable of before now. 

“You’re…. different,” Minako mumbled. 

Rei’s rare smile accompanied her as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poking the embers.

Minako awoke to hushed whispers. As she opened her eyes, she saw Rei silhouetted against the sunlight invading through the open door. Balancing a tray on one hand, Rei shut the door behind her with the other. 

“Good morning,” Rei spoke in her neutral tone. Minako couldn’t help but notice she was dressed again. Not in her traditional hakama, but in a pair of black slacks and a mauve top. 

Mina stretched before sitting up. “Good morning.”

“Artemis wanted to go out. Makoto came and when she found out you were here, well…” Rei gestured toward the elaborate tray. 

Minako was delighted, and unsurprised, to find a traditional Japanese breakfast waiting for her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had food. Her stomach growled in anticipation. 

Rei chuckled while pouring Mina a small cup of green tea. “Here.”

Minako was so parched, she didn’t even ask for sugar. She drank the scalding hot liquid, not stopping until she reached the last drop. “Ah! That’s so delicious! This all looks so yummy! She didn’t have to do this.”

“She would have anyway. Trust me.” Mina thought she saw Rei roll her eyes before handing her a bowl of miso soup. “She loves to cook.”

Mina eyed the heaping bowl of steamed rice and the plate of nori, but decided she better stick with the soup for now. 

After consuming half of her bowl, Mina gestured to Rei’s untouched food. “Aren’t you gonna eat?”

Rei took a sip of tea and shook her head. “I’m still not hungry. Which I told Makoto, but she never listens.” Rei finished her remark with an exasperated sigh. 

Mina giggled. “I’m sure she means well.”

“Yeah, right.” Rei rolled her eyes again. “She’s also nosey as hell. She asked about one hundred annoying questions when she found out you were here. Her and Setsuna are dying to know what happened. I told them they’re going to have to wait.”

“You can’t exactly blame them,” Mina pointed out as she grabbed a few pieces of nori with a pair of chopsticks. “I’m sure the news stations are on fire with Takashi’s death already.”

Rei grunted into her teacup. Minako took that as her hint to change the subject. “I got healed by The Shroud, too, you know.”

Rei perked up at that tidbit. “You did?”

“Yeah. I had a wound in my side from an assassination attempt while I was touring. That’s why I came home early. And you were, well, you know,” Mina pondered while chewing on her food. “I dunno why I’m still so tired and hungry. The first time I was healed by The Shroud I felt like a million yen.”

“Maybe it’s less effective the second time,” Rei guessed. 

“Maybe.” Minako would rather eat than speculate on how Pieces of Eden worked. She helped herself to the rest of her rice, not paying much mind to Rei’s grimace. 

“You aren’t going to say anything else about that assassination attempt?” Rei broke the silence. 

“Oh, that,” Mina mumbled through a mouthful of food before swallowing. “I don’t know anything else. It was definitely an assassin. But the templars captured her and took her away. And I haven’t exactly been keeping up with my emails.”

“I didn’t tell them your idea to switch sides yet. We can discuss that, as well as other things, once you’re ready. Until then, I’ve made it clear there are to be no interruptions.”

Minako found herself looking for sexual innuendos that weren’t there. She swallowed hard and set down her chopsticks. She was normally good at containing her salacious thoughts around Rei, or at the very least, turning them into teasing jokes to get a rise out of her. Maybe it was watching Michiru in the act. Or maybe The Shroud had given her sex drive a a boost that it didn’t need. Either way, Mina couldn’t stop her mind and eyes from wandering. Rei wasn’t dressed provocatively, but her form-fitting clothes flattered her figure. She was a woman who managed to be physically fit and curvy at the same time. 

“Purple is a good color on you,” Mina observed while moving onto her last helping of food, which was a flaky filet of fish. 

Rei didn’t respond to the compliment. She began stacking the dirty dishes on the tray. “We’ll work out a plan to get your things later.”

“Yeah, I bet they’re going crazy looking for me, too,” Mina agreed. “I need to get my cell so I can at least make some phone calls.” 

Rei’s cheeks looked slightly flushed, as opposed to their snowy pallor from a few minutes ago. Minako wondered if the little compliment about the shirt embarrassed her. 

“Here, I’m full. I feel much better.” Minako gave Rei her half-eaten fish plate and dirty chopsticks. As Rei disposed of their dirty dishes on the table, Mina stretched like a lazy cat and buried her head in the pillow.

“I can show you to the indoor bathtub. We have an outdoor onsen, as well, if you’re interested.”

As luxurious as a hot bath sounded, Minako wasn’t ready to get out of bed yet. “Hmmm, maybe later.”

Rei arched an eyebrow. “Are you going back to sleep?”

“No, I don’t think so. Just relaxing.” Minako hugged the pillow. “I ate more in one sitting than I usually do in an entire day. I’m stuffed like an olive!”

“What?” 

“You know… stuffed like an olive. Because olives are stuffed.”

“Not all olives,” Rei countered. The sheer concentration on her face made Minako laugh. 

“Okay, never mind. No more jokes.” Mina curled up on her side, facing Rei. “Come cuddle with me?”

Rei bristled as if she was put off by the request, but she complied without hesitation. Minako hoped she would strip back down to her undergarments, but Rei remained fully clothed, much to her chagrin. Mina nestled her head beneath Rei’s chin and wrapped an arm around her waist. Her hand rest on Rei’s slightly jutted pelvic bone, in the space between the bottom of her shirt and the hem of her jeans. Rei’s skin was fire made flesh, and Minako was grateful beyond words to feel the life inside of her again. 

“So we’re finally not going to have any interruptions?” Mina suggestively asked. She felt Rei’s breath catch in her throat, undoubtedly reading between the lines. 

“I thought you would want to recuperate in peace,” Rei evasively replied. 

“And I have! I feel so much better now.” Mina snuggled as close to Rei’s heat as possible. “I thought I lost you… Twice. I’m--”

Rei’s hand rest on top of her head. “Let’s not talk about that.” 

“You’re not gonna tell me what it’s like to be dead?” Mina half-joked. “Did you see a light? Or the spirits of the deceased?”

Rei’s chest vibrated, releasing a sardonic laugh. “No. Nothing like that.” 

“Well that’s disappointing,” Mina grumbled. She pulled away and rest on her elbows, giving herself a clear view of Rei’s face. The permanent scowl Minako came to expect was gone, replaced with a hint of amusement. “You think that’s funny?”

Rei shook her head. “No. Dying wasn’t funny.” 

“Then why’re you smiling? I thought you’d be all somber and weird.”

Rei’s thermal fingertips brushed away the bangs tickling her lashes. “You’re just cute. That’s all.”

Being a world famous popstar, Sailor V was no stranger to compliments. Every day, she read loving messages from fans, adoring every little thing one could dissect about a person. Her smile, her voice, her eyes, her hair… The popstar had become immune to the compliments showered upon her. And yet, when Rei said she was cute, she felt her cheeks flushing and the butterflies fluttering. 

“‘Just cute,’” Mina repeated in a singsong voice. It was too late to deflect from her flustered response to Rei’s mild compliment, but it didn’t stop her from trying. 

A smug look crossed Rei’s face before she dipped her head down for a kiss. Minako welcomed Rei’s lips against hers. The hard, physical reminder that the Shrine Maiden she fell in love with was present and wanted her made Minako’s heart pound exceptionally hard. The idol expected to be initiating all intimacy between them. Being at Rei’s mercy, even if it were only for a few moments as their mouths became reacquainted, was a delightful and unanticipated feeling. 

“Words still aren’t my strong suit, I guess,” Rei huskily whispered against her mouth. Her hot breath sent chills down the back of Minako’s neck. "You’re more than cute. You’re Venus. A goddess who saved my life twice.” 

“Yeah?” Minako snaked a hand around the back of Rei’s neck. “I thought we weren’t talking about that.”

“We aren’t,” Rei agreed. 

Minako took the initiative this time, but Rei met her half way. With the tentative, exploratory kiss out of the way, all of their inhibitions vanished, replaced with unadulterated lust. It had been well over a year since Minako had allowed herself to succumb to this carnal hunger that she used to know so well. 

She couldn’t get enough of Rei’s heat. An uncomfortable warmth of her own spread from Minako’s loins, and she welcomed it. They were still fully clothed, but she couldn’t help from pressing the length of her body against Rei’s. The concentrated fire radiating from Rei’s jeans made it especially difficult for her to think rationally. 

Rei hooked a finger into an empty belt loop on Minako’s jeans and pulled her closer as they kissed. It was sudden, rough, and made Minako squeal in delight. 

She stroked Rei’s hair, enjoying the lustrous strands between her fingers. Holding Rei’s head close to hers as their kisses lingered felt immaculate, but Minako’s hands were growing anxious. Over a dozen times since they met, Minako told herself she would never have the dark, mysterious assassin like this. Now that she had her, she didn’t want to waste any more time. 

Mina pulled back for air. She studied Rei’s flushed, dazed features. In the brief intermission, she realized she couldn’t push this any further. If they were going to do anything else, it would have to be the stubborn, proud assassin’s idea. 

As if reading her mind, Rei cupped her cheek. Minako sighed and sank into the warmth of her palm before it disappeared to travel south, down the dip of her neck, to the swell of her breast. 

“May I?” The fear of rejection in her voice, as if Mina would deny her after all the time she spent trying to get Rei alone like this, and after everything they endured, was a surprise. The vulnerability Rei allowed her was adorable, but Mina knew better than to bring attention to it. 

Instead of teasing Rei, Minako simply nodded and guided her hand down her front, pressing just enough for Rei’s palm to graze over every curve from the tip of her nipple down to the dip in her navel. She invited Rei’s hand inside of her shirt, letting it rest against her bare midriff before pulling her hand away. 

Mina thought she heard Rei gulp before taking the initiative. She sat up and asiated while Rei slid her shirt off. The Shrine Maiden brushed a lock of wayward hair away before leaning forward and claiming her neck. Minako couldn’t recall the last time anyone had kissed and licked her neck so tenderly. It felt better than she remembered. 

Then again, she didn’t think anyone she’d ever slept with was anything like Rei: reserved, sensitive, and emotionally invested in her outside of her celebrity status. And, if Minako’s intuition was right, a virgin. 

She moaned and held Rei close. The tongue exploring the crook of her neck made Minako shudder, in turn causing Rei to respond in kind. Her vocal surrenders seemed to encourage Rei, helping her grow bolder. The callouses on the archer’s fingers brushed against her breast. They explored along her lace bra, walking around to Mina’s back and finding the clasps. Rei unfastened the bra with ease, and helped her shrug out of the constricting lace. 

Rei stared at the exposed curves of Minako’s upper body. The blush on her cheeks intensified considerably. Minako was rather proud of her full, perky breasts-- after all, she received compliments about them on a daily basis--but she had a feeling Rei would be blushing no matter what they looked like. 

Once again, Minako guided Rei’s hand. This time, she held it against her bare breast, sighing when Rei’s rough fingers rubbed against the smooth skin of her areola. 

“Is this okay?” Rei whispered, her voice sounding hoarse. 

Minako nodded. She drew closer, straddling Rei and making sure to hover her breasts around eye level. “Of course... I’ve been trying to get you to undress me for months.” Maybe a little teasing wouldn’t hurt, now that Rei was committed. “Are you okay?”

Rei chewed on her bottom lip while looking lost in thought. “Yes. I want to do this. With you.”

The shy, vulnerable response made Minako’s heart flutter. “Me too.” 

Rei reached down and pulled her top up and over her head. Long tendrils of shining ebony hair settled around her chest, covering most of her breasts. She wore a functional sports bra, which was black and had clasps in the front. Before Rei could continue, Minako intercepted. She unfastened the three clasps and brushed the fabric away from Rei’s breasts. Minako adored their pale complexion and their rosy tips, which were already hard. 

“Why are you staring? It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“Rei!” Mina playfully scoffed. “I said I’ve been wanting to get naked in bed with you, but I’m not a complete animal! You think I would’ve snuck a peek while you were in that condition?” 

Rei shrugged, clearly embarrassed by both her nudity and the mental state in question. “If I was naked, I was naked.”

“You kept wrapped up in the sheet. So I was good and didn’t look. I knew you’d be pissed when you woke up if you found out I was sneaking peeks without permission. I can be considerate, you know.”

“Despite how pushy you can be,” Rei countered. 

Minako rolled her eyes. “And here we are, despite how stubborn and distant you can be.”

Rei relaxed her head against Minako’s chest. “You stayed by me anyway. Saved my life twice. I know I can trust you.”

“I can be stubborn in my own way,” Minako giggled. She stroked Rei’s soft hair. The popstar adored touching Rei’s soft, long locks.

“So I’ve noticed,” Rei wryly answered. Before Mina could come up with a witty remark, there were teeth on her nipples. They slowly grazed, exploring the feel of her areola against them without biting. Rei’s tongue soon followed, circling around at an agonizingly slow pace. Minako groaned as Rei’s slick tongue and rough fingers played with her nipples. 

As much as Minako enjoyed Rei’s breasts, she was more fascinated by the ripples of her abdomen. Even sitting down, the assassin had pronounced muscles, and Minako found she greatly enjoyed massaging them. Minako had been with perfectly chiseled men in the past, but found this experience to be much different. Rei was muscular, but compared to a man of similar stature, she was softer, and so very, very hot. 

Minako grabbed Rei’s face and leaned down to kiss her once more. She didn’t think she could ever tire of kissing these pale lips she had grown fond of, with their constant frown lines and grimaces. But the growing, uncomfortable heat between her legs made her impatient. She had to have Rei’s unsure, yet eager and willing to please, hands on her. 

“Rei…” Minako felt for the hem of Rei’s pants. She snuck her fingertips inside, giving Rei enough time to pull away if she was having second thoughts. A throaty groan, much deeper than Minako expected, met her ears. Rei’s fingertips dug hard into her hips, trying to push Mina down into her. 

Minako couldn’t remember the last time pants felt so constraining. Rei chuckled into her mouth as Minako pushed her down, anxious to be rid of their last articles of clothing. Rei lifted her hips as Mina pulled her pant legs down. After getting Rei almost naked, Minako thought she would tantalize her senses just a little bit more. She stood at Rei’s feet, staring down the beautiful Shrine Maiden, while unbuttoning and removing her pants. She wore nothing but the sacred flames’ reflection. Rei’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor. 

A self-satisfied grin spread on Minako’s lips. Maybe she was a bit vain, but she liked to think she was confident in her skin. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

Rei blinked and shook her head. “Sorry. I’m not--”

“Don’t apologize. It’s flattering.” Minako tossed her hair over a shoulder to fully expose her breast. She lowered herself back onto the floor, straddling Rei beneath her. “You wanted me to teach you, right? So let me teach you.” 

The assassin took a deep breath and nodded. Mina took another good look at the apprehension and anticipation in Rei’s violet eyes. She was nervous, but ready to continue. 

First, Minako decided she would return the neck kisses Rei had given her earlier. She leaned her face into the crook of Rei’s neck. She smelled of woodsmoke and incense. It was heady and intoxicating; the perfect scent for the taciturn Shrine Maiden. Minako lavished her milky skin with kisses and nibbles while Rei squirmed and sighed beneath her. She thought her lips might blister from prolonged contact with Rei’s thermal skin, but she did not relent. Her lips traveled south, pausing to leave a mark against Rei’s clavicle. 

Minako relished these moments. Having a lover beneath her, entwined in the ecstasy she provided. Rising higher and closer to the peaks of desire. Minako knew she was the first person Rei had chosen to give this gift to, and she was not about to squander it. 

To the idol’s delight, Rei was as responsive as she was sensitive. Minako worried her reserved and inexperienced partner wouldn’t give her any cues, but her concerns were unfounded. Rei gasped and gripped the back of her head as Minako suckled on her nipple. A hand ventured south, tickling the firm skin of Rei’s lower abdomen. She cupped her hand around the curve of Rei’s sex. 

The moisture soaking through her cotton panties told Minako everything she needed to know. The physical proof of Rei’s arousal, the unbearable heat and soaked underwear, made Minako ache with desire. 

“Mina…”

The popstar heard the hunger in Rei’s voice. Pleading for something she didn’t quite understand, but knew she needed. Still, Minako had to be sure. She wanted Rei in this moment, but above all, she wanted Rei for the rest of her life. “Are you sure?”

Rei nodded. A lump rose in her throat, but she said nothing else. Rei raised her hips from the floor, allowing Minako to slide her panties off with ease. 

At long last, Minako finally had Rei naked beneath her. She delighted in every inch of the female wonder; from her muscular stomach and legs, to her round breasts and wide hips. Rei grew tenser with every second she was under Minako’s studious gaze, but she didn’t let it interrupt her visual feast. 

When she was ready, Minako threw her hair over her shoulder and lowered herself between Rei’s thighs. She massaged the inside of Rei’s legs, enjoying how the smooth skin prickled in anticipation beneath her fingertips. Keeping her hands and mouth away from Rei’s sex was a challenge for the eager idol, who had wanted this for longer than she cared to admit. But when Rei reached down and guided Minako’s hand to her slick center, she didn’t hesitate. 

Minako gently raked her fingernails through Rei’s dark curls. Minako had kept her entire body waxed for so long, due to all of the provocative clothing she posed and performed in, she’d forgotten what a natural woman looked like. The dense curls were softer than she expected. Minako gently pet her at first, feeling the growing heat beneath them. Soon she applied more pressure. She rubbed her palm against the slight mound concealing Rei’s clit, letting her flingers slide against Rei’s labia.

Everything about this intimate, private moment, made Minako dizzy with desire. The scent of Rei’s arousal, the weight of her hips as she bucked them against her hand, the soft whimpers Minako fantasized for months about: Rei didn’t know it, but she was the most attractive woman in the world. Unraveling the stoic assassin, making her cry out for release, was all Minako had wanted for months. 

And now, it was time to bring her fantasy to life. 

Mina slid two fingers into Rei’s convulsing sex. The walls of her vagina throbbed against her fingers, with heat so intense Minako could have sworn she was poking embers. She couldn’t help but moan herself. 

Minako wanted to say something, but appropriate words escaped her. Instead, she internalized Rei’s throaty groans, which increased in pitch the faster she pumped her fingers in and out of her. They brushed against Rei’s delightfully swollen gland, which Minako purposefully avoided for a few minutes. Rei twisted and turned, trying to make the contact on her own. Her moans of frustration were incredibly enticing, further encouraging Minako to prolong her release.

“Are you… playing with me?” Rei groaned. 

Minako couldn’t help but laugh. She stopped her ministrations altogether, causing Rei to whimper. 

Rei whimpering. Minako nearly melted at the sound. 

“This is the part where I don’t give you what you want until you’re begging me for mercy,” Minako teased. 

The glare she received was much more in line with the Rei she had come to know. 

“Go on, say it…” Mina whispered. She circled her soaked fingers around the outside of Rei’s entrance. 

“Say what?” Rei swallowed hard. 

“Say, ‘Mina, please finish me.”

The frustrated scowl Rei cast at her was too precious. Minako swallowed her giggle and stared Rei down, trying to match her serious expression. 

“Mina, please finish me,” Rei repeated, deadpan. 

Minako grinned. “Not like that, silly.” She carefully slipped her fingers back inside. Rei was somehow more inviting than before. Minako’s fingers were instantly swallowed by Rei’s hungry pussy. They returned to the same rhythm as before, quickly returning Rei to the frustrating cusp of orgasm. 

“Mina…” Rei choked. She propped herself up on her elbows and gazed at Minako. 

Minako kissed Rei’s navel before looking up at her expectedly. “Yes?”

“Please… Finish me.” The desperate strain in her voice was authentic. 

“Much better,” Mina coyly answered. “I would love to.”

Curling her fingertips against the hidden, swollen bud inside of her lover, brought Rei to surrender once more. The Shrine Maiden begged for release. Her chants of ecstasy collapsed Minako’s plans to further tease her. 

Minako leaned down and propped herself on an elbow so she could watch as she made Rei see stars for the first time. 

“Ah… Mina! I’m—“ Rei’s fingernails dug into her back. Her loud moan filled Minako’s ears, accompanied by the loud roar of the sacred flames beside them. Liquid fire poured around Minako’s hand. She kept her fingers inside, reveling in the feeling of Rei’s sex trembling around them. 

The Shrine Maiden opened her eyes. Their violet irises were glossy, and her eyelids were heavy. Minako retrieved her hand, bringing it up to lick Rei’s juices from her fingers as the sedated assassin watched. 

“So good,” Minako purred. When she was done, she dropped her other elbow so her forearms framed Rei’s face. “You know how long I’ve been dying to do that?”

Rei was still light headed. She managed a throaty chuckle. “Um… Since you called my name from your hotel room?”

“Before that.” The memory of pleasuring herself while Rei listened from outside of the room reminded Mina of her own needs. She dropped her hip down into Rei. A moan of pleasure escaped her. “And… Now I want to do this.”

Rei blinked in confusion. Minako couldn’t help but press herself against Rei as much as possible. Their centers united. When Minako shuddered with delight, Rei rose to the occasion. Mina felt calloused fingers on her skin once more, this time gripping her love handles. 

Their hips rocked in tandem. Rei’s natural rhythm built upon Minako’s growing orgasm with each hip thrust. The momentum and physical sensations birthed the addicting rush Minako missed. 

“Rei… It feels so good… Don’t stop.”

Minako stared down at her beautiful lover as she rocked up and down on top of her. Rei’s timeless features were set in stony concentration, but there was a flush in her cheeks and adoration in her eyes as she watched Mina approach orgasm. 

Rei’s fingers dug harder into Minako’s flesh. Her ragged breaths were sexy beyond belief. Minako sensed she was on the cusp again, but the overwhelming sensations spreading through her body made it difficult to concentrate.

“Mmm… Mina,” Rei made that sound again—that desperate, helpless whimper—and it filled Minako’s vision with sparks. Unable to hold herself upright any longer, Minako collapsed on top of Rei. Waves of ecstasy poured from her throbbing bundle of nerves throughout her entire body. 

“Rei, you’re…” Mina felt the Shrine Maiden’s slick sex against hers. Rei’s fevered cries against her ear ushered in their shared post-climax high. 

Minako buried her face in Rei’s tousled hair for a few minutes while she recovered. The couple listened to each other’s heart beats coming down. Rei’s hands eventually left Mina’s hips. They brushed up her spine before settling on the idol’s shoulders and pulling her back. 

Rei graced her with a placid, thoughtful look before pulling her in for a kiss. Minako was still breathing heavily as their lips began yet another round of salacious kisses. Being with the fire reader was incomparable to her other sexual conquests. They had only just begun, but Minako knew Rei was going to be the best lover she ever had. 

As their kisses continued, Rei grew bold. Her hand slid between their sweaty bodies, seeking out Minako’s center. The popstar groaned as she imagined Rei’s hands and mouth against her sex. As much as she wanted to continue their excursions in the light of the fire, Minako had another idea. 

She grabbed Rei’s hand and pulled away. Rei blinked, clearly taken aback by Minako’s sudden change of heart. 

“Something wrong?” Rei swallowed. 

Minako shook her head. “I’d like to take you up on that onsen offer now. You and me… What do you think?”

Rei cleared her throat. They were already naked, yet the thought of being alone with Minako in the onsen seemed to be making her nervous. 

Hiding her embarrassment, the Shrine Maiden smiled and shook her head. “Of course you do…” Her hot palm cupped Minako’s cheek. “Whatever you want, Venus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m looking for a beta to assist with proofreading the rest of this story, and potentially any future fics, if willing. Let me know in the comments below or send me a message on tumblr @ dominashiko


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assassins receive a cryptic invitation.

Rei had never felt quite like this before. As an assassin and Shrine Maiden, she always prided herself on being in complete control of her mind, and in turn, her body. The mental discipline she exerted over her mortal form, and the connection she shared with the spirits around her, made Rei the perfect covert soldier. 

Until the day she met Aino Minako. From the second she inhaled the idol’s lusty perfume, the decay of her impenetrable walls began. And now, shortly after being at the receiving end of Venus’ affections, Rei could not get her senses under control. 

The Shrine Maiden stood beside the outdoor hot spring in a daze, watching Minako as she relaxed in the steamy water. The water’s surface lapped at the swell of her breasts, which Rei struggled to tear her eyes from. Everything about the popstar’s body was flawless, of course, from the golden hair piled on top of her head to her painted toenails.

Rei was absolutely smitten by this veritable love goddess. After losing herself in the Animus, then sacrificing herself for Minako, Rei couldn’t deny she was head over heels for this talented, stubborn songstress. 

“You gonna join me or what?” Minako asked without opening her eyes. Her head leaned against the smooth stones behind her, face soaking in the early morning sunlight. 

Rei swallowed hard. Getting into the hot spring beside Minako wasn’t the problem. But after what transpired between them before the sacred flames, Mina probably expected Rei to return the favor, so to speak. 

The assassin knew everything there was to know about the human body. It came with the territory, after all. Pressure points and organs and veins and arteries; assassins were trained to manipulate the human body in almost every way imaginable. Rei knew all the _technicalities_ behind the female orgasm, but she lacked the practice, and felt that could never match up to the dozens of lovers Minako already had in her lifetime. 

Minako opened one eye and peered at Rei. A mischievous smile crossed her lips as she observed Rei’s naked body. She reached her arms out and playfully curled her index fingers. “Oh Rei…. Come on!”

Her feet were bare, but Rei felt like she was wearing lead shoes. Step by step, she dragged her heavy feet down into the steaming water. The water tickled her clavicles until Minako’s sudden movement caused it to splash her face. 

“Hey!” Rei sputtered hot water out of her mouth. Before she could open her eyes, Minako’s arms were around her neck, hugging her so hard Rei thought she was choking. 

“Oh Rei!” Mina wailed with comical intonation. “I’m so happy you’re alive!”

“M-Me too,” Rei groaned through her constricted throat. “Too… tight.”

“Oops!” Minako pulled back and sheepishly smiled. “Sorry, I looked at you and saw your dead body, and—”

“It’s alright. I’m here now. Thanks to you.”

Minako drew close as if reaching for a hug, but suddenly pulled back and gave Rei an unceremonious punch to the shoulder. 

“Ow.” Rei rubbed her shoulder and grimaced. 

“And don’t ever do that again!” Minako scolded and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Rei opened her mouth to shout back, but stopped herself. She could say she had no other choice. She could say she would always do whatever it took to defeat the templars. She was a warrior, not some spoiled singer. 

But none of those statements would take Minako’s painful memories away. Rei reigned in her temper and took a deep breath. “I’ll try not to.”

Mina glared at her for a few seconds. Seeming to realize Rei wasn’t going to make any empty promises, she mumbled under her breath. “I don’t think I can handle losing you again.”

Rei still couldn’t bring herself to make a promise she had little control over. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, savoring the warmth of her body and the water surrounding them. Rei was beginning to come down from their earlier lovemaking, but her mind was still detached and fuzzy. 

“Hey,” she whispered. “Before you fell asleep, you said something about me being different. What did you mean?”

Minako nestled her face into the crook of her neck. Rei’s skin prickled as her breath danced across it. “You _are_ different. In a good way. Like… you seem less guarded. More at peace.”

Rei nodded. She made a conscious decision not to fall back into old habits. To be honest with her feelings. To find meaning in her life outside of revenge and the sisterhood. Minako recognizing that change within her felt, well, good. 

“I am. And that’s in large part thanks to you.” Rei hugged her closer. “I thought love was a weakness before.”

“And what do you think now?” 

“Love is strength.” Rei cleared her throat. Even with the bath washing her skin clean, Minako still smelled of Venus perfume. “If it weren’t for you, I never would have had the strength to do what needed to be done.”

Minako tensed. She probably didn’t like the idea of being the motivation behind Rei’s sacrifice, but it was true. “I know what you mean… I would have done the same for you.”

“So now you know why I can’t promise I won’t do it again.”

“Yeah.” Minako pulled away to wipe a tear from her eye. Soft fingertips brushed her bangs away from her face. “Can we just enjoy our bath before we get back to business?”

While basking in the afterglow, Rei experienced a brief span of time where she had forgotten about her responsibilities. They had to share their story with the other assassins. Minako needed to tell them she planned to switch sides. Then there was Sharanga, Rei’s new bow, which she needed to do some target practice with. With Minako’s naked body and warmth pressed against her, it was too easy to disregard everything going on outside of the onsen. 

As if hearing the gears turning in Rei’s head, Mina gently grabbed her face. Rei saw her supple lips part into that infectious smile before pressing them against hers. Minako’s tongue tickled her teeth. Rei didn’t know how she managed to be so seductive and confident and perfect. Everything Minako did turned her into a helpless puddle. 

And it was a feeling Rei was beginning to enjoy. 

Rei welcomed all of Minako’s kisses and touches, until Mina’s hand grasped hers and pressed it against her chest. Rei felt her erratic heartbeat. She felt Mina’s yearning, coiling and tensing inside of her ribcage. 

The anxiety Rei felt before stepping into the hot spring returned. Her entire body tensed. It was less than a second, but Minako noticed. 

The blonde pulled back and tilted her head. “What’s wrong?”

Good question. Rei had no idea how she was going to answer without sounding as foolish as she felt. She frowned upon feeling her cheeks burning. “Nothing.” 

Minako’s hand caressed her hot cheek. “I doubt that. Come on, tell me. I promise I won’t laugh or get mad.”

Rei’s throat seized, but she forced herself to speak. She owed Minako that much, at least. “It’s just… I don’t know what I’m doing, you know? I know you can tell.”

Minako was biting her bottom lip, most likely in an effort to keep her promise not to laugh. “Performance anxiety? Oh, Rei!” 

Minako wrapped her arms around Rei’s neck and used the leverage to pull their faces close together. She rubbed the tip of her nose against Rei’s, and the sweet gesture slightly improved her mood. “That’s a silly thing to be worried about. Maybe I’m more experienced, and yeah, I’ve had several lovers in the past, but none of them were a mysterious, sexy miko.”

Rei swallowed an embarrassed grunt. 

“Besides… You seemed ready before I said I wanted to come out here. What changed your mind?”

That was true. Rei was reaching for Minako’s center, eager to feel the slick moisture between her thighs, until Mina stopped her. The assassin shrugged. “I guess I’m overthinking it.”

“Maybe you need another lesson.” Minako giggled while walking her fingers down Rei’s front. Her hand disappeared between Rei’s breasts, beneath the water’s surface. 

Rei’s breath hitched in her throat. She barely recovered from their lovemaking inside; her brain couldn’t handle another round. 

“I do still have a lot to learn,” Rei agreed, despite her inner monologue. 

“This may come as a surprise to you, but I’m easy to please,” Minako crooned in a singsong tone. 

Her sultry voice made Rei’s legs wobble. “Is that so?” 

“Mmhmm.” Minako coaxed Rei back into her web with slow, languid kisses. Rei sank into her mouth. Their lips and bodies melded into each other so perfectly, how could she have doubted their compatibility? 

The once stoic assassin fell under the popstar’s spell almost instantaneously. It was impossible not to. Her moans. Her scent. Her skin coming to life as Rei’s hands grew bolder. With each stroke and squeeze, Mina’s panting became more pronounced.

Rei forgot her nervousness, entranced as she was by Minako’s alluring pants and whispers. 

“Yes, right there…” Mina happily sighed when Rei’s hand pressed against the outside of her sex. 

Rei touched her there. She touched her everywhere. Minako’s skin was silk against the steaming water. Legs wrapped around Rei’s waist. Insistent heat pressed against Rei’s belly, bolder and more concentrated than the water they were submerged in. Lust filled her head and clouded her mind. Rei needed to be inside of her. She needed to feel Minako’s passion clenching and catapulting in her name. 

Rei licked a spot on Mina’s smooth neck, intending to leave a mark of conquest. She followed the rhythm set by the blonde’s hips. Her hand rubbed against Minako’s clitoris; slowly at first, but bucking hips incited her to move faster and harder. 

Rei’s fingers curled beneath, just enough to stroke Mina’s outer labia. They felt cool against her unnaturally hot skin, but Rei knew that by normal standards they were exceptionally warm.

“Mmm…. Inside me…” Minako ordered, but it came out as a plea. 

A devious thought came to the assassin. “Not until you say it.”

“Say… what?” 

Apparently Minako was too far gone to recall the merciless teasing she incurred upon Rei earlier. “Say ‘Rei, please finish me.’”

Minako whined as if Rei giving her a taste of her own medicine was the cruelest thing in the world. 

“Say it,” Rei growled before sinking her teeth into the crook of Mina’s neck. Her flesh was sweeter than candy, but not as sweet as the moans that followed. 

“Rei, please—”

A cacophony of animal sounds interrupted their steamy bath session. There was no mistaking the cawing of her crows, or the howling of Minako’s cat. Stuck in a lustful daze, Rei’s limbs went lax. Minako released a frustrated groan and disentangled herself from Rei’s grasp. 

“Seriously, you guys?” Mina crossed her arms like a child being punished. Rei turned a sheepish look to the pets, who stopped a safe, dry distance from the hot springs. 

Deimos and Phobos kept turning their beady eyes towards the entrance. Taking a deep breath, the assassin forced herself to hone her senses. 

Approaching footsteps, as sure as the heartbeat in her own chest. “Someone’s coming.”

“Huh? Who?”

“Setsuna,” Rei answered with utmost certainty. Minako rolled her eyes, but did not question how Rei knew the identity of their pending visitor. There was no mistaking the pace of her gait, or the clicking of her modest heels. 

The assassin in question burst through the changing room. She stood just beside the animals, her garnet eyes burning with determination. 

Something happened.

“We’re having a meeting. Now.”

—-

“Nothing is true; everything is permitted.”

After reciting the line of their creed in unison, the assassins began the meeting. 

“She can’t be here,” Setsuna stated while glaring at Minako.

Rei studied each assassin cramped into Setsuna’s makeshift office. She and Minako were standing, propped against the Animus, while Setsuna, Makoto, and Haruka all beset the pair with curious glances. Haruka seemed amused, while Setsuna couldn’t have been further from entertained by Minako’s presence. 

If anything, Makoto was starstruck. She stared at Mina with big, googly green eyes. Enjoying the attention, Minako threw her damp hair over her shoulder. 

Rei matched Setsuna’s conviction. “She stays.”

“I’m done with the templars. I want to be one of you,” Mina pleaded. 

“Until you recite the creed, you are still a templar,” Setsuna insisted. She crossed her legs in her seated position at her desk. 

Haruka, who was leaning against Setsuna’s desk, cast Rei and Mina an understanding glance. “Let her stay, Setsuna. She’s gonna have to come with us, anyway. If the templars give us a hard time, well… she’ll be a good bargaining chip, wouldn’t you say?”

Minako huffed at the thought of being used as some kind of high profile ransom. Rei couldn’t argue with Haruka’s reasoning; it was a clever counterpoint that had Setsuna second guessing her stance. 

“Where are we going?” Makoto decided to skip over this debate to get to the heart of the matter. 

Setsuna leveled her gaze at Minako, but dropped the subject of her attendance. She directed her attention to her smartphone, using her thumbprint and a ten digit password to unlock it. 

The meeting attendees waiting patiently as Setsuna navigated the apps on her phone. When she was ready, she began, “I received this encrypted email half an hour ago. I haven’t been able to track it’s source yet. It says ‘Bring your Pieces of Eden and their wielders to the location marked in the image below at midnight.”

“So… We’re assuming a templar sent you that email?” Makoto asked. 

“That’s right,” Setsuna plainly stated. 

“But how do you know?” Rei insisted. 

Setsuna released a pensive, weighted sigh, as if predicting the effect her following statement would have. “Because it is signed by the Augur.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei gains some necessary closure.

“Kaiou Michiru,” Minako breathed the Augur’s name. The raw awe and fear, and perhaps some of her adoration, for the indomitable woman disturbed the uncomfortable silence. Every assassin in the room turned to look at her. The odd one out. The templar. 

The weight of Rei’s punctuating violet eyes bore into her the hardest. To Minako’s surprise, Rei laid a hand on her shoulder, providing comforting warmth. “What can you tell us about her?”

How to describe such a woman? No, how to describe such an incredible, complicated, and very intimidating, force? 

“Well…” Mina began, “Michiru is charming, intelligent, beautiful, and from what I can tell, clairvoyant. I’ve only spoken with her a handful of times, but every time it’s like she can see through me.”

“It isn’t her so much as it is her Piece of Eden,” Setsuna pointed out. Her dark emerald eyebrows hitched as she studied Minako, who knew she looked guilty for no other reason than her association with the Augur. 

“That only responds to her,” the tall blonde added. Minako had never met her before, and given the urgency of their meeting, formal introductions went by the wayside. The popstar looked the stranger over; she had a rather androgynous appearance, with a short hair cut and an athletic, lanky build that could suggest either gender. Her manner of dress, men’s slacks and a matching blazer, leaned toward a more masculine appearance. 

The assassin Minako was studying held her hand out to Setsuna, beckoning for the smartphone. “Let me see that.” 

Stormy eyes, swirling like the center of a tornado, studied the monitor of Setsuna’s phone, dissecting every letter of the electronic correspondence. More silence followed. Minako welcomed it, as it drew the attention away from her. 

“Huh. Do either of you guys recognize this spot on the map?” she asked while handing Rei the phone. 

Minako leaned against Rei’s shoulder. The image immediately below Michiru’s signature was captured straight from Google maps. In the second it took their eyes to interpret the grid and the specific location marked, they simultaneously gasped. 

“What is it?” Setsuna pressed. 

Rei’s focus was lasered in on the screen. Minako saw the monitor reflected against her irises, both unblinking. Until this moment, the Shrine Maiden appeared unaffected by her earlier act of patricide. Rei’s heightened pulse and glazed eyes told her she was reliving those moments; both her own death and that of her famous father. Belated shock settled in. 

Minako cleared her throat. She would have to tell their story. “This is where we met Takashi. After Rei recovered and I went home, he was already waiting for me. He threatened to kill Artemis, so I did everything he asked me to. He restrained me, and while he didn’t say much… he muttered a little to himself while writing the bait letter for Rei. The meeting location was significant. But he didn’t specify why. It just had to be there. Even when Rei tried finding out why he betrayed the assassins, all he said was—“

_“‘I needed you here,’”_ Rei quoted. Her voice and expression were haunted. Hollow. If she hadn’t interrupted Minako’s speech at precisely the correct time, Mina wouldn’t have known she was listening. 

“So, for whatever reason, we have to meet at that specific spot with our Pieces of Eden,” Makoto summarized. 

Rei’s head snapped to attention. Her sudden movement caused Minako to jump. “You don’t have a Piece of Eden.” 

That didn’t sound like a question, but Makoto treated it as such. “While you were preoccupied, I had a mission of my own. Got myself the Spear of Leonidas! When I wield it, it’s like, I can feel power transferring to me. I feel stronger. Faster. More agile. Lightning courses through it and from it.”

Rei inclined her eyebrows, but refrained from commenting. That would mean having to explain her recently acquired Piece of Eden, which was a tale neither of them felt like detailing right now. 

“We have no proof the email is actually from The Augur. As I said, I’ve yet to trace the email back to its source.”

“It has to be.” Minako stood upright. Four assassins set their gazes upon her again. “Michiru, she… she’s planning something. I just know it. We’re all pawns to her.”

“What makes you so sure Michiru is masterminding all of this?” 

Michiru. The name pouring from the tall blonde’s lips stopped Minako’s heart. Her voice was husky, handsome, and… familiar. 

Without answering, Minako pulled her mask out from the confines of her back pocket. She donned the red masquerade mask. 

Golden light replaced the assassin’s body. The blinding aura, coupled with the confirmation that this was the woman Michiru had been with last night, had Minako reeling. She stumbled backwards, tripping over wires connected to the Animus. 

Rei’s solid hands pressed into the small of her back, steadying her. “Are you okay?”

Michiru’s lover was an assassin. A turncoat, just like Takashi. Another victim of Michiru’s beguiling nature, given what Minako had witnessed. Michiru’s suggestive eyes and alluring voice caused Minako’s mind to wander and her skin to prickle on more than one occasion, she was loathe to admit. She couldn’t imagine how irresistible Michiru’s actual advances must be. She shuddered at the thought. 

If Minako’s hunch was correct, if this woman was just another means to an end for the Augur, would it be wise to draw attention to it? At best, they might be able to put a wrench in Michiru’s master plan. Whatever the hell that was. 

At worst, the assassins, except Rei, might gang up on her. Accuse her of sowing discord, trying to drive a wedge in the Sisterhood. It wasn’t a risk Minako was willing to take. 

Besides. If it weren’t for Michiru’s plan, she might have died and Rei definitely would still be dead. They needed to see this through to the end. 

Minako took her mask off and pocketed it once more. She turned to Rei. Serious, aloof, Rei. Her impossibly dark purple eyes reflected both concern and curiosity. “I’m okay. Was feeling a little woozy. Putting the mask on helps sometimes.”

Rei narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but before she could comment on Mina’s lie, Makoto spoke. “We prepping for a fight or what?”

To accentuate her point, Makoto drove a fist into her palm. 

“I can only surmise that the Augur somehow learned we are in possession of the other two sacred relics. According to my research, when united, they release a devastating power that myths and scholars have written only vague details about,” Setsuna mused. “Which doesn’t explain why she wants every one of us present. Myself and Haruka would suffice.”

“Most of the Pieces _are_ weapons,” Makoto took the phone away to look at it herself. “So she must be expecting something dangerous to happen. And knows she needs the manpower.”

“Knowing Michiru, it could be any number of things.” Minako wished Ami were here. Ami always had the answers. Could she call Ami and ask? Perhaps that wouldn’t be wise… she didn’t want to put Ami in jeopardy any more than she already had. 

“I agree with the three relics theory. But if she is inviting our Eden wielders, then surely she will be bringing her associates as well,” Rei surmised. Her attention went to Setsuna, seeking validation for her theory. 

Entrancing, unsettling garnet eyes studied Rei before turning to Minako. The scientist stood from her desk, smoothing her ivory lab coat before speaking. “It is safe to assume Kaiou will not be alone. Whether she intends to unite with us or against us when faced with the power of the three sacred relics, it would behoove us to be prepared.”

“11:30. We’ll meet here then go together. Don’t be late,” Michiru’s secret lover instructed. 

Before the demanding blonde could wander off, Minako intercepted her path to the only exit. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Tenoh Haruka,” her husky voice answered before brushing her off and sauntering out of Setsuna’s office. 

Ruka.

A silhouette of gold, pinned down by an aquamarine body. Visions of their entwined bodies and the recent memory of Rei’s fingers against the cusp of her climax, turned Minako’s cheeks uncomfortably warm. Delightful, distracting yearning blossomed inside her once more. Minako looked to the source of her desire to torment herself with some more daydreams of what Rei could have accomplished if they hadn’t been interrupted in the onsen. 

Rei’s attention was on the Animus. Palm laid flat across its smooth, metallic surface, she stared at it with equal parts dread and anticipation. 

“Haruka’s acting weird,” Makoto commented while watching her leave. 

“What do you mean?” Minako tilted her head. She knew nothing of the woman, save the uncomfortable situation she found herself in to steal The Shroud.

“She’s always hitting on women. She would’ve made at least a few inappropriate passes at you during our meeting. Right, Rei?”

The Shrine Maiden didn’t respond. Her gaze remained transfixed on the Animus. 

“Hey Rei!” Makoto interrupted her reverie with a hard clap to her shoulder. Minako winced at the sound of it; the impact would have knocked her to the floor. 

The Shrine Maiden barely reacted. “What?” 

“Wasn’t Haruka acting strangely?”

Rei shrugged her shoulders half-heartedly. “I guess.”

“You know what? You owe me a sparring match. Let’s go!” Makoto demanded, acting completely oblivious to the atmosphere in the room. Or perhaps she wasn’t. Maybe she was trying to separate Rei from her melancholy the only way she knew how. 

“Uh, how about we meet up with you in a couple of hours? I need to spar too, and my weapon’s still at my place with some of my other stuff,” Minako fumbled for an excuse. Rei clearly wasn’t in the mood, and Minako needed to get to the bottom of whatever her problem was if she was going to _get_ in ass-kicking mode before their date with the templars at midnight. 

The prospect of sparring with Sailor V herself brightened Makoto’s green eyes. “Great! See you then.” Her long strides made for the door, but she paused and beset Minako with a soft, congenial smile. “I guess not all templars are bad, huh?”

Minako shrugged. “We’re just people, like you.” 

Maybe not _just_ people. Some, like herself and the others in the room, were something more. While the templars generally rubbed Mina off the wrong way, she didn’t think they were inherently bad. True, she had only managed to make friends with one of her templar comrades, but that spoke more to her personality and schedule than the templars.

Ami truly was the only person she counted as a friend amongst them. And, as far as Mina knew, she was just another person. A brilliant, analytical, genius mind who joined the templars for the simple fact that they allowed her to research the Isu and Pieces of Eden with little-to-no interference and cutting edge technology. 

Some friend Mina was. She kept Ami in the dark as much as possible. Even worse, when was the last time she asked Ami about _her_ life? Her dreams? Her opinion on this New World Order nonsense?

“Maybe you’ll get to meet my friend Ami sometime,” Minako pondered while staring at Rei’s back. 

“We can work stuff out between the assassins and templars. I have faith.” Makoto’s parting words lodged themselves in Minako’s mind, refusing to leave long after their speaker exited the room. 

Long minutes of silence passed before Setsuna spoke. “The details you two provided on your encounter with Takashi were… lacking,” she began. “What aren’t you telling us?”

Damn. Minako thought she was a good liar, but apparently not. Or Setsuna was extraordinarily perceptive. Minako glanced to Rei, hoping for some sort of reassurance, or rather, permission to tell their story. 

Still, nothing. With a sigh, Mina responded, “I stole The Shroud from Michiru. It was the only way to save Rei. I had my mask on. Spying on them through the wall, I could see their auras through the wall… Haruka was there.”

Setsuna nodded. Calmly and thoughtfully, as if this news didn’t faze her at all. Rei’s body shuddered back to life. She turned with wide eyes, not doubting Minako’s testimony but struggling with the revelation all the same. 

“Haruka and the Augur?” Rei whispered with incredulous trepidation. 

Minako nodded. “Michiru knew I was there, right outside her window. She purposefully _left_ The Shroud in the room and led Haruka away. And I’m pretty sure she never told Haruka I was there. I think she’s being played, too.”

“And where is The Shroud now?” Setsuna looked at her phone one more time before burying it inside of her lab coat. 

“Well, it’s… gone.”

“Gone?” Setsuna echoed.

“After healing me, it turned into a bow and quiver with one arrow. I think it’s Sharanga,” the forlorn expression on Rei’s pale face was replaced with that frown Minako knew so well. “Did you know Pieces of Eden could transform?”

“No,” Setsuna collected herself. “I did not. I suggest you familiarize yourself with it before tonight.”

“Why are none of you concerned about walking into an obvious trap?” Rei snapped. Her fiery disposition returned in an instant, and it made Minako smile. 

“Because we need to know what the sacred relics do. And if things escalate, we have numbers and Pieces of Eden on our side.” Setsuna motioned to Minako, who nodded. 

“As far as I know, the Japanese branch only has Michiru’s mirror, Yata no Kagami, since we took The Shroud and I’m here with the mask.” 

“The Augur must know what will happen; otherwise she wouldn’t have demanded we come with our Pieces of Eden.”

“And their wielders,” Setsuna added. 

“And their wielders who are all Isu descendants,” Minako chimed in. “That can’t be a coincidence. All of us have different color auras, which means we’re descendants of different Isu bloodlines. And we all have Pieces of Eden. Michiru, too!” 

“As protector of Yasaki no Magatama, I am going. Whether you believe it is worth the risk or not is up to you,” Setsuna made her closing statement. 

Ironically, Minako wished she were a better templar. If she had kept up with her emails and read those damn reports Ami kept hounding her about, she’d have a better idea of what Michiru was up to. The only way to access that sort of information now would be to enter the Abstergo office, and Minako was definitely not taking that risk.

The assassin scientist began making her way out the door. Minako was more surprised than Setsuna when Rei reached a hand out and grabbed Setsuna’s arm in a vice grip. “I need to get back in the Animus.”

Oh. So that’s what her uncharacteristic mood was about. 

“Rei…” Mina tentatively drew closer, standing next to her outstretched arm, putting herself between her lover and Setsuna. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. You could have died—“

“I killed my own father and I need to know why!”

Rei’s shout lacked the righteous anger she was going for. Instead, it was laced with sadness, and dare Minako say, regret? “I know you deserve the truth, but dammit, I’m not losing you again!” the idol matched Rei’s volume.

Setsuna gently grabbed Rei’s arm and slid it from hers. “I will make sure that doesn’t happen. However, we’ve been down this road before. There’s no guarantee the Animus will relinquish the memories you seek.”

“It will,” Rei demanded with a level of conviction that Minako envied. 

—-

_Kaiou Michiru is a stunning creature to behold. Sitting in a dingy coffee shop, sipping from a forgettable white teacup. I’m—no, Takashi—is completely absorbed by her aquamarine eyes. Knowing this, she makes a show of taking slow, purposeful sips from her steaming beverage._

_Dishes clanging. Idle chatter. His wristwatch beeps, drawing his attention away from her mesmerizing stare. A glance at the electronic display on his watch reveals the time and date._

_Mere days before my birth._

_“Are you going to tell me why I’m here?” The firmness in his voice unsuccessfully overcompensates for the attraction he feels, yet despises himself, for._

_“It would be quicker if I showed you.”_

_Time for business. Michiru’s arms disappear on the other side of the table, returning with an intricate hand mirror. Outlining the golden frame with her fingers, she lays it on the table before him._

_Visions and details hundreds of times clearer than anything I’ve ever seen flash across the mirror. Cities crumbling. Mass confusion birthing violence and war. Utter decay of civilization; projected in a multitude of images that increase his heart rate with each flicker._

_Nausea. Fear. His pulse is out of control. When the vomit threatens to rise he pushes the mirror away. “What the hell is that!?”_

_She returns to her drink as answers as casually as ever. “The Second Catastrophe. And the events will come to pass, unless you do everything I say…”_

_Everything shifts. I feel the heat of the fire. I know this fire, for it is my sacred flame._

_“You met with a templar without telling me!? Have you lost your senses!?”_

_His gaze focuses on her swollen abdomen, looking fit to burst. “Risa, please… just listen!”_

_“I’ve heard enough!”_

_“She said Rei and I are of a fated Isu bloodline! That she needs our cooperation to prevent the Second Catastrophe!”_

_“Would you listen to yourself?” Mother’s words spit fire. “Since when have the templars had humanity’s best interest in mind?”_

_Desperation. His hands fidget. He wants to draw her close, but knows she will push him away. “This one is different! She cares about our future.”_

_Risa rolls her eyes before turning her attention to the fire. “The sacred flames told me she is destined for great things. With the assassins, not the templars. You are not taking our daughter to the templars! They killed my parents! They won’t have my daughter, too!”_

_“But Risa—"_

_“Get out!”_

_Risa’s visage ebbs and flows like ripples on a pond. I’m teleported to another moment in time, staring at Michiru Kaiou’s face once more. Takashi’s hands are wrinkled, his body feels heavier and more lethargic, but she remains exactly the same._

_There are eight pillars in a semi-circle, stretching endlessly to the unseen roof of a cavernous opening. I can’t focus on the etchings carved into them. Takashi bursts with fury; all he sees is red, all he fantasizes is driving his blade through Michiru’s throat._

_“You lied to me!” His arm cuts the empty space between them. “You said Rei and I would save the world together!”_

_Michiru is indifferent to his tirade. She saunters across the gleaning metallic floor. Each click of her heels echoes across the infinite chamber. When she eventually pauses in front of a different pillar, her hand rests against the smooth surface. Her entire body resonates aquamarine light._

_“As you can see, there is only one monument dedicated to your bloodline, Takashi. And it is not responding to your touch… Why do you think that is?”_

_He is too angry to think. He wants to kill her, but knows he is no match for her and her supernatural mirror._

_“Because you haven’t proven you have the resolve, nor the strength to match Serenity’s personal guard.”_

_Serenity’s personal guard? What does she mean?_

_Takashi doesn’t process her claims. He thinks of the wife he murdered, of the incredible resolve it took. The anguish and torment he endured. The guilt. Everything he has done to help stave off the Second Catastrophe. How dare she accuse him of lacking resolve!_

_“You or Rei, Takashi? Which one of you will open the gates to the Lost City of Atlantis?”_

_Takashi blinks, and we’re somewhere else._

_Gurgling. Choking. Adrenaline pounding in our ears. Everything is black, but when his eyes open, it’s like I’m looking in a mirror._

_My eyes are sunken. Tired. Grimacing in pain. I’m dying… Dying while my hidden blade is embedded in his neck._

_I couldn’t hear his last words, then. But now, as I witness this memory inside of his very consciousness, I can hear the words he tried speaking loud and clear._

_“You are the essence of Mars…”_


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sacred Flames point Rei in the right direction.

_You are the essence of Mars…_

Wisps of smoke curled around the meditating Shrine Maiden’s head. She had long since abandoned her chanting and mudra. Her midnight violet eyes remained transfixed on the flames and the visions they entrusted to her. Unmoving and unblinking, Rei hungrily absorbed every whisper and flickering image. 

Kaiou Michiru’s ageless face, partially concealed by the mirror. 

A shadowy figure wielding an onyx glaive; her voice an echo from the cavernous depths of despair. 

Eight pillars stretching infinitely into the starless heavens, each a phosphorescent beam radiating a different color: cerulean, orange, vermilion, viridian, violet, gold, aquamarine, and burgundy. 

Rei recognized the mysterious cavern immediately. She focused on the scene in her mind’s eye, comparing it to what Takashi’s memories revealed. The aquamarine pillar. It came to life, as the flames were showing her, with a mere touch from The Augur’s hand…

The wafting scent of vanilla and aster flowers brought an abrupt end to Rei’s meditation. The Shrine Maiden dropped her hands into the red folds of her hakama before turning her attention to her visitor. 

Minako returned to the impeccably groomed and adorned idol Rei remembered. Her hair shone like golden streams of sunlight, partially constrained by a red bow. She wore a flattering white sundress with yellow flowers scattered throughout the print. The sleeves were nothing more than lace straps. A white leather belt kept the fabric nestled tight against her waist before billowing out to tickle her knees. Lazily hanging just below the belt was the beaded chain Minako used as a weapon. 

Blush crept up Rei’s neck as she recalled how easily Sailor V entangled her with the whip during her first assassination attempt. The blonde bombshell was easy to underestimate; a mistake Rei vowed never to make again. 

“Earth to Rei!” A hand waved across her field of vision. “Aren’t you gonna come eat with me?”

Rei shook her head, trying to shake the layer of smoke from her senses. With a soft grunt she stood and took a seat across from Minako at the table. Makoto was cooking again, as made evident by two picturesque bowls of ramen and a platter of fresh fruit holding enough for a dozen people.

“You’ve been at it for three hours,” Minako started with an abnormally cautious stare. “I went to my place, got my things, made some calls, sparred with Mako-chan, watched her make this late lunch, and you’re _still_ meditating. I came to check on you a couple of times, but you were so deep in concentration I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Rei blanched. So enthralled was she by the flames’ dance, she hadn’t heard or sensed Minako before now. Not exactly behavior to brag about. She couldn’t afford to be distracted to the point of ignoring her heightened senses, even if it was Minako.

Artemis leapt into Rei’s lap. She sat back enough to allow his small head to emerge above the table. 

“Security let you walk in without a word?” Rei changed the subject.

“Pretty much, yeah. They acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. I assume our favorite templar had something to do with that.” 

Rei absently nodded while staring into her bowl. She consumed her hot meal, feeling the broth and pork belly inside of her mouth, but not tasting it. 

“Oh and check this out.” Minako slid her cell phone, protected by an expensive-looking pink case encrusted with opals and diamonds, across the table. 

Rei picked up the device, finding herself staring at an article that looked more like a conspiracy theory opinion piece than reputable news. There was a picture of Takashi taken at a charity event over a month ago. 

“I had dozens of emails from my PR team linking these kinds of articles, begging me for a statement. Eventually they gave up and released one without me.” 

Rei frowned. The barrage of email and text notifications were distracting. She dismissed the alerts and focused on the content of the article. The paragraph detailed Hino’s most recent public appearance, his erratic behavior displaying a jarring juxtaposition from his generally formal and professional demeanor. The media were scrounging for links to his personality change and sudden disappearance: drug abuse, mental health, or perhaps a scorned lover or unsavory business transaction?

Just as Rei was about to ask what any of this had to do with Sailor V, she scrolled further down and was met with a flattering image of Minako performing on stage. She wore her sparkling mask, a matching bodice with transparent yellow nylons, and of course that beaded whip around her waist. 

Rei skimmed the even more ludicrous theories regarding the “coincidental” timing of her injury and subsequent vanishing act. Sailor V’s public relations team’s vague response that she was recuperating and had absolutely no association with the deceased politician was made to sound laughable by the article’s author.

Needless to say, the conspiracy mongers did not accept their excuses. 

Seeing enough, Rei returned Minako’s phone and shook her head. Catching Minako’s startling blue eyes, Rei noticed an unusual dim about them. There were too many variables, too much going on; guessing what was on Minako’s mind was risky, but Rei took a stab. “You’re thinking about what will happen to your career after this.”

Minako twirled noodles around her chopsticks with a sigh. “The templars control all of my assets. They write all of my songs, create my schedule, determine who I interview with and what questions I’m asked. Even when I’m not on the stage, I’m performing. I don’t know what to do. They’ll cut me off once Michiru gives the word. And after being their puppet for almost two years, I don’t know how I feel about being an idol anymore.”

“If things don’t go well tonight, it won’t matter,” Rei answered. She knew it wasn’t the considerate, thoughtful response Minako was looking for, but with the looming image of the shadowy reaper with the glaive ever present in the back of her mind, optimism was a luxury she couldn’t afford. 

If this figure filled her with such dread, why were the flames encouraging her to go? 

“So… did you see anything?” In the flames?” Minako tentatively asked.

Rei returned her attention to the ramen beneath her. Notes of salty broth wafted into her nose. Despite the delectable aroma and taste, she wasn’t hungry. Looming threat and uncertainty, coupled with the unsettling visions from the fire, made concentrating on food impossible. Knowing she needed her strength, and not wanting to listen to a lecture from Minako, Rei resumed eating.

While chewing on a soft boiled egg, Rei considered Minako’s disposition. When the popstar first came to the shrine, Rei disclosed her fire reading ability. The unusual, supernatural power frightened shrine visitors. Those who believed her, anyway. Rei expected a horrified or skeptical reaction from the popstar. Minako, however, barely reacted. 

Now, there was no doubt in Rei’s mind that Mina believed in her ability.

“I saw a room. Eight pillars. Kaiou Michiru. She took my father there.”

Minako tilted her head. “Does this have anything to do with what the Animus showed you?”

Her question was posed innocently enough, but Rei felt an accusatory twinge. After Setsuna released her from the Animus, she bolted for her meditation room without so much as a word. 

“It has everything to do with that.”

Minako idly twirled her wooden spoon around the perimeter of her bowl. “Ah huh. You gonna give me more details, or am I gonna have to annoy them out of you?”

And Minako called her the impatient one. “Michiru showed him apocalyptic visions in her mirror, warning him of an impending Second Catastrophe. She claimed it could be avoided, provided he follow her exact orders.”

“Which were?”

Rei shook her head. “Michiru claims she needs our bloodline. I can’t tell if she was wrong, or if she tricked him, but she brought him to the cavern with the pillars and changed her story. In the beginning she made it seem like she needed both him and I, but now that isn’t the case. Only one, and she said he had yet to prove himself worthy of Serenity’s guard. Do you know what that means?”

Minako pursed her glossy lips before shaking her head. “No, sorry. That name doesn’t ring a bell. But that reminds me…”

As if to keep her in suspense, Minako loudly slurped about half of the noodles from her bowl before continuing. “Michiru called me to her office before I went on tour. When I got there, she and Takashi were arguing about something.” Minako tapped her fingers against the table. “He said something about a broken promise, and she said she doesn’t make promises, and that plans had changed. I bet she was playing him like a violin from the start.”

“Probably.” Rei sighed. “The flames, they… There was no warning. No feeling of dread. If anything, I get the impression they want us to abide by Michiru’s plan.”

Minako picked up a strawberry and nibbled its tip. Her eyes were pensive and distant, but her full lips curling into a mischievous smirk had Rei thinking she was being intentionally distracting. It was too difficult to tell with Minako, a woman who was the very essence of seduction. 

“We have to go,” Minako stated with an authoritative tone Rei had never heard before. “I’m not clairvoyant like you and Michiru, but I think everything that’s happened since before you and I were born has been leading to tonight. Something bigger than, but including, the two of us, is coming to a head.”

“Agreed.” Rei forced the last drop of broth down her throat. “Did you say you already sparred with Makoto?”

“Yeah.” Minako twirled the loose end of her whip. The uncertain shroud concealing her eyes lifted, revealing the playful glint Rei used to loathe. “Mako-chan is impatiently waiting for you to eat and get your ass out there.”

Again with the nickname. “Mako-chan?” 

Rei thought her question was posed neutrally enough, but Minako took the opportunity to goad her. “What? Are you jealous? Should I have a pet name for you? How about Rei-chan? No, that’s kinda blah.”

“My name is fine,” Rei grumbled, wishing she hadn’t made the mistake of addressing it in the first place. 

“Oh, I know! Rei-ko.” Wearing a self-satisfied smirk, Minako reached across the table and poked the tip of Rei’s nose with her chopsticks.

The assassin rolled her eyes with a defeated sigh. Rei wasn’t about to admit that the name did things to her heartbeat; but she also wasn’t foolish enough to think Minako couldn’t tell. “You can call me whatever you want.” 

“Rei-ko it is.” Minako sat back in her chair, nibbling on the end of her chopsticks. The mischief fled her eyes, replaced by a pensive, far off stare that didn’t make Rei feel any more relaxed. “You know, when I watched you meditating by the fire, I realized there’s so much about you I still don’t know. There’s an entirely different side to you I’ve barely seen.”

Rei shrugged. “I’m an open book.”

“Yeah? Tell me something about you that I don’t know.” 

Rei kept no details from Minako purposefully. There were things neglected by omission, and not having the quality time together to learn the miniscule details that come with time. 

“You already know me better than anyone else,” Rei began. She recalled every note she sent Sailor V back when they were “pen pals” exchanging letters, which on Rei’s behalf, were one-word answers to Minako’s invasive questions. 

There was, however, one thing Rei realized she had yet to divulge. It was trivial, but after dying and resurrecting, nearly everything about mortality felt trivial. 

Besides, anything that could be used as teasing fodder would tickle Minako’s fancy. 

“Follow me.” Artemis hopped from her lap and followed as Rei crossed her meditation room. She heard Minako’s chair sliding against the floor, followed by the soft pattering of her sock-clad feet. Rei opened the sliding door into her private bathroom. The door located in the right wall opened into Rei’s bedroom. 

Artemis made himself comfortable on the bed without delay. He curled himself into a ball, his white fur a stark contrast from the scarlet and violet bedding. Minako entered and stood beside Rei. A playful smile decorated her lips.

“Wait. Don’t tell me.” Mina tapped two fingertips against her smile as she studied Rei’s bedroom. She began a slow, methodical walk around the bedroom perimeter, taking in every minute detail from the stationary on Rei’s desk to the types of incense she kept. In terms of material belongings, the Shrine Maiden had little to speak of. She simply found no need to collect worthless material belongings. Nor did she have much time for hobbies. Between her assassin and Shrine Maiden duties, she was left with scarce leisure time. 

To anyone who caught a glimpse of her personal space, her one weakness should be painfully obvious. 

Minako sat on the bed. Smooth legs crossed at the ankles as she lay back against the pillow. Her golden hair splayed across the dark bedding. She reached to the pillow beside her and plucked the lone stuffed animal from it. The idol cuddled it against her chest. The smile she wore since they entered the bedroom grew.

“So… I’m seeing a pattern.” 

“Are you?” Rei arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. 

Minako held up the stuffed animal and wobbled its head back and forth. “Does this little guy have a name?”

“Spots. I named him when I was five.” Rei was quick to defend herself, though Minako hadn’t so much as giggled. 

The blonde turned the stuffed animal’s face towards her. “So, Spots. Tell me all about the things Rei does in her bedroom when no one else is around.”

“Mina,” Rei scolded. She sat on the foot of the bed, next to Mina’s outstretched legs. “Anyway. Now you know my favorite animal.”

“Panda bears. I’m surprised. I didn’t think you liked cute things.” Minako returned Spots to the pillow beside her. “The panda-shaped erasers on your pencils are a nice touch.”

“Thanks,” Rei wryly commented with a sideways smirk. At least Minako was kind enough not to mention the panda design on her lampshade. “I’ve collected panda things ever since I got Spots. He was a Christmas gift from one of my fellow assassins in the Sisterhood. She died in the line of duty years ago.”

Minako patted the empty space on the bed beside her. The assassin hesitated, but could not find it inside of her to neglect the kind gesture. She crawled over Minako’s legs and laid down beside her. Familiar fingers entwined in hers. Minako’s head rest on her shoulder. Floral and vanilla accents both relaxed and excited Rei’s senses. She raised a hand to stroke the streams of sunlight cascading around Minako’s face. Her hair was unbelievable soft; but it's supernatural glow was what made it irresistible to Rei. 

After long minutes of restful silence, Rei cleared her throat. “We should go.”

“I guess.” Mina sighed but didn’t move. “Mako-chan will be upset if we don’t show.”

“I need a new blade. I gave mine to you, and I want you to keep it.”

“I take it hidden blades don’t go on trees, huh?” 

Minako’s half-hearted jest gave Rei an idea. She sat up and cast an expectant glance that made Minako’s eyes widen in surprise. Rei crawled over the bed and pulled Mina to her feet. Unexpected excitement filled her. The blatantly obvious idea had alluded her until now. She felt foolish, but also eager to share their hidden treasure trove with Minako, and to give the templar what she deserved before marching into battle alongside the assassins. 

“Whoa, slow down tiger!” Minako wobbled and laughed. 

Rei kept Minako’s hand tightly grasped in her own while leading her from the bedroom. “There’s something I need to show you.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Where are we going?”

She didn’t receive an answer before they left the bedroom, or as they sprinted, hand in hand, across the shrine grounds in their bare feet. They passed the koi pond, the archery range, and the dojo. Minako was tempted to repeat herself, but why bother? Rei heard her, she just wasn’t answering with words. 

The couple crossed what Minako assumed to be the entirety of the shrine’s property, not stopping upon they came upon an unremarkable maintenance shed with peeling paint. Minako arched an eyebrow but reserved her judgment. Rei grabbed the rusty handle and opened the door. The hinges groaned in protest. 

The shed’s interior was equally unimpressive. In fact, it was downright dingy and depressing. Basic lawn care items hung from the walls. A lawn mower sat in a corner. There were multiple shelves, all containing tools that were barely visible beneath inches of dust. Dampness and mildew clung to the stagnant air. 

“I think I’m growing mold just standing here,” Minako commented. 

The assassin transfixed her with the uncharacteristically jubilant expression she’d worn since conjuring up this plan. 

“Stay right there.” Rei looked down at Minako’s feet before walking to the opposite end of the shed. She flipped open what appeared to be an old breaker box, revealing an out of place, state of the art electronic keypad. Rei entered a code that must have been at least twenty digits long; she made no attempt to hide it, but Minako couldn’t follow her fingers long enough to memorize it. 

“Holy shit!” Minako shrieked when the floor before her split open. Planks of half-rotted wood folded away, revealing the sheets of steel they were secured to underneath. Mina found herself staring down into what she could only assume was a basement. Mossy stone steps led downward, towards some medieval dungeon. 

Rei walked around the opening to stand beside her. The wide smile lighting up Rei’s face settled Minako’s nerves. Slightly. 

“You first,” Rei insisted while gesturing towards the steps.

“You gonna feed me to the alligators or something?” Minako’s feigned bravado didn’t fool Rei, who rolled her eyes. 

“If you’re scared, just say so.” 

“Whatever.” Minako gave a playful sneer before descending into the dungeon. The steps were not as slippery as they first appeared. Having steady footing was helpful, but being able to see would have been even better. The stairs descended for what felt like a mile, but a faint glimmer at the end of the tunnel guided her. Rei’s soft footing behind her echoed against the narrow pathway. Stagnant air filling her lungs made her want to gag, but she remained silent. 

It wasn’t until they reached the bottom of the staircase, that the stifling air slightly relented. By then, Minako was too distracted by the sights to notice. 

“Is this an old cistern or something?” 

Solid bedrock formed a solid foundation beneath their feet. It stretched for yards on either side before creeping up the walls and meeting the wooden flooring above them. Sconces with lit torches were perched at equal intervals along both sides of the wall, leading towards ivory and gold double doors in the distance. A pool of water, coated with a thin layer of green scum, separated them from what Minako assumed to be their ultimate destination.

At first glance, one would assume there was no way to traverse the distance between the staircase and the gilded doors without taking a swim in unsanitary waters. Those not trained as an assassin or templar would never even consider the intended course of action. Rei said nothing as Minako stared at the obstacle course in silence, plotting out her path.

The cistern featured an old irrigation system, decorated with precariously placed wooden poles, two watermills, and dangling buckets for collecting the murky water. Traversing cities and other architectural layouts was Assassin 101 from what Minako understood, so it came as no surprise that there were no boats or bridges to take them across.

“Yes. An old irrigation system turned assassin training ground. If you can make it across, you’re permitted access to the vault.”

“A vault, huh?” Minako clicked her tongue. What sort of secret assassin treasures could they be hiding in this sort of place? “Well then, what are we waiting for?” That she was barefoot and just in her dress hadn’t quite registered yet; the possibilities outweighing common sense at the moment.

“Wait.” Rei held out her hand; if she was bemused by her willingness, it wasn’t something she commented on. “Your chain.”

“What about it?” A belated realization that it was wrapped around her waist. Then again, she was so used to it that she wasn’t surprised she forgot about it until Rei drew attention to it.

“Hand it over. It won’t do if you cheat.”

She kept her thoughts to herself about the ways she could cheat with it; in bed and other ways. Rolling her eyes, her hand caught the hidden clasp, offering it over without a word.

Bereft of it and wanting to prove she was more than just a pretty pop idol face, Minako took a deep breath before leaping into the air. The closest pole was also the shortest, and the obvious starting block. The poles stood straight up from the water, and were barely wide enough for both of her hands to grasp the flat top, which was slick. Finding a nick in either side deep enough to dig her heels into was all she needed to jump and balance herself on top of the pole by her toes.

She leapt to the next pole, and then the next, gradually climbing higher and higher and gaining more momentum with each hop. The fifth and final pole brought her to the highest perch, where she had to decide which path to take. Minako had already planned her course before leaving solid ground. Without any hesitation, she pivoted left toward an old watermill. 

As she descended towards the water wheel, Mina was beginning to think she had miscalculated. The arc of her jump was not playing out as expected; in fact, she was definitely going to get wet. Bracing herself, Minako clutched both sides of the waterwheel while her feet scrambled up the paddles. 

Before she could breathe a sigh of relief, the wooden paddles creaked and split beneath her weight. Her entire body slid down, legs sinking into the frigid, dirty water. A gasp escaped her mouth, but she didn’t let the setback stop her. Minako scrambled up along the curve of the waterwheel, convinced she heard Rei laughing at her misfortune from the other side of the room. 

Breathless from her little setback, Minako tried ignoring Rei’s taunts and how effectively soaked she was. From the top of the waterwheel she jumped to a nearby wall, on the farside of the dim water cavern across from the assassin. Conspicuous grooves in the stones made for excellent gripping, despite her wet feet slipping before finding a placeholder. Before beginning her templar training, the popstar often wondered how people could scale mountains and walls, all the while making it look so damn easy. And, while climbing did not come as easily to her as Rei, she was pretty impressed with herself. Strong upper body strength, an equally strong core, and controlled breathing made all the difference.

Her next maneuver, and also her final stunt, proved to be the most perilous. After laterally scaling the wall towards her destination for a few yards, Minako tensed her legs and prepared to launch. 

“Here goes nothing.” From her quads down through her heels, Minako propelled herself from the wall. Halfway through her jump she turned 180 degrees, facing a line of water buckets dangling by chains from an old fashioned conveyor belt. Water splashed over the bucket lid when her hands gained purchase. A splash of cold water momentarily blinded her. The old bucket and support system did not give to her weight. Before she could breathe a sigh of relief, a rush of exhilaration filled her as the rusty gears holding the buckets in place snapped. Her body lurched forward before her stomach, as if she were riding a high speed roller coaster. A scream, half excitement-half fear, left her lungs and echoed against the cavern before Minako realized she’d yelled.

Mina gripped both sides of the bucket for dear life. Her eyes opened just before her support snapped beneath her weight. She was flying through the air yet again, this time on a crash course for her destination. Tossing the bucket aside, she curled into a ball and braced herself for impact. She would land her jump, but it wouldn’t be pretty. 

A few tumbles and bruises later, the idol found herself laying on her back with a pair of amused violet eyes looking down at her. “Beat you.”

“I didn’t realize we were racing,” Minako quipped before accepting her hand and standing on her feet. She rubbed a sore spot on the back of her head. “I’m definitely gonna have a mark there.”

Rei’s smug expression slightly faded. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Not my most graceful landing ever.” Mina turned her attention to the double doors looming over them. It was a lot better than standing there while she dripped water all over the place. A quick shower, not to mention change of clothes, was definitely going to be in order, but she ignored it as her curiosity was piqued by her trial’s completion. 

They were twice the height of most standard doors. Now that she had a closer look, Minako could make out the design, etched in gold, against the plain white doors. Split asymmetrically where the doors met, it was a symbol Minako knew well; the emblem of the Sisterhood. “So what’s this symbol mean, anyway? It looks like a triangle to me.”

Rei chuckled. “This design was etched in the sand when the founders of our creed, Bayek and Aya of ancient Egypt, plucked an eagle skull from the ground. The tip way up top is the beak.” 

“Ohhhhh.” Not only did that explain their emblem, but it also explained why the eagle was their unofficial patron animal. 

Rei grabbed the large golden handles. She pushed the doors inward. The assassin made the gesture seem effortless, even though the enormous doors looked like they weighed half a ton. Minako followed her inside, gasping when she realized she was inside of one of the Sisterhood’s treasure vaults. 

“Whoa…” The room was a stark contrast from the ancient cistern. LED lights flooded every inch of this veritable trove of weaponry and ancient assassin artifacts. The room was shaped in a half circle; the curved wall featuring all sorts of fascinating armor and weapons in clear glass panels. 

Minako descended a short flight of stairs. Glass casing reaching her waist stretched across the center of the room. She paused to study each of the unique pieces of weaponry. Rope darts, swords, crossbows, daggers; assassin equipment spanning multiple centuries and cultures. Small plaques labeled many of them with a name and year. Some names she recognized, others she did not. 

Her eyes eventually settled on an old whip, coiled in the center of a glass case, surrounded by odds and ends from the eighteenth century. 

“As the plaque says, this whip was used by Aveline de Grandpre, a well-renowned assassin from the 1700’s,” Rei began. “She helped overthrow an American templar slave trading organization, among many other impressive feats. One of her armor sets is in the case over there.”

Minako’s eyes followed Rei’s pointed finger. She walked until she was face-to-face with empty armor nearly a foot taller than her. A traditional grey sailing hat, folded into an eagle’s beak at the tip, floated above an intricate armored assassin outfit. From the leather shoulder pads, buckles, sword belt featuring the same symbol on the door, and the studded boots, Minako could see how the wearer would both blend into the crowds at an old American harbor, or appear from the shadows as an intimidating spectre of death. 

“The outfits were a lot more intricate back then, huh?” Minako asked as her eyes wandered down the curved row of outfits. Of the handful of female assassin ensembles, she found she liked that of Evie Frye, the London-based assassin from the nineteenth century, the best. The form-fitting black leather coat, topped with the expected tipped hood and flowing red garments that poured from the waist to the ankles, was functional, sexy, and intimidating as well. 

Rei stood beside Mina and joined her in admiring the ensemble for a moment. “Follow me.”

Minako absently nodded and followed. The stainless steel floor was eerily silent beneath their feet, hers leaving a wet imprint of her passage before drying. While a treasure trove, this hidden space felt sacred. Years of power and wisdom were buried here. Artifacts left behind by assassins who fought and died against the templars. A sudden feeling, like her very presence sullied their sacrifices, made her stomach turn. 

As if sensing her doubts, Rei turned and held her hand. Even now, Mina couldn’t help but be mystified by the impossible depth of her dark eyes. She believed in Rei’s clairvoyant abilities. Not only could Rei read the sacred flames, but Mina knew part of her was the very essence of the dangerous, but life-sustaining, element. 

An opaque metal cabinet, made from a material much like the floor, stretched along the flat wall to the left of the entrance. It was longer than the walk-in closets of every changing room she’d ever been in. Another keypad console. Rei entered a code and stood back as the doors slid open with a low hissing sound. 

Once again, Minako found herself dumbfounded by the sight before her. Hooded assassin jackets hung in one half of the closet. They were white, but unlike the sweaters Minako expected, these were made of durable leather, trimmed with various colors, with widened sleeves to accomodate for hidden blades, and wide collars giving way to the trademark hood. 

The other half of the closet was filled with hidden blades. Upon closer inspection, she realized they weren’t all blades. Some were hidden crossbows, while others had darts of some sort. There were even a few that looked like miniature shotguns that could be strapped on. 

“Whichever jacket you want, it's yours,” Rei offered. 

Minako blinked. “Really? Are you sure?”

Rei nodded. Not needing to be told twice, Mina browsed through the jackets until finding her size. The color selection was impressive, and she was happy to find dimensions that would snugly fit her waist with enough room to wrap her whip around as well. She eventually settled on a jacket with bold blue and orange trim around the sleeves, zipper, and hood. 

“I want this one.”

Rei nodded again while removing it from the hanger. “Go ahead and try it on.”

“So. Do you have one of these jackets?” Minako asked while sliding her arms through the sleeves. Yanking the zipper up to her collarbones told her that it fit against her body like a second skin. The material of the inner lining was remarkably flexible and comfortable. She felt warmer already, be it the jacket, or maybe it was something more at play.

“Yeah. Mine has red and purple trim.” Rei stepped back and studied Minako’s new look with admiration and, she dared to assume, pride. “Now pull your hood up and repeat after me.”

“Um, okay.” Minako bunched her mass of hair beneath the hood. Pulling the hood up over her forehead made it difficult to see. Assassins used the hoods to shield their faces. Their training was superior to hers; the singer knew they relied on their sense of sight far less than she did. 

“Good. Now repeat after me.”

“Huh?” Mina lifted her head to look at Rei again, but her expression gave away nothing but annoyance. 

“You want to be an assassin, don’t you?”

“Well yeah, but-”

“Then bow your head and repeat after me.”

Mina bowed her head and smirked. She saw through Rei’s prickly temper and took the considerate action for what it was. “I hope you’re this bossy in bed later.”

Rei sighed. Minako wished she could have seen her lover’s face, but she imagined Rei was rolling her eyes with flushed cheeks. 

“The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words.” Rei’s voice turned somber. Almost haunting. 

_“The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words,”_ Minako repeated.

“We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins. Nothing is true; everything is permitted.”

_“We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins. Nothing is true; everything is permitted.”_ The weight of the centuries-old creed settled into her. Throughout history, templars were slave catchers, wealthy elite, people in positions of power and influence, corralling humanity in carefully orchestrated maneuvers to control them. 

Back when she was lying paralyzed in a hospital bed, Sailor V never would have thought her short-sighted decision would have led her here. All she wanted was to perform; she never meant to hurt anyone, nor did she want to become involved in an endless struggle between warring factions. 

"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight. Be one with the crowd. Never compromise the Sisterhood.” Calloused fingertips grazed beneath her chin. 

Minako lifted her gaze. Purple flames flickered behind Rei’s hooded lids. Minako wasn’t wearing her mask, but she could see Rei’s scarlet aura engulfing her. The mutual adoration and respect, laced with the romantic urges she felt for the Shrine Maiden, swelled in her chest and spread through her body. The orange glow of her innate aura filled the room. 

“Welcome to the Sisterhood, Sailor V.” 

With the burden of her templar status shed, the Isu descendants embraced in a blaze of orange and red light.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. Life has gotten the better of me lately. I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

The Sisterhood marched side by side to the abandoned warehouse. The place where her father demanded she meet him for their duel. The place where she committed patricide.

The place where she died.

Rei hadn’t thought much on the topic since Minako picked her brain about it. There was little to divulge, after all; death was a timeless slumber, until every cell in her body reanimated and she cheated it for the third time. By all rights, she should have died when she was a suckling infant and Takashi murdered her mother. Then again, when she suffered Animus overload. And for a third time, when she did actually perish and Minako risked her life to steal The Shroud.

There was nothing to tell Minako about death itself. 

And that, regrettably, was the inherent problem.

No Nirvana. No circles of hell. No Asphodel Fields in Tartarus. No purgatory. 

Only oblivion. 

Nothingness as the true peace of the afterlife did not settle well with Rei. She was a Shrine Maiden, after all. Her personal smorgasbord of religious beliefs, from her deep connection to the kami, to the Buddhist incantations that assisted her with summoning ofuda to ward evil spirits, led her to believe there had to be a divine order in this otherwise chaotic amalgamation that was life. 

Rei had a feeling her bland answer would satisfy Minako even less than herself, so she avoided the depressing topic altogether. 

Sharanga’s weight rhythmically tapped with her steady gait. Minako to her left, Makoto to her right, and Haruka and Setsuna on either side of them. The ancient technology each assassin carried resonated, creating a profound white noise around them. Strapped to her left forearm, inside the sleeve of her leather jacket, was the new hidden blade she selected from the vault. 

Rei stole a glance at Minako. The pointed hood was pulled up high over her head, concealing her mass of golden hair. Glittering red tips of the mask poked out. Combining her Piece of Eden with the beaded whip and the blade Rei gave her, Sailor V was as formidable an assassin as the rest of them. 

None of the others knew Minako recited the creed and, for all intents and purposes, now belonged to the Sisterhood. If they lived to see the dawn, then they could share the news. But for now, it was their little secret.

Crystalline blue eyes turned with a mischievous glint. “Are you admiring how snugly my new coat fits?”

Makoto snorted. Rei ignored the burning in her cheeks. It was just like Minako to make a suggestion like that for others to hear, thus drawing attention to the figure-hugging nature of the jacket and making it nearly impossible for Rei to look at anything else. Unable to make words, Rei just grunted and shifted the quiver strapped to her back.

“Your jacket compliments your curves well, kitten,” Haruka flirted from Minako’s left. 

Rei stopped to snarl at the lecherous tomboy. Minako didn’t need her baseless, distracting flirting. She got enough of that from fans and the media. She didn’t need it from her fellow assassins. 

Rei opened her mouth to give Haruka a piece of her mind, but Minako stopping in her tracks gave her pause. She heard the hitch in Minako’s throat. The pounding of her heart. 

“What is it?” Rei asked after the others walked ahead.

“She called me kitten, that’s all. Like Michiru. Caught me off guard, I guess.” Minako shook the fog from her head and plastered a smile on her lips. “Come on, let’s go.”

Kaiou Michiru. Rei had a few choice words for the manipulative seer, and none of them had anything to do with her and Haruka’s affair. In fact, Rei found the affair meant little to her. Betrayals were a serious matter. But between Michiru’s seductive charm and Haruka’s weakness for beautiful women, it came as little surprise. Michiru most likely lured Haruka with the same apocalyptic warnings she used to bait her father. 

Whether any of Michiru’s mechanisms, or the betrayals and the deaths, would come to mean anything in the grander scheme of things… Well, that remained to be determined. 

They had to survive the next few hours first. 

Minako’s confidence returned. She grabbed Rei’s hand and dragged her along as if they were going on a play date instead of their potential deaths. They were not yet caught up to Setsuna and the others, when Rei caught sight of Michiru standing alongside another petite blue-haired woman, in the center of the crumbling old building.

“Ami!” 

“Mina!” Rei reached for the idol but she sprinted ahead. Cursing to herself, Rei tried catching up before Minako could say or do something stupid. Scanning their surroundings with her eagle vision revealed that the two templars hadn’t brought any friends along. Michiru and Ami regarded them with guarded expressions as Rei and Minako approached. This Ami character was an unknown variable to Rei; the Shrine Maiden could only assume she was a fellow templar that, for some reason, Mina was surprised to see here. 

Setsuna, Haruka, and Makoto stood a few yards from the two women, creating a barrier to stop Minako before she could draw dangerously close to the templars. With the hand not clutching the Spear of Leonidas, Makoto grabbed Minako and effortlessly held her back. 

“The stray kitten has found a home,” Michiru broke the tense silence. Her mirror, reflective side facing inward, was pressed against her chest. Yata no Kagami was painted in aquamarine, with a golden trident decorating its center.

Minako ignored the jape. “Ami, what’s going on?” she demanded.

“Aino-san,” the other templar began. Her voice was soft and unassuming. In her hands, she held a stringed instrument, fashioned from what appeared to be a turtle shell. It must have been a Piece of Eden, though not one Rei was familiar with. “I take this to mean you still haven’t read my report on the Lost City of Atlantis.”

Rei felt there was an underlying joke there, given the subtle, wry smile on Ami’s lips, and the not-so-subtle eye roll from Minako. 

“Been a little busy. So just tell me what the hell is going on!”

Heads turned as Haruka moved from her spot beside Minako. She closed the space between the assassins and templars with the silent, swift speed earning her the title of Whispering Torrent. A moth to a flame; Rei blinked and found the tall blonde wrapped in Michiru’s embrace. 

Minako warned her, and still Rei felt distrustful of what her eyes were telling her. Stunned silence prevailed. The small audience watched The Augur and Whispering Torrent share a brief, but intimate, kiss. 

“What the hell?!” Rei had to dodge Makoto as she brandished her long spear. Static surrounded her, powering her weapon and fueling her rage. “Whose side are you on, anyway?!”

Haruka chuckled. Her stormy eyes narrowed into a patronizing glare. “There are no fucking sides in this.”

The evasive response wasn’t enough to quell Makoto’s righteous fury. Rei understood Haruka’s point completely. She had seen it all through her father’s memories; the imminent Second Catastrophe as prophesied by The Augur’s mirror. Visions capable of turning assassins from their creed, and lovers into murderers.  
Makoto’s sense of betrayal was justified. Rei would not argue that. Makoto was ignorant. She hadn’t seen the rapid decay of civilization Yata no Kagami and the sacred flames promised. The sting of betrayal was a feeling Rei understood all too well.

But Makoto’s rage could not hold a candle to Rei’s. Like a piece of dry kindling, the Shrine Maiden’s temper snapped. Sharanga wielded and arrow notched; her projectile was set to land between Michiru’s pretty blue eyes.

Calm and collected, the templar shook her head. “You know that arrow cannot paralyze me.”

“No. But I bet it can put a hole between your eyes. Care to find out?” Rei countered without wavering her aim.

“Rei.” Setsuna spoke for the first time. She’d almost forgotten Setsuna was there, and would have disregarded her if there hadn’t been an olive hand resting on her bow, weighing it down. Rei jerked her bow away from her touch while keeping a laser focus on Michiru.

“I killed my own father! And you’re going to tell me why!”

Rei heard Minako’s feet shuffling beside her. She audibly scoffed when Haruka stepped in the line of fire. Of course Michiru’s whipped lover would sacrifice herself. 

Or, more likely, Haruka was calling her bluff.

Michiru walked around Haruka’s right and twirled her mirror in the moonlight. “I could tell you. But wouldn’t you rather see the cause Takashi died for?”

Rei already knew the _cause._ The _cause_ was Michiru grandstanding about a supposed Second Catastrophe, recruiting Takashi and driving a wedge in her parents’ marriage. The _cause_ somehow chosen to be Michiru’s pulpit and their suffering. 

Michiru’s statement still managed to bring hesitation. Rei thought about what she was offering: the reason they were gathered here in the first place. The cavern Rei saw in Takashi’s memory and the sacred flames. The colored pillars. The onyx scythe. 

The pillar that did not respond to Takashi’s touch… Would it respond to hers?

“Since acquiring Yasakani no Magatama, visions of a Second Catastrophe have plagued me as well,” Setsuna calmly offered. 

Rei grunted in annoyance. Fine time to mention that. As if responding to its name, her peripheral vision revealed a jade aura emanating from where Setsuna stood. Haruka blinked as her relic, the sword Kusanagi, and Michiru’s mirror beside her, both radiated different shades of blue.

“We must hurry.” Michiru advanced towards the confused assassins. If she knew what their synchronized glowing met, she did not say. Instead, she fearlessly approached Rei and Makoto with their drawn weapons. “Yata no Kagami reveals the truth of things. See for yourself.”

The aggressive static filling the air diffused slightly, enough to signify Makoto wasn’t attacking, but she wasn’t dropping her guard, either. The warmth of Minako’s palm pressing into the small of her back helped Rei to relax. She focused on the mirror held in her line of sight, using every ounce of willpower to focus her anger, channeling it at the relic. 

The mirror did not reveal visions. Instead, it cast a dim light over the ground, transforming their surroundings. 

“Wasn’t it… here?” Michiru asked almost playfully as the beam of light coming from the mirror settled on a spot on the ground. Rei’s breath caught in her throat. 

Their bloody, collapsed bodies. The dirty cement coated in Hino blood. There was no mistaking the place Rei laid down to die. The unremarkable slab of rock became a gilded doorway in the ground, decorated with ancient Isu script. 

“Amazing,” Setsuna whispered from behind. 

Ami sidled beside Minako. Her face shone with excitement. “This is the path to the city.”

“What city?” Makoto asked, earning herself an annoyed glare from most of the others.

“Sounds like you volunteered to go first,” Haruka joked. She raised her glowing sword to eye level and narrowed her eyes. “And make it quick.”

“Fine. I’m not afraid,” Makoto boasted and tossed her ponytail. Rei knew it was no blunder: Makoto never feared imminent danger, even when she should. Minako’s hand slid into Rei’s, and the couple shared a glance before falling in line.

After casting its glow onto the hidden entrance, the door remained in place. Michiru returned the mirror to her side, and stood aside with Haruka as the others went first. 

“So, how’s it—” Makoto approached the engraving in the ground, startling when it rippled like a reflection in the water before disappearing. Stairs made of marble and gold descended as far as the eye could see. Torches kept alive by what Rei could only assume to be ancient Isu technology lit their path. “Here goes nothing.”

Makoto took the first step, startling when it hummed and glew with a bright green light beneath her foot. “Whoa!”

“That’s so cool!” Mina practically cheered. “That’s the same color as your aura.”

Rei suppressed an eye roll. Cool was not how she would describe anything right now.

“It must be reacting to your Isu heritage,” Setsuna assumed.

Ami nodded and adjusted her glasses. “That’s correct, Meiou-sama.”

Rei didn’t ask how Ami knew Setsuna’s name. She came across as meek and quiet, telling the Shrine Maiden she was the type to know a lot more than she let on. 

After the initial surprise, Makoto continued down the stairway, followed by Minako, then Rei. The flooring beneath them became an interactive rainbow, changing color beneath each woman’s footprint. Green, orange, red… the colors of the rainbow flickered beneath them as they descended single-file into the room below.

Trepidation and anxiety swelled in Rei’s chest with each step. She knew what to expect. Where they were going, it was the vast chamber she saw in the Animus. Pillars stretching as far as the eye could see, which told Rei they were in for a long trek down to the center of the Earth. 

The walk was long, but no one spoke. Unanswered questions lingered on the tips of their tongues. Rei still needed answers from Michiru. Not only about her father, but the Isu bloodlines as well. What was the significance of it all? Who was Serenity? And what did recruiting those worthy of her guard have to do with preventing the Second Catastrophe?

Minako turned, looking up over her shoulder at Rei. That glittering red mask. Rei had been obsessed with it at one point. Sailor V’s Piece of Eden was what she needed to prove herself as an assassin. 

Rei considered the events that transpired between her blundered attempt at assassinating Sailor V and now. Never in a million years would she have thought she’d fall in love with a templar; not considering that the templar she fell for was a gorgeous worldwide superstar, who, by some accident of the cosmos, loved her back. And, while Rei had fantasized about avenging her mother’s death hundreds of times, she was still in shock that it actually happened. Both of her parents were dead; sacrificed for a cause that none of them truly grasped the meaning of. Rei only knew what the Animus and Sacred Flames found her capable and worthy of knowing. Michiru kept a stoic face, but something told Rei she was also frustrated with the limited amount of knowledge bestowed upon her by the mirror. 

Minako cast Rei a gentle, nostalgic smile. This solemn march had the cheery popstar in a similar state of melancholy, Rei guessed. Sighs and grunts of exhaustion filled the narrow passageway until, after what felt like hours of descension, they reached their destination. 

“Holy shit!” Makoto, the first to arrive, gasped. 

Knowing what to expect, Rei had no such reaction. A sense of familiarity, instead of wonder, filled her. Pillars covered in Isu carvings lined the half-circle of the cavern. The spacious, flat center was nearly bare, save for a pedestal that Rei did not remember from Takashi’s memory. His focus had been entirely on the crimson pillar. Just like him, Rei was drawn to it. Like her Piece of Eden, it was meant for her. It called to her. 

“Hey wait.” Rei didn’t realize she began walking towards it, until Minako was tugging on her jacket. “Look.”

Rei looked back at the pedestal, except now she couldn’t see it. Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna stood in a circle around it, offering their Pieces of Eden, as if in tribute. The auras resonating around the items pulsed and grew so intensely, the three women were shrouded from sight. 

“What’s happening?” Mina asked no one in particular. 

“After centuries of separation, the three sacred relics fulfill their purpose,” Ami explained. It wasn’t much of an explanation, but nothing more needed to be said. 

The lights died out, and the three women were holding new objects. Not new, but transformed. Michiru’s mirror looked brand new, no longer showing any signs of wear and tear. Haruka’s sword became longer and bejeweled, the hilt covered in gems of assorted shapes and colors. Setsuna’s item endured the most significant transformation. The small jade gem was now a silver rod taller than its wielder, with a heart-shaped ornament cradling a garnet orb inside. 

The theatrics weren’t over yet. A beam of aquamarine light shot from Michiru’s mirror towards the ceiling, hundreds of feet above them. Similarly, a navy blue light from Haruka’s sword followed, and a burgundy beam from Setsuna’s staff. 

“What’s going on?” Minako whispered. Rei felt her arm wrap around her waist. 

Everyone else was too stunned to speak. 

A shadow appeared, floating above the pedestal. A spectre of death, wielding a scythe like the reaper himself.

Except this wasn’t a man, but a woman. Of youthful appearance, with short raven hair and dark violet eyes, much like her own. Unlike Rei, this ghost’s visage appeared lifeless, jaded from centuries of watching the waxing and waning of civilizations. 

The scythe-wielding reaper’s gaze pierced each of them, one by one. When her gaze fell on Rei, it felt like a kindred spirit of sorts: as if she knew every moment of the assassin’s existence. Where Rei had been, and where she was going. This woman held all the answers. 

Whether she would divulge them, however, remained to be determined.

After the violet spectre finished dissecting each of them with her eyes, Michiru lowered her mirror.

“And this is where my visions end.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako meets her Isu ancestor.

Minako could not believe everything she had seen in the last ten minutes. More Pieces of Eden had transformed. A ghostly woman appeared out of nowhere, staring into each and every one of their souls. Her mask revealed the magical being’s aura; a purple so dark it was nearly black. When Minako looked at people through the lens of her mask, she typically saw nothing more than a bold silhouette of their form. Discernable details were smoothed and colored out; she could never guess who a person was simply by their appearance. 

This figure surpassed the mask’s ability. Every detail of her youthful face was on display. Violet eyes, narrow and frightful, a petite nose, and pale lips set in a firm line. Minako froze, unable to remove her mask to get a better look at the figure. The silent woman, who appeared from the combined magic of Japan’s sacred relics, revealed nothing at first. A simple stare into Mina’s eyes brought a chill up her spine. A silent conversation transpired in that short gaze. 

No, not a conversation. It was entirely one-sided. Minako bared her soul for this stranger without so much as a word. Her every memory, thought, and emotion fled her body, replaced with chilling emptiness. 

“Who are you?” Setsuna broke the unsettling silence. The burgundy light from her rod faded, but the spectre continued hovering above them. 

“I am Your Reckoning,” she began in a distant, hollow voice. Minako shivered. “The most powerful of Queen Serenity’s guard. The Second Catastrophe.”

The Second Catastrophe? No. That couldn’t be right. Michiru said she was trying to prevent the Second Catastrophe, not summon it. Minako’s heartbeat accelerated as she stared into the spectre’s calculating eyes. She truly was a vision of death. There was no doubt in Mina’s mind she could end them all with a swipe of her scythe. Her hand sought out Rei’s warmth, and was rewarded with the heat of Rei’s palm pressed into hers. 

Michiru lowered her mirror, shaking her head. The detached composure she had exhibited until now disappeared. She stepped back, away from the spectre and into Haruka’s waiting arms. “No. That can’t be. You are supposed to prevent the Second Catastrophe.”

Had Michiru misinterpreted the visions bestowed upon her? And now they were all going to pay the price? “Way to fuck that up, _Augur!_ ” Minako snapped.

Rei squeezed her hand harder. Minako looked at her Shrine Maiden. Rei’s determination and strength radiating through her pale skin and violet eyes made Minako’s chest ache. Her lover was so bold, so dedicated, so beautiful with her mystique and poorly-concealed shyness; Minako was easily overwhelmed by every aspect of Rei Hino. 

There was no way Minako would let her die tonight. Not Rei. Not anyone. 

The violet ghost appeared amused by their banter. She swung her weapon in a fast, wide arc, stopping when the sharp curve of the blade paused less than an inch from Michiru’s face. To her credit, Michiru did not blink or cower in fear. 

“What happens to this planet depends entirely on you,” The Reckoning challenged. 

Haruka narrowed her stormy eyes at the floating woman. “What do you mean by that?” 

“Inherit your birthright. Prove your worth as Queen Serenity’s Guard.”

_Prove your worth?_

Minako wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but judging by the figure’s imposing scythe, she could only assume an ugly battle approached. The three women who summoned The Reckoning shared confused glances. Good. They were just as confused as everyone else.

Except Rei. Minako watched the Shrine Maiden walk, trance-like, toward the third pillar from the left. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, there was no hint of insecurity on Rei’s pale features. The sacred flames or the Animus must have shown her what to do.

Minako snuck a peek at the creepy apparition. She watched Rei without interruption. Ami, Makoto, and the others all watched on, too startled or curious to speak. 

Rei faced the column. Her voice, sounding hypnotic, read the etchings in front of her. 

“Mars: fire and war.”

She pressed her hand against the metallic pillar. Fire blazed from the structure, shaped in a symbol Minako knew she’d seen before; it was the common symbol for masculinity. The entire column, stretching as far above as her eyes could see, vibrated with brilliant red light. 

Something pulled Minako towards the pillar beside Rei. Instinct? Intuition? As when the violet woman stared into her eyes, all thoughts and emotions disappeared. This time, they were replaced with an overwhelming urge to touch the structure beside Rei. As Minako drew closer, she could make out the Isu writing on the pillar. Though she never learned how to read the language of her ancestors, Minako knew exactly what it said.

“Venus: love and beauty.”

Her palm pressed against the strange metal. Heat surged through her. Not the burning of Rei and the sacred flames, but a steady, fulfilling warmth blossoming in her chest. It was a post-coital afterglow. The rush of oxytocin that came with a satisfying orgasm. The feeling of lying naked beside a lover, cuddling and savoring their heartbeat during the long moonlight hours.

The sensation grew and grew, bringing Minako to the brink of explosive ecstasy.

Then everything went black.

—

_I’m genuflecting, staring at my reflection in the pristinely polished marble beneath me._

_Except it isn’t me. She looks a lot like me, but her nose is a little more defined and her eyes a little narrower. The shade of her hair and eyes matches mine—from what I can tell in the distorted reflection, anyway._

_I try to pull her face forward, but it doesn’t respond. Apparently I’m a passive observer, stuck in this person’s body._

_Wait. Is this what it’s like to be inside an Animus?_

_Our head cranes upward to gaze upon a startlingly beautiful, pale woman. She radiates a silvery white light, washing our surroundings in purity and goodness. The angelic woman is wearing a flowing white gown. Her hair is similar in color, fashioned in strange pigtails that start as buns on either side of her head, and cascade down to the floor, pooling around the metallic boots I’m wearing._

_Floating between her open palms, prostrated before her chest, is a glowing orange crystal. It looks like a starburst; entrancing and powerful. It harbors the same magical energy as Pieces of Eden, except hundreds of times more powerful._

_“And with this crystal, born from the Galaxy Cauldron, I give you life. Venus: essence of love and beauty.”_

_Before the white angel passes the offering, my host speaks. “To what end, Moon Goddess?”_

_Moon Goddess?_

_“The embodiment of the planet Venus. The first of many more planets and stars I shall create. You will lead the other Isu in protecting your planet and my successor.”_

_“Successor?” The woman who looks suspiciously like me echoes. She sounds a lot like me, too. “Are you with child, Moon Goddess?”_

_“The Galaxy Cauldron has answered my prayers at last.”_

_A swallow hinges in her throat. I feel she has more questions, but they remain silenced._

_The Moon Goddess steps forward. As she draws closer, the crystal’s radiance intensifies. “Please stand.”_

_We stand. Her heart is heavy and her mind burdened with uncertainty. But she stands. The crystal wastes no time in floating towards her chest. She releases a gasp as it becomes completely absorbed into her heart. That feeling—the overwhelming sensations I experienced when I touched the pillar—consume her body, dropping her to her knees._

_The essence of Venus._

_My birthright?_

_“Rise, Venus. Leader of my interplanetary soldiers and First of the Isu.”_

_—_

_Sweat beads down her forehead. We’re laying sideways. A pair of serious violet eyes stare back._

_Oh shit, it’s Rei!_

_No, wait. That’s impossible. Even though this young woman looks just like her; straight raven hair, taciturn expression, and muscular shoulders protruding from above a blanket. Yellow flames flicker across her milky skin. Fuck, she is absolutely gorgeous._

_But if she isn’t Rei, then she must be—_

_“Mars,” Venus whispers. The crackling fire absorbs her voice, but the woman’s eyes widen in recognition. “I’m… We shouldn’t… Me being your superior, and all.”_

_She sighs just like Rei. Her hand snakes out from beneath the blanket to cup our cheek. Fire made flesh. Just like Rei._

_“We already did,” she says matter of factly. Damn, why did I have to miss that memory? “My commitment to Queen Serenity falters not. That includes my allegiances and my rank. You have my word; I will always be the flaming sword that enacts your will.”_

_If Mars was anything like the Rei she knew, she didn’t make these sorts of proclamations lightly. Venus’ heart calms a bit, so she must believe her. “Your will is my will, as my will is Queen Serenity’s.”_

_The way she speaks the words, they sound like a vow. A promise to their creator._

_Mars pulls her in for a kiss. It’s passionate heat. I suddenly yearn for Rei. It feels like lifetimes since we last kissed like this, in the aftermath of lovemaking._

_“My flame burns only for you.”_

_Venus giggles against her lips. “I care not what anyone else says. You are a true romantic.”_

_To that, Mars frowns. A scowl that I want to kiss from her lips. “Oh worry not, I shan’t tell a soul.”_

_Mars doesn’t smile, but her frown fades. “Am I to be your best kept secret, then?”_

_Venus shrugs. The blanket shrouding their naked forms slips, revealing some painful-looking scars across Mars’ upper chest. Where a human would have pale scar lines, she has what appears to be silver thread reuniting her flesh. I’ve never seen anything like it before. Must be an Isu thing._

_Venus traces a curved scar that looks like it was carved with a sickle or a scimitar. The silver scar tissue is cold, a stark contrast from her heat. “You earned this scar during the scrimmage against the Isu traitors on the edge of your borders, yes?”_

_Mars only nods, looking lost in thought and ecstasy as Venus trails fingers over her battle marks. Our hand travels south, down to the angled muscles stretching from her pelvic bone to her pubic line. Desire stirs within Venus once more. “And this is from when you battled Endymion’s four generals before learning he and Neo Queen Serenity were together.”_

_“The first time we lay together, and you already have my battle scars memorized?”_

_Venus snuffles a snort. She won’t admit how long she has been infatuated with the war goddess. “An odd pair we are, no? Love and War. Fire and Beauty.”_

_“Venus and Mars. The first two Isu. Queen Serenity created me to compliment you.”_

_Mars is really laying it on thick. But she has that unshakeable, indomitable dedication I see in Rei. Serious to a fault. And crazy, hopelessly in love in her awkward warrior type of way._

_Venus shifts beneath the blanket, drawing herself into Mars’ heat. I know this feeling well. A firm chin presses against her forehead. A strong arm drapes over her hip. I wish I was with Rei, but I willingly settle with this very close second._

_“Stay with me until the end, please. Whether it be tomorrow, or a thousand years from now,” Venus pleads in what feels like a rare moment of vulnerability._

_There is no hesitation in her dark eyes. “Until the end.”_

_—_

_Chaos. Fear. The cavern rattles around us, raining dust and specks of rocks. I see everyone in the same cave, except I know these women aren’t who I think they are. They’re our ancestors. The first Isu, one for each planet in the solar system._

_So much shouting. Anxiety and fear nearly cripple Venus, but she refuses to let it show. She’s the leader, after all. I pity her. I don’t know what happened, but I feel the thin thread of hope she is barely clinging to. Venus is unraveling. She wants nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die, but she perseveres for the good of the group._

_Another rumble. There must be an earthquake. Accusatory shouts._

_“Are you sure this thing will hold?” Mars yells above the others. Venus shoots her a short, uncomfortable look. It’s enough to show me her strange outfit… Something I would wear as Sailor V on stage. Not for battle. It’s a white bodice, torn and soiled, with a short red skirt also featuring jagged rips. Bright red heels are on her feet._

_Not practical at all._

_Ami, or whoever she is, nods. “Positive.” Her outfit is similar to Mars’, featuring shades of blue and boots instead of heels. She looks worn and dirty as well. They all do._

_“Just like you were positive the humans would be loyal slaves?!” the one who resembles Haruka shouts. I see Michiru and Setsuna’s doppelgangers behind her with their ornate Pieces of Eden, doing nothing to interfere with her tirade. “YOU created them! This is YOUR fault!”_

_“Leave Mercury alone!” A woman who resembles Makoto, wielding electricity at her fingertips, stands between them. The shorter woman with blue hair is shielded by the imposing figure. “I won’t tell you again!”_

_“The Moon Goddess is dead!” The accuser who looks like Haruka swipes her sword through the air. “And your genius plan to protect Neo Queen Serenity is through isolation? Forfeiture? I will not hide as a coward!”_

_“Enough!” Venus reaches the limit of her patience. “We waste time bickering. Ready, Princess Serenity?” Our field of vision turns, avoiding meeting Mars’ gaze, to a young woman and man. The man is decked in full battle armor. He has midnight hair and cerulean eyes. Like most of the others here, he wears a brave face. He’s exceedingly handsome, but also different. He’s not an Isu. Not like us. Nor is he a pale moon god._

_I think he’s a regular old human._

_Princess Serenity must be the Moon Goddess’ daughter. She is a mirror image, save her hair is more gold than silver. A silver crystal, shaped like a blooming lotus, hovers in her palms. She glances at her taller male partner, and they share a brisk nod of resolve._

_“Will this truly work, Pluto?” Her voice is meek compared to her mother’s. The question is directed at the tall, olive-skinned woman who looks like Setsuna. Her timeless face is firm. Pluto hesitates to speak. Not like she is uncertain about the answer. More like she doesn’t want to give voice to the future._

_“Yes, Your Majesty. Neptune’s mirror shall guide them when the time is right.”_

_The violet spectre with the scythe appears from behind Pluto. Her eyes are hollow and frightening. It’s like staring into death itself. I don’t know how I didn’t notice her standing there before, save that she is petite and silent; death’s impatient shadow._

_“The First Catastrophe is upon us. As Neptune’s mirror predicted. Preserving your essences for future generations is the last hope. Unless...” She brandishes her scythe, raising it high above her head._

_“No!” Princess Serenity sounds panicky. “We stick to the original plan. My inner soldiers. Your Pieces of Eden.”_

_Venus steps forward first. She removes our mask. It must be centuries old, but it bears no sign of age. Mercury and Mars hold their empty palms out. Blue and red light flash. The harp and bow magically appear. The lightning warrior stands on the other side of Mercury and brandishes a spear._

_Shame and sadness wash over Venus as she stares into her palms, where the glittering scarlet mask sits. I can’t see the memories she relives, but I feel the complexity of emotions coursing through her. As Princess Serenity’s silver crystal glows brighter, tears well in her eyes._

_Venus blinks, and the mask is gone._

_Refusing to show weakness, she forces the tears back, focusing her attention on the royalty she is bound to serve. This moon heir is easy to tears, it seems; they spill over her cheeks and splatter on her extended forearms. She hesitates before issuing the next command._

_“Your crystals.”_

_Crystals? As in the crystal absorbed into her heart?_

_Every inner soldier crosses their arms over their chest in perfect sync. Venus pulls her hand away, and with it comes the shining orange crystal. Warmth and strength leave her body, but it doesn’t hurt. Not yet._

_Venus genuflects as the essence of her entire being floats outside of her body. “My life for yours, Your Majesty. A fragment of my soul for the future of Isu and mankind.”_

_A fragment of my soul?_

_Her gloved hand reaches for her crystal. Her mind is suspiciously quiet. Fingers wrap around a small spike jutting from the bottom. Then, as simply as if snapping a twig, she breaks it off._

_Shit! Fuck, it hurts! Throes of death clutch her heart, wrenching the air from her lungs. She may as well have severed her own hand, that’s how bad it hurts. Red saturates her mind and her vision. She wants to scream. To cry. To lay down and die._

_But she’s the leader. So she bears it all with a grimace, letting her labored breaths and grit teeth speak for her. Long minutes pass as she struggles to recover, barely hearing similar sounds coming from her allies. Mars’ brilliant crimson crystal dulls beside us, but she is alive. For now._

_The princess collects the crystal shards. Like the Pieces of Eden, she dismisses them. Just like that, the fragments of their souls disappear._

_“And so, they will lie in wait until worthy successors are born,” Pluto solemnly speaks. “To the pillars.”_

_“Hurry,” Neptune warns. “The horde is fast approaching.”_

_The Haruka lookalike runs between Mars and Venus, pausing before the princess. “The outer scouts can still fight!”_

_“There will be no more bloodshed, Uranus.” Serenity is soft, but unwavering. “Your Pieces of Eden.”_

_Pluto is the first to prostrate herself, offering the garnet orb in submission. Beside her, Michiru’s elegant ancestor kneels and extends her mirror. She looks to Uranus, reassuring but also unquestionable. Apparently she pulls rank, because Uranus silently concedes and kneels beside her. One by one, Saturn takes their magical items, imbuing them with a somber amethyst glow._

_When her work is done, she steps back and studies the three soldiers. “When your talismans are united by your descendants, it shall signal the Second Catastrophe’s awakening. I shall be summoned from behind Atlantis’ Gate.”_

_Venus cringes as she watches the remaining three snap a sliver from their crystals. The pain on their faces is evident, but they don’t so much as groan in pain. Their shards are sent to the ends of the planet by the silver crystal. Saturn is the only soldier who remains whole._

_“Now go. Behind the gate before we seal it!” Mercury gestures to the Princess and her King, who has remained steadfast and silent for the entire, taxing ordeal. I notice the sweat on his brow for the first time. The rents in his armor. The lines beneath his youthful eyes. A human who sided with the losing side during the uprising. Humans revolted against their Isu creators and the Moon Kingdom. This is how the first Isu met their end._

_There is no time for touching farewells. The dull roar of the mob coming to slay their centuries-old creators swells by the second. The young woman doesn’t want to move, but the king practically drags her away, following in Saturn’s footsteps. Venus’ line of sight follows them, looking past their bodies, into the amazing scenery behind the pillars. It’s an entire city. An underwater city._

_The Lost City of Atlantis. I really should have read that damn report._

_“Come on.” Mars’ hot grip finds her wrist and drags her over to the pillars. She’s headstrong and determined like Rei, and too stubborn to respond to Venus’ aloofness. They have a mission. Even if it’s a suicidal one._

_Venus stares down the metallic structure before her. The symbol of femininity and the Isu writing beneath it await her sacrifice. Her mind is racing again._

_What if they find a way to reach the gate? What if this plan fails? What if I never see Mars again?_

_Look at her, dummy._

_As if hearing my thoughts, Venus gathers the courage to face her second in command and lover. Mars is already staring her down, of course. Their broken crystals flicker between them. Mars somehow looks more stunning, basking in the dim light of her natural aura. Centuries of battle have taken their toll on her, but her passion and strength are as bright now as the first time they made love._

_“We did everything we could.”_

_The shame doesn’t go away, but Venus nods. “This is the queen’s final request. Her will.”_

_“Your will is my will.” Mars swallows hard._

_“Until the end.” Our voice cracks. Her sorrow is my sorrow._

_Mars nods. “Until the end.”_

_From the left comes a brilliant blue light, extending endlessly up through the darkness of the cavern. Mercury stands at her pillar. It feeds from her azure crystal’s light._

_“Mercury: wisdom and water.”_

_The metallic structure absorbs what remains of her crystal. Mercury turns to gaze at her comrades, her eyes lingering on the woman beside Mars. Her form fades, becoming a translucent shadow. “Jupiter…”_

_Mercury fades into the ether, disappearing before our eyes. Jupiter clutches her weapon, making a short, heartbreaking sound. Princess Serenity wails from behind the newly-erected barrier, shimmering with Mercury’s essence._

_Venus’ hands shake. She holds her broken crystal before her, concentrating all of her shame, pity, and melancholy onto it._

_This is it. This is the end._

_“Venus: love and beauty.”_

_The metallic colossus glows bright with the energy from her crystal. Her essence- no, our essence- wanes. Tired… So tired…_

_The white gloves start to fade, until there is only darkness._

_“My flame burns only for you.”_

—

Minako’s eyes open. Bloodshot and wide. The dreams, or memories, persistently reverberate in her mind. They’ve become a part of her, no less real than the events of this lifetime. Venus’ pain is embedded in her heart. Her love for Mars, equally so. 

Rei. 

But it isn’t Rei staring down at her. 

It’s a glowing orange warrior wearing their mask, with golden hair floating about her, a blue bow over her chest, and a beaded whip around her waist. Minako may as well have been staring into a mirror.

“Venus.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Isu ancestors and their mortal successors begins.

_“Fall back!”_

_“Fall back!” Mars echoes Venus’ cry from across the front lines. The two simple words sound so foreign on her lips. She doesn’t want to say them. She barely understands them. She was created to fight those who challenge the Moon Goddess until her last dying breath. Not run as a coward._

_She is fire. She is passion. She is war._

_But she also exists to serve._

_And, from what I can tell, the situation seems pretty hopeless. The Isu, the planetary warriors with their dwindling numbers, are overrun by angry, bloodthirsty humans. Arrows litter the sky. Weapons made of shining, sharp metal clash, spraying silver blood everywhere._

_Her soldiers pause. They don’t understand her words. The concept of retreat appears foreign to them._

_“I said ‘Fall back!’” Her voice—my voice—is hoarse._

_“To the castle!” Someone else calls in the background. Everything else is chaotic violence. She doesn’t allow herself to feel fear. Her chest swells with heat and rage and a nagging concern for the Commanding Officer she can hear but not see._

_“Arrows!” Someone else shouts just before they blot out the blood-red sun. Mars waves her hand in an arc above her. Flames shoot from her fingertips and light up the sky._

_She can control fire! It feels so natural, being inside of her, commanding fire… So many things are beginning to make sense. Relief, the likes of which that comes with understanding the personal mysteries I’ve carried with me all of these years, brings me joy. The Sacred Flames didn’t choose me. They are a part of me, just as I am a part of them._

_Many of the arrows disintegrate into ash and blow away. But others, made of that same strange material as the pillars, remain unaffected. She runs backwards but cannot escape the persistent projectiles._

_Accepting that she will take a hit, Mars braces herself. She shifts, surprised when a deluge washes them away. A stream of water fills the sky before us, taking away the immediate threat._

_Mars turns towards the source. It’s Michiru’s Isu ancestor, wielding that mirror, wearing a white bodice with aquamarine trim. There isn’t much left to her skirt or bow; everything is torn and stained with mercurial Isu blood. Despite her injuries, she turns and sprints towards the castle. If she had any soldiers, they’re long dead now._

_Mars sets her gaze upon the leagues of humans ascending the castle perimeter. She hesitates against her own order. Fingers twitch. She lights an invisible match. Flames lick her fingertips. If only she could raze the entire battlefield. Burn mortal flesh like kindling; make them feel her fury. Make them regret rising against the Moon Goddess and her soldiers. She would kill anyone who harmed so much as a hair on Venus’ golden head. But since it was nearly impossible to keep track of the entire battle, she would just as soon kill them all._

_Mars raises an arm. Quicksilver drips from her wrist. I can’t tell if it is from her own wound or not. Pain no longer registers with her. There is only bloodlust and rage._

_A bow appears in her hand. It’s crafted entirely of flames. Magic. Or rather, advanced Isu technology we will probably never fully comprehend. Her other hand pulls on the fiery string. An arrow of flame ignites from nothing. She has forgotten her call to retreat. Mars demands revenge on the humans who have scorned her liege._

_“Mars Flame Sniper!”_

_She loosens the arrow. It strikes an armored man only a few yards before her. A single arrow becomes a raging fire consuming everything in its path. It billows and erupts. Its commanding roar snuffs out their pitiful wails. Piles of smoking ash sit where humans just stood. Her soldiers, taking her attack as a change of heart, gleefully charge, kicking up ash and pilfering unburnt weapons while advancing upon the next wave of humans._

_Her brief moment of satisfaction ends. A hand roughly grasps her brooch and yanks. “What are you thinking?!”_

_Minako. Streaks of silver and crimson wrap around her neck. Moon dust and sweat coat her bangs, sticking them to her forehead. Her skin has a translucent, silvery glow. Small nicks on her cheeks are marked with metallic streaks. It isn’t Mina. It’s her Isu predecessor._

_“I said ‘Fall back.’ Get your ass in the castle and protect the royals!” Her voice cracks. Like Mina, she puts on a brave face when she really just wants to break down and cry. Mars’ contradicting feelings brush against me. She wants to console her. She wants to kill for her. She wants to burn every human who rises against her. She wants to obey._

_After a long moment of suffering beneath her cerulean gaze, Mars finally concedes. We sprint together towards a large castle built from white marble. Twirling spires reach for the stars. I see Earth in the background, gazing upon it as I would the moon. It’s surreal and foreboding. The closer we draw to the castle, the deeper the pit in our stomach grows. Mars suspects an unhappy ending, but she does not give voice to such thoughts._

_Metallic gates are already open. We sprint through them and up the staircase. There is no evidence of carnage here. Save for a few splatters of mercurial liquid, the entrance is pristine. The woman beside me clutches a gash in her side, but doesn’t let it slow her down._

_Mars inches ahead of her to get the door. She refuses to meet our gaze as she hobbles inside of a massive, resplendent foyer._

_“Venus! Mars!” Venus. Of course._

_Our concerned gaze turns from Venus to the group assembled in a circle before us. Familiar faces wearing strange outfits and somber expressions. One man stands out in the group of Isu women. He has no silvery glow. Red liquid trickles from a gash on his cheek._

_He is human._

_He stands behind two women. One kneels on the ground, cradling another in her lap. The kneeler has long golden hair, splaying across the prone form in her lap. She openly weeps for the older woman who she resembles._

_“Mother, no!”_

_“Moon Goddess…” Venus gasps. She falls to her knees, clutching the dying woman’s arm. “You can’t die! Use the silver crystal. Heal yourself.”_

_The woman she calls a goddess struggles to breathe. Her ivory dress is torn, but there is no blood. Not red or silver. Beams of light escape her eviscerated flesh. Her hands rise to cover her chest. After a second they pull away, bringing with them a silver crystal shaped like a blooming lotus._

_“Venus.” Her pale blue eyes are filled with kindness. “The bloodshed. It ends now. Leave… to Earth… Save Serenity… Preserve the crystals.”_

_Preserve the crystals?_

_“Mother, no!” The golden blonde cries louder._

_Other voices rise in protest. They want to fight. Mars included, of course. Venus stares at the dying goddess, mentally and physically exhausted. Our eyes turn to Michiru, gazing into her mirror while Haruka participates in the shouting match. Contemptful names and thoughts ring between our ears, while staring at the couple, but I can’t make them out amongst the furor._

_The one with the tall garnet rod is silent as well. Setsuna, I can’t help but think as we stare at her timeless visage. This time the name is clear as crystal: Pluto. Daughter of Cronos and Keeper of the Space-Time Gate. Mars regards her with equal parts admiration and suspicion._

_Impassioned pleas to continue the battle continue. The Moon Goddess hears none of it. She pours her remaining energy into the crystal she holds. Healing energy tickles our flesh, repairing our wounds with magical silver stitching._

_Mars is not relieved for the healing. She grabs Venus, who is staring at the goddess’ lifeless body as her daughter mourns over the silver crystal, and forcefully turns her by the shoulder._

_“This is the end,” Mars states her question._

_Bloodshot eyes blink back tears. Resentment boils her heart. She should have been enough. If only she were stronger. Smarter. For all of her ferocity and flames, the ire of the humans and the compassion of their goddess overpowered her in the end. Venus, the embodiment of love and beauty, shouldn’t have been burdened with this. What was the Moon Goddess thinking when she created Venus to fight?_

_The others argue amongst themselves. It becomes static. Fire roars in our ears. Venus presses her dry lips against ours. Mars almost doesn’t hear her whisper above the flames calling for vengeance._

_“Yes, love. It is the end.”_

—-

“Mars,” was the only word Rei managed to whisper when faced with the ghostly visage of her Isu ancestor. Awe, respect, but primarily fear, fill the young assassin as stern violet eyes pierce through her. Mars’ aura glows crimson with the very essence of her element. Her lips remain firm and unmoving; expressionless, save for battlelust and indignation.

“Inherit your crystals. Or die trying,” the violet reaper’s whisper echoes in the cavern. 

With a swipe of her scythe, the battle begins. 

Signaled into action, the Isu warriors take flight. Rei desperately wanted to catch a clear view of Minako’s face. But Mars came too fast, closing the distance between them faster than Haruka sprinting at top speed. A blaze of flames was left in her wake; lighting the darkness behind her. The heat of her flames licked at Rei’s body as she clumsily rolled from her path. Sharanga’s bulky shape pressed into her back, severely limiting her mobility. 

After rolling away from the initial advance, Rei leapt to her feet and simultaneously drew her bow. The lone arrow was notched and Mars was in her line of fire before catching her breath. The warrior smirked and flew towards her again, not giving a second thought to the arrow pointed between her eyes. Mars’ complete disregard gave Rei pause. She steadied her breath, exhaling and loosening the arrow. 

The projectile followed its intended course, disintegrating into ash mid-flight. Mars flew through the blackened ash before it scattered. Rei was unsurprised, but annoyed and frustrated nonetheless. There was no time to dodge. Mars was upon her. Sweltering, suffocating heat accompanied by a steely midnight stare signaled Rei into action. Unable to dodge, she performed the next action that came to mind. 

Gripping the length of Sharanga with both hands, she prostrated the bow before her like a shield. Rei grimaced, anticipating a knockback of dangerous proportions. Eyes open, she found herself staring into her own smug expression.

Mars floated before her, arms spread wide, gloved hands clenching Sharanga’s upper and lower limbs. Extreme heat consumed her flesh. Heat never bothered Rei. She never quite tested the limits of her tolerance, but she was vaguely aware of the hems of her sleeves singeing while they stared each other down. The effort to hold her ground while maintaining a glare was considerable. Mere seconds passed, and every muscle in her body ached. 

Rei half-expected the bow to be wrenched from her grasp. It would have been painfully easy, after all. But the knowing, confident expression on her ancestor’s face gave way to wide-eyed shock as something neither of them expected happened.

Now it was Rei’s turn to smirk.

—

The vision of beauty and splendor floating before her nodded. It was like looking into a mirror, if she were a shimmering goddess wearing a miniskirt and a navy bow across her chest. Her mask amplified the blinding orange aura surrounding Venus. Minako was half-tempted to remove her mask, but decided against it. She would need every edge she could get. 

A chain identical to hers was wrapped around the Isu warrior’s waist. Something told Minako that Venus was leagues more skilled with it than her.

Hundreds of questions cluttered Minako’s thoughts. Try as she did to shut them up, she couldn’t. The impending battle needed all of her focus. But she wasn’t Rei. She couldn’t turn off her thoughts or emotions for the sake of victory. Nor was she singular-minded like Michiru; a woman who spent her entire life plotting and conniving to bring everyone to this point. 

She was only Aino Minako: a woman who made a deal with the devil to save her body and her career. She was no leader. No warrior. And she certainly didn’t have the unwavering loyalty Venus had for her creator. 

Sailor V could not begin to count the amount of days she spent in abject misery, regretting her choice to become a templar pawn and losing touch with the passion that made her a famous idol.

Or maybe it hadn’t been much of a choice at all.

Minako would not risk a glance at the Templar Augur, but the more she thought about the events leading all of them to this supernatural showdown, the more it seemed she had been tricked and coerced this entire time. If Michiru could trick Takashi into murder and betrayal, and Rei into patricide, orchestrating the equipment malfunction that led to her paralyzing accident would be mere child’s play.

The revelation disheartened her. Had any of her choices truly been her own? How much of her life was predetermined, or at the very least, meticulously steered into this direction? When did the crystal fragment choose her? 

Sounds of battle erupted around Minako and Venus. From her left, damp mist permeated the air, encroaching upon her sight. From the right, brilliant flames warmed her skin and heart, reminding her of Rei and the shrine maiden’s own struggles with the same fate laid before them. So many voices shouting; their urgency and her own melancholy made her heart race, yet Minako could not bring herself to move.

“Why me?” 

The question probably sounded pitiful. Especially to this ancient Isu warrior, who lost everything during the First Catastrophe. Everything except whatever Minako was staring at now. A ghost? An illusion?

The ethereal figure sank to the floor, isolated and unperturbed by the escalating battles surrounding them. Orange heels clicked against the strange metal beneath them. 

“If you must ask, then perhaps you are not ready.” 

Minako was listening to an echo of herself. How casually she could suggest that everything Minako had endured to get to this point had been for nothing was maddening. In fact, it was more upsetting than believing even being here was out of her control. If Venus meant to light a spark inside of her, it worked.

Minako pulled the beaded chain from her waist in one motion. The slight snarl on her lips urged Venus into a battle stance. 

“Oh, I’m ready.”

—

Brilliant orange flames danced between them, shrouding most of Mars’ face. Rei could just make out her haunting midnight eyes, alive with the reflection of their spark and the surprise of what transpired. 

Sharanga was no more. For the third time that she knew of, the Piece of Eden transformed. Or rather, perhaps it would be more accurate to say it absorbed the magic at Mars’ fingertips. A bow comprised of pure flame was in their grasp, somehow tangible and solid in her hands. Rei was either holding fire in her hands, or incredibly convincing magic mimicking the element. Sweat beaded her brow and the hems of her sleeves caught fire, but her skin did not burn.

Left with no time to ponder her new weapon and invulnerability to it, Rei wrenched the bow from her surprised opponent. 

Mars composed herself instantly, allowing that smug grin to return. “Perhaps you are worthy after all.” 

Despite wielding fire, her voice chilled Rei to her bones. “Worthy of what?”

Instead of answering, Mars sprung to action. She floated towards the roof, her heeled toes dangling a dozen feet above Rei’s head. Her arms flexed as if notching an arrow on a bow. A bow made of fire, identical to hers and what Rei saw in the strange vision, appeared.

“Mars Flame Sniper!”

Rei could not sprint fast enough. The flaming arrow chasing her morphed into something far greater; a veritable inferno shooting through the air, threatening to consume everything in its path. Weapon in hand, Rei ran, catching a glimpse of Minako in her peripherals. She wanted nothing more than to help her, though Minako seemed engaged in a staring contest with Venus. Knowing better than to direct the stream towards Minako, Rei pivoted and rolled towards the back of the cavern as the flaming geyser made contact with the floor. Heat seared up her back as she rolled. Half a second later, she would have been burnt. 

Rei leapt to her feet. A lifetime of assassin training, and she still felt woefully ill-prepared for such an encounter. She was trained to strike silently from the shadows, unseen and unheard, ideally. And she was trained to fight mortals made of flesh and blood with weapons made of metal and wood, not shades or demigods wielding the elements.

Rei glanced at the fiery bow in her hand. Why had Sharanga inherited Mars’ flames, if not to be wielded as such?

“Mars Flame Sniper!”

A new, but not foreign, sensation welled inside of her. It was similar to the raw heat and strength she experienced while inside of Mars during the flashback, except exponentially more potent. Something inside of her awakened, drawing from her latent powers in the form of vermillion flames ensconcing her arms before morphing into a notched arrow of fire. 

The fiery projectile sailed through the air, heading straight for the brooch between her breasts. Mars did not so much as blink. She welcomed the arrow, inhaling deeply as it became absorbed by her instead of impaling her. 

Rei stifled a groan. Fat lot of good this fancy new weapon would do her. She would need to rely on melee attacks to even have a chance. Which meant getting the Isu warrior down to her level.

“Come down here and fight me!” Rei shouted while brandishing her hidden blade.

Pale lips curved into a grin before Mars became a crimson and violet bullet heading straight for her.

Arrogant and stubborn as Rei could be, even she was beginning to think she was in over her head.

—

“Venus Wink Chain Sword!” 

Minako had no time to process what exactly she was looking at. Venus twirled in a sea of flowing orange magic, winking and conjuring… a sword? 

A sword that summoned dozens more chains, creating a collision course straight for her. The destructive beads drove into the ground again and again, the destruction of the metallic floor ringing in her ears repeatedly. Chunks of metal and dust filled the empty space between the dueling blondes. Minako felt trapped; escaping to her left would render her blind in the mist born from Ami’s struggle, and escaping to the right would land her in a lake of fire. 

Minako took a deep breath and began sprinting toward the animated chains. Gripping her own chain in both hands, she ran until the first opportunity presented itself in the form of a rising hunk of rock large enough for her to propel herself from. 

The debris breaking from the floor was heavy beneath her feet; resistant to her weight for the short second she pushed herself from each piece. Rock dust filled her lungs, somehow increasing in thickness the higher she rose from the ground. Venus’ chains whipped about in no particular order, lashing at her ankles with each leap. Minako was too occupied with finding a landing point with each step to watch the actions of her Isu opponent, until Venus appeared within striking distance with a sword in hand. 

“Shit!” Startled, Minako lost her footing. That was the lesser of her concerns, considering that she was about to be on the receiving end of Venus’ very shiny, sharp blade. 

Minako acted on instinct to take out the immediate threat. One end of her whip wrapped around the sword, attempting to yank it from Venus’ grasp. The sudden jerk of her whip should have wrenched the weapon free, but the warrior was too strong. Venus refused to relinquish her weapon, and the two collided mid-air above the soaring debris. They struggled against one another, each one-handed as Venus refused to release her sword and Minako, her whip wrapped around said weapon. 

It didn’t take long for the ancient Isu to overpower her. Two pointed heels pressed into her chest, causing enough inertia to kick her towards the ground. Minako fell fast and hard; the chain linking her and Venus too slack to provide any assistance. Hair fluttered across her vision. Fear and panic welled in her chest. Combined with the pressure, she thought her chest might burst. If she did not act fast, she would crash onto her back and break a few bones in the process. 

Minako put all of her weight into drawing Venus towards her. The unexpected pressure worked in her favor, but only for a short second before Venus recovered. It was enough time for Mina to wrap the other end of her chain around Venus’ waist, forcing them to crash together. 

Venus tried pushing Minako away, but the tethers kept them bound together until they crashed to the craggy ground. Venus’ body helped cushion her fall, but tumbling along the jagged floor took the breath out of her with each bounce. When the tossing and turning was over, Minako found herself laying face down, a cloak of blonde knots shielding her head. Disoriented, she forgot where she was or what she had been doing, until a sharp breath reminded her of the injuries she just sustained. 

Minako groaned in pain and frustration. How the hell was she supposed to defeat an Isu warrior, created to defend some Moon Goddess from interplanetary enemies? Having a fraction of her crystal only helped so much. It could probably be credited to how effortlessly she took up basic templar training. Climbing, scaling walls, and wielding the chain whip came as naturally as singing to the popstar. It made overcoming those without Isu blood or Pieces of Eden easier than it should have been, but was leagues away from the threat she faced now.

With considerable effort, she snuck a hand through the veil of hair and felt her face. The mask was still there, miraculously. It had been her saving grace while fighting Rei and Makoto, allowing her to see their future movements through their auras. It would be the only edge she would have fighting Venus.

Every muscle in her body protested as she rolled over to her side. As predicted, an orange blur was speeding toward her, still wielding that damn sword. Minako struggled to her feet and brandished Rei’s hidden blade in time to deflect the first attack. Venus recovered faster than Minako hoped, striking again and again. The assassin blade was formidable, holding its own against the Isu metal. 

Each time Minako blocked, a dangerous amount of energy abandoned her fatigued muscles. Seeing the trajectory of each strike was the only thing keeping Minako in the fight. The newly-formed bruises on her arms and back were becoming impossible to ignore. 

Minutes passed, and Venus offered a moment of respite to tilt her head and smile. “You are tenacious.” 

She didn’t sound the least bit tired. Then again, Minako wasn’t convinced she was made of flesh and bone anymore. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Merely an observation.” Venus’ clear blue gaze diverted to the fiery battle behind them. The distraction was brief, but it was enough. Minako gathered her strength and rushed at Venus. The beaded whip lay on the floor, long forgotten when she hurriedly returned to her feet. Venus had been smarter; her beaded chain was wrapped around her forearm, and Minako preemptively saw the orange glow of Venus reaching to ensnare her with it. 

Minako used the blade to deflect the chain. Despite her efforts, the heavy beads wrapped around her forearm, drawing her into Venus’ reach. 

“And an incredible fighter. For a mortal,” Venus said, as casually as if they were sitting across from each other, sipping lattes at a hipster coffee joint. 

Venus did not move to strike her. Minako was pulled into her; chained forearm taut at Venus’ side. She felt solid and soft beneath her uniform; though Minako could almost see through her. Her eyes sparkled with intrigue. “Remove your mask, young one.”

Minako remembered her other arm, dangling uselessly at her side. For no real reason, she obeyed without question. The ethereal love goddess studied her face with flattering fascination. 

“You certainly look the part,” Venus said before releasing her. She tossed her chain aside, leaving only her sword to match Minako’s blade. “Now let us see if the Holy Sword agrees.”

The brief respite ended. Venus took the hilt of her sword in both hands now; handling it like a broadsword. Through the orange glow, Minako saw highlights of etchings on the blade, most likely Isu writing she couldn’t read. The blade came down with twice the impact as before. Minako raised the hidden blade to deflect yet again. 

Rei’s weapon shattered in the face of Venus and the Holy Sword’s unleashed powers. The Holy Sword continued it’s path, slashing through Minako’s jacket, and the leather and metal strapped to her arm. Blood poured freely from the wound, and Minako staggered against her will. Her mind screamed at her limbs to move, but no amount of mental power could will her exhausted body to respond. 

Pain and heat gripped her chest. Minako vaguely felt her knees hit the floor. She tried to breathe, but felt resistance and realized something foreign was inside of her. 

“Mina! No!” 

That voice. It lessened the pain as her tether to the mortal realm subsided. Her vision blurred the crystalline sapphires staring at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to do anything else but die. 

Minako fumbled for the hilt pressed against her chest. Her lips moved but she couldn’t speak; nor did she have any coherent words to summon. Warm blood pulsed from her chest, as if her heart were still beating. She found hands. Hard hands. Hands holding the thing in her chest. Venus? Rei? That silvery woman on the moon?

The blue eyes said something. Minako tried to shake her head, to signal she couldn’t understand, but it was useless. 

The light came for her, and she succumbed to it with open arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crystals become whole once more.

Under normal circumstances, Rei would have considered herself at an advantage. Having a weapon, especially the assassin’s weapon of choice she had trained with her entire life, against an unarmed opponent typically spelled a decisive victory. But what the Isu spectre lacked in weaponry, she made up for in magic and speed. 

The two traded blows for what felt like ages, though only a minute had passed. Mars may have mirrored Rei’s physical attributes, but her fighting style was not similar in the slightest. While Rei had been trained to disable or slay her opponent as quickly as possible, Mars did not seem in a hurry to dispatch her, all the while knowing how to keep the sharp end of Rei’s blade out of reach. 

Fire swirled her forearms, as if she were wearing flaming gauntlets. Rei instinctively recoiled every time Mars used her forearms to bat away her attacks. The sleeves of her jacket were all but burnt away. Shreds of charred fabric dangled from her elbows. Sweat, from both the heat and the exertion, stung her eyes. Instead of making another futile strike at Mars, Rei lunged away from her opponent to wipe the sweat from her eyes. 

She felt exhausted, and she had yet to so much as leave a mark. Could this unremarkable metal even injure the Isu? Mars appeared as a transparent ghost, yet felt solid as they exchanged blows. 

Rei angled her blade across her chest. The weight was off. A quick glance revealed that the leather straps binding it to her arm had succumbed to Mars’ flames. Like her tattered sleeves, they also hung limply around her arm. With a scowl and a curse, she tore the useless device away. 

“Neither fire, nor any metal of earth can defeat me,” Mars spoke while regarding her.

Rei was unarmed. All she had left to her was a fiery bow strapped to her shoulder, which had already proven worthless against this being who seemed to be made of fire. 

If Rei were capable of being rational during the heat of battle, she would have admitted, at least to herself, that the situation seemed hopeless. Not only hopeless for herself, but the others as well. Looking past Mars, Rei witnessed Minako’s duel against Venus. Her Isu alter-ego was swift and powerful. They traded blow for blow, Minako wielding her blade and feline agility. From a distance, Rei could see her fatigue. Minako would not last much longer. Further past Minako, Ami had fallen, with her opponent fast approaching. 

Despair fueled rage, inciting Rei’s temper to a dangerous level. Mars’ confidence while making a joke of her, a mere mortal among gods, brought her pulse to a pounding drumbeat inside her head. 

It was time to go all in.

“Fuck the templars.” Rei’s voice was a labored, rasping whisper. “Fuck the assasins… And fuck you!”

Cursing did not affect the Isu, who remained stoic. “Embrace the fire of Mars.”

Rei did not wait for her to finish speaking before rushing towards her. She had no plan; only a blinding fury sparking the inferno within her chest. 

“Mars Snake Fire!” 

Flames assumed the shape of a fanged cobra, snapping its jaws before engulfing Mars and flying towards her. The element multiplied during its approach; the roar dwarfing out all sounds of battle and dousing the cavern floor. There was no escaping the flames of Mars. 

Not that Rei planned on running away. If she could hold a bow made of fire, and her clothes could burn from her body without so much as suffering a blister, then she had to be made of fire, too. It was why the Sacred Flames spoke to her. The reason Mars, the essence of fire and war, chose her.

Hino Rei did not fear the flames. She would bathe in their glory, or die in the attempt.

Rei spread her arms out in surrender, embracing her fiery baptism. Scorching heat engulfed her entire body. Every fiber in her mortal cage quivered as her cells absorbed it’s majestic power. Her clothes burned and her skin sweat, but no physical harm came to her. 

In fact, she felt more alive than ever before.

Overwhelming heat and magic swelled inside of her, knocking Rei to her knees. Something was responding, transforming, awakening in the center of her bones. 

Within seconds, the fire dissipated. Rei clutched the blackened remains of her shirt. Delirious laughter racked her body. It worked! She survived! 

No, not survived. She was not clinging to this mortal coil within an inch of her life. The fire cleansed her. Rejuvenated her. All her life, she had been attracted to fire. The Sacred Flames called to her at a young age, and she always fancied herself as having a unique affinity for the element. As she suspected, it was so much more than that. Rei did not tolerate fire; she _was_ fire. It pumped in her heart. Coursed through her veins. Provided her with sustenance and meaning. Banished her aches and pains, making her stronger than ever before. 

Disconcerted laughter ebbed. With the fire of Mars vanquished, Rei could hear the sounds of battle once more. Assassins and templars and Isu shouted for dominance. Colors encompassing the entire spectrum of the rainbow reflected against the floor around her. Lightning crackled. Gales blew her hair across her face. A raging waterfall coursed in the distance.

Of all the voices she heard and colors she witnessed, one was disturbingly silent. Rei focused her eagle vision, attuning herself to the sixth sense that she honed over a lifetime of assassin tutelage. Every footstep, every clash of steel, every grunt, resounded between her ears and in her chest. She narrowed her focus through the chaos, seeking out the heartbeat she cherished above all others. 

Refusing to believe her senses, Rei sought Mina out through the chaos and mist. 

Still, she refused to believe her senses.

“Mina, no!”

Forgetting Mars, forgetting the ever-watching violet spectre, she ran. Her feet carried her over the upturned, craggy floor. Sharp, jagged edges made crossing the terrain difficult, but Rei did not give the broken floor, or how it got to this stage, much consideration. There was only Minako, kneeling and bleeding with a sword silencing her chest. 

Minako couldn’t be. It must be a mistake. An impossibility. What would be the point? Awakening the original Isu… just to die? Rei absorbed the fires of Mars… Why hadn’t Minako internalized her ancestor’s powers? Rei did not allow herself to acknowledge reality as she made a desperate dash towards the scene.

Venus yanked the weapon from Minako, causing more blood to spurt from the cavity. Rei’s legs burned as she pushed them past their limits. Even if she were as fast as Haruka, she would not have made it in time. Several feet separated them when Minako’s body crumpled to the ground. 

A sacrifice to the Isu and their Second Catastrophe. 

Venus stood, wielding the blade coated in Minako’s blood. A somber expression masked her features. Did she experience regret? Sadness? Despondence?

What Venus felt didn’t matter, because Rei was about to ensure she would no longer feel anything at all. Through her sadness and rage, Rei knew without taking a moment to plan, she was going to end Minako’s murderer. The fire in her veins blazed, fueled by vengeance. It directed her heartbreak to bloodlust, reminding her of what she was: fire and war. 

“Mars Flame—”

Venus did not so much as look at her, but the same blazing orange glow that gave Rei pause also captivated her. Instead of jumping over Minako’s prone body to attack Venus, Rei collapsed beside her. Every ounce of rage and bloodlust drained from her body when basking in the soft orange glow of… a shard of glass? An icicle? 

“My crystal shard,” Venus said from somewhere behind her. 

A crystal shard? Rei couldn’t say what it was, only that it rose from Minako’s heart and radiated an incredible aura, filling her with ecstasy and comfort, as true as when she and Minako made love for the first time. It captivated her. Everything else vanished. Rei reached for the crystal shard until a sudden burning sensation resonating in her chest startled her. 

Rei grimaced as the ball of fire in her chest grew larger. She tried to speak, but her insides felt like they were burning. She doubled over in pain, but was forced back by an invisible power from inside. Back arched, she found her voice as the searing pain escalated to unbearable heights. Her heart stopped as a crimson glow overcame her. 

“And mine,” Mars stated. 

Spent, Rei succumbed to the flames. She fell beside Minako’s body, warm with the glow of their magical crystals. Minako did not appear dead at all. Orange light highlighted her red lips and flowing hair. She was a slumbering goddess watching over Rei as she faded in and out of consciousness. 

“Uniting our crystals with the lost shards and surrendering them to these descendants will be our final end… will it not?”

Rei struggled to turn her head towards the voice. Mars and Venus, standing over them. Their vibrant eyes pierced through the glow of their own crystals, resting in their palms. They were larger. More vibrant. Nearly whole. Missing only one piece…

“Not exactly,” Venus replied. “It is more a merging than a forfeiture. Our spirits and memories shall live on in the crystals. And in turn, them.”

Rei struggled to keep her eyes open. Combating the impending darkness to catch a glimpse of what the Isu planned. Her grip on consciousness was fading. Try as she did to take another breath, her chest was nothing more than a smoldering ruin. 

“Do you believe they have the strength to defeat Saturn and stop the Second Catastrophe?”

“With our crystals, yes.”

Voices in the darkness. She was dreaming. Two women continued to speak, interrupting her slumber. Someone touched her hand, moving it on top of another that she recognized even in this state. 

“Then let’s get on with it. The others are waiting.”

“Don’t I at least get a kiss first?”

Laughter. A sigh. A ball of fire forced into her heart, reigniting her smothered flame. Rebirth washed over her in a deluge of blistering heat and memories. Mars weaved her life as an Isu warrior, protector of her planet and Moon Goddess Serenity, and eternal lover of Venus, within Rei’s life as an assassin. 

Understanding, like a shroud of peace, comforted Rei’s troubled soul. She finally knew what she must do. 

No, what they all must do.

Rei hungrily gasped for air. She bolted upright, looking for Venus and Mars. They were nowhere to be found, of course. Not physically, at least. Rei pressed her palm against her chest, feeling the intensified thrum of the crystal inside her heart. She turned to find Minako sitting upright as well, smiling as if she’d just woken from a rejuvenating nap. Her torn and bloody jacket was replaced with Venus’ uniform, pristine and beautiful. Rei could not tear her eyes away from Minako’s sparkling blue ones, but she felt her bare legs and knew she was adorned in similar garb.

“Mina.”

“Rei-ko!” Minako closed the gap between them with a suffocating hug. Rei stifled a chastising remark and allowed them a brief moment of respite. Burying herself in the sweet, aster scent of Venus, Rei sighed. 

Their battles were not over. Not yet.

The reunion was interrupted with the sound of someone clearing their throat. Then a giggle. Rei begrudgingly pulled herself from Minako’s hold. Everyone stood above them, watching with varying degrees of amusement. Like Rei and Minako, they had connected with their Isu ancestors and transformed into interplanetary warriors. Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna all wielded their improved sacred jewels. Ami, who Rei now ‘remembered’ as Mercury, wielded a harp of water. Makoto had only her fists, crackling with static.

Haruka gave a suggestive smirk. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Rei held Minako’s hand and helped her to her feet. The soldiers barely had time to connect their comrades’ forms with their new memories before the haunting voice spoke once more.

“Prove yourselves worthy of Neo Queen Serenity.”

Minako startled beside her. Rei turned to face the apparition once more. Their dusky eyes stared each other down in a contest of wills until Saturn looked to her scythe. She raised the glistening onyx blade towards the ceiling. 

The warriors sprung into action. Rei lifted her hands. With a mere thought, the flaming bow returned. All seven of them poised to strike. Their combined determination all but erased the friction between them. They were no longer assassins. No longer templars. They were the chosen protectors of the crystals and the moon’s royal family. And if they could not prove they had shed their life’s inhibitions and were capable of working together to defeat Saturn, all of mankind would pay the price.

The violet spectre whispered, but her words echoed across the chasm. “I am the Second Catastrophe. Defeat me, or die in the attempt.”


End file.
